Shikon Private School
by moonmagicks
Summary: Most of the InuYasha characters at a private school! Age changes! Not for Kagura or Kikyo Fans! Read and Enjoy! Many pairings, truth or dare, plays, torture!...er...I mean...education!Pairings are:InuKago MiroSan SessRin KanHaku NaraKiky ShipKaed
1. Prolodge

Disclaimer: Well, quite obviously, I do not own InuYasha or any of her charaters! Only the teachers and the story is mine, okay? Well, enjoy the fanfiction!)

Introduction...

This is a little fan fiction that I started out of a love for InuYasha. It may continue...it may end. Now, all the characters have seemingly aged younger with the exception of Rin.(Though Kagura and Kanna have grown older by age.) This fan fiction has all swear words in "BEEEEP" for I do not swear AT ALL . Anyway...Shikon Private School is for grades 4-9. it is an exclusive private school in which you can only be accepted and even if you are, the fees are quite steep. The school has only 6 teachers and 13(soon to be 14) students. It is a boarding school and has 5 classrooms, a cafeteria, a gym, a pool, one office, and eight student rooms.(Four in each of the two dormitories.) The campus is about 3 square acres. Now, with the characters and their grades!

Character Profiles!

Kagome-Age:13, Grade:7

InuYasha-Age:13, Grade:7

Sango-Age:13, Grade:7

Kohaku-Age:12, Grade:6

Miroku-Age:13, Grade:7

Koga-Age:13, Grade:7

Ayame-Age:13, Grade:7

Rin- Age:12, Grade:6

Sesshomaru:-Age:15, Grade:9

Kikyo-Age: 13, Grade:7

Naraku-Age:14, Grade:8

Kaede-Age:10, Grade:4

Shippo-Age:10, Grade:4

Hakudoshi-Age:11, Grade:5

Kanna-Age:11, Grade:5

Kagura-Age:14, Grade: 8

Artemis Coriania-Teacher, age:Unknown, comes from Land of Magick

Apolla Coriania-Substitute, age:Unknown, Artemis' Twin

Falloriane-Leagarian, age:around twenty, Friends' with Artemis and Apolla

Perci-Substitute, age: almost twenty...? Comes from Finland

Akiko- really really really distant relatives with InuYasha and Sesshomaru, age:not willing to tell, comes from 'USA'... whatever that is...

Mr. and twin's parents, very... picky...

Mr. Kim-principle of Shikon Private School

Izayoi and Inu no Taisho-InuYasha and Sesshomaru's parents... Sesshomaru's mom is dead

Now then, one last reminder, this is probably G – PG! Since all the characters are somewhat near the same age, it makes it way simpler for them to get a crush on one another. NOTHING DISGUSTING!

**Prolodge…**

Fifteen-year-old Sesshomaru flopped down on his bed. In his room. In the dormitory. In the dreaded Shikon Private School. It was around three 'o clock in the morning and there was a dead still silence. It was somewhat calming. Today was the last day of summer. Tomorrow, the lessons would start again. He mentally groaned to himself as he questioned himself. Why was he accepted in the school? Why on Earth did his parents agree on that? How had his half-brother been invited too? Why? Why? Why?

Kikyo and Kagura were having a sleepover along with Kaede and Kanna. It could be described as more or less of a private meeting. Kanna was keeping guard and Kaede was peacefully sleeping. The two were the princesses of popularity thus, they had had to watch out and make sure no one replaced them. They were dead serious. Kikyo chanted a spell to keep all any current student from replacing them while Kagura prayed that no new girls would come. The only other girls of Shikon Private School were Kagome and Sango. They were in their own league altogether. They were nothing to worry about.

All the other students of Shikon Private School were dreaming of summer. Dreaming of a never ending summer. They all hoped, prayed, or wished that this year Shikon Private School would close down. They all hoped that someone would just shut it down. That was how bad of a place Shikon Private School was. Their prayers were answered and the newest student would flip the school inside- out, upside-down, left to right literally. How grateful the students would be. Or not.


	2. New Kid

Chapter One New Kid…

Rin woke up and stretched, yawned, and brushed her ebony hair until it was as smooth as silk. Which was her nightgown. Today was going to be her first day at Shikon Private School and she did not want to be late. Even if they said rich people should be fashionably late. Rich was an understatement for what Rin was. She had inherited 14 billion dollars at age seven from her deceased parents. Needless to say, she lived comfortably. She looked at her perfect reflection and wondered why in the world she had been accepted in Shikon Private School.

She had absolutely no special talents and she wasn't exactly brilliant. All that made her stand out was her beauty and richness. She herself would have never noticed it, but what made her her was her innocence and gentle nature. She was as wild as a deer and as refined as an elegant swan. Though her eyes were always like the sun, shining brightly, they held a deep, darkness that no one knew. Except herself.

Rinnnnnnnnnnng! Her alarm clock sounded off as her personal butler came and served her breakfast of porridge, lettuce, and fish. A spectacular horse-drawn carriage waited at the front door for her and a maid gave her her needed items in order to live at the school.

"Anita! Did you pack everything I needed?" Rin called out to her maid as she boarded the carriage.

"I am pretty sure! Mistress Rin, you need not double check for I have packed all of your needed items! Oh wait!" Anita scurried into the hut once more and threw a package to the awaiting carriage. Miraculously, it landed in the window, on Rin' s lap. It was as if it was drawn to her. Rin looked at it and realized that it was her family photo album. She rarely went ANYWHERE at all without it.

"Thank you so much, Anita!" Rin said happily as the carriage sped off to Shikon Private School. Meanwhile, on the carriage, Rin inspected her three petite suitcases; just to be sure Anita had had packed everything.

She saw that her maid had packed everything that she had needed. She found her checklist and began to check everything off. Makeup kit, (check) sealskin coat,(check) silk coat, (check) leather coat, (check) velvet coat(check) fur coat, (check) satin coat, (check) 16 silk shirts, (check) 2 pairs of blue jeans, (check) 4 pairs of black jeans, (check) 6 mini-skirts, (check) 26 pairs of silk socks, (check) 20 pairs of shoes, (check) 8 necklaces, (check) flower barrettes, (check) 12 blouses, (check), paper, (check) pencils, (check) diary, (check) photo album, (check), hair curler, (check) shampoo, (check) conditioner, (check) towels, (check) hair bands, (check) and wish stone. (check) Thankful that Anita had packed everything needed, Rin looked at the flat, dusty, road littered with soul less bodies. Disgusting. Putrid. She closed her eyes as the bumpiness of the ride took her over. It was going to be a long ride.

Meanwhile, at Shikon Private School, an assembly was being held. They all groaned. An assembly could only mean one thing : a new student was coming to be tortured…er…taught. As the carriage drew nearer, the students could tell their newest classmate was very rich. Kagura was extremely annoyed; as was Kikyo, for their prayers had not worked. Oh well, there was always plan B : make school even worse than it is for the new kid. Since they were the most popular, they could do that with ease. Extreme ease.

"You know, I think there should be a rule about having them tell us before coming! I mean it's just plain rude for any random new kid to just barge in and say that they are going to be a student at Shikon!" Kagura said rather brashly. A couple of heads nodded in agreement.

"So, who is with me for going into the new kid's room on her first night and spraying whipped cream all over the place!" Kikyo said as she cackled to herself; she loved torturing new kids.

"Ha-ha! Kikyo is scared of the new kid! Kikyo is scared of the new kid!" a sing-song voice said. Kikyo turned to look at who it belonged to; it was none other than her rival in love; Kagome.

"Why you little b, why don't you run off with your stolen love or hide under a rock?" she retorted.

"Hey! Don't you DARE go insulting Kagome!" a rude voice said out of no where. It was InuYasha, who Kikyo had loved since forever. He liked Kagome, though.

Kikyo was about to make a rude comment, but the carriage doors burst open. Rin walked calmly out and she smiled at the rather ominous faces that were looking at her. She was used to them since she saw similar ones when she was out walking.

"Ahem! This is Rin, she is in fifth grade and is a multi-billionaire. Please treat our newest student with respect! Now then, will a prince of Shikon come out and welcome our newest princess? Hmmm…how about you, Sesshomaru? Go and show her around today at lunch," Principle Kim commanded rather than said. Rin wondered who this Sesshomaru was and why he was to show her around.

At the time Rin was wondering, many things began happening at once. Kagura looked like she was about to faint because HER Sesshomaru was about to be stolen by a new student! How and why? (note: Kagura has simply ADORED Sesshomaru ever since they met. Love at first sight!) InuYasha practically choked from not trying to laugh by Kagura and Sesshomaru' s faces. His half-brother would have to escort the new girl! Kagome toppled over in laughter along with her best friend, Sango at the look on Kagura' s face. It said by itself : "What the !" Sesshomaru himself wondered why she was here; she was not a demon, half-demon, or priestess. The Shikon only accepted students who needed to perfect those skills. She did not seem extremely powerful, either. Jaken, Sesshomaru' s faithful servant, nearly got a heart attack, thinking that his master, future Lord of the Western Lands, was to escort a HUMAN on her first day of school! It was unheard of! Principle Kim, on the other hand was just gushing away at how great of a school Shikon was. Rin seemed about to fall asleep. But he took no heed of that and continued talking until the bell rang.

"Oh! Dearest Students, it's time to go to your classes! You don't want to be late, now do you? Oh, Rin! Here's your schedule!" Principle Kim called out, completely unaware of the students' ruckus and fuss. He handed her a slip of paper. Then, he handed her to Sesshomaru in order for him to show her which classroom she needed to go to. She wondered how all the ruckus was caused and never thought she could have caused it all with her being paired up with Sesshomaru. Of course she didn't know he was the oldest, most popular, most handsome boy at Shikon Private School. She just thought he was weird. Downright weird.

"So, what is your first class?" he asked in a monotone voice. Rin opened her schedule and checked. "Ummm…Let's see. I have magick with Ms. Artemis Coriania for an hour and a half!" she said, attempting to imitate his monotone voice and actually succeeded. Sesshomaru did a triple take. First of all, she had imitated his voice perfectly. Secondly, she had magick classes with him. Thirdly, she had the same length of magick class as him. Meaning she definitely possessed powerful magickal abilities. She was either masking them currently or she did not know she had them. Sesshomaru couldn't tell currently. Not like he cared.

Rin studied Sesshomaru' s face for a second and found it in good condition. He was adequately handsome and showed little or no emotion at all. But she could sense that his aura itself was enveloped in a hatred for humans. All humans. She cringed at the thought of him recklessly and ruthlessly killing random humans. It was a weird thought. She had never ever even seen a murder in her life before. She lived in the utmost innocence. Her powers allowed that.

Sesshomaru was puzzled. Here a HUMAN of all species was scrutinizing him! It was unbelievable. And what was even stranger was that she had found some sense in his never changing facial expression. She was indeed queer.

"We are to study here," he said (still in monotone). Rin looked in the building and found an ice-cold woman looking deeply into her. It was if she pierced her soul itself.

"This woman…she must be a new teacher…" thought Sesshomaru as he felt her intense gaze. "She must have very strong magick to be able to gaze directly into people's souls. Especially mine." Sesshomaru had put an extremely powerful spell upon himself letting only even stronger magick-users able to see what he was truly aiming for. Most of those people had no sides anyway. So they would never be able to use the information learned against him.

"Okay! As you can all see, I am Artemis Coriania! I will be your magick and music teacher! But this course is specifically for those who have very strong magick! I have the magick of deception, the powers of the moon itself. So no misbehaving in this class." Artemis said happily with a rather mischievous grin. "I can make all sorts of creative punishments for you, okay?" before anyone answered, she continued, "Okay! I knew you would see it MY way! Now, let us all introduce ourselves and say a bit about ourselves and point out one person you would like to befriend this year!" she said WAY too cheerfully with her voice dripping like poisonous honey. There was a bunch of groans as they got in a circle with Artemis in the center .

Chapter Two Classes

Rin wondered why everyone had groaned. In her opinion, an introduction was not that bad. After all, she only knew one person, Sesshomaru; and that like knowing a brick wall. As you can tell, Rin was more or less the type that could chatter nonstop forever. The type of person that Sesshomaru would like to kill any time.

"Okay, class! I want you to state your name, grade, personal likes, dislikes, special talents, and a demonstration of your magickal abilities!" Artemis said (cheerfully and not bothered a bit by the descending gloom of the other students). She decided to begin herself since no one seemed to want to go first.

"I am Artemis Coriania, guardian of the Moon itself and I am a teacher! I love the dark and sweets and cute things and black things and fuzzy things and… so much other stuff! I hate brilliant light and bad smells," she said hyperly and quickly. Rin only caught "guardian of the moon" and "love the dark." Not much.

"My 'act' for you is to pick who we will begin with! We will go counter clockwise!" she said a bit slower. She raised her hands in a complex motion and let darkness appear on her fingertips. A moon appeared on the room's floor and suddenly, darkness covered everything. The moon moved around quickly and appeared on someone's forehead. Then, the students began to switch spots by magick. As Artemis dropped her hands gently, the room lit up once more and the moon was under… Kagura! The order was: (counter clockwise) Kagura, Sesshomaru, (much to his horror) Kanna, Rin, Naraku, and Hakudoshi! Kagura grinned a slightly insane and very evil grin and she began to speak.

"Hello, everyone! I am Kagura and I am in eighth grade. I specialize in wind magick and I love the wind and freedom! I despise wanna-be's because they are so disgusting!" (at this, she shot a dirty glance at Rin) "Well, anyway, this year, I would like to befriend Sesshomaru and I can control the wind around me! Watch!" she gleefully said as she gracefully opened her fan and whipped it in a quick motion. A very, very, very strong gust of wind blew in the classroom, messing up a couple of papers. (Amazing how they all didn't blow off!)

"Very, very, very good Miss Kagura!" Artemis said and applauded. Kagura smirked( to Rin). "Next!" Artemis called out.

"Sesshomaru. Next Lord of Western Lands. Don't need friends. Likes silence and death, dislikes loud noises and hyper showoffs," he said, still in monotone voice (still). Kagura was shocked at this and took all her anger out on a glare. (Obviously sent to Rin because she thinks Rin likes Sesshomaru! ) Artemis began to get a bit impatient.

"Well, Sesshomaru, shouldn't you show us an example of your magick?" she said sternly.

"Very well…I will perform for you my poison flower claws," he said (still in monotone) he raised his left hand and blood-red stripes appeared on it. "Now, any volunteers?" he said. Kagura' s hand shot up at the speed of light. Since she was the only one, he chose her to be his 'assistant.' He raised his hand higher and it began to shine a sickly, putrid lime-green. Kagura gulped. It did not smell good. Sesshomaru drew it back and then stabbed it in Kagura' s arm.

"Eiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" she shrieked as she felt the searing pain and dropped to the floor, unconscious by the poison and the pain. Rin was relieved, since Kagura kept glaring at her like she was always doing something wrong. Which of course she didn't know what. Thus, it made her feel squirmy on the inside. She hoped that she wasn't dead, though. Even if she was a bit (actually very) mean, it was wrong to wish for anyone's death. That was how pure-hearted Rin was. Artemis rushed over to check on Kagura.

"Sesshomaru, that was very unkind of you. Even if Kagura herself allowed herself to be an 'assistant' you shouldn't hurt her!" Artemis said in a scolding sort of way. In her mind though, she was laughing; that Kagura girl was beginning to grind her nerves and she would have disposed of her if Sesshomaru hadn't 'stepped' in.

"Why? She saw and heard that it was poisonous and still, she wanted to assist me in my demonstration. Besides, she is a fairly powerful demon, so she should be able to heal almost instantly from an attack as small as that. Either that, or she is a poor excuse for a demoness." Sesshomaru said rather un-lovingly. He pointed to Kagura; it was true. Her hurt arm had already healed. Now it returned to its regular pale-peach color. Though, in the very, very back of his mind, Sesshomaru had hoped he was wrong. Oh well.

Meanwhile, in the other class, InuYasha, Sango, Kohaku, and Koga were practicing P.E. It was well… downright disastrous. The P.E. teacher, Ms. Mai Holopainen was way too strict. The teacher had told them that they were to learn hand to hand combat today.(Or in Koga's case, foot to hand combat! ) She took all their weapons and began to teach them how to be "light on their feet." It was rather saddening to watch and deafening to hear.

"NOO! YOU STUPID DOG! YOU BEND YOUR LEG BACK AND STICK YOUR TOES OUT! NOO! AT A 90 DEGREE ANGLE YOU IMBECILE! YES, YES, THAT IS IT!" Mai said (or rather hollered) at InuYasha. He scowled in annoyance and had to hold back the urge of just clawing her to ribbons. His dog ears flattened at the "STUPID DOG" part.

"NOOO! YOU BRAINLESS EXTERMINATORS! IN ORDER TO BE LIGHT AND GRACEFUL, YOU MUST POINT TO THE EARTH! NOT THE SKY! YES, YES, YOU ARE FINALLY GETTING IT RIGHT…NO, NOT YOU! THE BOY! 25 PUSHUPS, GIRL! BOY, BEGIN TO STRETCH!" the teacher screeched at Sango and Kohaku. The two siblings glared at her as Sango began to do pushups and Kohaku began to stretch. Boy would they be thankful when this class was over!

There was one person in which Ms. Holopainen did not holler or screech at. That was no other than Koga. His Shikon Shards embedded in his legs helped him move gracefully and quickly.

"Yes, that is perfect! Absolutely perfect! You will be great, Koga! See, class, the 90 degree angle, the south-pointed toes, the balanced figure, the calm face and the quick reflexes? That is a true foot worker! God job, Koga!" Ms. Holopainen said as she applauded for him. Koga smirked to InuYasha. He had beaten that idiotic mutt that Kagome liked. Now, maybe she would pay more attention to him. He imagined it. He liked it. Ah, yes, him and Kagome together. His little fantasy was abruptly shattered when InuYasha stuck his tongue out at him and swore to him. Ms. Holopainen couldn't hear, for she was human, but Koga picked the words up with his wolf-hearing. "F You!" he made a mental note to slaughter the half-breed at lunch. Just you wait, you smelly dog! He thought.


	3. Lunchtime Disasters

LunchTime!

Note: In case anyone bothers wondering, Jaken was just there to send greetings from InuNoTaisho to his sons

"Riiiiiiiiiing!" the bell rang long and loud as the fourteen students gratefully hurried out to lunch. Lunch was served in the cafeteria, and (much to Rin's dissapointment), they had to stay in the cafeteria. She had hoped she could sit outside, but it seemed the school was determined to keep her inside at all times. Proof? She cast a rather annoyed glance at the now-closing iron and steel bolted gates. She felt like a prisoner in her own school. Why did she let them accept her? Why? Why? Why?

Kagome looked wearily at the cafeteria. This was the last place on the earth she would ever want to eat in. Sadly, she had too. She gazed at the pitch-black gates that had slammed shut once more. She looked at the food. Though it was fit for a king(or queen) she felt like she was being trapped.She glanced around at the four neat, lined up silver tables that the students were allowed to sit at. Kikyo, Kaede, Koga and Kagura occupied one of them. It was like one of the school rules(one that they had made up, obviously) the popular people get their own table. Sesshomaru got a table himself. Half of the reason was that no one wanted to sit next to him (except Kagura). The other half was that he allowed no one to sit next to him. Anyone who bothered trying, he glared at them and growled. If they hadn't left by then. He would threaten to use his poison claws on them. That sent them scurrying for cover. Thus, he sat by himself. Which was fine by everyone else since their opinions wouldn't have mattered much anyway. The next table was taken by Naraku, Kanna, and Hakudoshi. No one bothered sitting there either, since there was always a poisonous cloud hovering over it. The only one who could sit there unharmed, besides that group, was Sesshomaru.(and he didn't want to anyway) At the last table, Kohaku, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, and herself sat there. They had sat there since their arrival at Shikon Private School. She then noticed Rin sitting by herself on the ground. Kagome decided to invite her over.

"Hey, InuYasha! May I invite Rin to come sit next to us?"

"H , No! Sesshomaru is supposed to show her around and I want to see him get humiliated!"

"But Rin shouldn't have to suffer!"

"So? I wanna see my stupid half-brother suffer!"

"I don't want to see her suffer!"

"So?"

Okay, I'm inviting her over, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Hey, wait, what was the point of asking me then!"

"SIT!" Kagome shouted as InuYasha plummeted to the ground. Courtesy of his necklace!

"Stupid girl..."he muttered angrily as she began to walk over to Rin.

Kanna watched with an even MORE expressionless face than Sesshomaru (boy, I thought that that was impossible!) as Kagome began to walk down to the newest student, Rin. This would mean that she was inviting her to join their group. Kanna alerted Naraku; her master. Long, long ago, she had traded her soul for eternal life and power. Now she was his emotionless slave. He thanked her for the information and continued to eat his lunch, plotting on how he could use their friendship to his advantage. Kanna noticed that he had smirked, meaning that he had something extremely devious in that head of his. She carelessly wondered whether or not Rin's soul was pure. She decided to take a look since she had nothing better to do and Naraku had specifically commanded her to practice her soul-seeing abilities. She steadied her emotionless eyes and looked into Rin's soul itself. What she saw shocked her out completely. She knew this knowledge, yet the girl had enough power in her to subconsciously put a spell that prevented all who knew from telling anyone else. Kanna came to a shocking realization. This little fifth grader contained more magick than Naraku. She wasn't even aware of that fact since Kanna noticed in the Magick class she had pathetically told Ms. Coriania that she had no magick. Kanna thought it was rather strange that everyone sensed her magick, and only Rin herself did not. It was one of the many mysteries of life, Kanna decided to herself.

Rin stared into space as she ate her lunch. She had the worst day so far. She had gotten totally humiliated in magick class by saying she didn't know any magick. She blushed deep red at the thought. Then, she had gotten lost on her way to find the cafeteria. After that misery, the person who was supposed to show her around ended up not doing anything at all! In fact she would have rather had a brick wall escort her around the school. It had way more results than trying to talk to him! (meaning Sesshomaru) To top it all off, she had to sit ON THE GROUND at lunch because she was too shy to ask to go sit with a group. Rin had always been treated like a princess, so this was a total change of situation here. She hadn't even made one friend. That would have been very bad for most people but to Rin that was okay. She never really associated herself with other people, demons, whatever. They probably wouldn't want to anyway, thinking of her as a rich, stuck-up, snobby person. She was quite the opposite. Sure, she was rich, but she was kind, caring, gentle, and normally always bittersweet. It was strange since you don't think a mere child could hold that much sadness in her eyes. Thus, she was quite used to solitude.

"Hey! Rin! I'm Kagome! Do you wanna eat with us?"Kagome said rather cheerfully. Rin could not believe her ears. Here, a girl was asking her to eat lunch with her? Unbelievable.

"Ummm... sure. Are you sure about this, though? I mean, I don't think I attract good things..."Rin said, still wondering if it was a really good dream.

"I am totally positive! Beside, it's not like I attract luck or fortune either!' she said a bit too cheerfu. Thus, Rin shakily moved to Kagome's table. She was greeted warmly, though strangely. InuYasha just 'feh-ed' (as usual), Sango smiled at her, and the most unusual one was Miroku. He walked up to her and smiled a rather devious smile.

"You are such a pretty girl, would you mind-"WHACK! Miroku was cut off in mid-sentence by Sango's whack. She smiled at Rin and sweetly said," It just means that he thinks you are pretty!" Weird, thought Rin as she was welcomed by her new friends. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe it; she had friends. She, the 'loner' had finally made some friends.

Sesshomaru noticed that Rin had brightened up since his younger half-brother's friend had invited her to their group. He wondered how in the world she was so simply pleased. He wondered how strong her magick truly was. He wondered when he would find out. He would be shocked at the discovery.

Kagura noticed Sesshomaru had glanced at Rin. She nearly blazed from jealousy. How in the world was that girl getting his attention! What on earth had she done wrong? Why couldn't he like her? What was wrong with her? This sudden rage welled up very strong magick and she gathered it, formed it into a hurricane ball, and mentally threw it at Rin. She knew inside that she had purposely wanted that to happen. But what happened was a real shock to all of the students at Shikon Private School.

Rin turned and saw the hurricane headed straight for her. NO! she thought as she begged the wind to stop and spare her. Amazingly, it seemed that the wind obeyed her, for it stopped immediately and dissapitated. Kagura was shocked beyond belief. How could this little girl that said she could not use magick have stopped her most powerful wind attack with such ease! It was unheard of. Rin seemed surprised at the outcome of her desperate praying, but she gratefully thanked the spirits for sparing her life...at the moment.

"What… just happened? Rin? Are you okay?" Kagome asked in a worried manner.

"Yeah…I'm fine, just fine," she replied rather shakily. She stood up and began to walk toward the door, trying to get outside.

"Hey, Rin, do you need any help? I mean, you don't look very fine. Are you SURE that you're okay?" Kagome asked. She and the rest of her group gasped; a thump was heard. She looked and saw that Rin had fainted. "Oh my gosh! Ummm… TEACHER!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Artemis ran quickly over and felt Rin's hand.

"Oh, don't worry, dear, Rin here has just collapsed because she used her magick way too much at one time. I suppose she has never used her magick like this before. Oh my goodness! She stopped a direct wind elemental attack! Who did it! Why! " Artemis seemed shocked. All fingers pointed to Kagura who smiled sheepishly.

"What was your name… ah yes, Kagura. Do you know what in the world you just did?"

"Ummm…No?"

"You have just awakened Rin's magickal abilities, and by the pulse of the magick, if it were trained and leveled, it would be greater than mine! Kagura, you absolutely must remember to never, ever, ever use a wind attack on Rin!" Artemis said sternly

"Why?"

"Why! What do you mean by why! Don't you understand! This girl here cannot control her abilities yet, and thus, her magick is basically on autopilot! You will get seriously hurt if you try to do anything to Rin and I mean it!" Artemis said, getting worked up.

"I highly doubt she can do anything to ME! I mean, come on, I can't even FEEL her magickal aura and only level 5 magick-users can actually shroud their magickal abilities!" Kagura said getting angrier by the second. There was NO WAY this fifth-grader was more powerful than her! She wanted to prove that to everyone else too, though!

"But, Kagura…Rin is-"Artemis began and was cut off by Kagura.

"I challenge Rin, when she regains consciousness, to a battle of magick during the second class period! I do hope she will accept defeat or will she just chicken out!" Kagura said with her building rage and anger. This little girl had taken everything from her without knowing it. Her Sesshomaru, her rank, even her magick! Kagura took pride in being the top female magick user in the school. It was her second most-proud position. First? Obviously the second-most popular girl ever to attend Shikon.

"Kagura! You can't do that! Rin is three whole grades below you! It would give you the greatest edge ever!" Sango said, sticking up for Rin.

"If she was normal, I wouldn't, but didn't you hear what Ms. Coriania said! Rin has very strong magick, and I want it!" Kagura said, getting more and more annoyed. How in the world did Rin get that many supporters so fast!

"Ms. Coriania, do something! Rin will get hurt AND get her magick drained from her if you don't do something! You don't know how strong Kagura' s magick is! She uses her spirit, not her body!" Kagome yelled to Artemis. How could a teacher not care for the welfare of her students!

"That's okay, Kagome, don't worry about Rin! She'll do fine, I know she will!" Artemis said and gave her a reassuring smile. "Now, let me inform Principle Kim of the Magick Battle! Oh, and by the way, it will be at the pool!"

Note to all of those who are confused: A magick challenge is when two magick users face off in a duel to test their skills. The winner is able to claim the other's magickal abilities if they want them. The duel is in an elemental zone(pool, forest, fireplace ha ha, windmill, etc.). The two magick users will battle until one of them forfeits, dies, runs away, or successfully knocks the other one unconscious. At Shikon Private School, the duels are a big deal to everyone and classes are stopped just for them!

Oh! In your reviews, if you have time, please write a truth/dare for a character and I might post it up! No swearing though, and nothing disgusting because they are only in 4-9th grade! Just put character name and the truth/dare If I get enough, well, Truth or Dare Time for the InuYasha cast! Bye for Now!

MoonMagicks


	4. The Victor, the Loser, and the Date

Chapter Four Duel!

Rin was not sure how in the world it had happened. She recalled trying to go outside to clear her head up a bit. Then she remembered that she had blacked out. However strange that was, that still did not explain how in the world she was in this position!

To be precise, Rin was about twenty feet up on the Shikon Private School's high dive. When she looked down, the water looked so clear, almost like glass. Then she spotted the ground and finally noticed how far away she was from it. Why, Kagome looked like an ant! Then she remembered something. She was scared of heights. Scared was an understatement. She was TERRIFIED of them. So she did the only thing that came to her head at the moment. She screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! HELP!" she shrieked. Loud was way too quiet to describe that shriek. Ear-splitting or glass-breaking would have been closer to the mark. Sesshomaru held his ears in the indescribable pain that came along with the scream. How on EARTH did that little girl manage to get such a terrifying sound out of her lungs in just five minutes! He figured humans would have been more likable if they were mute.

Rin on the other hand, was feeling great. She remembered when her parents were alive. They had always said that the youngest of the family had to be able to scream loud. Or else she would never be heard! She recalled those happy memories and felt much better. Even if she would never see her family again, their wonderful memories had left her much joy.

"Rin are you okay?" asked Sango after making sure she wasn't deaf.

"Yeah! I'm fine! I just had to recover from the shock of heights and my current position!" Rin said cheerfully,"But I would love to know what in the world am I doing up here on the high-dive!" she said in a annoyed/cheerful tone.

"Oh! Well, you see, Kagura challenged you to a magick duel and Artemis accepted for you! Kagura's currently changing into a better outfit to show off to her Sesshomaru!" Kagome explained and giggled at the last part. It was so obvious that Kagura liked Sesshomaru.

"Hey! I am NOT her Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru said still in monotone.

"Whatever, Sesshomaru! So, anyway, the winner of the duel gets the loser's magick! Oh, Rin we are skipping the second class to watch you win! Don't you let us down, okay!" Sango called cheerfully from the stands.

"And Rin, don't you let Miss 'I'm-the-very-best-self-appointed-magick-person-in-all-the-girls-and-I'm-popular!' Kagura intimidate you, okay! You will win, we trust your abilities!" Artemis said with a child-like grin. Rin just had to grin back.

"But I'm not magi- "she was about to say but was cut off by the HUGE gust of wind that just blew by. Kagura arrived, wearing a beautiful silk kimono that was imprinted with rose petals that looked like they were blowing in a refreshing summer breeze.

"Hey, Rin! Ready to be creamed! You may be very powerful but I'm the absolute best! How about this! Winner gets to go out on a date with Sesshomaru!" Kagura said or rather jeered.

"Hey, I never agreed to this-"

"I don't want to go out on a date with Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed. Unfortunately, Kagura, in joy, didn't hear either of their comments. She would win against Rin! She would humiliate her rival, get her magick, and get to go on a date with her BIGGEST crush (and only one too!)! Today was most certainly her day! She felt like jumping up with joy and tumbling into Sesshomaru, but she refrained from doing so and steadied herself for the duel was about to begin.

"Ready… Steady…Go!" Principle Kim screamed as he waved a blue flag in the air; announcing the start of the duel. Rin was scared for her life. Kagura had the kind of look that a murderer would have in their eyes. Oh please, elementals, I'm begging you to save me! Please! She prayed as Kagura flew closer at a shockingly fast speed. Artemis gasped; even she could not accomplish such a speed without using up all her strength. Kagura must be really worked up in order to make such speed at ease. Kagura zoomed closer and closer, until she was ten feet away from Rin. Then, she gathered every bit of her energy for one final blast at Rin. The currents swirled around her, obeying her every command. But we are very tired from carrying you this far, this fast! They complained. Why should I care! I command you to slay that girl so I can go on my date! She thought abusively back. The currents wept, but Kagura was not moved by their desperate pleas. She gathered their energy into a ball of swirling wind. Pure power. The currents 'died' as they had no choice but to obey her.

"Kafilla! I, the controller of Wind itself, command you to rise and seek destruction! Go forth, my beast of unmatchable strength!" she gleefully shrieked as the monster made of black winds sped to Rin.

InuYasha thought it was all over for Rin, but he noticed she had gone under some sort of trance. All his friends thought the same too. He motioned for them to stop gaping at Kagura's beast and look at Rin's eyes. They were glazed with very strong magick and she was moving her lips, as if she was talking to something no one could see, hear, or feel. InuYasha smirked. Rin was more powerful than anyone would have thought.

Rin was indeed talking to someone. It was a strange unearthly conversation. It was eerie and ethereal.

"Rin, many of our kin have fallen because of Kagura's lust for power and love. Look into our eyes and see what fate she bestowed upon our kind." It kindly whispered to Rin as she saw through the eyes of a current. Pain. Blood. Suffering. Sadness. Those were everywhere. Kagura had made it all. Rin felt anger well up inside of her as she fought back already-coming tears.

"Hey look, Rin's crying!" someone said.

"Can you avenge our fallen kin?" the voice asked in a bittersweet tone.

"Y-yes, I will, because she caused so much suffering for so many innocent things that were forced to hurt her. I will avenge those who are fallen. I will not allow such misery to befall this world…" she said while gently crying.

Back to the Battlefield!

The beast that obeyed Kagura had almost reached Rin. Kagura thought the girl had given up, so she drew nearer. Funny thing because she was able to hear Rin whisper in a gentle, yet commanding tone.

"Kagura… you have hurt…so many… in your path…mow you intend to …destroy me. But…I WILL NOT DIE TODAY!" Rin shrieked loudly, surprising everyone." You have angered every current there ever was and now, I will make you pay!" she said fiercely.

"How will you, a puny fifth-grader make ME pay! Oh, and so what if I killed a couple of wind currents? There are still a ton more!" she said with a scoff. Here, a fifth-grader was bossing her around. Her! The greatest girl magick user ever! This seemed to enrage Rin even more, but the beast had hit her and it 'ate' her up.

"Kagura…you WILL pay! Now, I call forth the princess of the Wind itself, come, Kara, rise and please avenge your fallen kin! KARA!" Rin shrieked as the wind beast dispelled gently by a golden-colored swan. It shone like the sun itself and when it flapped its great wings, hurricanes began. Kagura was shocked. All her great magick, dispelled by a mere fifth-grader! How! Why! Where had she gone wrong!

"Kara! Use our strength! Guide with Light! Trace with Joy! WIND OF ETERNITY! I BEG OF YOU TO FORM AND STRIKE! SWAN STRIKE!" Rin screamed as Kara began to spin in the air. Then, she dropped down at the speed of sound at into (or rather onto) Kagura. The wind sorceress was shocked. How did she lose was her last thought before she slipped and fell….down…down… down… into the water. SPLASH! Rin looked down and saw Kagura submerged In the water completely. She thanked Kara for saving her and climbed off the diving board. Kagome, Sango, InuYasha, and Miroku were ecstatic. Kagura was beaten. Even Sesshomaru was a bit happy that he wouldn't have to go out on a date with Kagura. Now he wouldn't have to go out on a date with anyone since Rin did not want to go on a date with him. Whew! What a relief! He thought. He felt a bonk on his head and when he turned to see who it was, it was his younger HALF-BROTHER: InuYasha.

"Well, Sesshomaru, it looks like you have to go out with Rin, now!" he said cheerfully innocent.

"What!"

"No way! That is NOT what I want!" Rin screamed.

"Too bad, Rin! You have to!" InuYasha said playfully.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Now, Rin and Sesshomaru, that was the bet and I didn't hear any complaints about it earlier! So, have fun with your little D-A-T-E!" Artemis said with a wink as she handed the two tickets to the newest diner in town: the Sengoku Jidai Café! It was the most popular café ever! Rin glowered at Sesshomaru and he did the same back. Why they in this mess! What did they do to deserve this!

It was around six-thirty at night and all the classes had finished. Kagura was in the Health Office, currently healing from her wounds. Sesshomaru knew she would recover in a matter of minutes because she was a demon and Demons recover far more quickly than humans. He was a bit sad that she hadn't broken any bones by now. Oh well, he could always do it himself. He snapped back to reality when he heard a car honk outside of his dormitory room. He glanced out the window and saw Artemis in a carriage. She waved to him and he realized that his worst nightmare had come true. He was going to be forced out on a date with Rin. He felt like screaming, and then he regained his composure and went outside to 'greet' Artemis. He would have to go out with the most pathetic species of all, a HUMAN! They were what caused his father's downfall. A HUMAN woman had taken him away. Had left HIS mother to die. Had given birth to a half-breed. His HALF-BROTHER InuYasha. He mentally growled at the thought of that disgusting half-breed containminating his father's pure demon blood. Disgusting.

"Hey, Sesshomaru! You don't want to be late for your little D-A-T-E with Rin do you?" she said with a suppressed squeal. I'd rather not go at all! Rin and Sesshomaru thought. He grudgingly got into the carriage with Rin on the opposite side, giving him a death glare that said, "I thought you were supposed to be dead!" Sesshomaru was shocked. He was the one to give glares out to people. Not vice-versa. He sat down opposite of her and stared out the window as the carriage began to move to the Sengoku Jidai Café the most popular dining place in all of Ancient Japan. It was the best café you could ever go to. And Artemis had amazingly made reservations for it. He glared right back at her and she didn't even flinch. She just intensified her glare. It soon became a glaring contest between the two soon-to-be dates. The first to cringe looses. If they had been paying any attention to what was outside the window, they would have been shocked to their bones. There were two carriages just a bit behind them and they seemed to be tailing them.

In the middle carriage, there was InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Artemis. They were all talking in pure delight at what was happening between Sesshomaru and Rin.

"I can't believe my brother fell for a human!" InuYasha said with a laugh, earning him four glares. "I mean he's always ranting about how sad they are or how pathetic they can get. He basically likes bacteria more than humans!" he said as he choked on a giggle.

"Yeah, I mean they haven't even noticed our carriage yet, so that must mean that they are so into each other! Oh, how I just LOOVE hooking people up and playing matchmaker!" Artemis said in delight. Miroku scooted closer to Sango while InuYasha scooted away from Artemis. Kagome and Sango nodded in agreement. SLAP! Miroku was soon left semi-conscious, courtesy of Sango's slap. Oh, and did I mention that his right cheek was a lovely shade of deep pink? Also courtesy of Sango's slap!

"Hey, I wonder what those two love birds are talking about right now?" InuYasha asked, feeling curious about what those two polar opposites would have to talk about. Little or nothing he thought.

"Well, I suppose intellectual stuff, since they are both pretty smart and have a strong magick," Artemis said thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah, Artemis I have been meaning to ask this, why did you give them the reservation and have all of us tail them? I mean do you have some ulterior motive or something?" Kagome asked, curious about why a new teacher would want to tail two students on a date she arranged.

"Oh, I just love to have fun matchmaking! I love watching people like each other because they are in a bad situation!" she replied with a squeal of delight. Sango and Kagome nodded in agreement while InuYasha scooted away from the three of them.

"Hey, do you think we should check on Miroku? I mean, he has been out for quite a while now, huh?" Sango said feeling guilty. The three girls squatted down to check on him. SLAP! Sango slapped Miroku unconscious once again for being…well… for being Miroku! They sat back down and began chattering once more about what Rin and Sesshomaru were doing. InuYasha attempted to listen to some of this mindless BLATTHER and fell asleep in the process. Miroku was unconscious the entire trip. That was probably a good thing. As he would have had many more slaps. Oh, did I forget to mention? Silly me! His face was now an even MORE beautiful cherry red. Courtesy of Sango's slaps.

Now, if that group was paying more attention to the fact that they were in the middle of two carriages, they would have been more prepared. On the last carriage, were Kikyo and Kagura. They were out to ruin the little already ruined date. Kagura was FURIOUS. She could have burned up the world in her fury. Not only did she LOSE to Rin, she had also lost her date to Sesshomaru. That girl would pay! She was so mad, that Kikyo was inching away from her flames as she checked her knapsack for all the items needed to mess up the date. Popcorn, whipped cream, silk scarves, blush, sneezing powder, fart bag, pepper, coughing gas, stir-in-a-drink hot powder, and every other date sabotage item ever invented. The knapsack was bulging from its contents. Kagura grinned, she would make Rin pay for going out on that date. She would for sure; the Sengoku Jidai Café would never be the same again. Or at least smell the same again.

Meanwhile, back at the first carriage, things were going quite…well, actually, they were downright awful. InuYasha was right; Rin and Sesshomaru were not speaking to one another at all! They were still on their glaring contest and it seemed neither was willing to give up, lose, or forfeit. So glare on they did. All of a sudden, Rin burst out laughing. This puzzled Sesshomaru but he shrugged it off, he had won. He watched Rin hold her stomach in an attempt to stop herself from dying from lack of oxygen. He merely raised an eyebrow and looked the other way. Rin finally got in a bit of control and explained why she was laughing.

"I've (giggle) never glared (giggle) at someone soo (giggle) long! (giggle) They've never (giggle) glared (giggle) at me (giggle) back so long! (giggle) You are soo funny, (giggle) you know that, (giggle) Sesshomaru?" she managed to gasp out before collapsing in giggles. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow; amused (and seemingly pleased) by what she had said. No one had ever called him funny before. No one. He wondered why on Earth she had said that and why he couldn't kill her. Why he didn't want to. Bizarre and strange.

The carriage abruptly stopped as they neared the Sengoku Jidai Café. There were so many carriages even though it was only a Friday. Rin looked behind their carriage and saw two similar looking carriages that seemed to also be from Shikon Private School. She craned her head to look at who was in there.

"InuYasha, everyone, DUCK!" Kagome yelled as Rin looked at the carriage window. She saw nothing; everyone in the carriage had ducked underneath the chairs. The group of five waited for a while and got up, only to see that their carriage had arrived at the ticket gate. Artemis pulled out four just-conjured tickets and gave them to the ticket holder. He looked at the tickets, and politely said that there were five people.

"What are you talking about?" Artemis said innocently, "He is our family pet! Of course you don't need to buy a ticket for a family pet!" she stated huffily while petting InuYasha like one would pet a dog. He growled in annoyance and anger. Flabbergasted, the guard let them pass.

"What on earth was THAT for! I'm not a family pet! I am a well-mannered half-breed!" InuYasha said hotly. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all coughed at the 'well-mannered' part. InuYasha snorted. No one thought he was well-mannered. Brash, rough around the edges, insensitive, and rough would have been closer to describe him.

At Kikyo and Kagura's carriage, they had to buy their tickets.

"I'm very sorry to tell you this ma'am, but these are a couple of YEARS old! They are expired! I'm sorry to say, but you cannot enter!"

"But Naraku said that he bought these just for our revenge! Er- I mean, what! Is there any way we can get in there!" Kagura said, desperate.

"Yes, you two seem like good, nice, young-looking ladies. Sure, draw a straw!" the ticket holder said. In his mind, he grinned evilly. Kikyo and Kagura drew straws. Kagura got a white straw and Kikyo got a red straw.

"Okay, now then, what do we have to do?" Kikyo said impatiently when they showed the ticket holder their straws.

"Okay you (he said while pointing to Kagura) are the announcer. You are to say,' One free lobster each time you hit this fat, ugly one into the pool!' and you (he said while pointing to Kikyo) are the lobster that the guests will try to shoot into the pool. Okay, here is your costume! (he gives an ugly lobster costume to Kikyo) and have fun!" ha says with an evil grin now plastered on his face which Kikyo and Kagura just SOMEHOW manage to not notice. They gloomily trudge into the café and do what they were forced to do.

Sesshomaru strolled in with Rin a couple of feet behind him. They stopped at the diner's desk and asked for a table for two.

"Are you out on a date, Mister and Madam?" the waiter politely inquired.

"Yes we-" Sesshomaru began but was elbowed by Rin. Hard.

"Nope! We are just eating dinner here tonight! (elbows Sesshomaru) Right, Sesshomaru? (elbows him again) Right? (elbow) We are, like, totally now on a date! (elbows him really, really hard) Right?" Rin said while looking at the waiter innocently.

"What the- (elbow) Oh. Yeah. We. Are. Just. Eating. Together." Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth while Rin continued to elbow him. He wouldn't be surprised if he already had a giant bruise on his arm, courtesy of Rin's continuous elbowing. She smiled sweetly at his glare while the oblivious waiter led the two to a table in the farthest north corner of the café. Rin sat down in a royal manner as did Sesshomaru. Neither of them even suspected how bad the dinner was going to be.

InuYasha was bored. Here he was waiting in line with Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and their very odd new magick and music teacher, Artemis Coriania. She had 'arranged' Sesshomaru and Rin's date entirely! She seemed to be having a grat time, calling him a 'family pet' and all that. He growled at the thought.

"Next person in line!" the waiter called out as the five stepped forward. "How many tables are needed?" the waiter said politely. Restruant orders said to be polite to the guests or else they were fired.

"Oh, two will be fine...one for these two (pointed at a very red Miroku and Sango) and one for us two (talking about Kagome and herself) Oh, yeah, we need a bowl of dog food for our 'puppy,' right Kagome?" Artemis said with almost mocking innocence. she had to bite her cheek in order not to laugh at what she had just said. InuYasha growled inannoyance. He glared at her with those piercing golden eyes with a look that said all by itself," I will get you back for this you fing b!" Kagome noticed and proceeded to 'punish the dog.' She smiled a rather evil smile as he began to cower in terror.

"Now, now, be a GOOD puppy, and SIT down. How about you allow me to SIT down in peace? Or rather why don't you just SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, DOWN?" she said sweetly as InuYasha buried himself into a crater. Miroku and Sango sighed; this happened all the time. Artemis backed away in terror, Kagome was scary when she was mad. SLAP! Miroku was felled once more due to himself. Disgusting and vulgar thought Sango as she proceeded to pull Miroku with her by the scruff of his monk outfit. Kagome followed suit with what seemed like a strangle/hug with InuYasha. Artemis giggled to herself as the fivesome continued to their reserved tables. They all ordered something nice and began to eat. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Artemis eating delicately, like royale people. InuYasha was literally scarfing his food down by the pound. Kagome gave him a (or many) good sit (s) for that sort of embarrasing behavior. Artemis smiled to herself; they fought like a married couple. Bickering and squabbling over such trivial matters.

Meanwhile, with Sesshomaru and Rin, they were basically pecking at their food. Neither of them were in much of the mood to eat anything; especially with each other. Artemis clucked; the two were stubborn as mules, which was why they were made for one another. Why on earth is he not talking at all! Whay did I have to be forced on a date with him! Oh, God, what did I do to deserve this! What did I do! Rin thought as she nibbled at her exquisite fish and bread cake. Oh my gosh, why did I go on this pointless date anyway! It's like she is mute or something! She should talk, not me! Fine, if she doesn't want to talk, neither will I! he screamed defiantly in his head as he silently drank his splendid onion soup. I would rather go out with a brick wall! they both thought as they quietly ate their dinner. Neither thought how similiar their thoughts would be. Neither wanted to know.

"Hey, InuYasha, what's that?" Kagome said curiously as she pointed to the pool where Kikyo and Kagura were.

"Oh, it's just one of those 'hit-the-person-into-the-pool-and-win-a-prize' things! Why? You want me to try it?" InuYasha said playfully as Kagome blushed a DEEP-RED that had never been reached before.

"N-no, of course not, don't be s-silly, besides, you couldn't hit anything down even if you tried, you wimpy person!" she said. Kagome knew one thing that InuYasha could never resist; a challenge. He growled in anger. I'll show her he thought furiously as he grabbed a hackey-sack and threw it at the lobster (which was Kikyo!) Direct hit! She plummeted into the pool as InuYasha claimed his prize; one free lobster! He broke it in fifthes and shared it with the group. They gratefully accepted; lobster meat was a rare and delicious delicacy. Meanwhile, Rin was gaping at what she just saw (which was in the direction of Sesshomaru). InuYasha knocked Kikyo into the water! Sesshomaru took no heed of her strange expression (gaping eyes and drop-down mouth) and continued to eat in 'peace.' When Kagura saw this, she was enraged! How on earth did that- that-that BEAST of a girl gape at HER Sesshomaru! Kikyo saw and began to combine her magick (which was quite strong too since she was a priestess) with Kagura's magick and they began to pelt their sabotage items at Sesshomaru and Rin (who were still quietly eating their dinner!). Stink bombs exploded, itching powder got on everyone, spicy stuff touched the food, making people run for water, everything happened all at once. Kagura smirked under her air mask (which prevented all the stuff from getting into her mouth or nose). Rin would be outraged and she would have her Sesshomaru back to herself once more. She smiled in anticipation. Kikyo was right the Feudal Cafe would never, ever smell the same ever abain, thanks to all the stink bombs thrown inside of it. InuYasha and Sesshomaru had fainted from the smell (sensitive noses). Artemis had her group in a shield bubble so nothing other than the smell could get inside. She moved it outside; into fresh, clean, NOTSTINKY air. Kagome began fanning InuYasha as he slowly began to regain conciousness. She sighed. Thank goodness Artemis had provided them with that bubble; she hated anything and everything spicy.

Rin on the other hand, was not as lucky as Kagome and she had to shake Sesshomaru to get him concious. He woke for a second, then fainted from the smell again. If I don't do something quickly right now, we're both gonna die! She thought as she looked for an exit. She couldn't see much since the smoke bombs' smoke had smogged up the air. Ahhh! I don't wanna die from lack of clean oxygen! She thought fiercely. That sounded pathetic, even to her. I have no other choice, I'll have to drag Sesshomaru out by myself She thought with a mental sigh as she grabbed the ninth-grader br the arms and began dragging him to what she thougth was an exit. Gosh, he is sooo HEAVY! I'm going to faint! She thought as she reached the doorway and saw Kagome. She let go of Sesshomaru's arms and collapsed in a heap from exhaustion. Kagome caught her, though.

"Gosh, if she concentrated hard enough, she could have just teleported herself and Sesshomaru out! Gosh, this test was sure pointless, she ended up tiring herself AND not learning any new magick! That was a big waste of time!" Artemis tutted as InuYasha walked over to his half brother.

"Oh gosh, poor Rin, she had to drag my half brother out of there? He'll be mad at her!" he said with a hint of laughter as he kicked Sesshomaru on the arm. A whip of energy shot out from the ninth-grader's claws. It whipped around, striking InuYasha's arm. The half-breed stumbled in pain and shock. The demon stirred.

"Where am I? What was that foul odor?" he demanded (and yet still amazingly in monotone!).

"Oh, you're outside the now stinky Sengoku Jidai Cafe and the only reason you're alive and breathing is because of Rin who dragged you outside and fainted! Old news to everyone except you 'brother!' Hey, I wonder who made the stink and smoke bombs?" InuYasha asked, curious why anyone would hold a grudge against Sengoku Jidai Cafe.

"It was Kagura and Kikyo," replied Artemis flatly. They all stared at her in shock; how did she know that! Feeling that they wanted an explanation, she added," Well, they wanted revenge on Rin and Kagome for stealing their lovers and so they just sabotaged The Sengoku Jidai Cafe. The reason why I know this is because one of my powers is future sight." They all stared at her in amazement. Only level-five magick users could actually see into the future that easily.

"Hey, I've got a great idea! Why don't you guys stay in my room tonight since we weren't allowed to be here in the first place? I'll let you camp out in my yard since I have some spare tents!" Artemis said cheerfully as they lookedat her in awe. A teacher broke the rules! She was letting them get away with it! Unbelievable. Astounding. They all grudgingly accepted as Artemis teleported everyone back to the dreaded Shikon Private School.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note to those who are confused, Shikon Private School is remodeling the dorms and now teachers have their own dorms too! For mow, students camp in tents and they are not allowed out of the school at all times. (Artemis broke that rule!) So now, they have to camp out with her or else they will get in MAJOR trouble. What will happen at the disasterous sleepover at Artemis' yard!

Please send in more truth or dare questions please! I need at least 10 in order to post up my next chapter. I am very sorry for those of you who have to wait! Bye for Now! No, I really don't care for reviews, I just need questions! Thank You soo much if you take the time to write one! )Ummm…if it is okay with my readers…can I ask for three reviews before writing my next chapter? I just want to see if people actually read my writing, okay?

I need more questions for the Truth and Dare to work! Please submit some if you have the time! Next Chapter! See the date of Sesshomaru and Rin (snickers)! Oh, and the interferences too! )

Bye for Now!

MoonMagicks


	5. The Soul Switching of the Six

The Switch

Rin woke up with a really big headache. Unngh...what happened? Where am I? She thought as she glanced around at her surroundings. She was in a tent in some sort of yard and a m-m-monster was next to her! She freaked out and screamed long and loud (and high-pitched too!), just like she did on the diving board.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the peaceful, silent night air was cut by an ultrasonic scream. This sent several people running towards her tent. Artemis shown acandle sleepily into the tent as she gazed at Rin. She let the candlelight fall on the 'monster.' It was none other than Sango! Rin blushed in embarrasment and shock.

"What's the matter?" mumbled Sango sleepily as she rubbed her eyes in order to get fully conscious.

"I-I-I thought you were a monster and then I screamed..." Rin said bashfully while blushing lightly. Sango looked shocked to think that zrin had mistajen her for a monster then giggled. She DID have poofy hair after all when she slept.

"Unngh...what's going on? I think someone screamed...was it Rin because she sure screams long and loud. Oh wait, Rin is unconscious still from dragging Sesshomaru out of the restraunt," she mumbled sleepily as she sat up. Oh yeah, huh. I was dragging Sesshomaru out of that cafe and then I fainted when we got outside. So then, where am I? She wondered as the boys began to come over too.

"Oh yeah Rin, you are in my lawn because you can't get back in your tents after sundown. Otherwise you will break a LOT of rules and get in big, big trouble! So, I 'suggested' that you six come sleep in my lawn! So, that's how you got here!" Artemis said cheerfully as she motioned for the boys to come to the tent. Miroku basically sprinted there and got slapped unconscious by a furious Sango. Rin swore her friend's eyes grew red when she was beating up Miroku. It was scary and unnatural. InuYasha and Sesshomaru stood outside, both still in their regular outfits.

"I see sleepy finally woke up," commented Sesshomaru rather carelessly as he glanced at Rin.

"We-ell, EXCUSE ME forluggingYOU out of that smelly restruaunt while YOU were unconscious! I think I at least deserve a thank-you for helping you in a life-threatening position! But NOOOOO! Stupid, idiotic, Sesshomaru is too proud to do ANYTHING except to be arrogant and etecetra, HUH!" Rin screamed with her maximum lung capacity and anger.

"You didn't have to drag me out, you know?"

"Oh yeah, sure, and I'll just leave a random person out there to die! Giive mea break!"

"I wouldn't have dies, I had just passed out."

"Oh, yeah right! You would soon stop breathing because of your lack of oxygen!"

"Would not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not."

The two argued loudly as Kagome looked at Inuyasha for help in order for a way to stop the fighting. He shrugged and went back to watching the two fight. It was almost entertaining seeing his older half-brother fight with a fifth grader like that. But as usual, Artemis had very different plans. Very different plans.

"Alright you two lovebirds, I think we've had enough of your bickering and squabbling over such trivial matters! Since we are all up and at 'em...well, except for Miroku here let's go get some hot chocolate, okay? Unless of course, you two want to stand in the cold together with each other's company and warmth?" Artemis said in a teasing manner. Sesshomaru blushed the slightest bit possible while Rin was glaring right at Artemis. She smiled sweetly in return and had the group of six follow her into her room for some hot cocoa. They each got a mug and some delicious hot chocolate except for Artemis who had fallen asleep from making so much Hot Cocoa. They drank it all up, got dozy too, and fell asleep soon afterward.

Sango woke up with a strange feeling. She looked at the couch and found she hada redkimono onand a sword! Wait, no! She had switched her soul into InuYasha's body! She screamed even louder than Rin, needless to say, she woke everyone up. The chaos soon began. InuYasha was screaming like a girl, Sesshomaru was wailing, Miroku waslooking annoyed. Sango looked bored and emotionless, Rin was trashing the room, and Kagome was turning around in circles. Artemis was looking at everyone with a rather amused look rather than the shock and terror everyone else had. They finally calmed down enough to know who was who.

Miroku was in Kagome's body. Sesshomaru in Sango's; InuYasha in Rin's, Sango in InuYasha's, Rin in Sesshomaru's, and Kagome in Miroku's. They had all switched bodies!

"Okay, okay, calm down everyone, I did this last night by putting a soul-switching spell in the hot cocoa! Anyway, in order for you to get back to your old bodies is to act out a day in the body you are now in! If you fail...you will be transported into a tree stump or something! Oh, did I mention that there is deadline? Exactly twentyeight hours for your group. If you fail, have fun in your tree stump!" Artemis said rather mockingly as she teleported herself away in the nick of time in order to prepare for her classes. That left the group of six with a VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY BIG MESS!

Well, please add a truth or dare question, PLEASE! I haven't got any yet!sniffles sadlyByeBye!

MoonMagicks


	6. The Beginning of the Worst Day

The Cure and TheBeginning of the Worst Day ofTheir Lives(Basic Insanity)

Note to those who are confused : When I write Rin/Sesshomaru that means that Rin's soul is in Sesshomaru's body and thus she must act like him for a day. The reason behind this will be revealed very very soon by none other than Artemis herself! giggles wickedly and begins to plot

Sesshomaru/Sango sat back while everyone argued. What were they all arguing about, you ask? They were, as usual, saying who had to suffer the most in their current body. Teh only one who had not taken part in their petty squabbles was Rin. She was deep in thought. Why does Artemis do this? Why does she put us in these kind of situations and expect us to pull through? Why? Why? Why? She thought intently; ignoring the others' chaos.

"You think you have it bad, I am stuck inside this helpless body of a human! A human!" InuYasha/Rin screamed loudly in Kagome/Miroku's face.

"Well, EXCUSE me, Mr. I'm all High and Mighty but at least you can use strong magick! I mean I'm inside a stupid disgusting monk's body! I mean Ewww! Groooooosss!" Kagome/ Miroku shrieked back in a shrill voice that was eons away from Miroku's regular voice.

"Hey, my body isn't that bad!" Miroku/Kagome yelled.

"Well neither is mine!" someone shouted back. Rin/Sesshomaru slapped herself on the forehead. This group was IMPOSSIBLE! She fought the urge to call all the elements against them, then found out that she couldn't. she couldn't use her magick! It was the end of the woooorld to her! She needed to get back into her body. She felt so weak and helpless in her current body, as did everyone else.

"SHUT UUUUP! If you really really need to know right now, I need to get back into my body! I think everyone else needs to too! Thus, let's just cooperate and see each others' schedules, we only have one chance to or else say hello to being a tree stump for the rest of your to be miserable lives! If you didn't notice yet, I DON'T WANT THAT!" Rin screamed in Sesshomaru's voice; she was getting worked up. She calmed herself down and spoke again. "Okay, let's eat breakfast, discuss schedules and daily stuff we need to deal with and hopefully, make it through this horrible day, okay?" she said with a vampire smile at the end for emphasis. "Oh, and anyone who doesn't obey, meet my...er- Sesshomaru's poison claws!" The group of five grudgingly got up and ate their breakfast of fish, eggs, and rice.

After the uneventful breakfast, they hurridly exchanged schedules and told each other of how to live a day in their life. Kagome told Miroku to get in fights with Kikyo, InuYasha said the same to Sango, except to get in fights with Koga. Miroku told Kagome to let herself get slapped by whoever was in Sango's body and Sango told Sesshomaru to slap whoever was in Miroku's body whenever they did something didgusting or of the sort. Sesshomaru told Rin to talk inmonotone and act bored around Kagura and Rin told InuYasha to glare at Kagura and act all shy and quiet. After about two hours of conversation, they were finally ready to go, and so they split up in their regular morning groups, InuYasha/Rin and Rin/Sesshomaru walking alone while Miroku/Kagome, Sango/InuYasha, Kagome/Miroku, and Sesshomaru/Sango walked together as they regularly did at morning. The most reluctant was Sesshomaru who thought he was too good to walk with mortals (that got him many glares that he ignored), but changed his mind after thinking about life as a tree stump for 'the rest of his to be miserable life' as Rin had said and relented and walked with the group, 'laughing and joking' as Sango would have done. He was (for the first time in his life) not speaking in monotone and showing emotions. Everyone gaped at his sudden character change and knew that he must strongly not want to live as a tree trunk. Classes went as planned and mgick was very last and ALL the students attended for a battle.

"Hey, Sesshy, dear! I'll go with you on our battle even if that stupid Rin somehow managed to defeat me! I swear she cheated!" Kagura sunnily said as she pounced on Rin/Sesshomaru happily. Rin staggered. KAGURA WAS ROCK HEAVY! (Just like Sesshomaru!) She resisted the urge to slap her in the face and say,"Get lost, loser!" because she too, did not want to live as a tree trunk. Instead, she spoke in monotone to Kagura, just like Sesshomaru would.

"No thank you, Kagura, I think the teacher will assign the partners for the practice match." she said with all her will power used in not showing emotion or slapping Kagura really, really, really hard. She totally deserves it. Rin thought as she walked "calmly" away from the wind user. Whew! All six of the soul switched people thought as Kagura walked away, half-fuming, half-pouting.

Artemis grinned wicked as she readied the battle charts. It would be seven two on two battles. This would be the most interesting practice match of an eon...since some bodies had alien souls inside of them. But, all the same, she hoped they could master each others' powers, for that was the key to true power; depending on your friends' strengthes and patching up their weaknesses. She hoped they could all make it it through. Especially Rin. Especially Rin.

The Battle

Artemis smiled happily. All was going according to her plan. The principle had let her use the rest of the school day (which was four hours) for magick battles in which all the students participated in. Obviously, she had to do a little bit of 'convincing.' But he had agreed in the end. That was all that mattered to her. Note:Artemis had threatened to cast an awful spell on him and when he still refused, well... let's just say that right now, Principle Kim is drooling in his sleep on his office desk..This is courtesy of her spell of sleep. He won't remember/care much about today's events now. She thought as she began to say the charts on which they would battle by.

Note to those who are confused: the list will say the names of the bodies they are in, not the souls. For example if Kagome is in Miroku's body, she will know it's her turn when Artemis calls out Miroku. Got it?

"First arena is the pool, the two facing off are... Kagome and Kohaku! No deaths allowed! Second arena is my classroom, those facing off are...Koga and Kagura! Third arena is the lawn the two facing off are...Kikyo and Miroku! The fourth arena is the cafeteria and the two facing off are...Rin and Naraku! Fifth arena is up in the air and the two facing off are... Kaede and InuYasha! The sixth arena will be in my room in which I'll set fire to temporarily! Yes, it is real fire so be careful, contestants Kanna and Sesshomaru!" Artemis said this totally cheerfully like as if burning her room purposely was no big deal. (Everyone fell to the ground anime style at this, Artemis of course din't notice it!) "And...the last but like, totally not least is Sango versus Hakudoshi in the Forest of no Return! Oh, I trust all of you not to kill each other, so get to your positions! Bye Bye and I'll be watching my pet demon, Silver Shivvers! Call me if you're in need of help or dead!" Artemis cheerfully said while everyone let that sink slowly in. She was leaving them out on their own! They were DOOMED! She was insane!

"This cannot be happening! This cannot be happening to ME! I mean, our teacher just abandoned us to go into some unknown terrain without supervision! AHHHHHHH! I'm stuck with a that freak that want's to kill me! Sesshomaru screamed in sango's body, just like he should have. Sango/InuYasha grinned, he screamed better than her!

"Hey! I am not a freak!" Hakudoshi retorted coldly while glaring at Sango unlovingly.

"You are a freak because you have no color whatsoever on you except white! And you do want to kill me!" Sesshomaru/Sango retorted, in the correct tone and emotion. (That was amazing since Sesshomaru had not shown any emotion or other tones in YEARS.) InuYasha/Rin gaped at his brother's acting.it was really really really good! Last time he had checked, his brother had not taken acting lessons!

They all suddenly got transported to wherever they needed to be by none other than Artemis, as usual. Ready... Steady... BEGIN!

"Welcome to The Artemis Coriania Show! I'm your host, Artemis and today, we are having fourteen people battle in different terrains! Who will win! Who will lose! Well, here are some of the opening quotes from our contestants!" Artemis cheerfully said while talking to her pet demon, Silver Shivvers. The snake shivvered in delight at her master's joy.

"I'm stuck with a demon slayer in training girl that calls me a freak!"-Hakudoshi

"Ahhhh! We're out in the Forest of No Return unsupervised! I'm stuck with a white-skinned freak! Oh, God, please save me!"-Sango (actually Sesshomaru)

"Help me anyone! I'm stuck with a disgusting monk!This is not fair, even for me!"-Kikyo

"Hi! I'm (touchy feelly gross out) havinf a lot of fun! I hope this is a (touchy feelly gross out) great battle! A priestess versus a monk!"-Miroku (actually an about to barf Kagome)

"Great...just...great."-Sesshomaru (actually Rin)

no comment at all, just a blank stare-Kanna

"Whoo-hoo! I'm gonna kick Kagura so hard, she'll regret it!"-Koga

"Why am I always not paired up with MY Sesshy?"-Kagura (who fell off the desk she was standing on after saying that)

"Ahhhhh! I'm against a little kid!"-InuYasha (actually a freaking out Sango)

"Ahhhhh! I'm againgst a half-breed!"-Kaede

"I'm... against...a puny... fifth... grader...? Impossible..."-Naraku

"Ohhhh...great, I'm against a kid in a baboon suit!"-Rin (actually InuYasha)

"Ummm...good luck?"-Kohaku

"I'm DOOMED! I have to face off against my best friends' little brother! EEEK!"-Kagome (actually a very 'happy' Miroku)

"And so... there you have it! The fourteen contestants, let the matches... BEGIN!" Artemis joyfully cheered as the fighters began to (well, duh) fight!

Note: The fights are all taking place at once, it's just that I write them one by one! Please don't get confused; no one can help each other physically and they cannot see each other! Now, back to the story.

Miroku/Kagome dove, swam, surfaced, took a breathe and repeated the process. Kohaku was a tough opponent and he did not know how in the world Kagome shot those arrows, thus, all he could do for now was defend. Well, Kohaku soon began to corner him. I'm about to die! He thought sadly. No! I won't, not today! He reminded himself he hadn't told Sango he liked her yet! Not now! NOOOO! He thought as Kagome's priestess powers kicked into action. He magickally expelled himself forward and BONK! He knocked Kohaku unconscious with a neon pink jet streak that had somehow formed upon Kagome's fingertips. It must be her priestess powers on auto-pilot. Just like Rin's magick. He dragged both of them to the pool's edge with the last of Kagome's little strength. He felt energized. The powers were also healing and refreshing him! Wow! He wondered whether or not Kagome knew this. He then stood up and wondered how the others were faring. Hopefully as well as him. Hopefully.

Sango/InuYasha had to keep jumping. Somehow though, she didn't feel tired. It probably was his demon half's doing. Good thing too, or else she would have died a minute ago. She/he (I have no idea what you say, body or soul?)and Kaede were about ten thousand feet up in the air with only air currents as their ground. So far, Kaede seemed to be in a better position than her/him. The priestess in training had managed to summon sone STABLE air currents to her aid. Now she/he was rapidly dodging huge blasts of cold air sent from Kaede. She/He was getting really really tired. Her instincts said ,'stop running away! you will atack...NOW!' Sango/InuYasha lunged forward when the currents had subsided and slashed Kaede's eye. Sango had never felt so bad in her life. Her heart felt weak and she plummeted along with Kaede onto the ground, both were stopped by air currents sent by none other than Artemis, both were out cold, and thus, neither won. Sango's last thought before unconsciousness took over was,' Is Miroku okay?'

Sesshomaru/Sango quickly dodged Hakudoshi's poison attack. The demon slayer's body wasn't too bad, it had it's ups; it was fast and agile, and always had a hidden weapon. He/She ran onto a treetop and waited for Hakudoshi to look around. Then, he would strike. (I decided to use the body's spirit as the gender!) He didn't have to wait long. Target...below! Take aim...and FIRE! Sesshomaru released Sango's sturdily gripped toes from the branch and hurled himself at Hakudoshi with a sword in each hand. What happened can only be described as astounding. Hakudoshi looked up, and got pinned by his sleeves to the ground. Then, he was just squirming way too much so Sesshomaru ended the squirming with a quick rabbit punch to the head. Out cold! He grinned. That was actually fun.

Kagome/Miroku steadied herself against Kikyo. Priestess to Priestess, though one of them was in the wrong body. She was busy trying to catch Kikyo and bonk her on the head with Miroku's solid gold staff. Sadly though, Kikyo was fast too, and she easily floated off the ground. She could only float five centimeters off of the ground though, because there was a barrier. Kikyo dodged another one of her attacks with a piroutte and steadied her bow, aiming for Miroku's head. Kagome steadied herself for the right minute, no second. Wait... wait... wait... NOW! Kagome twirled the staff between her two fingers, causing the arrow to bounce off of the fast spinning barrier Miroku's magick had created. Then, while Kikyo was still in shock, she jumped quickly and landed behind of Kikyo and gave her (with all of Miroku's strength she could muster) a great, big WHACK! upside of her head. Needless to say, she became unconscious immediately. Kagome inwardly grinned. This was actually fun. She would remember that forever. The joy of hitting Kikyo unconscious. Oh, the joy.

InuYasha/Rin scurried for cover from Naraku's hideous... tentacles. InuYasha hated this body, it was so utterly weak and helpless! He ran around, praying that sometime her powers of magick would kick in and save him. He hoped it would be soon or else he would die from the poison Naraku was emitting. Stupid weak humans. He thought. Stupid soul switching. Stupid everything. He thought as he fainted from the poison content in the air. Then, the magick went on autopilot. Kara (remember, that swan) floated down and flapped her golden wings. The poison immediately dissapitated and Naraku fainted from the LACK of poison in the. InuYasha/Rin woke up, dazed and saw all that was left was a single golden feather. Naraku was not conscious and he was feeling great. Wow, Rin's magick really IS strong! He thought as he sat down on one of the benches and waited for a teacher to come.

Rin/Sesshomaru elegantly sped away from where Kanna tried to suck her soul in. The room certainly was in flames and they were defimitely NOT fake. As smoke began to fill the room, she couldn't see anything Kanna, on the other hand, saw everything with her magickal mirror. She took aim at the demon... and pointed her mirror at where hi reflection would be... and sucked inward. Rin felt her soul being sucked out and growled in fury. How DARE she! Oh my Gosh! I'll show her! she fiercely thought as she pictured her reflection not fitting in the mirror. Then, she began to change, froman almost human-like creature to a gigantic, collossal snow white dog. She felt no pain or burning as she charged through the rafing fires and pummeled into Kanna! She 'gently' let the poison seep in, making the mirror demon unconscious. Then, she tossed her into the air and turned back into a more human form. She had won! Yipee for her! Yipee for her!

Koga dodged a wind blast from Kagura. The classroom was basically in shreds from Koga's kicking and Kagura's multiple wind blasts. She blasted at him again, he dodged. He striked her from the left, she dodged. They had managed to ruin the classroom, yet neither of them had gotten as much as a scratch on themselves. Kagura blew Koga into a twister and trapped him inside. He kicked at the twister, to no avail. Then, he looked upward, and saw the weak spot, as Kagura was about to call off the twister, he jumped into the sky and kicked her on the head hard. It was like she was prepared for that, though, because she instantly threw her fan into the air and had it strike Koga out as well. Both of them were unconscious. Artemis sighed. They were totally weaklings not worth being taught. Oh well. She had no say in who she was to teach. She waved her hand and immediately, everyone was back in her reborn classroom, all alive, well, and conscious.

"Congrats everyone! Those of you who won, especially! Thank you for participating! Oh, and for those of you who have a strange 'sickness,' do come with me!" Artemis said with a cheerful smile. She led the soul switched six into herroom, now reborn and nota trace of a burn anywhere.

"Anyway, you did really well and each of you has learned a power that the original owner of that body never knew! This was just for you to develop your magickal abilities! All that tree-stump nonsense was just a joke! (giggles at them actually beleiving it) Okay, so anyway...you can have your regular bodies back now!" Artemis happily said as she clapped her hands and everyone fell unconscious.

Next Morning:

"Yahhh! I'm me again!"

"Yipee! I love me!"

Hey, you know what? You're abilities are actually pretty good, Rin!"

"Thanks!"

"Yeah, Sango! I wish I got your -"

SLAP!

Miroku is now unconscious.

"Let's get to our regular classes."

"Yeah!"

Thank You SOOOO Much for reviewing! Please, Please, Please, Please write a truth or dare question on your review, only need ten more until I can write out the sleepover party! Thanks so much and I KNOW for sure that I will continue this! Please, nothing inappropriate because I probably wouldn't understand it! Okay, see you next time! Thank you so much deathskeeper27, KikyoHater, InuYashaLuver1, and animeangel for putting up truth or dare questions! Thank You sooo much!Oh my goodness! Next chapter will be the battle and it will be quite long, actually! Now, let's see who will end up as a tree stump and who will not! Ummm...if it's not too much trouble, can you please add a truth or dare question? Please remember to keep it as a 'G' rating because I would like people of all ages to be able to read this, I mean, I had one truth or dare that I didn't even understand, so I'm sooo sorry to whoever put up the dare, 'Let InuYasha and Kagome wear the same pair of clothes together' or something like that! I do not get wgat it means and unless you explain it to me, I'm sorry to say, but I cannot post it up until then! Well, I need at least five questions in order to publish the next chapter okay? Thank you so much to those of you who did! You can contribute many questions if you like, okay? Well, thank you for reading this and see you next chapter!

MoonMagicks


	7. The Sleepover at Kagome's Tent!

The Sleepover and the Disasters That came Along With It

"Okay, class, that's it for today! Have a great first weekend and I hope you enjoy it to your fullest! Oh, and remember to stay within the campus grounds!" Artemis said (cheerfully as usual). The students of Shikon Private School groaned (except for Sesshomaru); it was basically translating to saying," Have the time of your lives in your prison cell!" Which, obviously, was not going to be 'fun.'

"Hey, I've got a good idea! Why don't you all come over to my place and we can have a sleepover! I mean, since it's going to be Saturday and all, and we don't have any school, let's just stay up late!" Kagome suggested. The reactions were... well, strange. Sango and Rin nodded. InuYasha just 'feh-ed' as usual. Kohaku shook his head and said that he was tired. Sesshomaru ignored them; he was too good to 'sleep-over' with mortals even if Rin was cute. (What was he saying! He thought to himself as he began to walk off, mentally reprimanding himself for thinking such thoughts. Miroku's contagious!) Oh, and Miroku, he looked like he had just won the lottery or something just as good. Sango SWORE that his eyes were glimmering like stars in the night sky.

"Great! Oh, Sesshomaru that means you too! You wouldn't want to miss out, now would -Hey! listen to me! You big jerk!" Kagome said angrily as she grabbed him by his kimono sleeve and dragged him all the way to her group. He growled; a HUMAN, dragging HIM! It was unheard of! She didn't seem to notice/ care. InuYasha laughed ; the scene was hilairious! Sango and Miroku arched an eyebrow at his expression while Rin just stared and numbly walked behind the group of (arguing rather loudly) five 'friends.' Miroku with a red handprint on his right cheek, a fuming Sango, an 'about to die from too much laughing' InuYasha, a 'being dragged by an insane priestess in training' Sesshomaru, and a 'way too happy than usual' Kagome. Now it was Rin's turn to arch an eyebrow; she never seemed to befriend any NORMAL people. Oh well, just as well since she was not what she would call 'normal' either.

As they strode all the way to Kagome's tent, they by passed a fuming Kagura and Kikyo and a raging Koga. Naraku, Hakudoshi, and Kanna calmly watched the popular group's arguement. It was rather entertaining, actually. Now it was akudoshi's turn to arch an eyebrow; Naraku was downright weird! Who thought an arguement was amusing! Only a freak! (like cough cough Narake cough cough)

Note to Confused Readers: If you are wondering why on earth they have to sleep in tents, it is because they are remodeling the dorms!

Kagome got into her tent first and spread out blankets that they could all lay on. They had each brought their own sleeping bags and all of their bags were full with food. (Raided from the school cafeteria!) She had them all sit in a circle with the heads of their sleeping bags facing the inside. Sesshomaru began to get up and leave but this time Rin dragged him down. her scent smells nice... EWWWW! What am I saying! He thought as he mentally reprimanded himself once more. Stupid Miroku and his stupid obbsessions! He sat back down once more as InuYasha bagan to laugh hysterically. TWICE! His older, halr-brother had been dragged down by a HUMAN! TWICE!

"So, what should we play? I mean, we have all our stuff here, food and candy, we've set up everything, everyone's here, we're two feet above the ground because of the tent, and it's about to pour!" Sango commented as she wved to the tent's window. It wastrue; rain had begun to fall down gently.

"Do you want me to stop me to stop it?" Rin offered helpfully.

"No, not now... wait, you can command the rain!" InuYasha exclaimed, obviously shocked.

"Not really, I can ask it to stop, maybe it'll obey, maybe it won't," Rin answered carelessly with a shrug.

"Hey, hey, let's play truth or dare!" suggested Kagome.

"What's that?" asked Miroku.

"Oh, it's a fun game in which you ask a person truth or dare. If they say dare, then you can forse them to do any one thing that you want. But it only lasts until the game is over! And if they pick truth, you can ask them a question and they have to answer it truthfully. If they don't they have to do a dare!" Kagome explained the rules of truth and dare. It felt good to be able to help people once in a while; it was her joy. The group readily agreed. (Except for Sesshomaru who crossed his arms he still has two arms and InuYasha who just feh-ed as usual.)

"Great! I'll start!" Kagome said rather evilly, "Oh, and did I forget to say, the person you ask will be the next asker of the questions! Okay, Ummm... who should I ask? Ummm... how about InuYasha? Okay, InuYasha, truth or dare?"

"Ummm... I'm not a chicken so... DARE!" he said bravely.

"Okay... dare... hmmm... I know! InuYasha, why don't you wear my old halloween costume for a day?"

"Huh? What's Halloween? Costume? What kind?" he said curiously. Kagome pulled out her suitcase and lifted her year-old halloween costume out of it. It was a pink bunny rabbit costume. But seeing his shocked face and ADORABLE drooping puppy ears, she changed it to during the truth or dare game. He then went to her tent's closet to change. (Yes, it is an expensive tent that has a closet too!) When he came out, everyone was rolling on the ground with laughter except Sesshomaru. He arched an eyebrow in amusement; his 'brother' looked like a demented, pink, four-eared demon that was standing upright, looking huffy and puffy. Everyone calmed down enough for them to play the game.

"Okay... how about Rin? Truth or Dare?" InuYasha said with a mischeivious smirkplastered on his face.

"Ummm... giggle... ummm... giggle... truth! giggle giggle giggle" she said with great big breaths in between for her giggling.

"Okay! What would happen if you kissed Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked as the rest of the group gasped. Rin slightly blushed while Sesshomaru growled. Why was it always him!

"Ummm... I don't know? I suppose I would wonder why...?" Rin said, turning pink; she was a fifth grader for goodness sakes!

"Okay... what ever!" InuYasha said while the rest of the cast sighed.

"Hmmm... it's my turn, huh? Ummm... I pick Sango! Truth or Dare!" she said hyperly.

"Hmmm... truth! She replied, feeling brave. Her courage shrunk though after seeing Rin's devious smile.

"Great! Now then, do you like Miroku? Why? Why Not?" Rin asked while Sango blushed DEEP red.

"Well... I DO like him... because he is kind and reliable but I (SLAP) don't like him when he is like (SLAP) that! (SMACK!)" she answered with a smile that only Sango could pull off when she was 'busy' smacking or slapping Miroku.

"Oh! My turn! Okay! Ummm... let's see... Sesshomaru, truth or dare!" she said with a wicked cackle.

"So, Sesshomaru, truth or dare!" Sango cheered; currently hyped up. Sesshomaru turned toleave but was dragged down by a wheezing, sneezing, choking on giggles, pink mutant bunny rabbit. He glared at it and sat back down once more.

"I am not afraid of a HUMAN; I'll choose dare." he said as usual, in monotone.

"MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Sango said maliciously. Most of them drew back in fear /freaked out-ness except for Sesshomaru. He didn't even flinch.

"I dare you, Sesshomaru, to go into Kagome's closet with Rin!" She said with a voice that fit a maniac.

"Huh! Why him! Why me! How long!" Rin said, near the verge of fainting.

"Seven minutes!" Sango said proudly while everyone else just laughed. Sesshomaru glared at them and they shut up immediately.

"Ummm... o-okay, it's a dare so I'l go!" Rin said bravely. the two walked inside the closet and returned seven minutes later.

"Hey! We didn't call you yet!" Sango said, she had planned for them to stay for MUCH longer, then go spy a bit.

"But... Kara told me seven minutes was over and besides, I'm scared of the dark!" Rin said, shivvering at the thought. Sango crashed to the floor, of course there would be air elementals in here to tell Rin when seven minutes would be over!Why had she not thought of that! The girl was totally hard to get! Oh well, she would get those two together, no matter what!

"Now it is I, Sesshomaru's turn. I pick the monk. Truth or Dare?" Sesshomaru asked, still, as always, in monotone.

"Hah! Well, I'm not afraid! I pick DARE!" Miroku said rather haughtily. Everyone raised an eyebrow at his sudden outburst. He responded with a lop-sided grin.

"Hmmm... a dare for a human... " Sesshomaru mused, "Okay, I dare you to 'flirt' with every other guy you meet except for me," he said with a sneer; this was going to be great.

"What! Ewww... no way! Sesshomaru you are so cruel!" Miroku said with a sniffle. He then went to go comfort himself. Everyone else was laughing; this would be HILAIRIOUS!

"Okay! Now it's my turn to ask someone! Ummm... Sango, truth or dare?" he said with a grin.

"Dare," she said dumbly. He and the rest of the students gaped at what she said.(Except Sesshomaru) It took a moment to process what she herself had just said; her nightmare! NO!

"Can I PLEASE take that back! PLEASE!" she cried; desperate.

"Nope! My dream come true! Okay, I dare you to not hurt me in any way throughout this game!" he said; a mischeivious smirk running through his widening grin.

"NOOOOO! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" she screamed; InuYasha and Sesshomaru covered their ears; her scream was deafening. She ran around to relax herself and then she sat down; all better, or at least looking the part.

"Okay, (huff) I choose Kagome (huff) Truth (huff) or (huff) Dare!"Sango said as her face grew red from trying not to kill Miroku for being Miroku. Amazingly, she suceeded. She swore that when tomorrow dawned, he would feel no pain ever again... she was going to beat and smack and kick and beat and kick and smack and beat up some more until the (poor) monk was either: dead, dumb, or numb. She smiled a smile so wicked that Miroku backed away from her out of fear. He had just saved his own life; unknown to himself.

"Okay... I am not really sure about you Sango, especially with your current look, so I'll pick truth," Kagome responded warily. She was smart; Sango had a horrifying dare planned for her.

"Awww... darn it! Oh well, okay, my question is: Do you like InuYasha a lot? Why? Why not? Oh, and if you did, what would you name your kids?" Sango asked wih an evil grin. Both Kagome and InuYasha blushed tomato red at this.

"Ummm... well... I... suppose I d-do l-l-like h-him a lot w-when he's n-not s-s-so i-i-insensitive..." she stammered while the two turned even redder. "I suppose I-I-I would n-n-name o-o-our g-girl Sasami and h-h-he c-c-c-can n-n-name th-th-the b-boy," she stammered once more while InuYasha just blushed.

"How sweet and cute and -grrr..." she said as she refrained from whacking Miroku; he sure deserved it!

"Okay... my turn again! Rin, truth or dare!" Kagome asked, trying to get off the subject.

"Ummm... I'll choose dare!" she said bravely.

"Okay, come here and I'll tell you your dare!" Kagome said and she wrote it on a peice of paper and handed it to Rin. The fifth-grader gasped in shock.

"O-Okay..." she said unsure of herself.

"M-My turn! I choose Sesshomaru! Truth or Dare!" she said sweetly.

"Dare; like I said I am not afraid of HUMANS," he replied, as usual, in monotone.

"Yes! Yipee! I get to do it now! Me-wohoo! Okay, I dare you to do three things that I say, one: scream, two: show all your emotions for a week, and three: dress up as a girl for the remainder of the sleepover! I can lend you all my clothes, jewelery and make-up, okay?" Rin said as she choked on a giggle and let that sink in. It did. Slowly. Painfully.

"WHAT!" Sesshomaru yelled (loudly, not in monotone, and DEAFENING) "I need to WHAT!" he yelled while glowering at Rin. She smiled calmly back; you would think she was used to it after all, they had a HUGE glaring contest on the carriage. She was. The restof the students all thought,' Wow! She is not even cringing! No reaction at all! Gosh, she is good! Those two are great for each other!' At that moment, his screaming was SOLOUD that Naraku and Hakudoshi (just walking by from dinner) peeked in to see what the commotion was; that was Miroku's cue. The dare. He mentally groaned; he would regret this for his entire life!

"Why, hello there, Naraku and Hakudoshi! (batts eyelashes) Tee-hee! Have you guys been working out lately? (wants to barf mentally) I mean, you are so cool! (fakely gushing away compliments) Hey, see you tomorrow! (totally fake happy, girly voice)" Miroku said with a charming smile and a wave. Naraku and Hakudoshi ran away in fright and fear; that Miroku was downright FREAKY! Ther est of the students in the tent (minus a pink bunny InuYasha) were rolling on the floor in hysterics! Especially Sango and Sesshomaru. Pay back. Then, Rin remembered her dare to Sesshomaru while looking at InuYasha adjusting his fake pink bunny ears. She quickly ushered him into the closet with her best set of girly clothes and sat back down with everyone else. She gave them all reassuring smiles that said,'It's okay, it's okay...' They calmed down, for a while. Until Sesshomaru returned. (Do try to picture this, okay?) He had on pink hair barrettes, a rose quartz choker, hair up in a ponytail, blush pink silk top and a neon pink skort with silk roses on the edges. He was also blushing badly because everyone was ROARING with laughter. He had never been so humiliated in his life! He was the son of a demon lord! He felt his blood well up in anger and boil. His eyes turned red. Blood Red. All the rage and fury inside of him welled up... and he turned into his larger form. This caught everyone's attention. They backed away in terror as Sesshomaru loomed over them, batting everywhere with his claws and his poisonous breath leaked out. (Yes, the tent is HUGE!) All of the others ran away into a corner. Only Rin stood her ground. He growled furiously at her, telling her that she would die if she was in his way. She shook her head and he felt instinct take over as he leaped forward... toward the small girl. Of great powers. She braced herself for the attack. NO! He thought as he tried to slow down. I DON'T WANT TO KILL HER! That was what he remembered last as he blacked out slowly, right before touching Rin; he was glad that he didn't hurt or kill her.

He woke up several minutes later, in his regular, more human body and with the girl clothes on. No one seemed to care anymore after the big incident that had just happened. He shook his head and looked around. Everyone except Rin was unconsiouc due to too much poison in the air. Rin was in a bubble that shielded her and she noticed he was awake.

"Ah, so you've finally regained consiousness, eh?" she began quietly," I'm sorry for humiliating you, you do know that? I just wanted to have some fun with everyone, okay, so don't take it too seriously. I'm sorry for getting you angry like that, I know it wasn't very kind of me..." she guiltily said, trailing off. "So, I'm really sorry, will you forgive me?" she asked gently. he tried to find the will to glare deeply at her with his most furious and intense gaze ever, but he found that he could not. He wanted to say, ' NO WAY will I ever forgive you for what you've done! I hate you!' but he knew he couldn't after her sincere apology.

"It's... okay... I guess... it was just ... a game..." he replied solemnly; back to his usual monotone voice. "But, can I change back, I mean, this ponytail or whatever is KILLING my hair!" he said evenly. Rin giggled at this and nodded. She reached over and untied his two pigtails and took off the pink barrettes. She also unfastened the rose quartz choker too.

"You know... I thought you looked nice in that outfit though..." she added gently; he looked so much like a girl that she couldn't resist doing that dare. One of her biggest mistakes in life. "So, friends?" she asked.

"Hmph," he said as he got into the closet once again and Rin went to go wake up all the others; she wanted to continue the game of Truth or Dare; it was fun! She smiled to herself when remembering his reply. That was as good as any yes she would ever get.

"Ugh... hey, what happened?I remember Sesshomaru transformed and then we all fainted from the poisonous gas in the air. Rin? Well, what happened?" InuYasha said rubbing his eyes and sweeping dust off his once upon a time pink bunny suit. Now it was a lovely shade of dull gray. Kagome stirred next. Then Miroku and Sango, who held her actions in check. Like not hitting Miroku. Rin sighed. This would take some explaining.

"We-ell... you see... Sesshomaru transformed and than lept at me because I was in front of you guys. Then, I heard Fianlli, the fire elemental speak and she told me to close my eyes. After I opened them, Sesshomaru was back to normal and you guys were all out cold. Oh, I was in a protective bubble so I didn't breathe in any of that poisonous air. Now, Sesshomaru is changing back to his regular clothes and we'll continue the game, okay?" Rin said all in one breathe. Just as soon as she finished, a bored looking Sesshomaru came out of the closet and threw the girly clothes at Rin. Then, they resumed the game of truth or dare.

"Now it is I, Sesshomaru's turn once more and I will choose Sango. Truth or Dare Human?" he said in a bored tone.

"Truth, I don't trust dares anymore, (glares at Miroku who smiles innocently)" she said flatly.

"Truth... I do not know any... anyone else...?" Sesshomaru said; he was stumped on what to ask of a human.

"Ohhhh! I know!I know! Sango, do you LIKE it when Miroku does something disgusting to you?" Kagome said hyperly as she raised her hand and wildly waved. Sango faced her with another DEATH GLARE. Kagome swore she had fire in her eyes.

"OF COURSE I DO NOT! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!" she bellowed angrily. All through this her face was turning extemely extremely red. Partially because of anger. Partially because of embarrasment. Kagome decided to let the topic drop for the sake of her life; Sango was scary when she was angry. Very scary.

"A-hem, I think it's my turn now!" Sango said, trying to get off the topic, "Ummm... I pick... InuYasha, truth or dare?"

"Hmmmm... I'm not a chicken, I'll pick dare!" he said bravely.

"Okay then, I dare you to sabotage Kikyo's tent! But don't get anything of Kaede's, okay?" Sango said, mentally laughing wickedly at the thought.

"O-okay..." he said rather unwillingly as the group of six got up and went to get whipped cream, itching powder, and stuff like that.

Dear faithful readers, do not be surprised if I update too slowly (writer's block!) okay? I will never abandon this and even if I do, I will tell you beforehand, okay? So read on! Oh, please submit some interview questions if you have time. Say the character you want to ask and a question. (Example: Kikyo, why do you like InuYasha so much?) See you next time!

MoonMagicks

See you next chapter, faithful readers! Thank you soo much for submitting:

anime angel

butterflywinds

blackwidow085

for your truth or dare questions! Next time: part three of the Truth and Dare! No more t or d questions submitted! Please submit interview questions though! Need ten in order to move on! Oh and I'm TIRED ofpeople sending me 'make-out' stuff! I don't evenknow what that is! DID YOU NOT READ THE RATING! K! OKAY, I'M DONE RAGING AND RANTING! SEE YOU NEXT TIME ! Oh, any more of that and I will be forced to not allow you to review or I'll just stop the story! Bye Bye!

MoonMagicks

Arigato Gazaimashita!

Thank You so much for submitting truth or dare questions:

Kikyo Hater or Oatmeal Hater

InuYasha luver 1

Tashy911

See you next chapter and NO MORE TRUTH OR DARE questions accepted! NOW CLOSED! DO remember to add some interview questions, though! See you later!

MoonMagicks


	8. Pain, Sabotage, and Questions

The Sleepover and the Disasters That came Along With It (Part Four)

I'm SOOOO SORRY! Gomenasai! Dui bu Ci! I'm sooo sorry! (Has currently recovered from writer's block Which might not be that good of a thing...;;) Last time, when I was writing, I forgot to put up credits! So sorry! Okay sooo...

Thank You for contributing kindly to our Truth and Dare!

OATMEAL HATER (also known as Kikyo Hater)

deathskeeper27

InuYashaluver 1 (I have not shown this dare yet, but it will be HILAIRIOUS! Hint: The one that Kagome whispered to Rin)

Hope you accept my dearest apologies, read onward for the story! (Duh!)

It was around midnight and InuYasha had to sabotage Kikyo's tent. He crept forward along with everyone else as witnesses. Closer... closer... in firing range... he lookeda bit sad; Kikyo and himself liked each other. A lot.But he still liked Kagome better because she was not spiteful, unforgiving, mean to others, and misunderstanding. He felt like chickening out and shook his head; that against himself, InuYasha NEVER chickened out of dares. He walked near the cabin with the sabotage materials. Then, he figured out that it was not just Kikyo; Kagura was there too. That meant Kaede was bunking with Kanna. He mentally sighed in relief; he had not wanted to get Kaede dirty by accident in the process. The six sabotagers crept forward. InuYasha uncapped the itching powder and the sneezing powder. He was about to throw it inside but Rin stopped him.

"I have a better idea," she whispered reassuringly and took the mixed powder and dumped it into two makeup canisters; her very own. Then she let down her beautiful, silky black hair and had her rolled up skirt trail downward. After, she took off her jacket, revealing a silvery-white shirt that sparkled like the moon. For the finishing touch, she put her hairon her right shoulder, making it look like a ponytail. The change was in less than a minute! The group stared in shock; she was just amazing! She winked and gave a signal to hide. Then, she lightly rapped on the tent 'door.' Kagura opened it and faced Rin with a disgusted face.

"What do you want, wimp?" she asked coldly while glaring at thefifth-grader as if she were a speck of dust or something despicable. Rin did not flinch; Sesshomaru's glare was thrice, no quadruple the intensity, she was used to it.

"Hi Kagura! (happy, preppy voice) You know, like, Sesshomaru, like, sent this to you, like, he said you would look pretty ,like, totally! I think he like, likes you! (about to barf at what she's saying) Okay, so, like, I'm done playing messenger, like totally! Oh, give this to ,like, Kikyo, it's from InuYasha!Have fun, look, like, good! TeeHee!" she waved and left while Kagura happily opened the makeup cream and smothered it over her face. Then, Kikyo did the same. They used both creams; they smelled so good!A minute later though, Kikyo began to sneeze and itch uncontrollably. The same went for Kagura. As they itched and sneezed and scratched, Kagome gave Rin a high-five and Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha were snickering quietly away. Rin smiled evilly; people thought she was so innocent and harmless, they found out they were wrong soon after though. Dead wrong. Sesshomaru just quietly stood there, looking at the snickering group. How could Kagura or Kikyo have fallen for that? That proved she was useless and stupid. As the two popular girls sneezed and scratched, Kagome nodded vigorously to InuYasha; it was the perfect time to sabotage K-I-K-Y-O 's room. He weakly smiled and got out the whipped cream and toilet papers. Kagome smiled happily at him (which made his heart soar a couple thousand feet up though he didn't show it) and he began to sabotage... (mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'm sooo evil!)

"Hey, popular creeps! Yeah, that means you, Kikyo and kagura! LOOK UP AND... BANZAI! GOTCHA!" InuYasha cheerfully screamed while standing on top of the tent. (This is in EXTREME slow motion.) He grabbed the whipped cream and sprayed it everwhere, then he grabbed toilet paper and wrapped it around the two (that way, they cannot see who it is). Then, he messed up all the purple and black galore items by dumping murky green (ewwwww!) paint on the room. Then, as a finishing touch, he sprayed the remainder of the whipped cream on Kikyo and Kagura. What a surprise they would have when they woke up! He smirked to himself; this was actually fun.

"Oh my gosh, InuYasha, that WAS so funny! (giggle) I mean, did you see Kikyo's face; priceless! (snickers)" Sango said happily and gave him a HARD pat on the back. Hard. Miroku nodded, he was in too much hysterics to say anything at all. Kagome smiled at him a gave his hand a soft squeeze; her way of saying,' Thank You.' InuYasha smiled at her back.Rin giggled at the two while Sesshomaru began to head back to the tent; it was getting rather boring outside now that the sabotage had ended. InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango began to head back too. Rin ran up to catch up with Sesshomaru.She caught up and was right next to him.

"Hey, did you like InuYasha's little performance?" she asked politely.

"No, it was a waste of time."

"Then why'd you come along?"

"I was dragged along by force."

"Well, why don't you resist?"

"It is interesting to see how pathetic humans spend their free time."

"Ha! So itwasn't by force!"

"Partly."

"But only partly." There was a brief silence until another question dawned apon Rin.

"Hey, why do you never show any emotions at all?"

-silence-

"Helloooooo?"

-silence-

-poke-

-poke-

"If you don't answer then I will ask the elements to do something bad to you!" she warned cheerfully.

-silence-

-poke- poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke

"Fine... I have no emotions."

"Huh! Why not, everyone has emotions, whether human, demon, half-breed, or plant!"

"I have been trined not to show any emotions nor to have any since my birth."

"Wow! Hey, how old are you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, demons look totally different from what age they TRULY are! Besides, you obviously know my age, right?"

"No. I have no need for it."

"So what's your age?"

-silence and more pokes and finally a relenting dog demon-

"Around one hundred..."

"Wow! You know, when I was th- oops, I mean You live sooo long! I feel sorry for you!"

"I do not need pity from a HUMAN."

"If you ever do feel a hurting emotion, you'll feel it a lot longer than a human. That's one reason I'm glad that I'm not-I mean I'm a human!" Rin said cheerfully; she had almost given away her secret! She could not be so careless. Sesshomaru silently mused at how she was saying those strange things. She was human. He could smell it.

"Sooo, are you immortal?"

"No."

"Do you want to be?"

"Maybe..."

"Oh... I see, you're a fool too, huh?" she said softly (he still heard it though), almost sadly. He was sure he caught the bittersweet edge in her voice.

"How dare you call I, Sesshomaru, a fool."

"You're very funny (giggle) you know that? (giggle)"

"Why am I so amusing to you?"

"Because, you act so formal, have no emotions, and you're... just you! (giggles a lot)"

"Hmph."

-about five feet away InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and Mirok are eavedropping- (Sesshomaru and Rin think that they are just walking behind)

"Woah... he let her call him a FOOL! He doesn't even let ME call him that!" InuYasha breathelessly said to his friends.

"Duh, InuYasha, I mean, he likes her and all!" Kagome replied and sighed at Sesshomaru and Rin walking back. If only InuYasha was like that... she ighed; not possible.

"Well I don't let you call me... hey wait forget I said that!" InuYasha said blushing madly. Miroku and Sango snickered to each other; InuYasha NEVER thought about what he said before saying it.

"Okay... okay... I mean, who would fall in love with YOU!" Kagome said, irritated that InuYasha was not very good at being nice. InuYasha, as usual, took this the complete wrong way.

"Well you know what, YOU"RE NOT GOOD EITHER!" he screamed at Kagome and stomped back to his tent; only to find it locked (cough Miroku cough). So, he stomped to Kagome's tent and sat back, as far away from his hated half-brother as possible. Rin stared at him and then knew Kagome would be mad at him again. As if right on cue, Sango and Miroku came in with a nice, happy, (I'm about to kill you InuYasha) smile. She sat right next to the (terrified and in a white whipped cream bunny suit) half-breed. Her smiled grew wider. He twitched and scooted away. Slowly. Respectfully. Rin bit back a giggle; this would be more funny later on.

"InuYasha?"

"Y-yes...? -shiver- -shake- -tremble-"

"Here... I've got a secret... lemme whisper it 'softly' in your ear."

"N-no! I don't wanna know! (desperately trying to break free of Kagome's iron grasp) Ahhhh!"

""Goo-ood boy, InuYasha! Now, here's my secret!" she leaned closer and cupped her hands on his (adorable) puppy dog ear.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT OH, AND SIT!" Kagome belowed as InuYasha carved - no buried himself in a 30 foot hole deep hole. Kagome smiled pleasantly, satisfied, and then went to sleep. InuYasha seemed to be unconscious. Seeing as there was nothing more to laugh at, Rin went to bed also. Sesshomaru had already left, not wanting to fall into the crater that blocked to doorway. Miroku leaned closer to Sango; they still were not tired even though it was around two in the morning.

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

Miroku was now unconscious too and his face was 'decorated' with a assortment of red handprints. Sango went to bed too, in her sleeping bag. This night, the three girls happily slept away and the two boys were hurting A TON. Oh, and Sesshomaru had already returned to his tent with his sleepingbag.

Okay! Thank You sooo much for reading my story up to here! I'm soo happy I have readers! (sniffles happily) See you next chapter and please do not remember to write some interview questions! Okay! See you wonderful readers soon!

MoonMagicks


	9. The Insane Shopping Sunday

The Not-So-Surprisingly Stupid Sunday!

Kagome woke up and stretched. Today was Sunday! That meant the students would get to go to stores in the village nearby for supplies and gifts. She went to the main office and looked at the teacher who would be watching over them. Artemis Coriania. She groaned; last time, they had all switched bodies! What on earth would happen this time!She ran to her tent and woke up Sango and Rin. They were sleepy, it was not surprising as it was just dawn. They had had less than six hours worth of sleep.

"Uggg... Kagome, how do you sleep so little! I'm still tired, besides... today's Sunday..." Sango said with a yawn as she fell back to sleep. Rin on the other hand seemed to be more of an early bird than Sango. She rubbed her eyes and processed the fact that Sango had just said. It dawned on her.

"AHHHH! I'm doomed! Help! Kagome! Get my stuff for me! My money! My clothes! You two stupidheads cannot be sleeping! (stomps all over InuYasha and Miroku while still raging and ranting) WAKE UP! We are going shopping today!" Rin said loudly, waking everyone at Shikon Private School up. She did not seem to notice as she quickly got her sleeping bag packed up and took her stuff. She brushed her hair quickly and ate a breakfast of fruit and milk. Kagome turned around to shake Sango up. When she turned around, (Which was about ten seconds!) Rin had already changed into a beautiful silk blouse that was white and a creamy skort. Kagome gaped at the fifth-grader.

"Oh my GOSH! Rin, How did you change SOOO FAST!" she shrieked while Rin only hastened more.

"Oh, my mother told me many a time that a good lady must be fast at changing in and out of her many outfits!" Rin replied as she checked to see if she had the correct currency; hse was not used to the money here. Hopefully, Anita had packed the correct amount. Or else she would be one good maid less by the end of the school year. She selected a handbag from her many and fastened some white barrettes onto her midnight black hair.

Menawhile, Kagome was checking to see if InuYasha and Miroku were okay. She saw InuYasha crawling out of his crater and Miroku edging slowly toward Sango. Yup, they were awake all right. That might not have been a good thing.

"InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Rin! Listen up! We are going to thevillage today-"

"Duh, Kagome!"

"We know!"

"Yawn... I'm tired!"

"You guys never let me finish! I said we are going to the village today for supplies and such... with Artemis," she said loudly, catching everyone's attention. Everyone was shocked. Why was it always her! InuYasha's jaw dropped, Miroku seemed to have half-fainted, and Sango was get furious; she had been in InuYasha's body because of that teacher! Rin just looked like a statue. Everyone thought, 'What will happen now!' SLAP! Miroku's face was red once more and Sango was fuming. Kagome swore that she had flames in her eyes. InuYasha and Rin rolled their eyes; some people just never learn! (cough Miroku cough) The group chattered along and ate their small breakfast happily.

"Attention, all Shikon Private School Students, please report to the front office for your trip to the nearby village! You are to purchase needed items there and gifts if you feel that they are needed too! Your chaperone for today will be your magick insrtuctor, Artemis Coriania. Do behave and spend your money wisely! Have a good time!" Principle Kim's voice echoed throughout the entire school. The five friends ran into the front office quickly, almost fearing that they would be too late. Rin was holding a purse stuffed with what her mid thought as to be the currency. They stopped and formed a straight, single file line in front of Artemis who smiled sweetly at them.

"Okay, students, here is our plan! (claps hands REALLY LOUDLY) I will perform for you some magicks that will determine your partners for the trip. I will pair it boy and girl so no complaining, okay? (before waiting for any reply at all...) Good, glad that you all agree with me! Okay, now here's the magick!" Artemis joyfully said as she waved her hands and one black hat appeared. it hung in the air limply. She waved the air around it and it bacame two. Then, she waved her hands in a spinning motion and the boys got sucked into the left hat and the girls got sucked into the right hat. Then, she began to pull them out, one person from one hat.

"Okay! The groups are... Kagura... InuYasha; Kikyo... Sesshomaru; Sango... Kohaku; Naraku... Rin; Kagome... Miroku; Kaede... Hakudoshi; Kanna... Koga!" Those are people you will remain with throughout the entire trip, okay? By the way, did I say that you will be stuck together? Neither of you will be able to get more than five feet away from each other, so be cooperative!" Artemis said while everyone looked at her with disbelief. Even Sesshomaru (he has to show emotions for a week) Then, she whisked them off to the village to have shopping... disasters happen.

Note to confused Readers: Like always, I will put the events one by one (less confusing). There are no pairings with the groups, remember that, okay! Do not get any weird ideas, I mean,I have pairings up already and I am steady as a rock! (I mean it!)

With Kagura and InuYasha:

"I wanna gooutfit shopping!" Kagura whined.

"No! Food always comes first!" InuYasha countered.

"Hey, Let's go our separate ways and meet right at the fish pond over there, okay?" Kagura suggested.

"Hmmm... I dunno... Okay! Why not?" InuYasha said, not wanting to spend the day with Kagura. They two went to where they wanted to go. They each got about two steps when WHAM! They got snapped back against each other like a giant rubber band had flung them. InuYasha glared at Kagura like it was all her fault. She glared back at him just as hard; he was the one being a big fat jerk. They stood up, brushed themselves off, and tried walking their separate ways once more. WHAM! (This time twice as hard!) The process was repeated once more.

"So... how are we going to shop?" Kagura said after a while of glaring, brushing off, and whamming.

"Feh... How do we settle this...? I know, how about what Kagome likes to play... Rock... paper... ci-ssors, or something like that?" InuYasha suggested, not wanting to get nothing done except for glaring at the eighth grader.

"Okay... I wanna go shopping... rock... paper... ci-ssors!" Kagura said as they let their hands open to reveal... InuYasha had rock, Kagura had ci-ssors (scissors, but they did not know how to pronounce it).

"Yah! I win! Let's go to the food store!" InuYasha said happily as he dragged Kagura along with him to the food store.

"Hey, mister... can I get some of those green vegatables there and that deer there... and some bread over there... OH! I want somma that candy there!" InuYasha hyperly said as Kagura rolled her eyes; the half-breed was insane... did he not know that...

"AHHH! It's a half-breed! Scram! Shoo! GET AWAY! You will bring bad luck to my store!" the shopkeeper screeched as she began pelting rocks at the poor half breed. InuYasha stood there confused; Kagura had to drag him away from the raging lady in order to save their lives. They ran into the Forbidden Forest and hid in a tree branch.

"Hey... are you okay? I have no idea how in the world Kikyo likes you, I mean, Sesshomaru's way better, but he's mine!" Kagura said thoughtfully as InuYasha stared at her with amazement; how did she know what was going to happen? As if reading his mind she answered, "Get used to it... people out there just do not seem to like half-breeds! How do I know? well, promise not tell anyone? (InuYasha nodded) Well, Kikyo found out that Naraku was a half-breed and so when I was partnered up with him, the same thing happened to us! that's how I know!" Kagura replied with a snort; humans ALWAYS thought that they were better; normally, only the strong were allowed to be arrogant. The weak just died off. InuYasha processed this in his mind.

"Feh. That's what that bas---- Sesshomaru said too. He said that purebreeds should not go with Half Breeds like me. So why are you and Kagome and Miroku and Sango okay with it?" InuYasha said witha hint of bittersweetness in his voice; a tone Kagura had never heard InuYasha use. She sighed as she searched her mind for an answer.

"Well... I think that it doesn't matter.. that is the one part of my Sesshy that I do not understand(sighs) Kagome, Sango, and Miroku... oh, and as much as I hate to admit it... Rin. They are all good people. Hey, you like like Kagome, right?" Kagura said with as hint of mischeiviousness in her voice. InuYasha blushed DEEP red.

"N-No! Duh, not! Who would like a girl that makes you fall to the ground every time you express your opinion!" he said hotly.

"Hmmm... lemmw think for a minute (pretends to be in deep thought)I know! Koga! I bet she likes him back, too, I mean, he IS popular and all!" she said. Inuyasha turned red in anger.

"What! She would NEVER go out with that mutt! I know her well enough to say that!" InuYasha said angrily.

"OOOOOH! Someone's very jealous, eh? Well, Kikyo's jealous of Kagome and now you're jealous of Koga! Haha! ANYONE with half a braincell can tell you like her, duh! Just like everyone can tell I like Sesshy and he likes me back!" she said happily. (InuYasha has sweatdrop now!)

"Hey..." Inuyasha began.

"What?" said Kagura.

"Why do you like my idiotic half brother so much?"

"He's not idiotic! He could beat you any day!"

"That's only because he's older! So... why do you like him so much?"

"Well... it's hard to explain... I just like him... I mean... he's handsome and smart and atheletic and near perfect! i mean, all he needs is a heart! (Inuyasha laughs at this; it's true!) And well... (now Kagura blushes DEEP RED) I want to be the one to give him that..." she said and sunk her head down.

"Okay...so can you go now?" Kagura asked; trying to get off the subject.

"Sure... but where...?" Inuyasha replied as they got down from the tree. She grinned a wicked grin like Kagome when she was about to sit him a couple hundred times. He backed away, but she caught his shirt sleeve and began dragging him.

"AHHHHH! KAGURA, WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!" InuYasha yelped as she dragged him along the dirt road, dirtying him kimono; not like she cared though.

"Well... (drag) I'm going (drag) to (drag) take you (drag) to (drag) the (drag) outfit store! (HEAVE HO!)" she said witha cackle as InuYasha realized he was doomed.

"AHHHHHHHH! HELLLLLLLLLPPP MEEEEEEEE! MMMMMMMPHHHHH MMMMMPH!" he screamed as Kagura tied a hankerchief around his mouth in order for him to shut up and let her shop in peace.

---

Kikyo groaned; here she was, being dragged along by Sesshomaru here and there to buy the items HE needed. Not like she needed anything; the undead need nothing... that can be bought. She wondered how on earth Kagura could have such a crush on him. A brick wall would be better!

"Hey, I want to buy some shampoo!" she said as they passed by the hair shop.

"Hmph. Why? You have no use for it?" he said as he began to march there anyways, he needed some too.

"I NEED to have my hair PERFECT so InuYasha will notice me!" she replied and began walking there too. "Hey! Why do YOU need to go there!" she demanded; angry that he said she could not go there yet he was going there anyway.

"Well, I need it more than you," Sesshomaru said flatly as he paid for the shampoo. Kikyo snickered; imagine,A DEMON BOY using shampoo! Sesshomaru heard her giggles and snickers and glared coldly at her. Kikyo squirmed, she was not used to anyone glaring at her; she was Ms. Perfect. She thought once more: How did Kagura like this jerk so much?

"I for one, would not be scoffing away at my choice of purchased items. Or do you not know that your beloved InuYasha uses shampoo too... ?" Sesshomaru said coldly while Kikyo's jaw dropped. She found no retort good enough so she just silently purchased the shampoo for herself and the two walked outside.

"How on earth does Kagura like you so much!" Kikyo asked, enraged by the silence. -silence- "Hey, answer me!" she said, annoyed. This went on for the rest of the shoppig trip because Sesshomaru refused to answer her. (Unlike Rin MWAHAHAHAHAHA!) She was so enraged with him that she just dragged him to the meeting place, muttering about how if Kagura didn't like him, she would have shot at him with her arrow. Sesshomaru frowned at this, a HUMAN, shooting HIM with an arrow? As if, he thought.

---

Meanwhile... with Sango and Kohaku, things were going quite well in compairison to the others. Sango was getting annoyed that Kohaku kept following her and that he was too shy to buy anything on his own. Since her mother had told her to take care of her baby brother, she made sure that he got everything that he needed or wanted. They bought shoes, swords, knives, shampoo, towels, candy, etcetra. They had a great day (or at least far better than the rest) and happily went to go meet with the others.

---

"I wanna go cloth shopping!" Rin screamed.

"Well, TOO BAD, princess, i wanna go potion shopping!" Naraku screeched back.

"NO! I'm more important than you!"

"Well, I can easily beat you!"

"I'll throw those words right back at you!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"I SAID YES AND I MEAN IT!" Rin shrieked highly and she grabbed Naraku by the kimono sleeve and ou of fury, whacked him upside of the head. Obviously, she was not strong, so Naraku quickly grabbed her wrist and dragged her in the direction of the old demon potionery shop. At this, Rin did NOT want to go into some smelly, stinky, random potion shop, so she screamed. Long and loud.

"AHHHHHH! HELP! EMERALD! HELP- I'M BEING DRAGGED INTO-!" she screamed loudly as the entire forest seemed to hear her pleas. The trees reared up and squashed Naraku flat. The poor potion lover did not even get a chance. He was trambled by trees, stomped by rocks, and squashed by tons of grass (yes, it does hurt!). Rin raised an eyebrow at the stampede and the stampeded; she hadn't meant for it to cause that many injuries. Okay, so maybe she had, but he deserved it!Dragging her to a potion shop like that! The nerve! She angrily thought as she began to drag him to the meeting place. Suddenly, he recovered, as if it had just been a scratch and not a stampede.

"Hey! Rin, what happened!" Naraku demanded, angry that he had been beaten by Rin, again.

"Oh... HOW ARE YOU AWAKE! Er- I mean, the forest 'accidentally' trampled over you, that's all!" she said in a fake cheerful tone, as if nothing had happened. Naraku, obviously not wanting to further embarrass himself, asked a question to divert attention from himself.

"Hey, Rin do you like Sesshomaru?" he said.She looked taked back by his question.

"Why do you want to know... ?" she asked, curious if she could gain any information in the process.

"Cuz... it just seems like it! Besides... you two would make a great pair!" Naraku said with a devious grin. Now he had found out Rin's weakness.

"No... I would never come to like such a fool like him... I mean... he wishes for immortality... how foolish is that!" Rin said sorrowfully. Naraku mentally sobbed, so he had not found out her weakness yet!

"What is so bad about immortality?" Naraku asked, curious why it would be foolish, for he wanted it too.

"You are a fool also... you DO know that, right? (Naraku steamed at this) I mean, to ask and truly not know...Okay! Let's go cloth shopping!" she cheerfully said, not wanting to dwell on the subject anymore than needed. She got up and forcefully dragged Naraku to the clothes store and bought a bunch of kimonos and candy and cookies. Naraku rolled his eyes: immature to the max!

---

"AAARGH! Why do I bother with you- you IDIOT of a monk?" Kagome screamed, exasperated at Miroku who just went to a bookstore for disgusting purposes. She banged him on the head for that. Really, really, really, HARD!

"But... sooo... many... books..." he said wearily before fainting. Kagome saighed and dragged him to a babysitting place and left him there. Then, she cleverly used a magick spell to unbind her from Miroku and placed the spell on the building. She was going to get a laugh out of that.

Then, she happily went outside with her money and began shopping for candy, food, and toys. She got bored easily during Miss. Holopainen's (P.E. teacher) daily lectures. They were oh so dead drop BORING!

Meanwhile Miroku had begun to stir.

"Ugh... where AM I? AHHHHHHHHHH! KAGOME... WHERE ARE YOU!" he screeched while a babysitter came by and put a pacifier in hius mouth to shut him up. "UMMMMPH!" He screamed, muffled by the pacifier to no avail. Kagome meanwhile, was just shopping nearby and 'coincidentally' did not hear Miroku's pleas, prayers, or muffled screams. She grinned evilly, torturing Miroku was just TOO easy. Pay back.

---

Kaede, Kanna, and Hakudoshi were also stuck in a babysitter's place. Courtesy of Koga, who was off to flirt with his 'beloved' Kagome. They were bored to the bone and were 'playing' with a 'younger' (if not mUCH huger) kid there, by none other than the name of Miroku. It was actually quite fun. Kaede watched as her 'entertainers' 'played' happily with Miroku. It DID look funny.

Next chapter: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You see how dreadful Sandys can be for the group! (Grins wickedly)

Thank you for being so faithful of readers... ummmm... just this once, may I ask you to tell me how you feel about my story...? I will continue whether or not but I would enjoy some feedback... if you have the time to, okay? Ummmm... well, until then! (logging off) Ja ne! Arigato Gazaimashita for reading this far and I will update in two or three days! If you are wondering why, next chapter is going to be very long!

MoonMagicks-see you soon (currently too hyper from eating candy) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

FAREWELL!


	10. Notes, Hair Messes and Dreams

Note To Readers About A Big Change! (Okay... I'm exaggerating, but still, DO read this!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay... If you hadn't noticed... there are less chapters! Why? Because I conbined some chapters together, okay? I just don't like scrolling down too much, okay? So... READ ON! I'll update soon...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around midnight and Rin was wide awake. She still had to do her dare and Sesshomaru and InuYasha had bought their shampoo. Magick... please... I am begging you... help me! She fiercely thought as she took something that kagome had given her. She said that would knock out their good senses and give you enough time to escape. Rin prayed that it would work; she did NOT want to get caught at around midnight in one of the boys dormitories. She took out her stealth gear: a midnight black outfit that covered up her entire body, except for her eyes. It made her look like a ninja. She smirked and brought out her dearest treasure. Something that had been passed down in her family for generations. A single moonstone that had a lotus flower carved on the inside. She let it shine in the glow of the full moon for a while, then, she fastened it onto her neck with a gold string. Instantly, she could see as well as a prowling cat. She meowed and began to climb stealtily up the straight wall... into the lawn... and in Sesshomaru's tent.

She saw where his shampoo was and went in through the door. She covered her nose with poison-proof material and sprayed Kagome's substance throughout the room. Now, those who smelled it would fully lose conscious and not be able to detect her prescence. She smirked; what a clever invention. Where did Kagome happen to get this solution?

---

Sesshomaru was peacefully sleeping until he picked up a noise coming from the door of his tent. He was about to go check on it until a strange smell came. He could not tell what it was. It smelled strange and alien, he took a big whiff in and felt weak. He needed to sleep. He felt unconsciousness taking over his body as he dozed off once more in an unnatural state of slumber. He caught one familiar scent. one that he liked personally. Rin's.

---

"Rin... " she heard him mutter as he dozed off. She blushed, did he sense her? Impossible, he was unconscious. Then, was he dreaming about her...? No! She thought as her heart tightened up. I. DO. NOT. FALL. IN. LOVE. WITH. FOOLS. She thought as she searched around for his shampoo. There! She found it and poured some powder into it. That was the dare. Kagome had handed her some powder and on the peice of paper she had handed her, Kagome had written, 'Dunp this in InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's shampoo.' Rin was confused by the dare but she did it anyways. A dare is a dare. She crept out of the tent. Though not before stealing one last glance at Sesshomaru. She blushed deep red under her mask; why did he make her feel like that? Why? I have no time to worry about that, I have a job to do! She thought and lept to InuYasha's room. This time, she was quieter and her presense was not detected. She did the same thing to him as she did to Sesshomaru. As she was about to leave, she heard the half-breed mumbling about something. She leaned closer in order to hear it better.

"Kagome... I really... like... you... No! Don't GO...!" he said as his breathing increased out of fear. He reached out and grabbed a nearby pillow. He drew it close and hugged it tight, as if it were a teddy bear. "No... noooo..." he said before silencing. Weird. Thought Rin as she figured out that he liked Kagome. I wish Sesshomaru said th- wait! I don't even LIKE him! I am dumb! I will NOT fall in love with a MORTAL! NO! She furiously thought as she reprimanded herself again and again for thinking that. She ran back to her tent and fell asleep quickly with a ruby red blush on her cheeks. I do not fall in love. I do not fall in love. I do not fall in love. I do not fall in love. She thought as she dreamt of her home. It was a palace of silver and ebony.

_Rin's Dream:_

_I ran around and around my home. My castle of silver and ebony. I was so happy while lving there. But as I was playing, Mother called me to dinner. Shet old me that it was my birthday and I was turning eight! i was going to be a big girl now! Mother said that soon, my Magick would appear in small ways. I was so excited! At the dinner table, I remember eating the most delicious cake ever! My father and mother were clapping when i blew out the candles. There was a girl sitting next to me that I had invited. Yet, I did not know her name. She smiled at me and gave me a present: a moonstone with a lotus blossom carved on the inside. And yet, there was an empty seat. I felt that someone was there all the same. So I smiled at the empty seat and told it that I was sooo happy that I could celeberate my eighth birthday with it. And a voice replied that it was happy too. Then, at night, someone held my hand. It was a kind person, I could tell. But it was not Mommy of Daddy. It was not the girl I had invited either. It was so nice to hold hands with that person, though. I was happy. That was the best birthday present ever. I'll remember even now... so many years after, that kind person who held my hand. But even now, I still wonder... Who was that...?_

"Who... was... that...?" Rin mumbled sleepily as she awoke. She recalled her dream of that person who held her hand and wondered if she would ever meet them again. She got up and changed into her normal school clothes and got ready for classes. She felt tired, though, and seemed to be only semi-conscious as she walked into her classroom, gym. She had gym with three other people: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Sango.

"READY YOURSELVES FOR YOUR DAILY WARM UP!" screamed Ms.Holopainen, the teacher. She had a reputation of being the strictest teacher ever to come to Shikon Private School. The class cringed as she screeched on and on about behaving; especially InuYasha and Sesshomaru, they had so sensitive ears. Rin opened her eyes a bit more and noticed something strange. Both InuYasha and Sesshomaru wered wearing hats that covered up all their hair! They seemed to have tied it up and stuffed it under a hat with a duck bill in the front that shaded their eyes. Why...? She wondered as she began to stretch and warm-up with the rest of the class. It was quite boring, they lerned how to play Meimi, Memi, and Mimi. It was a game in which there was a Meimi, a Memi, and a Mimi. If the Meimi tagged you, you were frozen. If the Memi tagged you, you could run once more. If the Mimi tagged you though, you would become the newest Mimi. They played the game until it was time for the second class: History. Rin had History with Kohaku, Kanna, and Hakudoshi. She was dozing off in class until she was poked by Kohaku.

"Hey, you should sleep later, I mean, the teacher's calling you to read. Page 365, first paragraph on the left," he said in a friendly way. Rin smiled at him as a thank-you. He smiled back with a slightblush. Rin made it through class okay, and now it was time for lunch. She ate with Kagome and her friends, as usual.

"Hey, Rin, look at InuYasha and Sesshomaru!" Sango said, pointingin the two half-brothers direction. Rin looked. They were still wearing hats and still had their hair wrapped up so no one saw any of their silvery, long hair. "What do you think is going on?" asked Sango, curious. Rin shrugged in reply. That was when two popular girls jumped up at the same time and lept on them, causing the hats to come off and untie their hair. Rin, Kagome, Sango, Kohaku, Kagura, and Kikyo gasped. Loudly. Naraku and Hakudoshi just snickered while Kanna remained emotionless. Kaede, Koga, and Miroku were just staring and gaping at the InuYasha and Sesshomaru. The cafeteria became silent at once.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru had their hair colored black. They were both glaring FURIOUSLY at Kgura or Kikyo and everyone else too, for gaping at them. Sesshomaru then, calmly walked out of the room, leaving a very badly blushing InuYasha, who ran out right after him.

At the cafeteria, people were talking all at once. No one knew who said what.

"Wow! Did you see that! Their hair was BLACK! BLACK!"

"Are they both human now!"

"Eeeeeeeeeek! They are sooo freaky!"

"Wow... is that like, a weird joke on all of us?"

"Good job, Kagura and Kikyo, we got to see that!"

"Yeah!"

"Wow... how did that happen!"

"Ahhhhh! My poor Sesshy! (wails even louder)"

"Sob... Sniffle... My sad, poor, pitiful InuYasha! (Has gone into hysterics)"

"Glad it wasn't me!"

"Oh my gosh... they look so cool!"

"Hmmm... I wonder who did that?"

"Ack! My best friend has died his hair!"(freaks out)

"Help! Weird people on the loose!"

"Wow..."

"Scaaaaary..."

"Oh my... I wonder if InuYasha likes it... probably not..." (sighs)

"Wow... Sesshomaru looks HUMAN! I wonder... is he...?"

"Teaaaaaaacher!"

"Miroku, (SLAP) shut up! (SLAP)"

"But... hahhhh... (faints)"

"You know, those two brothers are really weird..."

"Half-Brothers!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh!"

"Hah! I corrected You! Hah Hah Hah Hah Hah Hah Hah!"

"Hmph! SO!"

"AHHH! Someone HELP! I mean, help change their hair back!"

Meanwhile, outside with Sesshomaru and InuYasha:

"Who did this!" demanded InuYasha angrily.

"I don't know."

"Well, find out!"

"I am not your servant, dear little HALF brother."

"Shaddup!"

"Whatever, you truly are an idiot."

"Not!"

"Why do I bother talking to you?"

"Then don't!"

"Good, I never wanted to."

"So, do you have a theory...?"

-silence-

"Hellloooooo? Are you in there?"

"No. Shut up. I am thinking."

"Well? Any one?"

"No, did you smell anyhing...?"

"Hmmm... Well, I smelled Rin... last night..."

"Hey, me too!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Wow... I thought you snored too loud."

"I do not snore!"

"Why doI bother talking to you?"

"Don't."

"Good, this entire conversation is a waste of my time."

In and out, in and out, everyone argued, so much, that no one had much of a chance to eat any lunch at all...;;


	11. The Culprit and Their Punishment!

The Culprit... and Their Punishment!

Today was one of InuYasha's worst days of his life. Someone had dyed his hair black and when he tried to hide it, Kikyo had blown it! He was even more amazed that Sesshomaru had the same thing happen to him! He wondered who could have done it. He remembered smelling Rin's scent before, but that was inpossible! Rin had nothing against them, right? Besides, anyone with decent magick could cloak their scent or substitute it. It couldn't be Rin. Then who? His mind retorted. Ummm... he thought hard. Naraku! His mind (if he has one) responded immediately. At first he thought that that was impossible; what did Naraku have against him? Then, the more he thought about it, the more possibole it became to him. Naraku always did seem to have some sort of grudge against him. He never helped him, even if he could. Once, Naraku had even pushed him into a puddle, on purpose! Of course, the teachers had let it off, believing it was a mistake, like the -beep- idiots they were. He growled: his kiomno had been washed for a week just because of that. He had to wear a weird, smelly outfit for the week being. It was downright AWFUL! He scowled at the thought. Then, Kagome caught up to him.

"Ummm... InuYasha, do you like your hair...?" she asked cautiously.

"Keh! What does it look like!" he responded hotly.

"Well... I always wanted to know how you looked like with dog ears and black hair! Looks like 'someone' granted my wish!" she happily said.

"Keh! What! You asked someone to do this!" InuYasha said with shock.

"No! I swear. I promise! You can... tickle me to death if I'm lying!" Kagome said hurridly.

"Okay..." InuYasha grudgingly said. Partly because of what she said (Kagome's really ticklish), partly because he did not want to get mad at her. He glanced ack at Kagome from the side; she looked like she wanted to say something.

"Ummm... InuYasha, sorry!" she said. She began to run away.

"Wha-! What do you mean!" InuYasha said and began to chase her. Unfortunantly, she was prepared. She ran even faster, and stopped right before she hit the cafeteria. Inuyasha easily turned. Kagome was not expecting that and stopped. That sent InuYasha hurtling into Kagome.

"OW! You are heavy, InuYasha" screamed Kagome. He got up. Then she smiled wickedly. Right at him. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" she screamed loudly as he slammed into the ground and literallyate dirt. Then, Kagome made her getaway. She ran into her tent and locked it. Since it was locked, InuYasha could not get in and he just left in frustration. He want to inform Koga and Miroku about his 'discovery' and who (he thought) was behind the hair dying thing.

Meanwhile, Rin was feeling terrible. What had she done! Why did Kagome ask her to do this? No wait, it was nota request, it was a dare. That meant she had to do it. She felt so bad though. They had been so humiliated! And it was all her fault! She stuffed her head inside her pillow and soon fell asleep without eating dinner. She had a strange dream.

Rin's Dream...

_She was inthe beautiful castle once more. This time, she was in a room in which there were loads and loads of books. Her mother and father had told her to read all of them and make a summary of each of them. She was sobbing, she never had any time to play with anyone! 'Don't Cry!' a voice, no four voices said. She looked up and saw four girls, miniatures! She giggled happily and asked for their names. the one that was dressed in silver said her name was Kara, princess of the wind. The girl in green said her name was Emerald, princess of earth elementals and asked if she could help her. The girl in blue was earnestly looking over another girls shoulder. She hyperly replied her name was Aqua and she was the youngest princess of the waters. The one cloaked in red mumbled her name was Fianlli and that she had already finished summarizing most of the books. Rin smiled at that, maybe she **would** be able to play today. Before noon, she was done and she was happily playing tag with the princesses. She tripped and accidentally landed on Emerald. The girl did not cry, but she looked very sad. Rin wondered what she could do to make her feel better. As if she had read her mind, Kara smiled and said that she should say, ' I'm sorry.' When Rin asked why (no contact with other people), Aqua cheerfully said that it meant that she was sad and hoped that the other person would feel better. Rin smiled and said she would. When she said it to Emerald, she brightened up immediately and they went to play once more. At the end of the game, Fianlli called her aside. 'Remember, I'm Sorry, means you truly hope that the person will feel better for what ever you did.' Rin nodded and said that she understood._

"I'm... sorry... means... that I want you... to feel better... because... I really mean it..." Rin mumbled as she awoke to knocking. She rolled off the bed, stood on the ground, and opened the door. There stood InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Sesshomaru. She was shocked and immediately asked what they were doing. They replied that they were tagging along with InuYasha and Sesshomaru to 'investigate' Naraku's tent in case he did put the dye on InuYasha and Sesshomaru's hair. (Rin paled when they said this!) Kagome winked at her and she smiled weakly back and said she would tag along too. She got a fur jacket and followed them to Naraku's tent, that he shared with Hakudoshi.

"Here is the plan!" InuYasha said as he showed his plan to them. They were to send smoke bombs in and if anything was suspicious, they would spray green hair spray all over the place. They all nodded and sat back to watch the show. Just as they were about to throw the smoke bombs in. The guiltiness welled up inside of her. Note: Hakudoshi and Naraku are eating dinner! They all finished (except for Rin)!

"STOP!" she screamed , making them hold their ammunition. She jumped out from their hiding bushes. "I did it! I dyed your hair!" she confessed; making InuYasha drop his jaw and Sesshomaru raise his eyebrow. Both in shock. SHE dyed their hair!

"I'm sorry... can you accept that?" Rin said gently, and soberly. InuYasha was about to say, no scream out NO. But the look that Kagome had in her eyes made him stop and say feh. It was the, 'Say yes or else I WILL sit you until you die' look. and it scared him. Sesshomaru, however, was not as easy to convince.

"Hmph. Why should I let a HUMAN go for dying MY hair?" he asked, still angry at his hair's pridicament. Rin glanced down, not knowing what to say, then, she recalled her dream.

"Because... I was told... when i was a little girl... that when you say sorry... it means that you are truly sorry and that you hope that the person you did something to feels happy later..." she said shyly, rather embarrassed.But, she did not blush. Sesshomaru was shocked (though he did not show it), how did she know that...? He had heard that from only one person... a person in his dreams. He just hmph-ed i approval and (side-glanced at Rin) found hat she was beaming in happiness. That was when Kagome decided to confess too.

"Well... ummm... I was the one who dared Rin to put that dye in your shampoos, so... I'm sorry too! Okay...? Oh wait... ahhhh!" Kagome screamed as she was chased by a mad InuYasha. he obviously got her and began to tickle her to death. the rest just left, all of them (except Sesshoamaru) laughing ateither Kagome or InuYasha, or both. They were just so funny!

Rin smiled and thanked Fianlli, Aqua, Emerald, and Kara for their lessons and help right before she went to sleep (she had eaten dinner). today was a great day: she had gotten away with putting dye in the boys shampoo and Kagome had given tham the 'antidote.' All's well that ends well. She thought as she drifted off to sleep once more. Unaware that someone was watching her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so Ihave FINALLY finished! Oh my... I have that many reviews! (faints) Well, anyway... I am going to update only once a week soon... why? My mom has told me that I should not get so much radiation, okay. So see you next time!

MoonMagicks!


	12. The Doomed Dance Competetion!

Dance Competetion!

"Okay, class! We are about to have a dance competetion!" Artemis said cheerfully, as usual. The class groaned. Whenever Artemis spoke like this, she meant, 'Have fun in the torture!' She grinned happily at everyone and went to grade papers. (If she grinned, it would mean that it was going to be even worse than normal!) The bell rang loudly and class was dismissed. It was the end of the day, and they were all getting flyers that would explain how the competetion would work. They all gaped at what the paper said; it was completely different from last years! Kagome, Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, and Rin met to talk about the dance competetion in InuYasha's tent.

"Oh me gosh! Did you read the paper!" Sango exclaimed, shocked.

"No, I was too busy with math homework, it's sooo hard! What did the paper say?" Rin replied. Sango was about to answer, but Miroku interrupted her and replied in her place. He began to read off the flyer. Only Sango had actually read the flyer thoroughly.

" 'Attention all students. You are cordially invited (or rather forced) to join our yearly dance competetion! The teachers will draw the pairs in a box. You will have three competing floors: Water, Ground, and Air! These are the stages you will be dancing on with your partner. The theme is magick! The grand and only prize, is to the winning 'couple'! It is a trip to an island paradise for sixteen! You may pick your sixteen and your chaperone. Good Luck and Have Fun! Remember, dance opens the soul!' " Miroku read as the restof the group (discluding Sango) had their jaws drop. Picked partners! Water, Ground, Air! Magick Theme! Couples! InuYasha could not believe his ears. He had wanted to be with Kagome! he frowned in frustration, what would happen if he got Kanna, or Kaede! That would be his doom! Kagome seemed to thinking similiar thoughts and was picturing her dancing with ... Hakudoshi! She cringed in disgust: he was purely white, for goodness' sakes! Sango and Miroku looked at each other, blushed and turned around. They both thought the same thing: They wanted to be partners. SLAP! Miroku had a red handprint on his cheek ( once more does he ever learn ! ) Sango was steaming. Rin seemed to be in deep thought. She was wondering who she would be paired up with. All she wanted was not to be paired up with Naraku. He was horrible, downright vile! She sent her prayer into the heavens, hoping it would be granted. They went to get dinner and go to sleep.

At that moment, Kikyo and Kagura had made a prayer too. They had prayed to be paired up with who they liked. The two then got up and went to go eat their dinner and go to sleep. Obviously, they did not miss up the chance to talk to InuYasha or Sesshomaru on the way.

The next morning, two carriages pulled up to Shikon Private School. Out of the first one, stepped a small boy with orange hair, a bushy tail, anf emerald-green eyes. Out of the second carriage stepped out a girl with brown hair, red eyes, and a white dress. They were introduced by Principle Kim as Shippo (the little bushy-tailed boy), a fox demon kit, and Ayame (the girl), the princess of white wolves. Shippo was in fourth grade and Ayame was in seventh grade. It was exactly as Principle Kim had introduced Rin. Twp new demons, thought InuYasha, Whoop dee doo! he thought sarcastically; they would surely make fun of him for being a half-breed. Most full-breeds did. In fact, only Rin, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango accepted him, half-breedness and all.

Principle Kim had Kaede escort Shippo and Koga escort Ayame. Shippo looked like he was about to puke and Koga looked ready to die. They two were escorted to their classes by a princess or a prince.

With Shippo and Kaede:

"Hey!" Shippo began.

"What?" Kaede responded.

"How did you get into this school?"

"I am a priestess and they are part of the students that the school accepts along demons, demon slayers, monks, half-breeds, and magick-users."

"Oh. Hey, what grade are you in, Kaede?"

"Fourth, like you."

"Wow! I was always youngest!"

"Oh... me too!"

"Hey, you wanna be friends?"

"I do not know, priestesses should be solitary."

"Oh, what a sad life! Come on! Demons should not have friends either, but look at me!"

"Hmmm... okay... fine!"

"Yay!" BONK!

"Sh-Shippo! Are you okay! You just walked into the door!"

"Huh? Oh, I am FINE! Let's get to class!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, now hurry up, mommy always told me that I should not be late for school."

"Mine too! okay, let's go!" The two new-made friends ran all the way to their math classroom, and bonked into the wall in the process.

With Ayame and Koga:

Ayame was grinning widely. She had been accepted into Shikon Private School! Now she could go to school with her beloved Koga! She was so happy; she was about to burst from the happiness. Aparrently, Koga felt it too, and he was not happy about it.

"Well?" Koga began.

-Ayame's smile widened- Koga had TALKED to her! This was like a dream come true! She blushed.

"Helloooo? Ayame? Well?" Koga said, interrupting her dreams.

"Ah! Oh, y-yes! What, Koga?" Ayame said. -smile widens even more, freaking Koga out, it is now like a banana-

"Why did you come here!" he demended.

"Duh! I like you, and I was accepted!"

"Oh."

"Well, Koga, are you happy to see me?"

"No."

"Yes, I know you are- what? NO! What do you mean!"

"I mean no. I am not happy to see you."

"W-why! I thought w-we were f-friends!"

"But, I like someone else."

"WHAT! WAHHHHH!"

"B-but, i still like you!"

"Really!"

"sighs... yup!"

"Yeah, Koga! Okay, so how is Shikon Private School? Anything new?"

"Well, this place is awful, watch out for Artemis and Ms. Holopainen, they are weird!"

"Awwww! You care! Thank you soooo much! Thank you, Koga!"

"What! No, I do not!"

"What! WAAHHHHHH!"

"Okay, okay, okay! I do!"

"Yah!"

"Anyways, we are about to have a dance competetion soon. The winning couple gets a vacation trip for seventeen."

"Really! We'll we will win for sure!"

"Yup- Wait! Who said we would be partners! The teachers will choose out partners!"

"Awww... darnit! But, I hope we'll be together, okay?"

"No way!"

"WAHHHH!"

Okay, okay, okay, Fine!"

"Yah!"

They two walked to P.E. happily. And without knowing it, they were holding hands.

---

"Okay... the partners that the machine picked out are..." Principle Kim called out as Artemis brought two hats out and put sixteen names into the two hats, eight in each. Then, she drew them out, one out of each hat.

"Okay... Team One: InuYasha... Kagome! Team Two: Kagura... Kohaku! Team Three: Sango... Miroku! Team Four: Naraku... Kikyo! Team Five: Hakudoshi... Kanna! Team Six: Kaede... Shippo! Team Seven: Koga... Ayame.( Ayame fainted at this)Team Eight:Rin... Sesshomaru! Those are the teams! No switching, okay?" Principle Kim said with a cheery smile as he let the students process what he had just said. Slowly. Beautifully.

Everyone had sooo many things on their mind. Rin and Sesshomaru glared at one another in response. Miroku was ecstatic, as was Sango, but she remained calm and disgusted at the notion. Kagome and InuYasha jumped up in glee, then sat down and turned deep red because they did it at the same time. Kohaku hid behind his older sister and Kagura just left out of frustration. Kikyo and Naraku walked as far as possible from each other. Kanna and Hakudoshi just sat there and stared at everyone, not caring about the groups. Kaede and Shippo ran and high-fived in glee. Koga was running away from Ayame who was catching up quickly. Ayame was sooo happy that she was taking her happiness out on Koga (as a punching bag). Basically, it was mayhem and madness in the yard. After they all calmed down, they left and went to sleep.

Rin dozed off soon, it was around nine o' clock in the night and she was exhausted by the strenuous activity. She had another dream. It was a weird, because she could have swore that it seemed so real.

Rin's Dream:

_She was in a garden. It was the garden of the palace she has dreamt of before. She was watering a rose that was the colour of the golden sun. She sang a song while watering and the elementals came out to sing with her too. They sung in choruses of two or three. Fianlli with Emerald and Aqua, Kara, and herself singing together. It was a song that she had made up on the top of her head. iy seemed just right for the occasion._

_The sun beats down upon this flower_

_Oh so gentle in wilted grace,_

_No light shines upon its leaves,_

_No person smiles at thee._

_Thorns surround and create a binding gate,_

_No one bothers to part the wall,_

_But oh, as I sing this song,_

_This song of hopes,_

_I pray that the one who can part the wall_

_Will come soon_

_Will come soon_

_Because..._

_I want to live,_

_I just want to live_

_I just want to live today..._

_Perhaps someday that person will come_

_And set me free_

_He'll come soon, I know_

_I just know that he will._

"He'll... come soon... I know he... will..." Rin said sleepily as she stirred. Itwas around midnight and the full moon shone its light in her tent. She fell asleep, being midnight. The moonstone locket glowed lightly and gently pulsed as it gathered the energy from the moon. She dreamt on and on as the flower in the locket chyanged from pearly white to peach.

Rin's Dream Part Two:

_Her mother was dancing with the Father. She clapped her small hands with delight as she watched the two dance merrily. Then, Kara appeared before her and told her that you should dance well with someone you love. Rin smiled at that and asked if she could dance with her father. He smiled and told her that she would dance with a boy around her age. She smiled back, puzzled why he did not dance with her, she loved him. Not that type of love, silly! Kara said with a giggle. She said that she would find out later. But, she told Rin to remember that when you get to dance with the person you love, you should dance well, for you are very lucky to get that chance. Rin nodded in understnading as she began to practice dancing too. She ggiggled cheerfully as she messed up and fell on the floor on her bottom. Remember, Rin, said Aqua, When you dance with someone you love, dance your best! Emerald nodded and began to teach Rin how to dance with help from Fianlli._

"Dance... with someone... you love... with your absolute... best..." Rin mumbled as she got up. Then, she remembered that today was the practice day for the Dance Competetion! She ate a quick breakfast and changed into a beautiful silver-silk dress and went out to meet her partner.

Dance Competetion!

I am going to tell you only the main points of the chapter that I deleted, why? I was an idiot and I have no way to get it back, sorry, readers! I really worked hard on it, but my screen just closed! Sobs a little more, and then calms down.

-Dance teacher is called Apolla and tells the students that they will have three stages: water, air, and ground. There are three rounds. Preliminary : four will advance; Semifinals: two will advance; Finals: the winner will be the only one. Only two groups will actually dance on all three stages. First stage is ground, second is air, third is water.

-Dance looks hopeless; Kikyo and Naraku refused to dance; each thinking that they are too good for each other. InuYasha and Kagome are dancing perfectly. Sesshomaru, Hakudoshi, and Kanna all need some emotion in their dancing. Sango and Miroku are not able to practice... because of Miroku. Koga is getting killed by Ayame's happiness. Rin is pretty happy and think that she might actually have a chance to win. As long as Sesshomaru dances with some emotion. Which is highly unlikely. Kagura is too graceful for clumsy Kohaku. Shippo and Kaede are just having fun and not taking the dance seriously at all.

-The prize for being the best dancing team is to be the host of an all-expenses paid cruise ship going to an island paradise, and the privilege of choosing which teacher will be the chaperone there. So far, only two and a half groups actually **care** about winning. That is really sad. Apolla thinks that the entire school is hopeless. They have two days to until the competetion, will they make it!

That is the overview of the chapter that i accidentally deleted, Gomenesai! Okay, onward with this chapter!

Rin was extremely nervous, today was the big day, and Sesshomaru only rarely danced with emotion. She remembered Aqua telling her to dance her best, she would. She chocolate-brown eyes fired up in determination. She would win. She just really wanted to. Just did. Just then, a bell sounded off, stating that the dancing would now take place. Rin looked and saw the three judges: Apolla, Artemis (with a usual smile plastered on her face), and Principle Kim. She mentally sighed, at least Ms. Holopainen would not be there to judge; she was so hard to please. She then remembered how hard these judges would be to please, too bad. She walked up to the stage, welcomed with a cold glare ( that said ,'you are late and if you were not my partner, I would not have bothered to spare you.' ). Rin smiled back as she fastened her silk gloves on and readied herself to dance. Their group was first up, and she had the butterflies in her stomach. She gulped as the song began. Their team would have to score fourth place or above in order to advance.

Note: All songs used in this fanfiction, unless stated, are all mine! Do not copy them, I mean it!

_A splish, a spash_ (Rin moved to the center of the stage with Sesshomaru a bit behind her)  
_A drip, a drop_ (Rin's back faced Sesshomaru)  
_Water pattering everywhere,_ (Sesshomaru twirled Rin)  
_Everywhere, Everywhere,E-ve-rywhere!_ (The two lept gracefully to opposite ends of the room)  
_Water pouring in everywhere!_ (The two turned and faced each other)  
_Everywhere, Everywhere, E-ve-rywhere!_ (The two lept gently toward each other)  
_Ripples across a pond oh so blue _(They twirled in mid-air, causing them to go in the other dancer's direction)  
_Fish swimming with e-ve-ry hue! _(The two went to opposite corners once more)  
_Colours oh so merry, _( They both lept together)  
_A reflection of so pretty, _(Rin began to spin very slowly)  
_I see the face, _(She increased her speed a lot)  
_The face of truth, _(Then, Sesshomaru reached out his hand and caught her hand)  
_E-ve-ry rainfall _(He twirled her as she spun faster and faster)  
_By mountains of hue _(He balanced her by her waist as she continued to spin)  
_Everywhere, Everywhere, E-ve-rywhere! _(Then, he slowly raised her as she began to stop spinning)  
_Everywhere, Everywhere, E-ve-_rywhere(They stopped at the same time, Sesshomaru was holding Rin, who was balanced upright)

The song ended as the two bowed. The audience went wild, basically. They were spectacular! Absolutely spectacular! Apolla held an 9.5, Artemis held a 9.8, and Principle Kim held a 9.3. They were only 1.4 points short of a perfect score! Rin smiled happily, they had done great! The two walked into the bleachers, only to be given a cold glare by Kagura. Sesshomaru glared back, Rin had already been pulled over by InuYasha to be congragulated for her success. Then, the judges announced the second group to go up: Kohaku and Kagura! Kagura glared at Kohaku, warning him to not mess up. She did not want to be embarrassed even more. The song soon began.

_You, you're just you, so calm, so distant, so co-llected. _(Kagura and Kohaku walked out to the stage)  
_You're like a star _(Kohaku stood while Kagura began to spin)  
_That I'll never catch _(Kohaku glides away from Kagura, who is still spinning)  
_Shooting so far, _(Kagura dances away)  
_No one can match _(Kohaku leaps slowly and gently behind her)  
_You're just you. _(Kagura stops spinning)  
_And that's what I love... a-bout you. _(Kohaku twirls Kagura)  
_I'm singing this from my windowsill, _( They move away once more)  
_On a dark and dreary night _(Kohaku bows low in symbolism of dreary)  
_Shadows cast upon this wall, _(Kagura and Kohaku both leap in the same direction)  
_Are enough to give me a fright _(They stop as they reach each other and twirl while jumping)  
_But I smile, _( They both turn toward each other)  
_As I turn on the light, _(Kohaku twirls Kagura)  
_As I think a-bout you... _(Both stand back to back)  
_You're like a star _(Both leap three feet away from each other)  
_That I'll never catch_ (They both walk gracefully closer to each other)  
_Shooting so far, _(They look hands)  
_No one can match _(And they begin to spin)  
_You're just you. _(They spin faster and suddenly stop)  
_And that's what I love... a-bout you. _(Kohaku twirls Kagura around but loses his grip and flings her smack into a wall)  
_And that's what I love... a-bout you. _(Kagura is fuming while Kohaku is beet-red)

Artemis gave them a 8.7, Principle Kim gave them a 7.2, and Apolla gave them a 6.0. They only earned 24.9 points! Kagura was very dissapointed while Kohaku was brimming with joy. Kikyo gave Kagura a pat on the back and Sango gave her little brother her congragulations. The next group was Kikyo and Naraku. They both glared at each other as a warning and the song began to start. By the way, did I forget to say that the songs are chosen by random and that they do this all on the top their head? Well, they do, amazing, huh?

_I look at you _(They walk onto the dance floor)  
_You look away from me. _(They turn their backs on each other)  
_I find joy in your company, _(Kikyo leaps gently to a corner)  
_Yet I despise you oh so._(Naraku leaps to the opposite corner)  
_We must be enemies _(They face each other)  
_Because of who we are _(They both spin three times, not facing each other once more)  
_But tonight, we can ignore that. _(They turn around)  
_I like you, a lot _(They leap toward each other)  
_We both can see that! _(They lock hands)  
_So for tonight, I can be Cinderella, _(They spin)  
_The maiden who had one night of bliss! _(Naraku twirls Kikyo)  
_I'm gonna love this night forever _(Kikyo leans back as Naraku holds her back)  
_I'll never forget it! _(She does a very quick frontflip and turns to Naraku)  
_'Cuz we were able to be ourselves _(Kikyo flips onto Naraku's shoulders)  
_Tonight. _(She straightens out)  
_Even if it is just one night _(She begins to spin)  
_It is like an eternity for me _(Spins faster)  
_I'll never forget this night _(Stops)  
_Not in all my life _(Naraku grabs her by the waist and hoists her on his left arm)  
_I was Cinderella and you were my prince. _(Kikyo throws arms out)  
_I was Cinderella and you were my prince. _(Naraku sides to the floor while holding Kikyo, like disco!)

The audience went wild! They were sooo good. No one could believe that they had refused to be partners! Kikyo got a good pat on the back by Kagura; she was so jealous! Naraku got a smirk from Hakudoshi; he actually smirked! (0-0-eep!) Apolla gave them a 9.7; Artemis gave them a 9.5; and Principle Kim gave them a 9.8! They were only missing 1.0 point! One! That was the closest anyone had gotten to 30! Everyone was shocked. The next pair was Kaede and Shippo.

The song could not have been heard over their screaming. Shippo had twirled Kaede for a long time and both crashed into a wall. They got a lot of sympathy, but no points. The first zero. Shippo was weeping while Kaede was bawling; the had gotten zero out of thirty! Zero! Kagome conforted both of them by giving them each a lollipop. They felt better afterward and began to wathc the next contestants: Koga and Ayame.

_I lookwithin this unclear glass_ (Koga steps out onto the stage first)  
_Reflections appear and dance upon the surface _(Ayame comes out after)  
_I look deep within _(They turn around)  
_To find the beauty in _(They face each other)  
_I only see, in this looking glass _(They clasp hands)  
_The real ugly me... oh... _(Koga is leaping backwards while clasping a leaping Ayame)  
_How is it everything I do _(Koga lifts Ayame an inch off the ground)  
_Makes you wanna sing? _(He lifts her higher)  
_How is it every word I say, makes you roll?_ (Now Koga is fulling carrying Ayame while he leaps gently backward)  
_How is it? _(He stops)  
_Oh, How is it... me...? _(Ayame flips and is now facing Koga)  
_I've been told that I'm not such a pretty face, _(She is twirled by Koga)  
_I've been called much worse than that _(Koga twirls her faster)  
_But with you it's a totally different race,_ (He begins to slowly glide forward)  
_And it never seems to stopamazing me! _(Ayame stops)  
_So why... why?_ (She flips over Koga, now they are back to back)  
_Why do I act this way...? _(They both twirl three times)  
_Why...why...? _(Now they are face to face)  
_How can I can like this? _(Koga holds Ayame's hands and waltes with her)  
_You're the only one, whose treated me like this, _(Still waltzing!)  
_So, why? Why? _(Stops)  
_Why did I treat you... like this...? _(Koga twirls Ayame around and they stop, both facing each other)

The crowd applauded just as loud as they did for Kikyo and Naraku. Koga smirked; they were great. His smirk was soon wiped off by Ayame leaping on top of him. The judges were quite impressed actually: Artemis gave them a 9.2; Apolla gave them a 9.5; and Principle Kim gave them a 9.8! They had 28.5 points! Only 0.1 less than Sesshomaru and Rin! Koga grinned as Ayame lept on him and hugged him. He hit the ground because of that, making InuYasha snicker. Kagome sat him for that. Both boys were eating carpeting after that. The next group was Sango and Miroku. They stepped out to dance.

_Today is not such a bright day, _(They both step out onto the stage)  
_It's dreary and cold as well _(They leap away from each other in opposite directions)  
_I pause in my duties as I gaze upon you _( They stop and face each other)  
_And I smile despite the day _(They leap toward each other)  
_Because you are the sun, _(They meet)  
_That brightens up my day _(They lock hands)  
_You shine as bright as a star _(They waltz front and back very quickly)  
_You are with me always _(Sango flips over Miroku)  
_And we'll be together forever and more! _(Miroku flips over Sango)  
_Because you are my sun _(They lock hands, facing each other)  
_Shining brighter than a-ny-one! _(Miroku twirls Sango)  
_My day depends on you being here _(He is slowly lifting Sango off the ground while twirling her)  
_And we'll be together forever and more! _(She is about a foot off the ground, he drops her, catches her by the waist in middrop)  
_We'll be together forever and more! _(Flips her into the air and then she flips off)

This time, even the judges applauded as they left the stage! They were fantastic! Superb! Sublime! Artemis gave them a 10.0, the first one! Apolla gave them a 9.8! And Principle Kim gave them a 9.9! They were only missing 0.3 points! They were the best so far. Kikyo gaped, talk about improvement in one day! Principle Kim raised his hands as a signal for everyone to be quiet. The next group, Kanna and Hakudoshi stepped onto the stage. The song began to play.

_Everyone sees me... _(They step out onto the stage at the same time)  
_Sees me as a nobody _(They clasp hands)  
_No one notices me... _(They begin to slowly waltz)  
_So why you...? _(still waltzing slowly away...)  
_You do everything the best, _(speed increases)  
_You're actually a somebody, _(speed still increasing)  
_You can say what you feel anytime! _(they stop waltzing and Kannalets her right hand go)  
_So why you? _(Hakudoshi spins Kanna)  
_What have I ever done for you? _(they let go)  
_Why do you act like this to me? _(Hakudoshi holds Kanna's hand and passes it to his other hand, making Kanna go to his other side)  
_Why you? _(He twirls her more)  
_But deep inside, my outer core,_ (Her dress furls up, making her look like a flower)  
_I smile when I see you look at me, _(Hakudoshi stops twirling her)  
_Talk to me, laugh along too! _(They waltz some more, slowly)  
_Why you? _(quickens into center)  
_Why you...? _(They stop and bow)

The audience clapped loudly, they were great! The only problem was that they showed no emotion at all. They still had a straight face! Artemis gave them an 8.9; Apolla gave them a 6.2; dancing was all about letting out your emotions! Principle Kim gave them an 8.5; all their moves seemed so... robotic that it was creepy! They had only 23.6! That made them the second lowest in the entire school!That was so utterly dissapointing for them, though they seemed to not care. Hakudoshi was personally relieved, he did not like to dance. The last pair was InuYasha and Kagome. They looked at each other, blushed, and went to the stage as the song began.

_I look at you, _(They step out onto the stage)  
_You look at me. _(They turn to face each other)  
_But you don't see me. _(InuYasha turns around)  
_You see someone else _(Kagome leaps gracefully in front of him)  
_That looks just like me! _(InuYasha turns around once more)  
_Am I just a replacement _(Kagome clasps his hands)  
_To path up a sore spot in your heart? _(He turns around)  
_Because I like you the way you are! _(They clasp hands and begin to slide three to right, six to left, nine to right, etc.)  
_And I wanna stay be your side... _(still sliding)  
_Forever and foreve_r (still sliding at a faster pace)  
_I wanna stay by your side _(They stop and they are at the center once more)  
_Forever and forevermore! _(InuYasha twirls Kagome)  
_I look within in your eyes _(They stop)  
_And I see only bittersweetness _(They waltz slowly around the stage)  
_For the one that looks like me...oh, _(Still waltzing)  
_ButI like for who you are, _(Still waltzing, and Kagome is looking deep into InuYasha's amber eyes)  
_To me you are like a shooting star! _(Still waltzing and InuYasha is slightly blushing)  
_And I wanna stay by your side, _(They stop and InuYasha takes Kagome's hand and gives it to his other hand)  
_Forever and evermore _(He twirls her)  
_Forever and evermore... _(They stop and bow/curtsy!)

Everyone was cheering, clapping, whoo-'hooing, etc. Even the judges were impressed. Principle Kim gave them a 9.8; Artemis gave them a 9.7; and Apolla gave them a 9.9! They were just as close as Sango and Miroku! They smiled at each other, still on stage, blushed and walked off the stage.

"Okay, Okay! Those who will move onto round two are Sango, Miroku, Kagome, InuYasha, Naraku, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and Rin! Get a good night's rest and tomorrow, we will continue with the dance competetion!" Artemis annouced happily as everyone went to their tents. Rin slept like a rock, she was dead tired!

The Dance Competetion Semifinals!

Kagome had the butterflies in her stomach. She could not believe it. She and InuYasha had actually made it to the semifinals! But, she did not know if she could dance as well as she did in the preliminaries. She groaned as she thought of which dance moves she should do. She really hoped InuYasha would twirl her again. That feeling was just exhilerating. It had taken all her willpower not to shout out "Wheeee!" during that part. If had, she would have not made it to the semifinals. Correction: She and InuYasha would not have made it to the semifinals. She sighed as she imagined them losing. InuYasha would be so sad and mad. He would probably scream at her. What would happen if he began to hate her?Her stomach wisted at the thought, making her feel worse. She sighed, why did she have to like him? He was just so rude and obnoxious and oblivious. She sighed. Kikyo would have probably done better with InuYasha. He probably liked her more. Kikyo was just so much better than herself. Kagome wished she was like that. She wished Kikyo never came. Then, she reprimanded herself for thinking like that. Kikyo's dead! She thought fiercely as she groaned; oh, please, let her and InuYasha win! She hoped he liked her as much as she liked him. Then she sighed, never, he still likes Kikyo, she remembered as she drifted off into a deep sleep.Tomorrow would be the semifinals.

---

InuYasha rolled in his sleep. Soon, he was tossing and turning from his nightmare. Kagome had left him because he had not passed the semifinals. "NO!" he screamed as she left. But she did not turn back her head o answer him. She merely cast a death glare that accused him of being her loss. He sunk into his sea of blankets as the semifinals in his dreams began. He was dancing perfectly when suddenly, he threw Kagome up into the air... and he didn't catch her! She slowly fell to the floor and the song ended. She stood up, brushed herself off and glared at InuYasha. He gasped. Those eyes, they were not Kagome's warm, loving ones. They were cold, emotionless, hateful, and spiteful. They were Kikyo's. He gasped as he followed her of the stage and apologized profusely to her. She ignored him and said those three words that might as well have been the sharpest arrows in the world. I hate you. He sunk into a sea of despair. Then, the dream ended. He was breathing extremely hard as he wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead.It was all just a dream. But what if it came true?What if it was a premonition? InuYasha felt sick to his stomach as he fell asleep once more.

---

Sango was sleeping peacefully as she dreamed of dancing with Miroku. A sad song played as they danced together beautifully. The melody was so bittersweet that she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. As she piroutted, Miroku caught her and they twirled. They waltzed for a while as the sadness in the song grew. Miroku twirled her and she looked up into his eyes. She saw tears dripping down slowlyfrom his pale, illuminated cheeks. He twirled her and miraculously caught her in midair. She smiled at the thrill. Her smile faded as she saw that Miroku was still weeping. "Sango... I'm sorry..." he said sadly. She asked what he was sorry for. Then, he threw her up into the air and purposely didn't catch her. She plummeted to the floor. her last thought was, "Why did he do this...?" Sango woke up, covered in cold sweat from her nightmare. It was so terrifying. Miroku would never do that... would he...?She suddenly felt so unsure of herself as she flopped down on her mattress, falling back into a terrified state of sleep.

---

Mirokustirred in his peaceful slumber as he noticed something wrong. Thinking he was just imagining things, he drifted back to sleep. only to be plagued by nightmares like InuYasha, Kagome, and Sango. He was dancing beautifully with Sango and for once, he had no intention of doing anything disgusting. Then, he had the sudden urge to hurt her. NO! His brain screamed as he twirled her. They waltzed down, capturing everone's attention. But that nagging voice just did not want to go away. Hurt her... hurt her... Hurt her... HURT HER! it screamed as his head split from the aggravating pain. He was actually going to hurt Sango! All he could do was cry. He said sorry to her as he unwillingly threw her up... and puposely didn't catch her. He had hurt Sango. She would hate him. He would hate himself. Everyone would hate him. He had hurt Sango. Yet, some part of him felt great about it. He screamed in agony as Sango said the dreaded words. I hate you. He woke up from his nightmare, sweating. He wondered if it would really happen. What if it did...?

---

Rin was having a dream (like everyone too, duh!) too. She was playing in the palace gardens with Fianlli, Emerald, Aqua, and Kara. Suddenly, darkness welled up all over the place. Everything was swallowed into the darkness except for Fianlli, Emerald, Aqua, Kara, and herself. Suddenly, Aqua dissapeared! Rin cried as her friend was swallowed up. She was about to be swallowed up too! She screamed for help and Emerald pulled her out. But, Emerald got sucked into the darkness in her place! Rin sobbed louder. Fianlli was the next one to be swallowed. She did it bravely as the darkness ate her up. Kara was the last. Rin was now all alone! She sobbed sadly as she recalled all of them getting eaten by the darkness. She sobbed louder, they were all gone because of her! Her! Then, a voice that was commanding, yet gentle, told her to find the light within herself and free everyone from the darkness. She searched within herself and found many, many memories. Happy memories of when she was playing with the Elemental Princesses. She wanted to see them again! She didn't want the darkness. She raised her hands toward the sky as light spread from her. The darkness slowly vanished, letting everyone and everything back! She was sooo happy that she actually hugged Fianlli, nearly choking her to death. Then, she told Emerald that when she was really sad, a voice had told her to find the light within. Kara smiled gently and told her that she would meet the person soon. Very soon.

---

Sesshomaru was sleeping peacefully when he was awoken by a noise. He sniffed the air, smelled nothing suspicious, and went back to sleep. Rarely did he everhave any dreams; demons did not dream that much. This was a weird dream. He was in a situation that he had never been in before. It was very dark. He could not see anything, in fact, all he could see was his hands! Then, he heard it. it began softly, then the volume grew. It was a desperate kind of sobbing. He heard the person say Aqua, and noooo! It annoyed his senses since they were all prone to loud attacks. He shook his head to clear the dreadful sounds. He had the urge to tell the weeper to shut up, like he did with everyone else. Then, he realized it, he had absolutely no intention of doing that. This person was different for him, even though her didn't even know her. He wondered what to say. Then he decided to just say to cheer up and look for the light in this dark place. She stopped crying and then he woke up. He had a good feeling inside, but he could not tell what it was. He smelled something, then flopped down to bed once more, a bit bored, a bit tired. Not like he needed sleep.

---

Kikyo and Naraku both mentally breathed a sigh of relief as Sesshomaru went back to sleep, not detecting them. The two of them needed a sure plan to win the dance competetion. They had put five nightmare pills in InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Rin's dinners. They were undectectable and untraceable. Kagura had had sooo much putting it in Rin's dinner. Payback for stealing her Sesshy. Kikyo had almost cackled when she slipped it in Kagome's water. Naraku smiled; Kikyo was more fun than he had thought. He thought she would be another rule-follower, magick-hater type of girl. How wrong was he. They did not put it in Sesshomaru's because Kagura had forbid it. Kikyo had only put a light dose in InuYasha's and an extremely strong dose in Kagome's and Rin's. Punishment for stealing her and Kagura's Inu and Sesshy. Naraku and Kikyo lightly high-fived as they crept back into their tents.

The next day, almost everyone was dead tired or just dead. Miroku stayed away from Sango and for once, Sango actually wanted him to comfort her. InuYasha and Kagome kept passing uneasy glances at each other and then looking away quickly right after. Only Rin and Sesshomaru didn't act weird tward each other. They just raised an eyebrow at they other's uneasiness and prepared for the dance. Kikyo and Naraku's jaws dropped at the same time; why was Rin still cheerful...? She was supposed to be half-asleep! Everyone else just walked slowly to the lawn, where the dancers would dance on air currents. Artemis and Apolla were smiling wickedly as everyone took their seats and the first group, InuYasha and Kagome, stepped out to dance on the currents.

_You always smile at me _(InuYasha holds Kagome's hands)  
_A smile that melts my heart _(They waltz around, trying to elegantly stay on the currents)  
_But you do the same to everyone _(Still waltzing)  
_Am I just no one?_ (Still walzting)  
_Am I nothing to you? _(A big gust comes and blows Kagome off her feet, luckily, InuYasha twirls her in mid-air)  
_I look desperately each day _(Another big gust comes and blows inuYasha off his feet)  
_For any clue that tells me that you love me _(They are floating in the air when InuYasha reluctantly throws Kagome into the sky)  
_Any clue _(He is nervous, she is nervous)  
_Any clue at all will do _(He tries to catch her)  
_But none ever appear _(But he is too nervous and he fails)  
_As I watch you smile to everyone _(Kagome slips out of InuYasha's grasp)  
_I just want to give up _(She falls down... down... down... InuYasha screams, she cries)  
_But then, you smile at me _(He jusmps off the special air current to save her)  
_And I know I never will _(They both are falling)  
_I just know I never will. _(They land in a heap, unharmed, look at each other, and laugh)

Everyone rushed to them, to try to help them get up and untangle themselves from each other. As soon as they are relived of their shock, the judges give their scores. Artemis sadly gave them a 7.2, Apolla gave them a 6.1, and Principle Kim gave them a 5.6. They would not be able to participate in the next round. InuYasha looke up at Kagome with questioning eyes, was she mad at him. Kagome did the same to him, at the same time. They laughed out loud and shook their heads; both felt a wave of relief wash over themselves,they were still friends. They were shushed by Rin; Sango and Miroku were up next. Kagome bit her tongue and prayed that they would much, much, much better than she and InuYasha. The two stepped out onto the ring nervously.

_Everyone tells me to do this_ (They walk out onto the stage)  
_Do this, do that! _(Miroku gingerly holds Sango's right hand and he twirls her)  
_I am like a servant to them _(They twirl right, left, right three times into the center of the airy stage)  
_Sometimes,I just want to yell... _(Miroku holds Sango's two hands and throws her over his head lightly)  
_At the top of my lungs _(A gigantic gust comes up while Sango is in midair)  
_Just Get Out Of My Life! _(It blows her away from Miroku's loosely gripped hands)  
_But you come over _(He runs after her and they twirl while floating above the stage)  
_And tell me what I wanna hear, _(Miroku pulls her down)  
_And I calm down _(They waltz)  
_I just calm down _(Still walzting)  
_No matter how cold my life is_ (They stop and Miroku holds Sango's hand with both hands)  
_No matter how dreary it is _(He flips her over his shoulders)  
_I look to you, and poof! _(And catches her)  
_There you are, smiling at me _(But sadly, a HUGE gust just came and blew them both off balance)  
_And I just have to smile back _(They fell)  
_Just have to... _(Miroku landed on top of Sango, squashing her badly)

Miroku was terrified, he had hurt Sango. No matter how much he had tried to prevent it, he had hurt Sango! He felt like dying right about now! He had hurt Sango! She stirred as he got off of her and smismiled. He smiled playfully back. He hand reached forward, as if drawn to something. One split second later, her smile turned upside down. SLAP! He was unconscious thanks to his disgustingness. He smiled as he was slapped, it was worth it. Every time. Sango waited for the judges to announce the scores. Apolla gave them a 4.5, Artemis gave them a 7.8 for effort, and Princle Kim gave them a 8.6! They had done better than Kagome and InuYasha, but stioll were not very good. They stiffened as Naraku and Kikyo stepped onto the air currents.

_Hello, I say with a smile _(Naraku holds Kikyo's hands)  
_A smile that captures every guy's heart _(They step one, two, front, one, two back. Slide three, slide three)  
_But not yours _(Continues their stepping and sliding)  
_Not the one that I want most _(Kikyo turns to face the audience)  
_You see right through all my lies _(She holds hands with Naraku who is facing her back)  
_My costume _(They link hands and flip continuously to the center)  
_My role in this life _(They leap gracefully to opposite ends)  
_And yet, amazingly, _(Still leaping)  
_You accept me readily _(They flip continuously to each other)  
_As if it is no bigdeal at all _(They waltz gracefully)  
_You make me feel better _(Still waltzing)  
_Than I've felt, _(Still waltzing)  
_And I know... just know _(They stop)  
_That you are the one for _(Naraku twirls Kikyo)  
_Yeah... I know, I just know _(He twirls her the other way)  
_You are the one for me _(A gust comes and makes Kikyo fly over Naraku)  
_The only one for me _(He catches her and they bow/curtsy)

Everyone gasped in shock, except for those who do not, they were magnificent! Even InuYasha had to admit that that took a lot of skill to time your dance specifically then the gust would blow and then catch someone who was riding the gust. Kagome was gaping in shock while Sango and Miroku were thinking of how they could have used magick to do all that. No solutions came. Then, the judges gave their scores; Artemis gave a 9.8, Principle Kim gave a 9.5, and Apolla gave them a 9.8 as well. they were so close, they had done they best so far! Everyone quieted down as Sesshomaru and Rin stepped out to dance.

_Twirl, dance, spin, waltz _(Sesshomaru twirled Rin)  
_I do all that and more _(They faced each other, held hands, and began to waltz)  
_Oh, all that and so much more. _(Still waltzing)  
_Everyone gapes at me _(Now then, _coincedentally, _an air current blew by)  
_I'm the one who's got it all, _(Rin gracefully lept on top of it)  
_And yet, I want something _(Sesshomaru was dragged along)  
_That cannot be given or bought, _(They twirled and spun in the air as the air current lifted them up five feet)  
_It can only be earned. _(They were brought gently down)  
_I try my hardest, my absolute hardest _(They waltz across the stage)  
_To impress you in any way _(Sesshomaru twirls Rin)  
_But you just turn away like I'm nothing. _(She flips elegantly over him)  
_Your face not showing anything at all _(They face opposite directions)  
_And I just want you to know me _(Rin walks slowly, gracefully away from Sesshomaru)  
_I just really want you to know me _(She leaps back to him and he twirls her)  
_And I know, despite it all, _(They twirl three times)  
_Somedy, someday soon, _(She faces him)  
_I'll earn your heart. _(They waltz)  
_Someday soon, someday soon. _(They bow/curtsy)

Everyone went wild, they were great! How did they manage to stay up in the air like that? How did they know when the current would come? Everyone gaped, and began to ask questions all at once, but were hushed by the judges. They began to score. Artemis gave them a 9.7, Principle Kim gave them a 9.5, and Apolla gave them a 9.7! Kikyo and Naraku's jaws dropped at the same time, they had not been affected at all by the nightmare pills! That was impossible! But Rin had proved them wrond. Dead wrong. They were neck to neck for first place. Kikyo and Naraku leading with 0.2 points only! Rin sighed in happiness as she was congragulated by Kagome and Sango. She closed her eyes and smiled one of her most determined smiles ever. They would win. They just had to. For the sake of the school.

The Dance Competetion Final!

Kikyo was **furious**! She had never been soooo outraged in her entire life! It was unforgivable! Rin had actually warded off one of her 'nightmare charms!' She swore that she would personally make Rin's life miserable. Or at least her nights. She smirked to Naraku and he smirked right back at her. She then, began to chant a spell that was handed down from generations and generations of dark priestesses like herself. It was called the 'no Naraku.' The name fit the spell perfectly. Of hell. The scroll that she was holding began to glow a pearly white in the moon as a beam as dark as the night shot through the setting sun. It brought shivvers down even Naraku's spine as Kikyo mouthed out the beams target. Rin. It was a one use spell, as all great spells were and could only be used once. The spell sent the target into a darkness like no other. They would fall dead in their dreams, crushed by despair and grief, when they awoke, they would no longer have any will to live at all. They would just be shells. Only a person of the purest soul would be able to fight that spell. And even then, they still had little or no chance of survival. Kikyo grinned, then she and Naraku would be able to win the contest. Then she could get her darling Inu back. Ah, yes, her darling Inu. But, a little voice in the back of her head said, 'But do you still you like him? Naraku is much better looking, and obviously more powerful.' She shook her head vigorously to clear the thought as she glanced at Naraku, now smirking at Rin's to-be discomfort.

Rin was just about to go to sleep when a jet-black streak whizzed by her. It zoomed around the room as she wondered what it was. Then, it suddenly turned, and zoomed straight at her! She was about to scream for help, but she was feeling very tired. She tried her best to resist, but in the end... sleep won her over as she closed her eyelids... perhaps for the last time. She fell gently onto her bed as her breathing stopped and the effect of the spell began to take over. She would be in a world full of nightmares that was far less better than her world. Far less better. Kikyo grinned wickedly outside as she left. Naraku went soon after. Both of them were thinking the same exzct thing at the same exact time: next morning, Rin would be reduced to a soulless shell and their only opponents would have been gone. Leaving them the winner. As they both walked away from Rin's tent, little did they know that someone very sly was watching them. Quite carefully actually. Too bad they had not detected a thing. Not a thing.

Rin's Dream (Note: This is from her Point Of View):

_It was happening all over again. It was exactly how it started before. Exactly. Mother and Father had banned from playing with Aqua, Emerald, Fianlli, and Kara. They said it was for my own good. Then, they began to force me to read these horribly long books that make no sense at all. One of them even said that you can control death. That is the most profounding thing ever heard! When Mother and Father heard this, they said they believed it and slapped me for thinking otherwise. They had slapped me! I had never been slapped before, especially not by them! I cringed in pain and fear, this had only happened once; someone had told me I was spoiled and ugly and good for nothing! The only difference was that Emerald and Fianlli had comforted me then. Now, i had no one. I was all alone. My parents had banned them from the castle grounds. I remembered Kara's high-pitched giggles, Aqua's hilairious jokes, Emerald's great advice, and Fianlli's grunpiness. I missed them all. So much. They were all gone. Everyone of them. Now,I was all alone, thanks to my parents. i felt an anger well up inside of me. Then, before I could comprehend it, it was all over. My parents, gone, our beautiful castle, destroyed, and I was all alone. Truly alone. With a fortune in my possession. I sobbed for many, many nights. I then, went to a school but it was nothing like my old home. The kind faces had now been replaced by evil ones. The smiles had been replaced by scowls. The laughter had been replaced by angry shouts. I was too scared. Each time I went to school, the children would call me horrid names and the eachers stayed away from me. Thus, I was homeschooled. By myself. It all repeated through my head. The names, the people, the eachers that were cold, the voices that were unkind, everything. It twisted and turned as it all closed in and I felt a dakness like no other. A voice that was as sly as a fox, yet as cruel as a killer told me to just give up. To submit to the darkness. So I did. I was about to be completely consumed by the darkness, buta voice told me to not give up. I had a vision. It was a person that looked so cold and emotionless, yet so sad in the process. I really wanted to meet that person, so I fought against the darkness and blatantly refused to give up hope that I would not survive. Somehow, that vision renewed my strength, and I was able to keep going. Soon, the darkness faded away... and I was surrounded by light. I was oh so happy, yet tired._

Rin awoke feeling a bit tired. Then, it dawned on her; today was the finals for the dance competetion! She screamed mentally and lightly rapped her head for oversleeping, today, the winner would be decided. She just had to win! She grew even more determined and selected her most beautiful dress and put it on. It was a midnight black and at the very bottom, there were snow-white pearls sewn in to create a pattern that made the bottom look like waves. Her mother had bought her it. Then, she attached two blood red rose barrettes in her hair and fastened her moonstone lotus charm on. The only thing that remained of the once glorious castle of silver and ebony. She felt tears coming as she forced them back, those were too sad for her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she recalled her nightmare, she had not had that dream inthree years; when her parents had died off. She shook away the sadness and put on beautiful shoes that were also midnight black. She was completely black, except for her barrettes and peach skin.

When she stepped into the pool auditorium, she shocked three people. Kikyo, Naraku, and Sesshomaru. Kikyo and Naraku were both shocked to their wits; why had the spell not worked, she was not supposed to be alive... spiritually! But, she seemed just as spiffy as always and not affected ONE BIT by the nightmare spell! Kikyo flashed her eyes in annoyance. Rin had lived; that was NOT have supposed to have happened. Naraku smirked; it looked like they would have to win some other way. Kikyo smirked in reply. Besides, Rin and Sesshomaru were not that good partners anyways. She wasmuch more graceful than her, and Naraku was much more emotionful than Sesshomaru, that is, if they all went according to plan. Sadly for them, things never did.

Sesshomaru was another a story; he had never been so shocked in his life... Rin looked, well, there was no other word for it, absolutely GORGEOUS! He still refused to show it though, and kept his poker face on. He walked over to her.

"Are you ready for the dance?"

"Yeah! Ready as ever!"

"You had better not be clumsy!"

"And you had better show some emotion!"

"Hmph."

"Well, you know what? Hmph to you too!"

The two walked off in opposite directions as Principle Kim began to give an announcement. Artemis smiled wickedly in anticipation at what he going to say, it would be TOO funny to see the look on Kikyo's face when she heard what he was going to say. It was all planned out from the very beginning. She smiled happily this time, she loved pulling strings. Espescially if they were stubborn strings.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome all students to the finale of our first Shikon Private School Dance Competetion! I am very, very, very proud to say that we have done this greatly with no injuries at all and no rivalry at all! I want to congragulate all of those that sadly, did not make it to the finals. But, you are all winners, remember that! And,I also want to congragulate the final four people, only two will step out as the winners and claim the prize, to be the hosts of the cruise trip and choose the teacher that will accompany them! So, congrats to all of you! I hope that you will not hold grudges against one other just because soem of you lost, after all, you all are winners in some way! Okay, now, I have a very important announcement to make, instead of having a dance contest, Apolla and Artemis both suggested that we have a fight! This is an underwater fight and it is Rin versus Kikyo and Sesshomaru versus Naraku! This is an all-out battle and the only rule is no bloodshed!" Principle Kim stopped, waiting for it to sink in. Kikyo and Naraku's jaws dropped; HOW WOULD they win now! Kikyo knew how strong Rin was. Then, she remembered that now the spell would still have some leftover effects, so she had a chance. She steadied as she, Rin, Naraku and Sesshomaru walked to the edge of the pool. Calmly as possible. Naraku and Sesshomaru had both changed into wetsuits and both glared furiously at each toher. Both had a look that said, I will kill you. She glanced at Rin, hoping she was cowering in terror, the girl had a very determined look in her eyes and it was boring holes in Kikyo. The look was slightly unnerving. Kikyo steadied herself as she waited for Principle Kim to say that they could begin.

"Ready... Steady... Begin!" he shouted loudly as four people dived into the pool, each wearing a midnight-blue wetsuit. Four contestants, two pools, two winners, one prize. Kikyo focused her gaze underwater as she scanned the deep pool for Rin. The girl seemed to be no where in sight.

Note to those who are confused: As always, I do the events one by one, but they are all happening at once.

Rin did not dive in, only an idiot would do that. Instead, she carefully jumped in the deep pool and floated above first. She got a big gulp of air and dove down into the twelve feet deep pool. She scanned the pool nervously, on guard, as she looked to see where Kikyo could be hiding. It was such a big pool, at twelve feet wide, long, and deep! She scanned some more, saw nothing, then returned for air. Right when she was about to take a big gulp of air, a hand reached up from underwater and pushed her head down! She gasped in shock as she inhaled a lot of water, causing her to choke. She stopped immediately, seeing as that would give Kikyo pleasure, that was the last thing she would do knowingly. She resurfaced, and took her needed breath. Then, she dove down and scanned the area once more. She waited. And waited. She hoped Kikyo would run out of air soon and resurface. She then resurfaced, and took a big gulp of air, even though she did not need it. The hand reached out and attempted to push her underwater once more, but this time she was prepared. 'Don't you dare think that Iwill fall for the same trick twice!' she thought fiercely and threw her arms way, way back, causing them to hit Kikyo, making her lose her grasp on Rin. Rin then swam off, and Kikyo took a big gulp of air and chased after the fifth grader. Rin was a great swimmer. She almost outswam Kikyo! But Kikyo swam even faster to catch up. Then, the priestess in training shot a pink light at Rin. It hit her! She was struck down onto the floor,but regained her composure quickly and swam right back up. They both took huge gulps of air and swam down to fight again. Rin was angry, how dare Kikyo shoot her! She felt the anger well up inside as Aqua called to her. She asked if she needed any assistance. Rin answered yes as a reply. Then, she swam away from Kikyo, ready with a plan. kikyo chased after her, and they swam extremely fast. then, Rin headed toward a wall and narrowly missed it. Kikyo did the same. Suddenly, Rin turned around, swimming toward Kikyo. Kikyo froze in shock/fear, giving Rin enough time to grab her by the arm and pull her above the water. Rin took a BIG gasp of air and she submerged once more. Kikyo, on the other hand, was in a mass of swirling waves that Aqua had created and she could not breath. She squirmed, desperately trying to find some way out, but water seemed immune to her pink shots. Then, the bell rang, announcing that Rin was the winner. Rin smiled happily and helped Kikyo out of the pool with a smile. Kikyo returned it with a glare.

-----

Naraku was scanning the water for his opponent, Sesshomaru, that demon swam like lightning, so fast that Naraku could not even see his move ments. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Sesshomaru rammed into Naraku. Hard, Five times. naraku was out cold before he knew what happened. Sesshomaru seriously was about to just let Naraku sink onto the bottom but thought against it, he would have been expelled from the school if he did. He then, half-heartedly dragged Naraku to the side and pulled himself off, just as the bell sounded. He had won. Rin had won. That meant that they got the prize! Everyone clapped (except for Kikyo, Naraku, Kanna, Hakudoshi, and Kagura) loudly as they got their prize. They would be the host for this year's BIG field trip. A cruise to an island paradise! They would also have to choose the chaperone. Anyone but Artemis and Principle Kim. He thought. I think Artemis would be good. Thought Rin. They were congragulated and told that they had exactly two weeks until the trip and they wold decide then. They both rolled their eys, and everyone went to their tents early, to pack up or rest.


	13. The Cursed Cruise!

The Cursed Cruise! Muwahahahahahaha!

"So... who should we choose as our chaperone?" Rin asked hyperly. It was only two days until the cruise trip and she was very excited about it. This, in turn, had gotten her very hyper. It annoyed Sesshomaru to no end since they had to work together to decide which teacher they would pick as a chaperone and how the rooms were going to be sorted out. They had gotten an exclusive map that only they would read in order to plan out the cruise trip. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he forced himself to ask the dreaded question.

"I don't know, who do you want to be our chaperone?" he said in an even tone.

"Hmmmm..." she said, pretending to think hard, though both of them knew perfectly well who she was going to choose, "I dunno... I would have to say I would choose Artemis because of the help she has given us, you know, like, helping us develop our powers!" she said brightly, hoping that she had said the right thing to convince Sesshomaru. Apparently, he was not. He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Why do you want her to be our chaperone? I mean, what has she ever done to US? Sure, she helped all of us a bit, but we all switched souls in the process! Do you want that to happen again at the cruise...? Or, she could do even worse!" he said in a rather harsh tone, he shuddered mentally at the thought of them going on another one of Artemis' little 'plannings.' Rin was thinking the same thing. But she still thought that Artemis was the best choice.

"Okay fine, I am okay with the fact that you don't want Artemis to be our chaperone, so then, do you know any teacher better...?" Rin countered mockingly. Sesshomaru thought for a moment. Definitely not their principle, too boring; P.E. teacher, too strict; music, art, and dance teacher was too old; math teacher would not be there; and the science teacher easily got seasick. No one that was able to go was as fun or lenient as Artemis. Sesshomaru slightly shook his head in defeat. Rin cheered happily, taking about ten percent of her hyperness out, then she sat back down again.

"Okay, so now that we've got Artemis as our chaperone, (Rin flashed her eyes at Sesshomaru, daring him to disagree) how are we going to sort everyone in their rooms...?" Rin asked, wondering how on earth they would sort this out. He rolled his eyes; obviously, this girl was not exactly what one would call bright.

"Is it not obvious, human...? (he said with taunting eyes that she glared right back at) You get the girls, which includes our chaperone, and I will do the boys. Is that clear...? (He flashed his amber eyes at her midnight black ones, also daring for her to disagree)" he said in a calm tone while he handed her a copy of the deck map. The cruise ship was HUGE! It had two floors, a top one where the captain was, and a bottom one for the passengers. There were nine rooms for the seventeen people that were going to live on the ship. There was also one storage room. Rin gaped as she looked at the ship and saw that on the top, it had a cafeteria, a swimming pool, and a lifeboat area, this was like a dream cruise, except this time, she had friends to come along with her. Ah, yes, friends. She smiled in anticipation at the cruise at she began to plan out the rooms. Happily and hyperly.

'Well, Artemis can have the spare room all to herself... I think I should share with Ayame... Kikyo can go with Kagura... those two are like peas in a pod... Kagome should go with Sango... and that leaves Kaede with Kanna! I KNOW theywillget along just great! After all, their sisters are great friends!' Rin happily thought as she scribbled names here and there.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was feeling particularly evil today, probably because of Rin's hyperness, so he assinged the rooms like this. It was a very... strange way... putting it lightly. He had a room to himself, Miroku went with Naraku, Hakudoshi with Koga, Shippo with Kohaku. Since he felt oh so evil today... he decided to surprise his worthless halfbreed brother once again. InuYasha would be screaming, no raging when he saw the rooms. He smirked at the thought of it.

Two days later, they are telling everyone their rooms and their roommates. They are also announcing who will be the chaperone.

"WHAT!" InuYasha screamed in anger as Miroku restrained him from killing Sesshomaru. "WHY DO I HAVE TO SLEEP IN THE STORAGE ROOM!" he screamed loudly. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in amusement, this was quite fun after all.

"Shut up, InuYasha, at least you aren't paired with Naraku!" Miroku retorted angrily.

"Just which idiot in this school paired me with Koga!" Hakudoshi demanded, almost ripping up the map in his fury.

"A-hem! That idiot would be... me."Sesshomaru calmly stated. Hakudoshi turned even whiter (if that is possible), and his eyes widened at the thought. He ran off in fear of Sesshomaru. That demon could be really angry if he wanted to. And very terrifying in the process.

"Yahhhhh! I'm with Kagome!" Sango happily said as she went to give her friend a high-five.

"Yahhhhh! I'm with Sango!" Kagome cheered, giving Sango a low-five.

"What! I'm with a monk! That cannot be! I need poisonous air to breathe!" Naraku complained as Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had 'accidentally' forgotten about that little detail.

"Yipppee! I'm with Kagura!" Kikyo squealed happily as she lept ontop of her friend.

"Yah! I'm with Kikyo! Ugh! You're heavy, Kikyo! Get offa me!" Kagura said as she toppled under Kikyo's weight.

"Oh! Whoops, sorry, too hyper..." Kikyo said as Artemis entered.

"Why is SHE here?" demanded InuYasha, he did not trust her after she made them switch bodies.

"Duh! I'm here, because I was chosen as chaperone!" Artemis said happily. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Whish moron chose HER as the chaperone!" demanded InuYasha once more. All fingers pointed to Rin. She smiled sheepishly. InuYasha rolled his eyes; this cruise was cursed from the start!

"Okay! So... do you have all your luggage?" Artemis asked cheerfully (everyone nodded). "Do you know your rooms and your roommates?" (everyone nodded) "Hmmm... anyone want to switch rooms?" (InuYasha raised his hand, waving it wildly) "InuYasha, what is the problem with your room...?"

"Well, for starters, it's not a room! It's storage room! Secondly, Seshomaru has a room all to himself!"

"Well, we have to fix that! Oky-doky... lesse... I know! You can bunk with Sesshomaru!" she said, clapping her hands. She had reached a conclusion. She gave a wicked smile at the end for emphasis; a smile that meant: complain and I will throw you overboard. InuYasha's facial expression at that moment was a look that was priceless. It was a look of disbelief, fear, and shock. All mixed together. Hilairious. Artemis resisted the strong urge to break out in hysterics; he was too easily moved.

"Okay! So let's board the cruise ship!" she cheered happily as she went onboard, followed by everyone else. They looked at the deck in disbelief; there was no captain! That meant that they would have to steer the ship by themselves! Artemis frowned at their predicament. Then,she clapped her hands, seemingly reached a solution.

"Okay, I can be sure now that this is not a dream cruise or anything, this is called survival! Okay? (everyone nodded) So, we will have jobs assigned. This is very important, and everone will have to work together! Anyone caught not doing their job, will be thrown overboard, do you understand? I am dead serious! (Everyone gaped, so much for a vacation!) Okay, I'll be captain, so I'll steer this ship! Let's see... who can scream loudly? (everyone pointed to Shippo who smiled sheepishly) Okay, then! Shippo,you will be lookout! That means that you will look for land, big waves, storm clouds, sharks, you get the point, right? (Shippo nodded happily) Scream loudly if you hear anything! (he nodded again)" Artemis sighed, she had hoped for a break, oh well, she could always 'play' with everyone's emotions.

"Hmmm... who here is very smart...? (everyone pointed to Sesshomaru and Rin, they looked at each other and groaned mentally) Oky-doky! Then, you two will be the map and compass people! Basically, you will tell us where we are each day, you have to be accurate, though, okay? (Rin nodded and Sesshomaru just stood as still as a stone) Good! Let's see... who here can cook well? (Everyone pointed to Kanna and Hakudoshi, they were, like, great! surprising, eh?) Okay! You will be the cooks, you have to cook all of our meals, well, okay? Or else we will all starve, and I don't think you want that, do you...? (They stood still as stone in understanding) Okay, now that we have the cooks, we need defensive people! Who here has fighting skills? (Everone pointed to Miroku, InuYasha, and Naraku) Okay, you will be our defensive team, incase anything bad happens, you three will have to work together to fight what ever is threatening us, okay? (Miroku and InuYasha glared daggers at Naraku who was glaring evenly back at them) Hmmm... lessee... what else do we need?" Artemis said with a grin as she looked at the remaining people: Kagura, Kikyo, Kaede, Kohaku, Kagome, Koga, Sango, Ayame. They cringed slightly at her grin. It was a mischievious one.

"Hmmm... I think that we will need a person that will catch our food for us... who here can swim well and is strong? (Everyone pointed to Koga except for InuYasha, who just feh-ed) Okay! koga, you are in charge of catching our food and washing it! Don't worry, if Shippo spots a shark nearby, you can swim away and on board! (Koga rolled his eyes at this, as if he would be scared of a shark!) I need to think for a while... (thinks for about ten seconds and then reaches a conclusion) I think that Kohaku, Kaede, Kagome, and Kagura can be the cleaning people! You know, you have to clean up the deck, dust around, stuff like that, okay?"(They all nodded numbly; cleaning?)

"Okay, who do we have left? Oh! Okay, Sango, you can be co-captain! It basically means that you and I take turns to be captain! You sleep during the night, and I sleep during the day! You steer in the day, and I steer in the night, okay! Don't worry, i'll teach you how to steer this ship, it's fun!" Artemis said happily while Sango's jaw dropped; steer? She had never managed to steer anything, much less than a cruise ship! This cruise was doomed, she thought sadly as she imagined steering them into a boulder, or worse...

"Okay! So, now that we have our jobs all sorted out, I'm going to go to my room and set up everything, okay? You guys should do the same! Hey, Sango, after, come into my room, room eight, and I'll teach you how to steer the ship, okay? (Sango nodded numbly) Okay, let's go get all set up, tomorrow, we will be up and at 'em at around four 'o clock in the morning, okay? So, sleep well and unpack quickly!" Artemis said as she handed out plastic trays with noodles, vegatables, and fish inside of them; their dinner for the day. It was around late noon. They all headed to their bunks, except for Kikyo.

"Artemis, wait! How come I don't get a job like everyone else?" Kikyo asked, she did not want to be thrown overboard.

"I'm so glad that you reminded Kikyo! Come here! You have the most important job of all!" Artemis said with her most devious smile... yet. Kikyo stupidly went to her. Artemis snapped her fingers and ropes tied Kikyo; making her fall to the ground.

"Wh-what! What is my job? Why are you doing this?" she demanded angrily.

"I told you, youhave the most important job of all, you are going to be our protector!" Artemis said cheerfully as she leviatated a squirming, complaining Kikyo and made magick bind her to the mast of the ship.

"Ahhh! What do you mean by I'm going to be you guys' protector! Lemme down, I'm terrified of heights!" she screeched, making everyone come out to see what the commotion was.

"Well, you see, there are spirits here that get displeased easily. They say you have to tie an undead priestess to your mast to ensure survival!" Artemis said cheerfully, enjoying watching Kikyo flail here and there.

"WAHHHH! I'm SC-SCARED!" she wailed as everyone coveredtheir ears.

"Excuse me, but can't you let her down, we haven't sailed into the realm of unpleased spirits yet!" Kagome said, feeling sorry for Kikyo.

"Yeah, i know, she doesn't even need to be thereon the first place, I just like to torture her a bit!" Artemis said with a wink as she gently brought her hand up and sliced the air in front of her, magickally slicing the ropes that bound Kikyo and sending her plummeting to the ground in a heap. She landed in InuYasha's arms and pretented to faint so he could carry her to her room. Sadly, he 'accidentally' dropped her, and Artemis had to leviatate her to her room with Kagura: Room 7; directly facing Naraku and Miroku's room: Room 8. They were at the very end of the hallway with Room9 directly opposite of the stairs that led to the downstairs part. InuYasha and Sesshomaru's room; Room 1, faced Rin and Ayame's room, Room 2. All the boys were on the left, all the girls were on the right. Kagome and Sango's room: Room 3 faced Hakudoshi and Koga's room: Room 4. Room 6 held Shippo and Kohaku, they were facing Kanna and Kaede's room; Room 5. That was how the cursed cruise of Shikon Private School began...

Day One of the Cursed Cruise

**Shippo's Day:**_  
I had to get up extremely early today, it was the first day of the cruise and I was the lookout! What an important job! I woke up when the sky was still dark to the sound of our awful magick teacher, Artemis' screams. We obviously all got up, but were all very tired; none of us were actually used to waking up so early! I mean, I'm just a kitsune! Why do I have to be disturbed? So, we all got dressed and tidied ourselves up (I almost choked while brushing my teeth out of sleepiness), and got ready for breakfast. What was it? Well, I have to admit, it was good, homemade demon bread, almost as good as Ma's. Except it did not have those delicious rabbit meat inside. Those were delicious! After our breakfast, we saw that the sun was about to rise and we all rinsed with ice-cold water to wake ourselves up and Artemis ushered us to our posts. After all that she had said about my job, I thought it would be fun. Instead, it was just plain boring! I just sat ontop of some random little bin that was above everyone. It was not only boring, because nothing at all happened, it was dead-drop annoying too! Kikyo was tied there too, and she was complaining here and there, about everything!I swear that she can be used as a torture weapon! I suppose I did have a bit of fun today... at lunch, which was bread and cooked fish (cooked by Kanna and Hakudoshi), I saved a bit for a snack, or even to throw at Kikyo to make her shut up... I got something even better! You see, InuYasha was just walking by and SPLAT! Fish and bread hit him before he knew what happened. Almost everyone was in hysterics. He will probably get revenge on me later, but it was worth it. After an uneventful day from looking at sea, sea, and some more sea, and listening to Kikyo's complaining, we all ate clam stew and some rice (courtesy of Kanna and Hakudoshi). Then, I flopped on my bed; I was dead tired, after all, listening to Kikyo blatther away is hard work!_

**Sesshomaru's Day:**  
_Today was one of the most boring days of my life in any vacation at all. In fact, it was not even a vacation! I mean, we had to work, work, work, and work some more! I, of course, was not tired at all, but listening to humans pant here and there was really really aggravating! They are all so loud, noisy, unskilled, and dumb, I mean they all try to take our lands! Do they not know that demons are and always will be better than them...? If they do not, then they are dumber than I thought. Today, we all rose before the sun rose and ate a very unsatisfactory breakfast of bread. Plain bread. Then, I had to do map duties with that annoying human girl, Rin. She was a real pain, always so loud and hyper, it was really nerve grinding. Good thing I can keep my temper... or else she would be ribbons by now. After a horrible lunch of bread and cooked fish,I was basically extremely annoyed. I needed deer meat... or something like that! I needed much much more protien than that fish had to offer. I was just about to dive into the water but something very amusing happened. It seems like the little kitsune, what was his name, Shippu...? Well, he dumped a lot of bread and fish ontop of my little half-brother's hair. Glad it was not mine. That was amusing. The other thing that happened was Rin and I argued about where we were located. I said we were nearer to the peninsula, and she said that we had already neared the first island. Fool. She does not have demon senses, how does she know excatly where we are? She certainly has not the intelligence to make up for the lack of strength. At night, we ate a course of clams and rice. Kanna and Hakudoshi are okay cooks. Rin is even more foolish than I thought, if that is even possible, she skipped dinner. She'll starve for sure. Spoiled brat. We slept before it was dark. Must... have... deer... need... deer...!_

**Rin's Day:  
**_Arrgh! What a stupid, stupid, stupid, awful, hoorible, no good, very bad day! I am sooo mad! We got up before the sun even rose thanks to dumb Artemis, and I couln't get enough sleep! Now then, I was sooo tired that I just nibbled at my bread that was my breakfast! I feel like I want to scream. Long and loud and break everyone's eardrums. Especially Sesshomaru's eardrums. I mean, he is so stupid! And I mean stupid! Does he not know that I can talk to the elments! I mean, he might be smart and all that, but he said that we were only at the northern tip of the western penninsula! Fool. I know for sure that we are at the very least nearer to the Southern Islands than that. At least that is what Kara told me. Lunch was awful. That is the only word that can describe it. Downright awful! Why, even Shikon Private School's cafeteria mush tastes better than what we were forced to eat! I swear, I would have thrown up on Sesshomaru if I had not laughed first. Shippo is so funny! He dumped a ton of our disgusting lunch on top of InuYasha's silvery hair! He looked sooo funny! That got me feeling a bit better. That is, until dinner time. I swear, if Kanna and Hakudoshi were the best cooks, I don't even want to guess how bad everyone else cooks! Argh! For dinner, we ate putrid filth! I mean filth! I do not understand HOW everyone thought that it was good when it was downright awful! I didn't even eat it at all! I swear, I feel like I am about to hurl! Except that I don't have anything to hurl in the first place! I wish I had never left home for this awful school. Even if it wasn't much of a home anyways._

**Kanna's Day:  
**_Throughout my life, I have met many, many, many bad situations. It is all part of the rigorous 'training' that Naraku makes his 'followers' go through. Rigorous is an understatement; we were jumping off cliffs and running from countless bear demons. But I was one of the few that survived and made it to be his faithful servant. But no matter how bad the situation, I was always complimented when I did a good job. Now, when I am on this disgusting, cursed cruise, as Naraku calls it, no one even thanks me! Naraku was far too grumpy to care. No one cared. And stupid, ungrateful Rin, Kagome, and Kikyo. They disliked, no, I should say, hated my dinner. I would love to see them slaving in a stupid kitchen and making meals out of scratch. How long would they last. Not very long, i would guess. They would last even shorter because of Hakudoshi's constant chatterings about how good he is or how bad they are. He does not work at all. If I could show emotions, I would have seethed and smited him at least a millenia ago. Thankfully, I do not. Nothing interesting happened today, as Artemis confined Hakudoshi and me to the kitchen for the entire day, only letting us out to go to the cafeteria to eat and serve breakfast, dinner, and lunch. Even servants are not treated as bad. If I ever 'accidentally' forget to control my emotions... she will be the first one to suffer... horribly. Painfully. Why did we not bring servants? This was said to be a vacation, not a student slave drive. Pathetic, really._

**Hakudoshi's Day:  
**_Today was an interesting day. We woke up before the sun rose, I had never done that before at Shikon Private School. Then, Kanna and I had to go prepare breakfast for everyone. Kanna is such a bad worker, I had to reprimand her at least four whole times in order to make some good, edible bread! She is also a work-hogger! In my time of reprimanding, I did not get to help one little bit! As we all ate breakfast, no one, and I mean not one living soul onboard, gave anyword of thanks for me making such a great breakfast for them! No one! Can you believe that? They make it seem like Kanna did all the work, even though I did ALL of the repimanding that made such nice bread. So, I decided to get my sweet, sweet, delicious revenge on everyone. When dummy Kanna was preparing lunch for everyone, BY HERSELF BECAUSE I WAS BUSY REPRIMANDING HER, I snuck in moss tablets that were sure to make any good food go bad. Sadly though, I was four moss tablets short. Obviously, I ate a good one, but it seems that Kanna also ate a good one! Darn, I was sooo sure that I had given her a mossy dish! So, most did not enjoy my 'special' lunch for them. But did they say 'I'm sorry,' or anything CLOSE to that? NO! They just arrogantly went to do their duties while complaining that lunch was awful! I was enraged. they needed another lesson, I decided. So I put some of my 'leftover' lunch in the dinner. I made sure not to eat it; I was a full demon, I go for long without food! Even if I am young. But, it seems they did not learn their lesson, none of them apologized, once again, and blamed it on ME! ME! What did I do? Perhaps they should blame themselves for not appreciating MY hard-made breakfast bread!_

**Miroku's Day:  
**_Today was one of the worst days of my entire life! Oh, and did I mention that today was one of the worst days of my entire life? Well, I did now. InuYasha, Naraku, and I were assigned as the 'bodyguards' of our pathetic excuse for a cruise ship! Bodyguards! Me and InuYasha! I mean, why can they not just assign Naraku the idiot to do that? Or even InuYasha? Why, they need brute strenth, not intellect, like ME! My roommate is Naraku, too! This is the worst excuse for a vacation that I have ever been on! It's even worse than last year's class trip to the forest, where Sango knocked me unconscious! Five whole times! Sue, I deserved it, but can't she be a bit more gentle? I mean, with me liking her and all! None the less, it was totally worth it! I mean, I would prefer to be a captain too! That way, i can be with my darling Sango! I mean, we would have a blast up there! Oh my gosh, I envy Artemis oh so, even though she is a girl! Anyways... one of the things that I imagined that I would get while vacation was relaxation. Apparently, that word does not exist in Artemis' vocabulary. We woke before the sun, all sleepy and dead tired, except she did not seem to notice our sour moods. EWither that, or she didn't care. But then again, she could sleep more since she was driving the ship at night. Lucky duck, able to get more sleep. So, we woke up and ate a great breakfast of freashly baked bread. Courtesy of Kanna and Hakudoshi. I woud have thanked them for such a great breakfast, but they were followers of my sworn enemy, Naraku. So, I did not. Seems that was a good thing, as lunch was downright awful and I had to excuse myself from lovely Sango's presense to go hurl over the railing. That was sooo sad! I missed my chance to see Sango! Oh, and did I mention that being the ship's protectors is and always will be downright doring? WQell, it is! I mean, I swear, I was about to fall asleep if Naraku was not there. He kept on eying me and InuYasha like he was plotting something. And dinner was also downright awful. Today, I learned what a pain Naraku is! He needs poison in the air to live! So, how did he live? Well, to put it bluntly, he filled the room with toxic air and handed me an air mask and told me not to take it off. idiot! I am a monk! A monk, I repeat! I haev breathed in air far worse than his pitiful excuse for toxic air! Obviously, he has underestimated me. A thing he will dearly regret. Dearly._

**Naraku's Day:  
**_Okay, I must admit, rarely do I ever consider any day at all a good ay. So, today was no good day. In fact, to put it precisely, it was downright awful and I swear on... InuYasha's to-be grave that I will someday create a time portal and go back, back, back in time and smite all who opposed me on this day! And that, I must say, is a lot of people. To start off, I was awakened by off-tuned shouts by our idiot of a magick teacher, Artemis. I bet that a snail can do better magick than her. So, we were up and at 'em before the sun was up and at 'em. That got me an extremely sour mood, as I, like most, need my beauty sleep! So that was scratch number one. I would have congragulated Kanna and Hakudoshi on their delicious bread, but I was dead tired! Lucky Artemis, gets to sleep 'till night! It turns out those two were not that great of cooks anyways, lunch was downright awful! I mean, it tasted like those moss pills I gave Hakudoshi once! Except even worse than that! That was scratch number two. Then, since I felt weak after such a bad lunch, I had to keep my guard on InuYasha and Miroku, since I knew that both of them were plotting my downfall. That is if they had half of a braincellin their empty skulls. But all the same, I was wary and kept looking over at them during our defending hour, just in case they were plotting something. You can never be too careful. Then, they kept on glaring at me. That was scratch number three. For dinner that I was hoping was GOOD fish, it turned out to be nasty clam chowder and rice! I literally threw up then. Too bad that it was accidentally on InuYasha. It was not my fault! But he still vowed for revenge. Scratch number four! One more and I would explode. It happened when I was filling my room with toxic air. I was even nice enough to but Miroku an air mask but nooooo... he scoffed and breathed fine. that was a waste of ten whole gold coins! My money! Mine! That was the last sratch. I smacked him unconscious before he knew what was happening and happily beat him up, releasing my anger. I then, peacefully slept with Miroku still unconscious on the floor._

**InuYasha's Day:  
**_Awful, awful, awful, awful, awful, and did I mention really awful...? Well, it was one of the worst days in my entire life. Wait, scratch that, it was the worst day of my life yet. So many horrible things happened today! I would name them off with my fingers... if I had enough! One, I woke up to screams of Artemis. Two, She was our chaperone. Three, I woke to many insults from my full demon half-brother, Sesshomaru. Four, I was dead tired at breakfast. Five, defense duty was downright, dead-drop boring! Six, Naraku seemed to be plotting against me and Miroku. Seven, Lunch was a a disaster! Eight, I was humiliated by Shippo. Nine, my hair was dirtied by the idiot fox kid! Ten, I was the laughingstock of the ship! Eleven, Dinner sucked! Twelve, I barfed overboard at midnight or so. Thirteen, Artemis laughed at me for barfing. Fourteen, this was a bad day! I suppose... that was it. I mean, I SWEAR by... Sesshomaru's soon to be grave that I will take him and Shippo down someday soon. Oh, and I have to take Naraku down fist! He threw up on me! Me! His disgusting vomit! ME! I wanna throw up now! AHHHHH! I'll get revenge soon. Very soon._

**Koga's Day:  
**_Today was a great day for me! I had the funnest time of all! When I was getting ready to holler for everyone to get up, Artemis beat me to it. But I still had a great holler. Everyone seemed dead tired for some reason even though it was already waaaaay past midnight! I mean, how long can they possibly sleep...? Wait, I don't want to know the answer to that question. Anyways, breakfast was great! Home-cooked bread... I don't think I've had that for an entire ten years! And it was just like my mom's too! Amazing! Kanna and Hakudoshi are good cooks! I ate soooo much bread that I had no room for lunch and dinner. I was amazed at how relaxing it was to swim in a REAL ocean with those water creatures that my dear Kagome calls 'fishes.' They are very beautiful and elegant. I caught about seventeen of the dull, no brightly colored ones. It was oh so fun to chase after them and then gently bite down on them so that they would stop squirming. Then, I would drag them onboard and Kanna would give it to Hakudoshi. Those two really are great when they work together! I also swam away from this extremely stupid big fish with sharp teeth that wanted to eat me! ME! That was a real good laugh for me. I was a prince of wolves! I cannot be eaten by a fich! Never! InuYasha was in an extremely sour mood today, for some weird reason. We growled at every word that I said. Weirdo. It's not like his day was dead-drop boring! I mean, I had such a fun day, he probably had even more fun defeating soem idiot set on attacking our ship!_

**Kohaku's Day:  
**_Today was average. Nothing big happened. Nothing good happed, nothing bad happened. It was just normal and boring for me. I mean, lucky Sango! She gets to steer the ship or something cool like that! But not me! Noooo, i'm always stuck with boring chores like cleaning! I was basically slepping most of the day because the ship was pretty clean anyways. It fact I only found three things wrong with our cruise! One, Kikyo is waaaaay too annoying, screaming and demanding to be let down, I would say she deserves to be up there! Besides, she can be our top secret torture weapon! Two, lunch was just downright dreadful! I mean, the food in our exterminator's village was ten times, no a thousand times better than this stupid juck that they serve us. Breakfast was okay, I love to eat bread. But Lunch and dinner were two totally different ballparks. I had to throw up right after I finished each meal over board. Whenever I came back, almost everyone looked disgusted, but they didn't say anything at all, because Sango, my big sister, was giving them dagger glares. She always was my hero!_

**Kaede's Day:  
**_Today was one of those boring days that Kagome calls 'rainy' days, even though there is absolutely no rain at all in the sky. She said that it just means that you do not feel like doing anything at all. I feel like that today. I'm sooo tired and sleepy that I had to beg Kagura to make up for my chores. Sometimes, I think it is great that I have Kikyo as a big sister. She is sooo nice and kind to me! And she is strong, smart, pretty, and popular too! She is my hero! Food was awful! Kikyo cooks much, much, much better than Kanna and Hakudoshi combined! My big sister can do anything and everything!_

**Kagura's Day:  
**_Today was one of THE MOST BORING days of my entire life! Oh, did I say boring...? I meant dead-drop, ready to flip, and/or scream out in fury beacause you are so bored, kind of day. I felt like it was more or less like a year rather than a day! I think I feel a bit seasick. I mean, I had to scrub soooo hard! How on earth was I persuaded to do Kaede's chores for her...? Oh yeah, I remember, she threatened to have Kikyo turn against me! Spoiled brat. One day, I swear on... Rin's soon to be grave, that I will smite her! I mean it! I am soooo glad that Kanna is not like that! I am sooo fed up of Kaede's 'If you don't do this for me- I'll tell by big sister Kikyo and she'll kick your butt!' That little ...brat! She should not be able to order me around greatly just because she was Kikyo's younger sister! I thanked the fact that Naraku had blessed me with a younger, much more obeidient, sister. Kanna was always the quiet, obeidient, not-outgoing type. I respect her for that. Besides, it's not like it's her choice, Naraku is our master, and thus, we must obey him. But, as I said, i am the wind... and the wind will someday be free... Otherwise, the cruise was pretty good. the food was like a delicacy compared to what Naraku feed me!_**  
**

**Kagome's Day:  
**_I would say that today was a good day. except thyat it isn't. I would say that I had a lot of fun. Except I didn't. I would say this is a great vacation. Except it isn't. In fact, just to be truthful, it's not even a vacation at all! I mean, waking up before sunrise... eating cooked bread, you don't want to know what's in there lunch and dinner, not my idae of a vacation? Want some more of my day...? Well, let me think... I had to clean, clean, clean, clean, and did I mention... clean? Well, Kaede refused to do her chores, complaining that she was too tired, and Kagura was raging and roaring so she did more damage than help. Basically, Kohaku and I were the only people that were actually doing their chores. pathetic, really. Something funny happened, though, you see, Shippo dumped fish and bread on InuYasha's silvery, silky hair today. He was furious. But I have to admit, it was sooooo funny! I will remember his face for all eternity; it was just priceless. That's all I can describe it as. Priceless. That lightened up my mood. But my mood was almost instantly soured by Kikyo's demands to let her down. Since Kagura was busy raging and ranting, she didn't hear Kikyo's complaints. I thanked God for that; if she was let down... I SWEAR I would have bulldozed her flat before her toes touched the ground._

**Sango and Kikyo could not be heard/ mind- read. Why? They were either too high or too tired. Ayame just slept in because she was smarter than kikyo and had not complained when she had been blessed with no job. unlike Kikyo!**

_Thus, day one on the Cursed Cruise ended. With Sesshomaru and Rin fuming at each other. Sango dead tired. Koga ready for more. Kikyo ready with even more complaints, Kagome ready to bulldoze Kikyo, and InuYasha plotting against Naraku, Sesshomaru, and Naraku. Kaede was threatening Kagura, Kagura was just raging and ranting, Kohaku getting a serious case of dust-allergies, Ayame well-rested, Kanna and Hakudoshi seething, and Shippo bored to death. Naraku was on guard and Miroku was dreaming of beating up Naraku._

Day Two of the Cursed Cruise!

Rin woke up bright and early as the cruise sailed on. This time, she could actually see the sun seeping through behind the clouds. Amazingly, she had slept well, even though they had worked so much and she had skipped dinner. When she woke up, she heard a different, more shrill scream. It was Sango's. Obviously, as part of her job as captain, Artemis had told Sango to get up early, steer the ship, anshe would ask her maid to go to the market and buy some of that 'chocolate.' It was delicious! Perhaps Kanna and Hakudoshi were not as bad of cooks as she had first thought. She nodded her approval and voiced her thanks to them. Their reactions were hilarious, to say the least. Hakudoshi looked smug while Kanna for once, showed some emotion. She threw a killer glare at Hakudoshi, which made him stumble into InuYasha. InuYasha seemed to be having a hard time eating the food, threw up all over the person who was sitting face to him. That sadly, happened to be Sesshomaru. His beautiful, silky white hair became drenched in a semi-liquid brown and you could not even see his face. InuYasha hiccupped slowly. Respectfully. As he inched slowly away from his steaming brother. Rin held back a fit of giggles as she watched the predicament.

Sesshomaru was furious. Scratch that, it was a huge understatement. His perfect hair had been ruined. By his half-breed half-brother, no less. His anger and fury boiled inside as he 'calmly' drew his not soaked in chocolate throwup hand up. It glowed a sickly green as he made a whip protrude from his index and middle finger. He was boiling. And it just soo happened that all his anger came with the whip. Whip. Slash. Whip. Slash. Whip. Whip. Whip. In less than five seconds flat, everyone and everything withing a five-foot radius of Sesshomaru was cover, head to toe in a choclatey acid. He walked calmly away as everyone just stared. At him and each other. As Sesshomaru went to go dive into the ocean to wash off, everyone broke out in hysterics. The one who was luaghing the hardest was Ayame, though, she was very lucky, she was the only one not to get choclatized.

Ayame had almost chocked from laughing so hard and long. Koga had just looked too funny. It was a look of disbelief that covered most of his face mixed in with hints of laughter from seeing everyone else covered in the acidric chocolate that Sesshomaru had whipped on them. The one who had suffered the worst was InuYasha who even seemed to have accidentally eaten some! She smiled as he seethed and raged and denied that he had done it on purpose. Ayame was laughing soooo hard, that she carreened into Koga. She got some of the icky chocolate on her favorite silk blouse. She turned red. From anger. Koga noticed this and backed away slowly, hoping she would not hurt him. Last she had been this angry, he could not feel his arms for half of a week!

"Koga... dear..." Ayame sweetly began as she smiled a smile like poisonous honey.

"Y-yes...? Wh-what do you want?" he answered, literally terrified.

"YOU RUINED MY FAVORITE BLOUSE!" she screamed as she began to reppeatedly hit Koga. Hard.

"How (hit) could (hit you (hit) ruin (hit) my (hit) favorite (hit) blouse (hit)?" You are soooo mean!" Ayame said as she pummeled Koga some more.

"Wahhhhhhhh! (hit) (hit) (hit) (hit) (hit)My (hit) favorite (hit) silk (hit) blouse! (hit) Brown! Wahhhhhhh!(hit) (hit) (hit) (hit) (hit) (hit)" she wailed as Koga was turning red from lack of air. She was strangling him subconsciously! He struggled in her iron grasp as her turned red... blue... purple!

"What? Oh... my, I'm SO SORRY! Koga! Are you okay! Hello! Please be okay!" Ayame said as she finally noticed Koga's facial expressions. She let go and he collapsed in a heap in front of her as she sobbed almost theatrically. Everyone else in the room sweatdropped. Those two were very funny. It was almost like an act! Ayame blushed as everyone was looking at her and Koga.

"O-Oh! Ummm... why don't you guys go wash off or do your job?" she asked while blushing badly. No one moved. So, she did the next best thing that she could think of. She batted everyone out of the room, including Koga. She sighed; at least she wasn't slaving away likew everyone else! She then turned, and went to take a shower, hogging the girls bathroom so none of the other girls could wash off. Most of them were forced to wash off in the ocean.

Kagome dived into the aqua-colored water as she washed away all that disgusting, icky chocolate slime. She hoped that the acid wouldn't do permanant damage on her hair, otherwise, Sesshomaru would pay. Somehow. She rolled her eyes mentally as she took out her shampoo and conditioner, and began to lather it all in her midnight-black hair as she inhaled the somewhat refreshing scent of lavendar that it was scented in. She sighed. When she had recieved the school invite, her parents had been ecstatic. She had been too. But the means ofgetting there were so... weird! She had to literally jump into a well that was in the back of her creepy family shrine. She shuddered at the thought of when she first lept through; it was like a sensation had never felt and would never feel again! It was... just undescribably good. Now, the school allowed her to return to her time once every month to stock up on the items that she needed. She smiled at the thought. Sesshomaru's face had been priceless. Priceless. Her good mood was put to an end when she saw that Kikyo and Kagura were also swimming near the ship to wash off. Ever since she first arrived, they had not been the best of friends. More or less, enemies and rivals. Especially Kikyo and herself.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notie someone sneeking up behind her. WHAM! She was pushed underwater by some random boy. Kagome turned her head to see who it was; it was none other than InuYasha! He was laughing So hard... that he had chocked! He was in hysterics.

"Kagome (wheeze) you looked so (gasp) funny! (wheeze) I mean, that was even for funny than (BIG breath) Sesshomaru! (laughing hysterically)" InuYasha said, as Kagome got an extremely evil look in her eye. Sadly, InuYasha seemed to have failed to notice it.

"So... I was... funny... wasn't I...?" Kagome said dangerously. InuYasha didn't notice this and continued laughing at her.

"Yup! That (gasp) face of yours! (gasp) was just too (wheeze) priceless! (laughing once more)" he managed to say before almost drowning in laughter. Kagome was getting really worked up now, as anyone would have and she glared at InuYasha.

"So, I'm funny aren't I? Well, you're funny too! Watch! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and did I mention? SIT!" she said as she grumpily dove into the water; a smile tugging at her lips as she watched InuYasha being pulled by the necklace all the way to the sea floor. That would be a worthwhile memory to remember. She climbed onboard the ship and went to her room to dry off and change. There, she ran into a rather furious Sango.

Sango had just finished changing when Kagome walked into their room. She could tell the raven-haired priestess was a bit taken back by her current mood. It was fury. pure and strong. All directed at Miroku, who had dared to do that... that... disgusting and stupid thing! If you were standing next to her, you would have sworn that it suddenly became very hot in that room of theirs. Sango calmed down a bit before explaining what had happened to her. Kagome nodded and said she would have done the same, except much worse. Sango nodded in agreement as she went to the captain's room and began her steering duties as Artemis left for some shut eye and dinner.

Steering the ship was actually quite easier than she had thought, at the very beginning, she had thought that she would somehow steer the ship into an iceberg, or some rocky cliff. Actually, it was pretty boring. All she had to do was be on lookout for rocks and other hazardous objects and always go straight. That was all Artemis had said. She sighed as she settled back into her chair, hoping that lunch would come sometime soon. She was bored to death sitting here and steering. She had to admit though, it did take a lot of strenth as the wheel was hard to budge. thankfully, Sango had been trained for over seven years to use brute strength to her advantage.

InuYasha had thought that today morning was okay. He had gotten his revenge on Sesshomaru, even if it was not on purpose. He knew how long each morning his half-brother took to comb his silky long hair. Pay back. Sweet, sweet, sweet revenge. Now, all that was left was Shippo and Naraku. He rubbed his hands evilly as he plotted silently while Miroku was standing guard over him and watching Naraku who was watching them with rather suspicious eyes. Why should he be suspicious? They had all the right to be suspicious of him, not the other way around! He was the bad guy! InuYasha was so completely wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that there was a dark shadow beneath the ship. Miroku and Naraku did not notice either.

Shippo had had a great breakfast. He loved the chocolate substance that Kagome had brought from her lands. Maybe she was he princess of a world that was much better than this lands? He shook his small head to clear up that thought; no land anywhere could be better than the Western Lands. No land at all. Unless it was a land of chocolate. His brain whirled at the thought of that and he actually tuned out of Kikyo's constant chattering. Chocolate... he gaped as he imagined Kikyo being made out of chocolate. Yummy... his mind thought as it ordered her to chomp down on the chocolate girl. He really did not want to. He truly didn't. He was actually putting up a good fight in his brain until his mind said that if he ateher up, there would be no more annoying noises. Then, he had to relent. he was so totally in his imaginary world, that he did not notice the shadow underwater either.

Kikyo was having a terrible day, thanks to Artemis, once again, she had been tied up there in the mast as the ship's 'shield.' She would have sworn that Artemis just loved to torture her if she didn't know better. Oh well, there had to be a possible explanation. She was thinking of possible solutions and voicing them out to Shippo, who seemed like a great listener. He was. He would just nod at every single thing she said and stare out into space. His eyes didn't tell her mush, though, it was as if they were in another world entirely... she could have sworn on her bow and arrows that he said the word 'chocolate,' but soon relinguished the thought; that was one of the words she never wanted to hear ever again. That 'chocolate' stuff had totally killed her perfect ebony hair. She was out to get Kagome for ruining her perfect hair! Her perfect hair. She voiced this out to Shippo who numbly nodded as he stared out into space once more. Suddenly, she felt some pain on her right arm. That little fox had BIT her!

"AHHHHH! HELP! RABIES! HELLLP! AHHHH! GET HIM OFF OF ME!" Kikyo screamed as everyone rushed to her and stared at the... unusual sight, to say the very least. There was Shippo, chompingdown on Kikyo's right arm and Kikyo waving her arm aroung, trying to get him off. But it was no good, he clung tightly, almost like a leech! She screamed even more, which made him snap back into his senses and let go of her now-bleeding arm.

Kaede rushed out when she heard her big sister's terrified screams. Then, she stopped dead in her tracks; Shippo was clinging to her sister's arm. She stood there in shock as everything seemed to fly by. Then, she was subconsciously helping bandaging up her sister's right arm as she thought about what Shippo had done. She finally got up what little courage she had to go ask him why he had done that. He smiled sheepishly and she saw a slight blush creep up her cheeks. He explained that he was thinking about chocolate too much and had thought that Kikyo was a chocolate! She laughed along with him at the misunderstanding as they both went back to their duties. THUUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

Koga had just got back from fishing when the boat shook violently. He set the fish down onboard as he went to take a peek. Below the boat, was a huge shadow of a weird fish-like thing! He screamed, alerting everyone's attention. Why? He never screams. Never ever ever ever. It was like a law for him. Everyone rushed over to see what was the trouble. But they were too late... the creature that was bonking the ship had turned the entire shipupside down...

Kanna just realized something suddenly as the ship tipped over. She could not swim! She had never swum more then ten feet in her entire life! She was going to die, onboard a ship! No! She thought sadly as she began to black out from hitting the ceiling when the boat flipped over. Water began to pour in as she sunk to the bottom... which was the ceiling now. No... she thought as she sunk, losing all her conscious.

Hakudoshi felt something was wrong. the boat was being thunped! Why had no one called. Why had no one noticed...? Where was everyone? He thought desperately as he clung to railing as the ship tipped upside down. He saw that Kanna was sinking slowly and wondered why. Then, it hit him, she did not know how to swim! That was the obvious answer. Not wanting her to die, or else he would face Naraku's wrath, Hakudoshi swam to the limp, white girl and propelled both of them to the surface. He noticed that the water was still fairly warm but all the same, he grabbed some wood from the ship and heaved Kanna and himself onto it. he gave an exhausted sigh as he too, began to slip into unconsciousness.

Naraku could feel the boat turn as he shielded himself in his protective barrier. Good thing: he was safe and had enough air in the barrier to swim to the surface. Bad: he did not have much of a choice on how large the barrier was and sadly, it included Kikyo, Shippo, InuYasha, Miroku, and Koga. He really wanted to leave them behind, but he realized that that would have been considered suicide so he half-heartedly moved the barrier, and his unwanted passengers, to the surface. Then, he 'popped' the barrier and clung to some driftwood for dear life. Everyone did the same.

Kagome was cleaning when she noticed the sudden change on board the ship and almost freaked out when she felt the lurch when the ship flipped upside down. She held her breathe as she grabbed onto the nearest stable object, which happened to be a railing, and waited until water was almost filled in, then, she propelled herself out of the ship, swimming alongside with Sango, who was dragging along an unconscious Kohaku. The three made it to the surface and plopped down on some random boards that were floating across the sea and fell sound asleep from exhaustion.

Rin seemed to be having the time of her life. She giggled happily as the boat tipped, then realized that she was in trouble, then, she called for the water elemental, Aqua, and she was whisked to the surface. She (sadly) saw that Sesshomaru was also swimming calmly to the surface. She rolled her eyes as she surfaced. Her air bubble made by Aqua popped and she swam to a floating plank, crawled onto it, and fainted from using too much of her magick.

Sesshomaru had also elegantly climbed aboard a nearby plank and, though he was tired, he tried his hardest to not submit to his sleep. But in the end, he failed and was conquered by sleep. As he drifted off to sleep (unwillingly) he thought about one thing, 'What am I going to do next...?'

Artemis was swimming around, looking around for any people who could not help themselves. Then, she realized that Ayame, Kagura, and Kaede could not! She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she snapped her fingers and used quite a bit of magick to whick them to the surface, all floating on planks. She took one last glance, then, dozed off as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! So, what are they going to do next? Will they survive? How? And how on earth are they going to get back? Well, most of it will be answered in the next chapter! How will they live! I feel oh soooo evil! evil! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, coughs, hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me a while to write it! Oh yeah... giggles wickedly, I do believe that Rin's secret will be revealed soon... very soon... as in like, in a few chapters... or so... Arigato Gozaimashita for reading so far! I'm soooo happy that I have over 100 reviews! PS Sorry for asking for ten reviews... that was just plainn mean of me!

MoonMagicks


	14. The Island Paradise

Stranded... in the Middle of the Ocean!

Morning, the day after Everyone was Separated and The Cruise Ship Destroyed...

It was all nice and quite and peaceful. Kagome awoke to the sound of a squawk from a passingby seagull. She woke up and rubbed her eyes gently as she tried to recall the turn of events. The ship had been overturned, she swam to safety, she saw Sango and Kohaku. Sango and Kohaku. She glanced around quickly as she looked for Sango and Kohaku, they were about two feet away from her sleeping pecefully... they were on a plank. A plank! They were stranded in the middle of the ocean! It was still all quite and peaceful and it was a perfect Wednesday morning.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed loudly as the scream echoed for miles and miles around. Okay, more less like feet and feet around. But all the same, Sango and Kohaku were wide awake and as fit as a broken fiddle. They sleepily looked around, and saw only Kagome. both were soooo tired, that they didn't even bother to look at their surroundings. Kohaku just went back to sleep as Sango rubbed her, trying to stay awake, she failed. When Kagome saw this, she was even more angry.

"GET UP YOU GUYS! WE ARE STRANDED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN WITH NO WAY TO SURVIVE! HOW WILL WE LIVE! HELLLLP! ANYONE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed at the very very very top of her lungs. THAT was one scream that echoed for at least a mile. The two siblings were up and in fighting positions at the very second, thinking that Kagome had spotted a demon of some sort and needed some assitance in killing it. Kagome rolled her eyes; at least they were awake. How on earth did they manage to be demon-slayers when their senses were soooo dull...?

"Unghhhh... Kagome onee-san... why did you wake us up if there are no demons to kill...?" Kohaku asked with a yawn. Kagome fell down to the ground, anime style. Sango lightly rapped her brother on the head in a reprimanding way, obviously, there was something wrong. She gazed at the sea. The plank. The sky. Her processed the thought. 'Hey, wait, we are on a cruise ship... you can't see the sky, the sea, or a plank if you are in your cabin!' Then, it dawned upon her her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE ARE DOOMED! DOOMED! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed rather maniacally as Kohaku edged away in fear... his big sister never sceamed. So, when she did, it meant that 1:they were about to die, or 2: there was a big spider in the area. His onee-san (big sister) had always been afraid of spiders. He got into a fighting stanza immediately; it was probably the first one.

"Sango... wait... calm down... yes, let's calm down. Wait! Is InuYasha alright?" Kagome asked worridly, sure, he was a good swimmer and all that, but he could have died while the ship sunk. Or... he could be drowning right now! Thinking that way sent a fresh flow of tears flow down her cheeks. He couldn't die, she just would not allow it! She just wouldn't.

"Oh my... what about (blushes extremely badly) ... Miroku...? Do you think he survived...?" Sango said quietly almost as if she was convincing herself that Miroku was not dead. Kagome thought for a while. In her mind, she was thinking that if InuYasha had died, then Miroku had no right to live. But, when she imagined Sango's face hearing that he died, she knew that she could not, would not ever wish for that. Never.

"No, Sango! How can you just abandon all hope of him being alive like that? They are both alive and we will live through... this predicament! We all will ('Though I won't really care whether or not Kikyo and Kagura live' she thought as she spoke) make it through this alive, well, and all in one piece! So don't you DARE give up hope, okay?" Kagome said with an optomistic smile, sounding much much better than she felt. Sango noticed, and saw right through her lie. But she pretended like she did not know and just gave her a reassuring pat on the back. Kagome nodded in thanks.

"Besides... how long will it be until we are saved... either by Artemis or by InuYasha and Miroku!" Sango said cheerfully, for real, at this, Kagome brightened up considerably. And Kohaku had fallen asleep once more. Both of them, as to seeing nothing else to do, followed suit. Soon, there were three figures on a little plank floating in a never-ending ocean. (That's what it seems like!) Each hoping that they would be rescued... each in different ways.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Kohaku, waking everyone up, the two girls rubbed their eyes as they went to see what was the matter. The plank that they were on was moving! It was moving with the waves! The waves lolled here and there, here and there, as the three clung tightly to the splintery edges. They were almost tossed into the sea, but it seemed luck was with them. After what seemed like an eternity of random lolling, they stopped. Kagome cautiously opened her eyes one by one and peered over the side of the badly worn plank. There was sand instead of sea! SAND! She had never been soooo happy to see sand in her entire life! She happily stepped on it and went to explore, followed by two wary demon slayer siblings.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanna- Stare

Hakudoshi- Snore...

Kanna- Stare

Hakudoshi- Snore...

Kanna- Stare

Hakudoshi- "Zzzzz..."

Kanna- Stare

Hakudoshi- "Zzzzz..."

Kanna- Stare

Hakudoshi- "Ungh..."

Kanna- Stare

Hakudoshi- "Who...?"

Kanna- Stare

Hakudoshi- "Yawn... Kanna... what're you doing...in my room...?"

Kanna- Stare

Hakudoshi- "Kanna...? Isat you...?"

Kanna- "Hakudoshi, wake up. We are currently floating on a plank in the sea."

Hakudoshi- "Zzzzz..."

Kanna- Stare

Hakudoshi- "Whazza...plank...?"

Kanna- Stare

Hakudoshi- "Ahhhhh! Kanna, we are stranded on the ocean! With no food! And no chance of survival!"

Kanna- "...I said that..."

Hakudoshi- "You did not!"

Kanna- "..."

Hakudoshi- "Soooo... who do you think is going to rescue us...?"

Kanna- "Zzzz..."

Hakudoshi- anime fall, almost breaking the plank

Suddenly, the plank that the two were resting on lurched! The waves were causing it to move! Haku doshi watched helplessly as the boat rocked back and forth, back and forth. Kanna, on the other hand, just slept through it all. The shaking calmed down a bit, and Hakudoshi discovered that they were on sand. Sand! Land! They were on land- a miracle!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHH! WHERE AM I! SHIP! PLANK! KIKYO! KANNA! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagura's desperate scream could be heard for miles and miles around as she looked at her new surroundings. She was with Artemis, Kaede, and Ayame. The four of them were all lying down on some random floating plank... drifting in and out of random currents. Three out of four were sleeping. Kagura resisted the extremely strong urge to conjure a mallet (not like she had half the strength to actually and whack them all. After all, they were not supposed to be sleeping in this not so good situation. Actually, it was downright dreadful.

"Uhhhh... I'm still tired... can I sleep a bit more... Kikyo...?" Kaede moaned as Kagura smirked. This would be too fun. For her, at least! She deviously rubbed her hands together as she mouthed one word to anyone who was listening. Which was no one. Payback.

"OHHHHHH! THE WORLD! AND EVERYONE... THAT LIVES IN IT OR ON IT OR UNDER IT! WAAAAAAKE UUUUUP! I AM CALLING YOUUUUU ALLLL! WAKE UP! OHHHHHH LET US GREET THE SONG, I MEAN SUN TOGETHER!" Kagura yodeled this horribly off-tune song as she woke everyone up. Needless to say, they did not wake up on the right said of the bed... er, plank. Everyone shot her death glares as she smiled innocently. The most angry was Kaede.

"OH MY GOSH! GET OUT- OFF! I MEAN IT! I WILL TELL KIKYO THAT YOU DID THIS AND SHE WILL BEAT YOU GOOD! REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY GOOD!" Kaede threatened dangerously as Kagura flinched. Then, she remembered that Kikyo was not here. or at least aboard the plank. Her smiled widened. Dangerously. Kaede looked around for Kikyo's help, then recalled the same thing. She edged away; hoping Kagura was feeling most merciful. Sadly... she was not.

"Ummm... I'm sorry for yelling at you... Lady Kagura...?" Kaede said in a whimper.

"YOU GET BACK HERE! I WILL GRIND YOU DOWN AND DOWN AND DOWN AND DOWN! YOU HEAR ME KAEDE! I'M COOOOMING FOR YOU!" Kagura screamed on the absolute top of her lungs. In her rage and fury, she topped Kagome's record. She began to chase Kaede and shortly caught her. After all, the plank was averagely small.

"AHHHHHHH! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPP! MEEEEEEEE!" Kaede screamed in agony. no words ever invented could describe how painful it was. After all, Kagura WAS training to be a magickal assasin. Thus, she knew all the weak points. Kaede's screams of pure agony rang throughout the sea, blending in with another scream not too far away... seemingly from Kagome, but no one could be sure. Amazingly, Artemis and Ayame were not disturbed one bit by the rather disturbing screams from Kaede and the maniacal laughs from Kagura.

"So... how did you get us all out of that boat...? I mean, the last thing I remember was a wall..." Ayame asked, ignoring the screams and laughter.

"That's for me to know and you to never ever ever find out!" Artemis said cheerfully, also ignoring the screams and laughter that were in the background.

"Hey... where's Koga...?"

"Ummmm... I DO believe that he left you to go fishing and then, the ship sunk..."

"WHAT! (sniffle) Koga! (sniffle) Koga... (sob) YOU IDIOT! (sniffle) YOU BAKA, (sniffle) BAKA, (sniffle) BAKA, (sniffle) BAKA! You just CAN'T die! WAHHHHHH!" Ayame said as she let tears flow down her pale-white cheeks, unchecked. In her anger, she was landing quick punches and kicks on the poor plank that the foursome were floating on.

Crack.

The plank cracked and Artemis sighed as she mustered what little energy she had left toi create a floating bubble. Sadly, she did not have much energy left... so the bubble lasted about three seconds before it popped. They were all soaked once more in salty sea water.

"This is just NOT my day!" Kagura complained.

"Too bad, so sad," retorted Kaede.

"Hey, look! Land! Let's swim there, I am waaay too wet!" Ayame pointed to some island about twenty feet away.

"Hmmm... okay, it looks safe enough..." Artemis said, as she led the foursome to the island, swimming quickly, as no one was in the mood to confront a 'shark' of any sort.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Unnngh... what time is it...? Anita... go get me breakfast! David... go get my carriage... unnnngh... what day is it...?" Rin asked subconsciously; she did this every morning at her house for about three years, thus she had gotten into the habit. She pointed to her imaginary maid and butler (which happened to be Sesshomaru's direction, the west) and ordered them to get her her needed items. Sesshomru raised an eyebrow at this.

_Silly Rin! You are not in your house anymore! You are on ME! Hello, Rin...? RIN, WAKE UP OR ELSE YOU'LL DIE!_ Aqua screeched in Rin's head as she woke up immediately. She stood up quickly, in a fighting stanza, ready to take on what ever was about to kill her. She glanced around, and saw only Sesshomaru so she went back to a sitting position.

"Oh... it's just you..." she said with a sigh of relief.

"What do you mean that it's just me, human...? I am much more dangerous than you imply."

"Whatever."

"Hmph."

"Well, you know what? Hmph to you too!"

"Hmph."

"You and InuYasha are sooo alike!"

"Don't sully my name by putting it in the same sentence with my half-brother's"

"Yup! You two are like two peas in a pod!"

"Hmph."

"He goes 'feh,' you go 'hmph.' Both of you are as stubborn as mules, wild as... dogs, stuff like THAAAAAAAT!" Rin shrieked loudly as she clung desperately to her little board. The two boards rocked with the waves. literally. up and down, side to side, up to left, right to down, around and around the two spun wildly as the waves manipulated their moves. They washed up on some alien shore. Rin **slowly** released her iron grip on the board as she gingerly stepped onto the sand. Sand! She was oh soooo happy to see the sand! Land she thought happily as she scooped a bunch of sand u and flung it in the water. Or where she thought the water would be. Sadl, it was Sesshomaru's direction.

He growled as his hair was 'drenched' in sand. Rin smiled sheepishly and decided that now would be a great time to beg Kara to whicsk her away. Yup, now would be a great time!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sleeping.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"Yawwwwwwwn!"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

----STRETCH-----

"WAKE UP EVERYONE! WE HAVE JUST ARRIVED ON SOME RANDOM SANDY ISLAND AND IT IS CURRENTLY NOON! WAKEY WAKEY WAKEY WAKEY! OR ELSE I WILL BE FORCED TO KICK YOU ALL UNTIL YOU ARE AWAKE!" Koga 'screamed.' No one woke up. He shrugged lightly; they deserved it completely. He grinned wicked as he readied his leg muscles.

----silence----

STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP

"AHHHHHHHH! BUHDHA WILL RELINQUISH PEOPLE LIKE YOU!"

"KOGA, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"DIE YOU DIM-WITTED WOLF!"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MY HAIR, IT'S RUINED! RUINED! WOLF, YOU WILL PAY!"

Koga smiled evilly as he ran as fast as he could to get away from the five people who were about to kill him. Oh well, it was fun, really fun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note to readers: This is the end of the chapter, but not the end of the day! Okay, so everyone, and I mean everyone is now on this little island. No one has met anyone other than their little groups yet, okay? I suppose it is around three 'o clock and everyone is pretty much starved; no dinner, breakfast, or lunch!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Vexing Valentines Day

"Oh my... where is this place...?" Rin asked worridly as she followed Sesshomaru through the deep forest. The island that they had landed on seemed to be much larger than it looked. After all, it seemed that they had been walking for hours! In fact, she was beginning to wonder if the others had survived. Aqua had told her that they did; but in her mind, she still had her little doubts and worries. She shook her head wildly to clear away those thoughts as Sesshomaru began to speak.

"I smell fire... and someone else..." he said quietly, almost to himself. the two trudged a bit father into the dark jungle; Rin was sooo exhausted, but the thought of being left by herself was just enough to keep her going. She had to quicken her pace to keep up with Sesshomaru'sstill quickening pace. They both stopped at a clearing. And Rin saw what was now what she thought to be the most joyful sight on the entire earth; there was a little campfire and everyone else, including Artemis and Kagura were seated around it. they all looked up and a wave of relief washed over their faces as they saw it was just Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Gosh! What took you soooo long...?" InuYasha said rudely. He glared at Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Little brother, we have been walking in jungle for a bit now... why don't you try that and see how far you can go...?" he said evenly. Both Rin and Kagome rolled their eyes; those two were so predictable! Suddenly, a shooting star brighter than any other shot across the night sky. Everyone, even Sesshomaru and Naraku, gazed up to look at thw spectacle.

"Wow! A shooting star! Everyone, quick! Make a wish!" Kaede said happily as almost everyone closed their eyes to make a wish. InuYasha just feh-ed as usual and commented that it was nonsense; causing him to meet his good friend, dirt once again. Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes as he plummeted to the ground. Hard. Koga and Sango snickered at this and Sesshomaru smirked. Naraku looked like he was devising some twisted plot of his along with Kikyoand Miroku was just choking on giggles along with Kagura. Kohakuand Shippo were fast asleep already, right next to the fire's warmth. And Kanna and Hakudoshi just sat as still as a stone. Ayame was rolling with laughter alongside of Rin. Kaede and Kagome were just suppressing giggles while InuYasha was growling.

Suddenly, Kagome clapped her hands and her eyes lit up like she had got the greatest idea ever. InuYasha resisted the urge to smile; _Kagome was so funny when her face lightened for no reason at all. Wait, what was that? He did not like Kagome, not one little, etsy-beetsy bit! Nope!_ The silence (with a couple loose giggles) was cut by a sound that went 'Chaka-chaka-chaka-cha! Chaka-chaka-chaka-cha!Chaka-chaka-chaka-cha! Chaka-chaka-chaka-cha!Chaka-chaka-chaka-cha! Chaka-chaka-chaka-cha!' Kagome grinned sheepishly as she pulled out a strage metallic thing from under her wrist. (Yes, she is wearing a long-sleeved outfit because the ship was very cold and she didn't bring any spare clothes.)

"Oh... heh heh... did I forget to tell you guys...? Well, today, in my land,tomorrow will be Valentine's Day! (Everyone stared at her blankly) Well, Valentine's Day is when... well, when people who like each other give each other stuff! (Everyone still stared at her blankly.) You know, like it's a great time to tell someone that you like them! (Everyone just numbly nodded as she stopped the annoying beeping.) Yeah... that's what it is!" Kagome said with a nod; no one seemed very interested with it. Or at least they didn't act like it. Of course, the mind has it's own way of wandering around...

"Hey, what on earth are we going to wear?" asked Kagura; noticing the fact that everyone had missed. There was brief silence as everyone thought of what to do. They had not brought anything from the ship, the only thing they had brought were the clothes that they were wearing right now. So far, Artemis' and Sesshomaru's had looked the least bit damaged. Inuyasha's red kimono was torn, Kagome's school uniform skirt had a few unnessary lines in it, Kanna and Hakudoshi's white outfits were now a sickly green thanks to the seaweed that they had washed up on. Kikyo and Kagura's outfits were drenched, and they looked so dishreveled with their messy hair and tired faces, Shippo, Kohaku, and Sango's outfits had sustained pretty well, because they were all wearing skin-tight outfits, the only thing was that there was also that same sickly green below the knees. Koga and Ayame looked like two wet dogs... er, wolves because all their furry clothing had been thoroughly drenched by seawater. Naraku's silk kimonos were all smeary and blury because the seawater had smeared all the designs, his hair was a mess as well. Miroku's monk attire was sooo loose that FLIP! A fish came tumbling out of the many folds that were filled with seawater. He smiled sheppishly and threw it out into the sea. Everyone raised an eyebrow at this. Kaede was pretty fine because she had wrung out all the water in priestess outfit and washed her hair with water froma nearby spring. The one who suffered the most was Rin, her blouse was a sickly green that matched her skirt and her sandals were filled with sand. Her hair was all ruffled like she had just rolled for a day without stopping across a beach, and her skin was a light green from the seaweed. She looked miserable as well. In fact, the only one who was actually cheerful was Artemis.

"Oh, I think I have a good idea! You see those biiiig trees over there with those yellow long fruit? Do you see those biiiiig leaves? (everyone nodded) Well, at the camp that I used to work at... we were taught how to make leaf outfits! (Everyone stared at her in shock, she could NOT be serious!) You guys can stay in those disgusting clothes of yours if you like, but I personally think that it's pretty comfortable!" Artemis said a she walked calmly down to the tree, skidggied (yes, it's a word I like to use that I made up!) up the trunk and pulled down five humongous leaves from the yellow fruit tree. (In case you are wondering, it's a banana tree!) She then, sat back down at the fire and everyone just gaped at her. She seemed to be using the tree's bark to tie the leaves together and make an abnormal dress of some sort. And, worst of all, they had to admit, it looked pretty good compared to clothes they were wearing!

Artemis had made herself a very simple dress. The top was two leaves tied together with the stringy bark and it wrapped around her neck. She had cut the proportions to make it slip all the way to just touch her hip. Then, she strung the remaining three leaves together to make a skirt which she attached to her top by using an extremly long peice of bark that she had also used as her rope when she climped the tree. She then, tied the two pieces together, the top overlapping the bottom and it actually looked decent enough to wear! When she stepped out from the waterfall wall...(yes, that is like the changing room! because the waterfall is the wall and no one can see past it but there is a rock that acts as the 'door') almost everyone was astounded! She looked decent enough and you could barely tell that the attire was actually plant, rather than a new fashion accessory.

"See? It's not THAT bad, right? Okay, so, now what on earth are going to do?" she said with a cheery smile. Everyone looked numbly at her.

"Let's set up camp!"

"Okay!"

"Where?"

"Next to the waterfall!"

"No, fool, then the ones with sharp senses cannot hear danger!"

"Oh... hey! Who are you calling a fool?"

"You."

"Arrrrgh! You are sooooo impossible!"

"Speak for yourself."

"BAKA!"

"Ummm... you two...?"

"WHAT?"

"Where will we set up camp?"

"Not in the woods, that's for sure!"

"Why, are you scared of the dark?"

"N-No! Don't be an idiot! I am not!"

"Then prove it!"

"How?"

"We'll all sleep in the woods tonight!"

"WHAT?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"See, you are scared!"

"That wasn't me!"

"That was meeee! I'm scared of the dark!"

"Awwww... that's okay, I'll protect you!"

"Really...? Thanks!"

"Welcome!"

"So, where are we going to sleep?"

"Out in the woods, duh!"

"WHY?"

"SO I CAN PROVE I'M NOT SCARED OF THE DARK!"

"Oh..."

"Can we hurry up? I'm (yawwwwn) tired!"

"Okay! You carry my stuff or else i will have my big sister beat you up!"

"NO!"

"WHAT?"

"NO!"

"Hmph."

"Hey, are you coming?"

"You know, you make less noise than a brick wall!"

"So?"

"Whatever!"

"SIT!"

SLAM!

"What the beeep was that for?"

"For calling Valentine's day stupid!"

"But it IS!"

"SIT!"

SPLAT!

"Oh, my dear, for Valentine's Day... what would you want...?"

SLAP!

"For you to get away from me!"

"But, I like you a lot!"

SLAP!

"So, let's go set up camp!"

"Okay!"

"Hey, why are you always so cheerful?"

"I dunno!"

"Weirdo!"

ZAP!

"What was THAT for?"

"For calling me weird and implying that it's notgood to be cheerful!"

"Well, think of our situation! We are stranded on an island with no way to survive!"

"So?"

"SO? YOU ARE INSANE!"

ZAP!

"I-InuYasha! Are you okay?"

"He'll be fine (coughs) yup! (coughs) Fit as a fiddle!"

"Okay..."

And so, the stranded group set up a small camp in the middle of the forest where a clearing was and no bad demons could be smelt for a two mile radius. They all went to bed, tired and fell asleep before they konked the bed of leaves and other shrubs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura woke up in the middle of the night, not feeling tired at all. She glanced over and saw... two, no three, no four empty sleeping bags. She nervously got up and used her sense of smell to locate the missing four people. They were none other than Rin, Ayame, Kikyo, and Kagome! She gasped as she stepped out of the forest. the foursome seemed to be working on something... but what?As she crept closer, she discovered that they were tryong to make those leaf-dresses that Artemis had made earlier; obviously, they didn't want to admit the fact that they didn't like their current clothes. As she crept closer, she accidentaly cracked a twig, making a sound that alerted the foursome.

"Kagura...? What are you doing here?" asked Rin curiously.

"Hey, Kagura, don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? Because I don't want that Artemis teacher feeling more cheerful than she already is!" Kikyo said in a hushed and hissy whisper. Kagura nodded.

"Ohhhh... how do you knot this part...? Artemis made it seem sooooo easy!" Kagome complained as she desperately tried to tie the top and bottom together.

"Here's how you do it, Kagome! See, you loop it in this way, and tie it right here... then you slip this peice over that piece and tada!There's your dress!" Ayame said, as she helped Kagome finish her dress. She had already done hers.

"Oh... thanks, Ayame!"Kagome said as she adjusted the dress to tighten it up a bit, just not enough so that it would break the leaves.

"Hey... can anyone help me with this? I just have never learned to do a backknot before!" Rin said as Kagura walked over to her.

"Oh, it's easy, see, just put your hands around here and make two circles that link together (a figure eight) and then pull! See, you got it!" Kagura said as Rin looked up at the older girl in surprise; she had never expected this kind of behavior from her!

'Th-Thanks!" mumbled a confused Rin; Kagura nodded in response. the five girls just sat there, staring at the full moon until Sango came, then, it was decided that both she and Kagura would also wear the leaf-dresses because their regular clothes were just too dirty. And so, six girls cloaked in leaves, strandedon some island in the middle of the Western Sea, far, far away from home just sat there silently, each had their own head filled with thoughts of tomorrow; Valentine's Day. Silently, peacefully, without an argument or a care in the world... just one moment of peace and no worry.

Meanwhile the boys were...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine's Day!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time on Shikon Private School...

Meanwhile, the boys were...

Now...

Sesshomaru never slept. At least, not on a deserted island. Being a full demon, he did not need to sleep very often, unlike his little tainted-blood half-brother. He was a disgrace to demons everywhere! He scowled at the image; after his mother had been... slain... his father just brushed her away and chose another as a mate! The nerve of him! He snapped out of his own deep thoughts when he heard a rustle in the bushes. Then, he heard voices. They seemed to be boy voices so he went to see who. As he glided silented closer, he smelt who they were; InuYasha, Koga, Naraku, Shippo, and Hakudoshi. They all seemed to hissing at each other in whispers, so his hearing could not catch any words. He glided closer, a bit curious and bored; after all, he had nothing better to do, and they should have an adequete explanation of why they were up this early. After all, even filthy half-breeds like Naraku and InuYasha needed to sleep. Shippo, Hakudoshi, and Koga were not very experienced demons... at least in his opinion. He mentally snorted to himself; those three were the worst excuses for a demon that you could find!

"Hey InuYasha! You beeep, come 'ere and help me with this string!" Koga hissed.

"Well, if you're so smart, why don't you, you beeep!" InuYasha retorted hotly.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA!" Koga lamely said back.

"Well, I don't want to beeep help you!" InuYasha hissed back.

The two embarked on a glaring and hissing contest to see who could intimidate the other first. Shippo rolled his eyes; with those two goofy morons, he had absolutely no time to be childish! He grumbled to himself as the two began to cat-fight... wait, no dog-fight... wait, no-- canine-fight! Sesshomaru watched emotionlessly from the shadows. His little half-brother and his 'friend' were so annoying and childish. Even the kitsune was more mature than those two. Then, he mentally shrugged; those two didn't have half a brain cell among the both of them.

"Just shut up and help me!" Koga said with his fist clobbering InuYasha's face.

"Fine! You cheater!" InuYasha grudgingly said as he helped with Koga's knot. After he finished, he slugged the wolf-prince; making him meet face to dirt particles to his newly made friend; dirt! Formerly InuYasha's best friend. Shippo snickered softly, but InuYasha heard him, earning him a bump on his head once more. Naraku and KHakudoshi rolled their eyes simutaneously; the threesome were sooooo predictable... in fact all that was needed to complete the set was...

"Little brother... what in the seven beeeep are you doing?"

...Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru calmly said as InuYasha paused from slugging koga in the face repeatedly; this gave Koga the chance he needed, he quickly punched InuYasha onto the ground and began kicking him, hard.

"Sesshomaru! What the beeeep are YOU doing here? You messed me up!" InuYasha complained as he threw Koga over his head and glared at his brother. His older half-brother glared evenly right back at him. The two siblings glared at each other, until, as Shippo said later of their incident while talking with Kagome; one could almost hear their swords clanging as the background sounds.

"Well, I have the fight to ask YOU that, little 'brother'" Sesshomaru replied; emphasizing sarcasm on the 'brother' part. Inuyasha growled angrily and lunged at Sesshomaru in fury, forgeting all about Koga and the two not so friendly siblings engaged in a not so friendly dog-fight...

Shippo, Naraku, Hakudoshi, and even Koga sighed; those two were just much too predictable.

Punch

Kick

Jab

Stab

Kick

Punch

Slug

Push

Kick

Kick

Punch

Slug

Push

Kick

Push

Punch

Slug

Punch

Jab

Jab

Stab

Push

"Huff... huff... huff... Sesshomaru... you beeeep! I'm gonna take you down someday!" InuYasha heaved as he desperately tried to wriggle out of his brother's grip. It was futile. Jis brother had always been the harder, better, more well trained fighter of the two. But someday, he swore, he would be the beeeep out of his older sibling. Half-sibling.

"Whatever, Inuyasha, as if you would live that long... hmmm... I think I should use my poison claws on you... be thankful, after all, most of my opponents die by my whip. Okay. Goodbye." Sesshomaru sadi in a bored tone as he prepared to deliver the fatal blow to InuYasha. Koga gasped, Sesshomaru was stronger than he had thought! Shippo wasjust on the brink of tears; after all, InuYasha was his aggravating tool! (Oh, yeah, and his friend too...;;) Naraku was grinning ear to ear; now InuYasha would finally be removed from his life, and he didn't even have to move a finger! Hakudoshi had on an even more bored expression than Sesshomaru, after all, he was just standing around, doing nothing. Hopefully, the two could quickly get it over and then, he could go back to finishing sleeping!

"InuYashaaaaaaa! SIIIIIIIIIT!" Kagome screamed as InuYasha plummeted to the ground, dragging Sesshomaru with him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rin screamed as she saw the freaky scene. Most of the boys were wearing a strange boy-ish version of the banana leaf dress. It usedsix whole giganticleaves;two morethan the girl dress! The boy version used two leaves on the top that had two slits for the arms and was tied by bark in the back; looped into five holes made by talons that seemed to be InuYasha's size... The bottom was made of four leaves and was basically some crude version ofshorts. The four leaves were fastened together on all sides and had only one opening, the top. The boys seemed to have punctured two holes on the bottom to let their legs come through. The top and the bottom were attached just like the girls, with an extremely long piece of bark-rope, except theirs didn't tie into a bow at the back like the girls, instead they did a dead knot and left it hanging loosely on their sides. Overall, it looked just as good as the girl's version.

"Hey, you girls, don't tell anyone about what you saw tonight, okay?" Koga hissed.

"Only if you guys do the same, after all, we are wearing those leaf out fits too, you know!" Kikyo said; the boys nodded in agreement, the girls did too.

Crinkle...

Everyone turned toward the source of the sound in the bushes nearby. It was none other than Miroku!

"Eh heh heh... hi, everyone...? WOW! WHAT'S WITH THOSE LEAF OUTFITS?" he said with a shocked expression as he noticed that only Sesshomaru was wearing what he normally wore; everyone else was wearing leaf outfits that they had made themselves. He was confused; last time he checked, they had all hated it and refused to wear it and Artemis was the only one wearing things like that. He mentally shrugged as he tried to avoid everyone's stares, guess they must have changed their opinions!

"MONK..." Sango began dangerously.

"Y-yes...? What is it, Sango, dear?" Miroku said hesitantly, now fearing for his life.

Now, if Miroku had not added that 'dear,' Sango probably would have spared him, after all, she is a nice girl after all... as long as you don't get her mad.,.. that is... but he said the d-word... and so, there was no hope at all for him. Everyone knew this; especially Sango and Miroku. Sango smiled deviously while Miroku gulped and braced himself.

Note to readers: The following content is probably not appropriate so... I'll just beep it out!

"BEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEP! MIROKUUUU! BEEEEEEP! GET BACK HERE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SANGO, PLEASE BE REASONABLE HERE! PLEASE!"

"NOT A CHANCE, YOU BEEEEEP MONK!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELLLLLLLLP! INUYASHA! KAGOME! ANYONE! HELLLLLLLP!"

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

"Owwww... oh!"

SOCK!

"Unnnngh... it was worth it... every... hahhhh... time..." Miroku is now unconscious from being beat black and blue!

"Disgusting, rude, obnoxious, creep!"

"I'm with you on that one, Sango!"

"Yeah, I know, Kagome!"

"Sango: 1! Miroku: ZIP!"

"Shut it, Inuyasha!"

"Yeah!"

"Feh!"

"Well, you know what? Feh to you too!"

"Feh!"

"You are impossible!"

"So are you!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"Feh!"

"SEE WHAT I MEAN?"

"NO."

"ARRRRRRRGH! YOU KNOW WHAT? SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

InuYasha is now unconscious because he has buried himself in a crater that he made! Kagome is boiling mad, as of Sango and Miroku is also unconscious with lovely shades of black and blue decorating his sore face. Almost everyone was snickering, by now.

"Okay...(yawwwwwn) G'night!"

"Yup!"

"Me too!"

"Come 'ere Shippo!"

"Okay!"

"Sayonara tou Konbonwa!"

"Weirdo!"

SMACK!

DRAG DRAG DRAG DRAG

"KON-BON-WA!"

"Wow..."

"Zzzzzz..."

"Zzzzz..." x 16 sleepy demons / half-breeds / humans

The next Morning...

"Yahhhh!"

"WHAT?"

"Zzzzz..." x 14 sleeping demons / half-breeds / humans

"It's Valentine's Day!"

"Keh!"

"InuYasha... let's do something fun today!"

"L-Like what?"

"Well... this is what I had in mind!" Kagome leaned over to InuYasha's puppy ear and whispered something in it. His face first took on disbelief, then processing the information, then a big, wide, ear-to-ear grin.

"Wow... Kagome... I never knew you had it in you... okay, sure!" InuYasha said breathlessly.

"What do you mean you never knew I had it in me...?" Kagome hissed. Dangerously.

"Uh... nothing! Let's just do our trick on everyone before they wake up, okay?" InuYasha said; for once recognizing her tone. She nodded and they got to work.

Kagome took out some waterproof felt tip markers that she always had with her in case she ever got the urge to draw. That way, she could calmly express her anger.

Five minutes later...

"WAKEY WAKEY WAKEY WAKEY UP EVERYONE! IT'S A BRIGHT AND CHEERFUL VALENTINE'S DAY!" Kagome called out. InuYasha, seeing this as fun, joined in.

"THE BIRRRDS ARE CH-IRPING THE BEES ARE BU-UZZING! THE SUN IS SH-INING! WHAT ARE GUH-REAAAAAAAAAT DAY! WAKE UP! I ME-"

CONK!

InuYasha's dreadful, off tune singing was stopped by a fast rock that lodged itself inside his mouth. It was thrown by none other than a slightly annoyed Sesshomau who had been watching quietly while InuYasha and Kagome plotted, prepared, planned, and did. He resisted the urge to not roll his eyes at his little 'brother's' failed singing attempt. fot the three hundred and fifty seventh time in his life. Oh, why did he get such a hopeless brother? Why?

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW! Sesshomaru, that hurt! You BEEEEEP! I'll get you back! YOU HEAR ME! I'll get you back someday! I mean it!" InuYasha said after he dislodged the rock from his teeth; now they hurt soooooo much! And it was all his beeeeep brother's fault. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was just giving InuYasha his usual bored glare. This seemed to infuriate InuYasha even more and he charged at his brother, needless to say, Kagome 'sat' him hard in order to stop him.

Five minutes after that... everyone woke up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"YOUR FACE!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"I WOULD NOT BE LAUGHING, LOOK AT YOUR FACE!"

"OH MY GOSH! IS THAT REALLY YOU!"

"YES, AND I AM NOT AMUSED!"

"SO! IT'S SOOOOOO FUNNY!"

"LOOK AT YOUR FACE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SEE?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone except for Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Artemis and Kagome had doodles and scribbles on their faces; courtesy of Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango had two pink hearts on each cheek and on her forehead was written in big pink letters, I love Miroku! Miroku had pink everywhere on his face in little splodges that gathered at his nose. It made him look like he was blushing. On his forehead, I love Sango! was written in hot pink. He probably was blushing. Rin had one blue heart right next to her ear so you could see them if she turned to one side. She also had pink hearts on the back of her hands and on her right arm, someone (cough Kagome cough) had wrote I love Sesshomaru! She seemed to be blushing badly at this. Kikyo and Kagura both had pink and red scribbles of hearts someone had drawn (cough Kagome once again, cough) on their faces. Payback. Both seemed enraged; mostly because SOMEONE (Kaaaagoooomeee...) had wrote on their foreheads; I am alive because of Naraku! Which, obviously, was a lie... right? Kohaku had pink hearts everywhere on his face, which somehow blended in with his freckles and made his freckles look pink. He was looking very freaked out and desperately trying to rub them off; after all, demon exterminators did not go around, parading with pink freckles! Naraku had pink cheeks and red 'lipstick.' He was too busy howling on the ground at everyone else to notice this, though. Everyone else's faces were just decorated with random hearts, I love... blahda blahda blah! signs, rainbows, and shooting stars.

Kagome and InuYasha bother grinned ear to ear as they ran away (calmly) from the raging, angry, mob of demons, humans, and a half-breed. The two were sooooo busy running that they didn't even notice that they were holding hands while they ran!

---After a ton of running, an awful breakfast, a puzzled Artemis (about how they got their outfits), a raging mob, a bored Sesshomaru, and two very tired good friends, they all went their separate ways on the not so island island paradise.---

With InuYasha and Kagome

"Uh... um... Kagome..."

"(turns around) Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Ummm... well... Happy Valentine's Day..." he awkwardly said as he thrust a bunch of pretty flowers that grew on the island into Kagome's surprised hands. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha!"

"Feh!" he said while blushing badly. Kagome squeezed the flowers; she would treasure them forever.

With Miroku and Sango

"Sango..." Miroku began unsteadily.

"Y-yes? Lord monk, what is it?" she answered with the same unsteadiness.

"Ummm... well, happy Valentine's Day, d-dear!" he said, handing her a necklace he had made the night before while everyone was busy making their own leaf clothes. It was a shell necklace that was delicately strung by bark that seemed soooo soft... because Miroku had softened them with a rock; taking an entire hour. Sango blushed deeply as he strung it around her neck.

"W-well, lord Monk... I don't know what to-erk!" Sango began but was stopped by Miroku's instinct once more.

SLAP!

Sango blushed as she hit Miroku; maybe she would like him... if he weren't soooo... downright disgusting!

With Sesshomaru and Rin

"Here," Sesshomaru said as he tossed something to Rin. She had to jump to catch the something. She looked at the small delicate thing nestled inside her palm, it was a pearl.

"I found it on the beach, give it back if you don't want it." he said, coolly as usual. She smiled widely at him; she had not smiled like this for over three years.

"NO! I love it! I'll keep forever!" she said with a light blush creeping up her cheeks.

"As if you'd live that long."

'As if I want to.' thought Rin silently as she gazed at the pure white pearl; indeed, she would keep it forever and then some time after that.

With Shippo and Kaede

"Shippo...?" Kaede began.

"Y-yes?" he replied with a blush.

"Ummm... well, Happy Valentine's Day!" she said as she handed him one of her arrows that she had found drifted onshore. He blushed and searched his little jacket to see if he had anything for her. Nothing... Nothing... ah ha! An acorn!

"Ummm... thanks! This... is for you... see ummm... it can turn into this!" Shippo said happily as he tossed it onto the ground, the minuteit hit the dirt, it turned into a mini horse that Kaede could ride on!

"Thank you sooooo much!"

And so... Valentine's Day ended happily for almost everyone on the island.

Sayonara, Island Paradise!

Rin stretched and woke up. She remembered yesterday; it was Valentine's Day! She looked in her palm and found the gift she had recieved; it was a single, beautiful white pearl. Sesshomaru had given it to her. She smiled at it. She looked over and saw that Kagome, Sango, and Kaede seemed to be admiring something too. She took a glance. Kagome had some flowers, probably InuYasha gave them to her; Kaede had a little horse that could change into an acorn. Obviously,Shippo had given that to her, seeing as he was the only one to possesslittle toys like that.And Sango had a shell necklace; she must have gotten that from Miroku.

"Wake uppppppp! EVERYONE! I HAVE GREAT NEWS!" Artemis said (more or less like screamed at the top of her lungs) to everyone. Everyone was up, but they were not at 'em; after all, it was before dawn! Everyone more or less wibbled, wobbled, teetered, tottered, all the way to where they thought Artemis stood. Where they thought was wrong. Dead wrong, as in literally. Most of them walked to the cliff and were about to walk off of the cliff if Artemis had not quickly turned them the other way with a rarely used reversal spell. they basically walked zombie like to where Artemis really was.

"Okay! I have good news... and bad news... what should I say first?"

"Good!"

"Okay! the good news is... I can get you all back to Shikon Private School... (everyone groaned at this they seemed to be having 'fun') And, well they bad news is that I can only transport everyone one at a time, one person per day... so what do you guys decide to do...?" Artemis said with a sigh asshe let that sink in. Then, the truth dawned on them... they would go one by one with no help at all!

The first person would have to explain everything to the teachers! And, since they had no witnesses at all, they would probably not be believed! And then they would be punished by the teachers- no even the principle for 'abandoning' everyone else and running away! (Note: the teachers/principle don't really know/care whether or not it is possible for some kid to run off of an island and swim to the school. Obviously, it's not possible, but they don't really care about that detail.) Then, the next day, another student would arrive, and the same thing would happen once again! And again for at least fourteen times! Then, when the teacher, Artemis finally transported herself back and explained everything to the teachers... it would be too late! they would all be too numb to hear/ care. Everyone sort of shuddered at this to-be predicament. Artemis noticed this and raised an eyebrow; certainly Shikon Private School could not be that bad! How wrong she was.

"Well, back to my original question, who will be the first to go to Shikon Private School?" Artemis asked, trying to sound cheerful, not quite pulling it off, though... Everyone stepped back one step, leaving no one. Obviously, no one wanted to be first. Artemis raised her eyebrow again at this; they made Shikon Private School seem like it was torture! She mentally sighed, it wasn't THAT bad... wrong again.

"Hey, why can you not teleport us all at the same time?" Kagome inquired, curious why Artemis couldn't teleport more then one student at a time. Artemis rolled her eyes; were they that dense?

"Well, you see... obviously, I use magick to teleport you people here and there, correct? (Almost everyone nodded) And, you all should know that magick drains your energy right? (Couple nods, mostly shakes, and some didn't move at all cough Naraku and Sesshomaru cough) Well, now you know that magick drains your energy. Normally, I can teleport up to four people at a time, but, we are sooooooo far away from where ever we want to go, which is Shikon Private School, that I only have enough magick to teleport one person per day! If I do any more, four things might happen, One: nothing, the two people get nowhere! Two: They both go to Shikon Private School and I die. Three: they both go to Shikon Private School and I am drained of all my magick so that means everyone else will be stuck here. Four: They only get halfway. That basically means that they don't reach the school and probably land in the middle of some forest, or at the edge of the ocean. So, as you can tell, none of those methods are very preferable!" Artemis ended with a happy smile that was not needed at this time.

"And so why do you have to wait a day before you can teleport anyone else again?" Kagome asked. Artemis rolled her eyes; this priestess was too full of questions!

"We-ell... I need to recharge my magick, and it normally takes a day to do it! (smiles happily) But, then again, if my calculations for the distance to Shikon Private School is wrong... then it might take a year! (Everyone look shocked at this except for Sesshomaru, Hakudoshi, Kanna, and Naraku) But don't worry, the longest you will have to stay on this island will be a year! (smiles happily while everyone else's not including Sesshomaru, Naraku, Hakudoshi, and Kanna aws drop to the floor, amazingly, none of them were damaged.) What? It's not that bad, is it? (There faces gave away the answer) I mean, all we're missing on this island is shelter! (More shock and disbelief coming from almost everyone) Oh, come on! Cheer up! At least you are not stranded by yourself on a demon infested island!" Artemis said brightly.

"Feh." Naraku, Koga, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru said at the same time; they could take on a hoard of demons and still live! Or at least they thought they could. Everyone rolled their eyes at the foursome, they were just too predictable. the four looked rather... surprised, to say the least and then all glared at the other three, as if in a way of saying, 'Do NOT copy me!' They realized they had done the same once again and all left, half-pouting, half-steaming.

"Oooooookay. Well, that was weird! Okay, so back to the question, who wants to go first to Shikon Private School? (Everyone stepped back once more) Siiiiiiiigh... you guys are an impossible bunch, you know that? Okay fine then! I'll just have to randomly choose!" Artemis said with a sigh; this was taking soooooooo long!

"How will you choose?" asked Kagome once again. Artemis gritted her teeth and didn't reply. Instead, she waved her hands in a rather spiral motion, making two vortexes appear, everyone stepped back a bit more, for fear that they would get sucked into the vortexes. Then, Artemis dipped both of her index fingers into the vortexes, one finger in each vortex. Then, she waited for about five seconds, and drew her fingers out again, this time though, they were covered with a blue-ish slime that Kagome thought looked radioactive. Artemis then, used her two dipped index fingers to draw numbers in the air. Amazingly, the numbers that she drew stuck to the air, almost as if she were using a piece of paper and a pen rather than air and slime. She drew numbers one through sixteen and then, waved her hands; the slime dissapeared! She then, spun around rather slowly, seeing as the leaf dresses were not all that sturdy, and the numbers spun with her too. When she stopped, the numbers seemed to 'float' to someone. Each of the students now had a number floating above their heads, and it was completely random!

Number One was Rin, Two was Kohaku, Three was InuYasha, Four was Miroku, Five was Kagura, Six was Kanna, Seven was Kikyo, Eight was Hakudoshi, Nine was Sango, Ten was Kagome, Eleven was Sesshomaru, Twelve was Naraku, Thirteen was Koga, Fourteen was Kaede, Fifteen was Shippo, and Sixteen was Ayame. The last one was Artemis herself.

"Okay! So... the first one up... is Rin! Come on, Rin! I mean, see everyone? She's not afraid of going first." Artemis said cheerfully, ignoring Rin's obvious discomfort and icy cold glares.

"Okay! Now then, lemme think... Oh! Now I remember!" Artemis said happily.

"Remember what?" asked Kagura.

"Duh! The teleportation spell! I had almost forgot it since I didn't use it for over two years!" Artemis said as almost everyone fell to the floor, anime-style, each of them with a sweat drop on their foreheads. Artemis rolled her eyes, they were all soooo undeserving of her as a teacher! And they were spoiled brats too!

"Magick of land, Magick of sea, Magick of sky, Answer to thee. Powers that flow, within your intertwined veins, Let this passenger ride, Upon you as some trains... Go!" Artemis said as she pushed Rin into the water. There was a gigantic POOF! underwater and then, the sea was calm again and Artemis was unconscious, probably from using too much magick, the better reason though, probably was staying up all night to watch all the little couples give their gifts. Whatever the reason though, she was fast asleep and everyone else just went to eat, play, talk, complain, fight (cough InuYasha Koga cough), or just be bored.

Meanwhile, Rin had indeed arrived at Shikon Private School, she was currently hiding behind some plants and she could hear Principle Kim talking with another person. They seemed to be arguing about something, and Rin gathered up all her courage to peek over the plants to see who that person was. She gasped. The two turned around and she dove back under the plants and begged for the elementals to save her somehow. Luckily, the two averted their gazes away from the plant and continued to argue about something. Meanwhile, Rin was trying to stop her heart from beating.

Why is he here! Why! Does he want to take me back again? Is he going to place blame on me again? Oh noooo! What happens if he tells everyone about what happened! I'll be ruined! Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku, and Sesshomaru won't want to befriend me anymore! They will fear for their lives! Everyone will! Ahhhh! Why! Why he have to come and spoil my life once again, why! Oh my gosh... please, someone, anyone, come in here and drag him away! He's the only who knows my secret and would like to tell it to the world! He'll blame me again! Then, then, I'll have to go back there again. But I don't want to! I refuse to! Because I have friends here! Rin thought urgently as she worried in her mind about the man Principle Kim was arguing with. She felt her stomach tightening from being terrified. Yes, she was safe at Shikon Private School; she had friends, after all. _But are they really your friends, will they still be even when they are told?_ A little annoying voice in the back of her head taunted her as she quietly crept outof the room, seeing as the two argue-ers were already gone. _I'm sure they will still be my friends even when they learn of my secret! I'm sure... am I...?_

Rin thought urgently as she worried in her mind about the man Principle Kim was arguing with. She felt her stomach tightening from being terrified. Yes, she was safe at Shikon Private School; she had friends, after all. A little annoying voice in the back of her head taunted her as she quietly crept outof the room, seeing as the two argue-ers were already gone.

In the meantime, everyone on the island was busy snoring away. A day later, Kohaku was telported away, with Sango busy nibbling her fingernails in anticipation. It was pretty much the same boring routine; wake up, eat, teleport, sleep, eat, sleep, eat, repeat process. Everyone who was teleported back was dragged and bound by Rin and she 'set them free' as soon as they reached Artemis' safe dorm. After fourteen days, Artemis sent the last person of to Shikon Private School, Ayame. She did not feel as tired so she made a shelter and waited for her power to come back.

Two hours later, she was fast asleep.

Five hours later, she awoke to some very queer hissing noises. She looked in the direction in which they were being made from, which was her right, and saw... a gigantic snake demon that was colored a sickly green with murky wingson its head. It arched over her... and dived.

"AIEEEEEEEEE!"

Meanwhile, everyone was still waiting for Artemis to come.

"Hey, where do you think she is?"

"DUH! On the island! Where else?"

"I don't know."

"So why bother asking?"

"Dunno."

"You two can fight over anything!"

"Feh!"

"Feh!"

"Totally true, Shippo!"

"Yeah, I agree with the kitsune."

"Hey, how many days has it been?"

"Why should you care, Kagura?"

"Just curious!"

"Ummm... lemme think..."

"Gosh! You sure are a stupid little dimwitted wolf huh?"

"Shut the BEEEEEEEP up Hakudoshi!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Koga (gasp) little (gasp) dimwitted (gasp) wolf...! (gasp) Too fuuuuunn-ny!"

"Shut up!"

"AWWWW... are you embarrased...?"

"DUH NOT!"

"Suuuuuuuuuuuure."

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Hey, how come Artemis hasn't come yet?"

"Dunno."

"Hey, why do you care, Rin?"

"Well, if she doesn't come back soon, we'll all die from boredom or we'll be stuck here forever, duh!"

"Oh."

"Really smart, idiot!"

"Like you can talk!"

"He does have a good point there, you know InuYasha!"

"ARRRRRGH! SHUT UPPPPPP, MIROKUUUUU!"

"Artemis is currently... in the hospital, you will have a substitute teacher for the rest of this week!" a person happily announced as she randomly popped up from behind Rin. Rin freaked out at this.

"W-Who are you?" demanded InuYasha, shocked by the sudden intrusion.

"Huh? Me? I'm Apolla, the substitute!"

"APOLLA!"

"Yup!"

To be continued!

Okay, I'm really sorry that it took me soooooo long to post this chapter up but it was mainly because I had to work on HTML and so... that took up a bit of my time! Gomen, Gomen! So, see you next chapter, and how will this Valentine's Day turn out to be? Well, wait patiently to find out! Ja Ne! Oh, and Thank you soooooooooo much Hearii for giving me th Valentine's Idea! Arigato Gazimashita! Okay, bye!

MoonMagicks!  
Sorry for the long update and the not-so-cliffhanger-cliffhanger! Oh, and can anyone tell me what on earth a 'pun' is? Write it down in your reviews, thanks!


	15. The Substitute and The Revealed Past!

Enter: The Substitute for Artemis, Apolla!

(Oh, and basic insanity enters more or less like stampedes in too! Enjoy! I just got back from the fabulous, fabulous, fabulous, Las Vegas! Viva, Viva, Viva!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Me? I'm Apolla, your substitute for Artemis!" the person standing in the door way replied happily. Everyone looked rather stunned at this; this person was going to be Artemis' substitute? Where did she come from? Who called her there? And why on earth was Artemis not teaching? But, those questions were all masked by a rather similiar feeling that passed through almost everyone. They all one thought on their minds; was she going to be better or worse than Artemis...?

Apolla noticed all of their rather mortified, shocked, and untrusting expressions. She resisted theurge to roll her aquamarine eyes; why, why, why did her twin sister always choose the weirdest jobs with the most aggravating people? She mentally shrugged; at least **one** of them were sane... that was like a blessing from heaven for the family, after all, having two magickal parents who did not care about what their two twin daughters were doing, (This is included Artemis 'accidentally' burning down the house and Apolla 'innocently' playing with poisonous animals of all sorts...) being sane was the closest thing one could get to being normal in their family!Especially if your twin sister's pet tiger (cough Artemis cough) thought all people were free chew toys...

While Apolla was thinking deeply about the past, the sixteen rather bewildered students began to whisper to each other. Quite loudly, so obviously, Apolla, who was not deaf, could hear them all. They all remarked rather stupid things that were pointless, in her opinion.

"She has blue eyes! NO ONE has blue eyes around here!"-probably Kagura

"Oh my gosh... do you think she's an alien!"-Kaede

"Don't be stupid, she doesn't look like one!" hissed InuYasha

"InuYasha, SIT!"small-shrieked Kagome, causing InuYasha to plummet to the floor; Apolla raised her eyebrow at this, she would have to learn that spell too!

"Wait... she looks related to Artemis!" hissed Miroku.

"Huh?"-Sango

"What?"-Rin

"How?"-Hakudoshi

"Yeah, Miroku, they don't look alike; I mean, Artemis has greenish eyes and this person has blueish eyes!" InuYasha said after shooting a killer glare at Kagome. Kagome looked dangerously at him; he turned away quickly, otherwise, he'd be 'sat' again.

"But, InuYasha, look!" hissed Miroku, "They both have the same kind of black hair and they both-" Miroku was cut off Sango- who was next to him. She glared at him. He scooted back. Respecfully.

SLAP!

"Disgusting creep..." muttered Sango.

"Hey, Sango, you cut Miroku off; now we don't know what he was going to say!" small-screamed Naraku.

"Was it important?" asked Sango in a dangerous way.

"Y- OW! Hakudoshi, what was that for?" Naraku screamed loudly (almost everyone shushed him for this; as if they weren't being loud too.) Hakudoshi had elbowed Naraku.

"What he meant to say, Sango, was that it was not important." Hakudoshi said evenly. Ignoring Naraku's dagger glare.

"Yes... just as I thought..." whispered Sango as she calmly smacked Miroku in the face again. Miroku was out again.

Meanwhile, Apolla remembered that Artemis had told her that if they would not shut up when she was there, all she had to do was read off every single thing on the paper that she had handed to Apolla. She wondered for asecond if this was a good time to read off of it, she had almost decided against it, until she heard Naraku's yelp. She got the paper out of her pocket and began to read directly off of it. Every immediately shut up as they listened to what the paper said.

"Greetings, everyone! Artemis has written this specifically for her substitute, Apolla, for when her students donoe behave. She had used a bit of magick to creep into your minds and discovered some 'interesting' facts about each and everyone of you! She would like to share them with everyone! So listen up, all sixteen students...

InuYasha's first sword was a little twig, about two inches long, and he used it to cut little pieces of grass for his idol, Sesshomaru! (InuYasha paled at this, Koga rolled onto the floor with laughter, and Sesshomaru raised a delicate eybrow)

On Sesshomaru's first day of demon preschool, he was soooooo terrified of the teachers, that he would not allow his mommy to leave until school was over! He didn't learn anything, and just sat in the corner, sobbing his eyes out! (Sesshomaru made no emotion at all towards this, though in his mind, he was using all his will power not to die from embarrassment, InuYasha was rolling with laughter, along with Naraku)

When Sango first tried to lift Kohaku up, it was on a little tree stump! She fell and landed in mud, with Kohaku safely on top of her! (Sango turned deep cherry red at this, Kohaku tried to remember that time, and Miroku was leaning on the chair for balance. That earned him a good 'ole whack upside of his head.)

When Kagome first tried to use a bow and arrow, she cracked the bow, and her anger, she flung the arrow... and it broke her glass! (InuYasha was **howling **by this time, and Kagome was soooo embarrassed that she sat InuYasha into a crate before he could take a breathe!)

The first time Kohaku ever walked, it was only because Sango has been dangling a cookie from up high and he chased her around the room while tumbling... just like a dog chasing a butterfly! (Kohaku paled at this, and Rin, Shippo, and Kaede were **rolling** on the clean floor with laughter.

Oh, THIS is interesting... when Kagura first used magick... she blew herself into a tall tree by accident and hung there for quite a while, hanging on a tree limb... until it cracked! (Kagura fainted at this and Naraku was **howling** with laughter while most of them were just snickering and giggling at the thought)

Hmmm... it says here that when Kikyo was ten... she seemed to have twisted her bow into some gruesome shape... and loaded it with roses that she then fired at InuYasha... oh! It also says that she **missed every single time!** (Kikyo fainted at this, right on top of Kagura and mostly everyone was howling with laughter, InuYasha was having a hard time imagining this, though!)

Oh! When Rin was age seven she- AHHHHH!" Apolla was abruptly cut off by the wind blowing hard; breaking some windows, and blowing the paper out of her hands. Rin smiled and thanked Kara mentally; she was not ready to tell them that story... she probably wouldn't be in a millenia. Everyone turned to look at her as she let out a sigh. Their looks all said, 'Did you purposely do that...?' She reddened and suddenly found the tiled floor very interesting.

"Hey, Rin! We were all embarrassed! You should have gone too!" InuYasha said.

"Yeah! Apolla, what was written there?" Kohaku said angrily.

"Huh...? I dunno, I didn't read that far! All I read up to was 'age seven!'" Apolla said quickly; everyone could tell that it was a lie; through and through. Most just arched their eyebrows but made no further comment.

"So... back to whatI was saying... if you guys don't behaveI have another list of interesting facts right here... and five more after that! (Everyone paled at this) I am Apolla, Artemis' twin sister and I will be your substitute for about a week or so, because Artemis was attacked by a vicious snake... but she will be okay in a week because Silver Shivvers, her pet demon's venom has the cure! (she smiled brightly at this) So, in the time that I am teaching, I hope you will all behave yourselves... (She smiled as everyone shifted rather uncomfortably at this) and we will have a pleasant-all of you; learning about magickal beasts!" Apolla said, just as the intercom button sounded off and Principle Kim began to talk.

"Rin... I reapeat, Rin, please report to the office, you have a visitor who would like to urgently see you!" his voice blared loudly and the sixteen noticed Rin had paled.

"Well, Rin, I guess you had better quickly go! Are you okay? I mean, you look pale? Do you want to go the nurse's office?" Apolla said in a worried manner. Rin shook her head; too terrified to speak and hurridly sped off in the direction of the office. In her worriness, she crashed into the wall a couple of times along the way.

"Why, Hello, Rin!" the tall, handsome, stern faced man said to her in a false nice tone, "I've missed you oh so! Did you miss me as well, little miss...? I hope you are faring well!"

"Why are you, 'Uncle' Ayano...?" Rin replied coldly, completely ignoring the man's false sweet tone. At this, his face became more malevolent and violent and twisted into a cold, vicious, snarl.

**"You dare defy me?" **he roared, Rin flinched, **"I am your uncle Ayano! I raised you after you murdered your parents! I raised you with loving care! How did you repay me? You robbed me! You selfishly robbed me! Me! Your Uncle Ayano! Just when I had found you a very good mate that was rich! You ungrateful little Beeeep! And then, you fled and spent almost all of the money for yourself! Did you give me anything? NO! NOTHING!"** the man roared at Rin angrily and she flinched when he said 'murdered.'

"Well, none of that money was yours! My parents willed it to me!" she shot back.

**"You weren't of age! So, I kept the money as your dowry!"** he roared back (Principle Kimhad secretly put earplugs on)

"Well, I HATED that man and we both know it!" Rin shot back; desperately holding back tears.

**"Well, he was rich!"** the man screamed back, **"He paid the most!"**

"Well, I didn't like him and I know my parents wouldn't have wanted to marry me off with that... that thieving, ugly, unmannered man!" Rin shouted back, still desperately holding back tears.

**"Your parents, eh! Well, they probably hate you know that you MURDERED them! They would have abandoned you if they knew it was going to happen!"** the man angrily roared.

"No! They would have forgiven me!" Rin shot back, tears trickling down her face, "They would **never** marry me off with that beast of a man!"

**SMACK!**

Ayano whipped his hand onto Rin's right cheek.

"You. Dare. Insult your husband you stealing Beeeep, you murdering Beeeep, you Beeeep of a girl!" Ayano sweared at Rin as she fell to the floor.

"Well, your are much worse than me!"

"At least I did not **murder** my parents!"

"I-I did **not!**"

"Tomorrow, we are leaving, I will warn you, do not tell anyone, as I have told you, **you have no friends. No one would actually like you for who you are. You are a murderer. I accepted you, now come back to me. Or else I will slay off everyone in this school.**" Ayano commanded as Rin numbly nodded and slowly walked back to her tent; she began to pack up and took off her moonstone necklace and squeezed it hard. Then, she gazed at it; it was the only thing that her mother had left her.

Drip

Drip

Drip

Drip

Sad tears slowly splattered the beautiful moonstone as Rin sadly wept while packing everything up; this place had been her favorite place yet. People had actually accepted her as a student, a member, and most importantly, as a friend. And now, once again, Ayano had come back to ruin her life and take away the little patch of happiness that had been planted at this school. She sobbed some more. Everything seemed so hopeless; so why bother hoping? She finished packing, decided to skip dinner, and plopped onto her bed and dozed off to sleep.

Rin's Dream:

_It was happening once again. I felt the anger well up within me. Then, the flames came, soon, the earthquakes came right after. The ground shook, things dropped off of the walls, everything was being burnt. I smelled fire. I saw smoke. I could not breathe. I wanted to die then. I really wanted to die then. But, I did not. Instead, they died. Mother and Father died. I remember it as if it were just the day before. Smoke everywhere, both of them suffocating, and then, both of them vanishing in a quick burst of flames. I remember Mother telling me that when Immortal body's perish, they vanish in a brilliant flame that blinds the mortal eye. I saw that. I was not blinded. That meant I was immortal. I would have to carry that sadness with me forever. I began to sob. And weep. I remember not much after that, except that 'Uncle' Ayano took me in and made me go to school. School. Those very words were like torture upon my lips. The children there spread rumors about me. They forced me to eat strange and wicked concoctions, and threw pebbles, sticks and other objects at me. But worst was the words. 'Murderer!' was heard everywhere, 'Witch! Begone!' was also another common one, no one talked to me as a friend. I was all alone. All alone. All alone. And it was all my fault. Everything was my fault. I felt the darkness swallow me up._

Rin woke up and got into casual clothes as she went outside, carrying an oversized suitcase and she bitterly took down the tent and went to the office.

"Well, Rin? Let's go. Backhome, okay?" Ayano said in a fake cheerful tone.

"Yes... 'Uncle' Ayano, let's go 'home'" Rin said numbly as they both headed out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So... thus this concludes another chapter, sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for the extreeeeeeeeeemely long update!Well, Rin's deepest darkest secret is revealed to all! TA-DA! Yes, it is STILL K-plus rated because the same thing happened in 'Lion King' but it was rated 'G.' So, by the way, since school is starting again, I'll probably update once a week, after all, I have sooooo much homework; ninth grade is hard! PLEASE TYPE THE WORD 'bunny' IN YOUR REVIEWS TO TELL ME THAT YOU ACTUALLY READ ALL THIS! Arigato Gozaimashita tou Sayonara!

Ja Ne!  
Till a week to a day!  
MoonMagicks


	16. The Beginning of a New Life!

The End of Past... and The Beginning of a New Life!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special Note From Author! Okay, since sooooo many people said 'bunny' in their reviews, here is a special chapter! Oh, has anyone noticed that Ayano is like Count Olaf from the SAeries of Unfortunate Events...? Thank you sooooo much everyone for supporting me oh so, love ya! Oh... sorry for the extremely short chapter, after all, I had about two hours to write this! So... enjoy and Arigato, my faithful readers!

MoonMagicks

Oh, PS: Write in to tell me who's angered family should come next, out of the eighteen main characters, including Artemis and Apolla! I'll update in a few days or so, sorry, school is haaaaaard!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right Now: Rin is sitting in a black chariot pulled by the steeds of beeep. Ayano is sitting in the front whipping the poor horses numb, telling them to hurry up. Obviously, Rin is horribly glum as she stares pointlessly out of the window; sure, she isn't dead, but she might as well be, after all, her life is clearly over.

She recalled when Ayano forced her to slave in the cellar, working with rats, mopping the floor. then, next morning, she would have to wash up and dress in a horrible outfit and get ready for school... more or less like academis torture. She looked at her moonstone locket as she continued to desperately hold back tears. The carriage suddenly stopped as it reached a mansion. It might as well have been a needled forretress.

It was purely made of black marble and steel with windows that were adorned with spikes the small chimmney that had no room for even a mouse puffed gray, gloomy smoke sadly, filling the sky above with a never fading gray cloud. As Rin sadly stepped inside her new horrible excuse for a 'home,' she drowned out all sorrows and stared. The mansion was as black on the inside as it was on the outside. Complete with a creaky staircase that led up to her gray room. Her room was decorated with garbage, cobwebs, and dust. There was a small window that let no light in at all because the shutters on the roof reflected all sunlight.

She stared at it all numbly as Ayano slammed the door (Causing the roof and floor to tremble) and locked her in.

Rin sadly took out her pre-delievered suitcase and began to put all her things into the pure black drawers. She sighed as she looked at Ayano's crest, a brokenblack heart with a wilting white rose stabbed through it; a reminder that she was his slave and had no right to disobey him. She wanted to shut it all out; everything, all at once and just give up and crawl away into some bottemless pit.

Meanwhile, outside of Rin's window...

ZAP!

"Well, we're here! Five passengers, we have arrived at... Ayano Mansion... woah... what a creepy, dark, scary place..." Apolla said breathelessly as the six rescuers stared at the palace of darkness and doom. Rather numbly. Each of them thought, 'Rin lives **here?**'

"So... what's the (rubs) plan?" Miroku said, happy that he was with Sango.

"Erk! Not (SLAP!) THAT! Disgusting freak!" Sango said as she slapped Miroku silly; Apolla watched with a rather amused look as Sango beat Miroku up.

"Hmmm... is this a good time to read the next scroll...?" she innocently asked.

"NO! (times four all at once, Miroku is unconscious)" Apolla raised her eyebrows; her twin really did like to teach weirdos.

"We (slap) do (punch) **not** (sock) need (punch) that (sock) scroll (slap) read (smack) again!" Sango said as she made her point with Miroku as an unwilling 'demonstrater.' Apolla's eyes widened at the girl's treatment with that poor, poor, poor monk. (She didn't see what Miroku was doing behind his back to poor, poor Sango)

"Ummm... Sango, I think you might have been a little too hard on Miroku..." Kagome said, looking worridly at her black and blue friend.

"Yeah, Sango, I mean he (pokes Miroku three times in the face) isn't even responding to pokes!" InuYasha as he continued to poke his best friend more and more.

"AHHHH! I MIGHT HAVE KILLED HIM! HEY, MIROKU... YOU BETTER NOT DIE! YOU HEAR ME? OR ELSE!" Sango threatened as she shook him. Hard. Everyont except Sesshomaru sweatdropped at this.

"Ummm... Sango, well, I don't think that that's the best way to... well... you know, convince him...?" Kagome said, sparing a worried look at her poor, poor, beaten up, abused, disgusting, black and blue, friend. Sango smiled and plopped the unconscious monk in some nearby bushes.

"Why am I here in the first place?" Sesshomaru asked in a bored expression.

"Because you like Rin, DUH! Now, be a good boy- wait no, dog, and go save her- (uses magick to lift Sesshomaru up into the air) hi-yup! (and throws him through Rin's little window) Come back victorious!" Apolla said as the remaining people found good places to hide, just in case guards came around.

Back in Rin's little pathetic excuse for a room:

"Zzzzzz... Zzzzzzz... Zzzzzzzz... ahhh... helllp...ahhh..."

WHUMP!

"Huh! WHO? WHAT? SESSHOMARU?" Rin scrambled up on top of her itchy, scratchy, bed. She rubbed her sleepy eyes; just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming; it wasn't a dream, he was really here!

"What are you doing here...?" she asked, still doubting the reality in this scene.

"What does it look like? Get your suitcase and let's go!" he said grumpily, moody about being here by himself.

"Why? I can't leave! You don't know, I HAVE to stay here!"

"Why? It's not like your his servant."

"I am."

"Wha? Why?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Why?"

"Because...!"

'Because what?" Sesshomaru said, almost showing annoyance in his monotone tone. he was getting rather annoyed; after all, Rin was being impossible again.

"Because...!"

"You know, if this is the thanks I- we get for coming all this way just to rescue you- then I think it was a waste of time!" Sesshomaru said, this time, annoyance clearly highlighting his usually monotone tone; people who knew him well knew he must really be worked up at this time, otherwise he would have just left, he had nothing to lose by leaving, after all.

-sniffle-

He grudgingly turned around, thinking, 'Why him?' and saw that Rin was silently sobbing. He silently walked over to her and waited for the girl to calm down and stop her tears. He was using all his willpower not to barf out or run out of the room; after all, the smell of sad, salty tears was near to a dog demon's worst night mare.

-sniffle-  
-sniffle-  
-sniffle-  
-sniffle-  
-sniffle-  
-sniffle-

Seeing as she was not going to stop crying anytime soon, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Rather reluctantly of course, but if she didn't stop crying, he swore that he would faint!

"Okay... calm down and stop crying now; the stench is horrible." he commanded with a growl; not making matters any better, since Rin began to sob harder.

"S- (sniffle) SORRY! I always, always, always cause trouble for everyone- (sniffle) and I never know about it (sniffle) But, (wipe, wipe) I- (sniffle) I can't! I can't go back to Shikon Private School!" Rin burst out with tears flowing rapidly down her cheeks.

"Why?"

"I just can't!"

"Look, we are not getting anywhere at all here, so just tell me why you can't go back!"

"(Sniffle) B- Because... Ayano has me engaged!"

"What?" Sesshomaru said, for once, thorougly shocked; though still keeping cool.

"It's because he's rich..."

"Oh... so, do you like him?"

"NO! He is the last person on earth I would ever like! I mean, there are countless things wrong with him!"

"Oh... then why don't you run away?"

"..." Rin made no comment but her shoulders trembled. Sesshomaru didn't notice this though and waited (not so paitiently) for her to speak.

"Well...?"

"..." Rin's eyes began to water horribly, and Sesshomaru was soooo far away from her so he couldn't smell her oncoming verge of salty tears, her shoulders shook violently and her once shiny eyes got covered up by her hair.

Their was a brief silence. Very brief, as Sesshomaru impatiently waited for Rin to speak and Rin tried- to no avail- to get her shoulders to stop shaking.

"Well...? Can you hurry up with your explanation, I mean, we- I don't have all day," Sesshomaru said; seriously getting exasperated with the shaking, sobbing, fifth-grade girl.

"... You're just **stupid**, aren't you? You just like to be nosy and pry into other people's business, don't you? You're just some snobby, **idiotic**, rich demon who falsely became my friend and is now **forcing **me to escape from my own home, huh? **Well, you know what? I can't! I'm Ayano's servant! Happy? Mister, I want and need pointless information sooooo badly! IDIOT!** I killed my parents! He told me that I set the house on fire! I survived but they didn't! Whose fault was that? **MINE!**" she screamed; letting out all her fury on Sesshomaru who nerely raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about the part of you killing your parents, as uncontrolled as your magick is... I never did anything like that."

"Well, your magick is more controllaable than mine!"

"Sure, but magick takes after the conscious... here, use logic, would your parents want you to be enslved to a- this- monster...?"

"... I- I don't know..."

"You are an idot; duh, not! Look, I don't want to explain, here, okay, just think back, remember anything unusual about the house being burnt down?"

"Hmmm... (sniffles at sad memories) yes... there was a black claoked figure that lep through the window... and he... was holding matches!"

"Now, I'll give you one guess who that might be."

"AYANO!"

"See?"

"Yes! So... he (sniffle) murdered them? His own brother? His own blood?" (Sesshomaru just 'left out' the fact that he and InuYasha had been doing that for years.)

"Hmmm... guess so... you know, for the gold and riches."

"Oh... (looks sad) Hey, how do you know all this stuff?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru tensed. He could say that he had been at her house to see where was the smoke was coming from, he could say that he sort of met her a little there. He could also state that he had helped her out and that he had accidentally turned her to Ayano. But he did not.

"...Just a lucky guess, I guess..."

"Oh...so, let's go now!"

"And... how are you going to get down with your big suitcase (that was prepacked, after all, Rin herself was planning escaping)- it won't fit through the window."

"Hmmm... why don't you go first I'll use magick!"

"Okay..."

So, Sesshomaru got to the window and was about to jump when some unseen, invisible force (cough cough Artemis cough cough)pushed Rin ontop of him. They stumbled and both of them fell with a big PLOP! Sesshomaru on the bottom; with Rin on the top. There was another big thud! as (cough cough Artemis cough cough) someone heaved Rin's suitcase ontop of them. Thud!

To say the least, they landed in a rather 'awkward' position. Rin was directly atop of Sesshomaru and just a bit below his sharp armor; Rin thanked God that she had not been impaled by those seemingly sharp spikes. Sesshomaru was on the ground, back facing it with Rin 'comfortably' sitting atop on him. She was not very bruised since Sesshomaru had been a good landing.

-blink blink-

"Ah...! Oh my gosh! I'm sooooo sorry! Ummm... are you hurt? I didn't purposely do that you know, I mean, it was really weird... it was as if some invisible force had pulled me or something! Well... anyways, are you okay? I'm sooooooo sorry! Sorry!" Rin apologized again and again to Sesshomaru while the other five watched with curious eyes; Apolla flinched when Rin said, 'some mysterious force had pulled her.' Quite obviously, her twin had something to do with this; Artemis always **did **love to play matchmaker... oh well... a hobby is a hobby, she sourly thought, even if it includes forcing people out windows and throwing suitcases on top of them afterwards...

Sesshomaru at this time, was dusting himself off and ignored Rin completely. Miroku saw this moment and took it to his advantage... he made his move on Sango, ah, yes, beautiful, dear, smart, darling, caring...

SLAP!

SMACK!

strong Sango. Miroku went unconscious again while Sango became cherry red once more.

"Hey, what were you and Rin doing in there for sooooo long, sesshomaru? I mean, you were there for like-" InuYasha began but was cut off by a dagger-glaring Kagome.

"InuYasha..." Kagome began dangerously.

"W-what?" InuYasha said as he braced himself for the rampade of sits after it.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! oh and you know what? SIT!" Kagome said all in one big, saved up breathe. InuYasha had another aquaintance with his very very best friend ever since Kagome put that beeeeep necklace on him; Dirt!

"Hey," Sesshomaru quietly began, "You can start a new life with out Ayano now, you know?"

"Yes," replied Rin with a smile like the sun itself, " I know now, thank you."

"Hmph."


	17. A Lot and a Lot of Problems

Chapter Twenty-Four- Problems... (Yaaahh... finally, an update, after soooo long!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autoresses' Note: Gomenesai for taking sooooooo long to update, I mean, I'm becoming a slooooow writer- NO it is NOT writer's block, it is too slow typing! So... I'm really, really, really sorry that you all had to wait sooooo long, but I hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait! Oh, yeah, and I would like to thank everyone for all your reviews- I hope you all know that I LOVE constructive critism, so if you want me to improve anything, DO write it in your review! Umm... may I ask what a 'flame' is? I mean, lot's of autors say 'no flames please' so... I've been meaning to ask what are they! Oh, and soooooooo sorry that I have sooooo many typos, I'm just very... disorganized... GOMEN!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seven some (Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Apolla) sat in the levitating bubble that Apolla made as she whisked them all safely back to Shikon Private School... before midnight, amazing really. As they headed back to their tents, no one noticed anything at all that was unusual when going to their tents, possibly because it was pitch-black, possibly because they were all dead-drop tired.

If it had been morning though, and they were all well-rested and 'cheerful,' at least one of them might have noticed that a **HUMUNGOUS**, grotesque, black shadow had filled up most of the sky around Shikon Private School. But, it was near midnight and all of them were dead tired grumpy so no one even bothered to glance up at the sky as they flopped down onto their beds... not noticing that the 'bed' was actually grassand dirt... most of them were out cold before they hit the ground. Some of them for other reasons than most... (cough Miroku cough) Apolla raised an eyebrow at the five sleeping kids on the lawn and thought to herself, 'Reminder for the rest of life: Never, ever, ever, ever, ever listen to your twin sister's begging about having no suitable substitute to teach her class, even if her life depends on it; after all, she is very tricky! Why? Most, or all, of her students have sleeping disorders and other... strange things...' Apolla reminded herself as she sleepily strode back to Artemis' room, that she still had not found out what spell caused the word 'SIT,' to make InuYasha plummet to the ground. She made another mental note that when she came upon the spell, she should fasten it on all of the students. (Imagine- "SIT!" and EVERYONE in the entire school plummets to the ground, she decided to spare her sister... after all, Artemis would probably just enjoy it and learn MORE earthen spells to help her hopeless garden. As she reached the door, an image of her older twin's garden flashed into her mind, needless to say, it was not pleasant.

_In the very, very beginning, when the seeds were just beginning to sprout, it looked beautiful... that was about five years ago. Then, when the flowers, shrubs, and trees began to sprout, Artemis had, at the last minute, recalled that she forgot to read the packaging labels... and the poor garden was all mixed up. The flowers were hidden by shrubs which were getting tangled up with the baby maple trees, and the rose trees seemed to grow soooo slow, the flowers covered them up. But, as usual, Artemis didn't despair, instead, she learned some very (non) useful earthen spells that she thought would help her pitiful garden. A pity she didn't read the fine print at the bottom of the book pages, it stated that the spells could only be used after an earthquake. And so, Artemis had attempted to do the spells. If she did them correctly, nothing would have happened,but she did them utmostly wrong. _Apolla shuddered as she flopped onto her twin's silk-sheeted bed. At least she had good taste in beds._ The garden was a NIGHTMARE, to put it in the kindest, most respectful person's words. Most of the plants were uprooted and water was drowning the rest that didn't. The very few that survived, somehow became animate creatures and rampaged the house that they lived in with their mother and father, after they had successfully destroyed the house, they moved onto the nice neighborhood and destroyed eveything there too. _She groaned when she remebered how much trouble the family had went through to disemfigure the trees, clean up the neighborhood, and erase everyone's memories that that had ever happened. _After that 'incident,' you would have expected Artemis to give up gardening and take up a different hobby, but obviously, Artemis stuck to it like glue and refused to do anything else, even going to the point that she threatened to set SilverShivvers and GoldenClaws (the tiger) out into the neighborhood and wreck havoc if Mother did not return her gardening materials in five minutes. Quite obviously, Mother had no choice but to reluctantly return Artemis' gardening supplies while grumbling about spoiled brats and their hobbies._

Apolla fell asleep quickly, still trying to figure out what kind of spell did Kagome use to make InuYasha plummet to the ground like that.

**Meanwhile...**

Sesshomaru was just staring boredly at the sleeping figures in the grass, glad that he was not so tired at all, after all, HE was a purebreed demon lord, brought up with the most care by his two strict parents and soon to inherit the Western Lands, all to himself. Heturned around and walked away- not noticing the great, black shadow in the sky- and taking great care to 'accidentally' step on his 'beloved little half-brother's face.' Repeatedly. He turned his heel and walked calmly to his tent.

**Night passed without much happenings at all, spare for InuYasha muttering in his sleep about 'BEEPING Sesshomaru' and Sango slapping Miroku silly.**

**-The Next Morning!-**

"Yawn-----"Kagome said as she stretched and prepared tp wash her face. She was utterly surprised that when she splashed cold 'water' on her face, it was dirty.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **she screamed as she realized she had just poured mud on her face, her high pitched scream woke all the other four people. Sango woke up, not knowing that she was sleeping in mud and grass, and saw Kagome's rather scary face.

**"KAAAAAAGOOOOOOMEEEEEEEE!" **Sango screamed, looking for her friend and tring not to look at the... the...mud covered person.

**"Sango- you idiot, THAT'S MEEEE!" **Kagome screamed rather loudly, hurt that her best friend since third grade did not recognize her. She gingerly rubbed away the mud on her face to show the terrified demon slayer that she indeed was Kagome. Sango sighed with relief; she had thought Kagome had been some sort of monster.

"Ummm... Kagome, how come you washed your face with dirt?"

"Hmmm... I dunno, normally, my sink has water in it..."

"Your sink...?" Both girls turned around and stared at where Kagome's sink should have been... needless to say, it was not there. They silently stared at that gap for a while, then, they looked up, thinking to see Kagome's blue tent cover... not there. The two simutaneously turned to where the closet was... not there. Realization began to sink into them. **They had slept outside... on the ground.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **the two of them simutaneously screamed, waking everyone else up in the process too.

"Huh?"

"Zzzzzz... wha...?"

"**AIEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm Sleeping in the DIRT!"** Rin shrieked as she woke up with her beautiful, soft, silky, hair covered with bits of dirt and grass.

"Yup, Rin, I guess (blush) we were all too sleepy last night..." Kagome said as she offered a helping hand to Rin. Rin took it gratefully and the three girls got up and brushedthemselves off. Meanwhile, InuYasha discovered he had strange footprints all over him... as if **someone** (cough Sesshomaru cough) had trampled over him! He smelled his beeeeep half-brother's scent. He made a mental note to get revenge.

**SLAP!**

"**You disgusting CREEP!"** Sango shrieked as she beat her already black and blue friend, letting him meet his newest bestest friend- DIRT! Formerly Koga's bestest friend, and before that, InuYasha's.

"Kikyo! Oh my, how you've grown, I've got great news to tell you!"- said the tall black cloaked man- "You're engaged to my son, Naraku!" he said as he kissed her cheek. Kagome froze, she didn't even know the man! InuYasha paled and got ready to kill the man in sheer fury.

"F-Father...? Why are you here?" Naraku said rather angrily, after all, his father was always, always, always, the bringer of bad news.

"Ah! my son, I, Onigumo, King of Bandits, am proud to tell you that you are now engaged to Kikyo!" the man called Onigumo said happily as Naraku froze too. It seemed like her wanted to turn into dust and just blow away. Everyone else froze too, HE was the King of theives? Naraku's father?

"OH! Onigumo! You've come back!" Kikyo said happily as she ran to embrace him; at this point, Naraku really did turn to dust and just blow away in the wind; Kikyo knew her father? This could not be a good thing.

"Wait, why are there two Kikyos?" Onigumo said looking from the frozen Kagome to the cheerful Kikyo.

"That... girl," -Kikyo spat disgustingly- "Is Kagome, I'm Kikyo. So, why have you come back? Have Father and Morther asked you to send a gift to me?" she asked happily.

"Nope! (smirks) I'm here to tell you that you are engaged to my son, Naraku! Your parents agreed whole heartedly, and we all know what that means! More land and more wealth for all of us! Aren't you happy, Kikyo sweetie?" Onigumo said to the fainted Kikyo. he somehow did not notice that she had fainted and walked away happily, leaving a rather frozen five students, a fainted Kikyo, and Naraku's dust. Basically, it was mayhem, pure and true.

Suddenly, a paler than usual Sesshomaru walked through and in his bad mood, punched InuYasha smack in the face.

"Hey! What the beeeeeeeeeep was that for beeeeeeeeeeep?" Inuyasha said angrily, as blood trickled down his chin.

"If you had half a brain cell, you would know that Father is coming, so get ready. He's bringing the twins along because what your pathetic human mother said." he spat at InuYasha as he made is way to the fountain to wash up, after all, he would be punished by his Father if he did not.

InuYasha meanwhile, had paled too, and quickly ran after Sesshomaru, ignoring his rude remark about his mother, after all, his Father and the terrible twins were coming... that was like the desert compared to a grain of sand...


	18. Terrible, Terrible Tuesday!

The Terrible Twins and an Enexpected Event!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress' Note: Whew! Well, I've FINALLY posted up another chapter sooooo... I hope that you enjoy it! Oh, I'm just telling you, once again, that I might take longer than a week to update... so, pleeeeeeaaaaaase don't be dissapointed! I'm really, really, really, really sorry, but you can't just expect me to not go to school, right? Don't answer that. Oh! And just to tell YOU (and you know who I am talking to) YOUR story is the absolute greatest- you should show it to the world! (grins rather INSANELY at 'Stage) And, YOU had better update soon... (sharpens person poker) ...glint...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a **perfectly peaceful morning, **with Naraku dust and Kikyo statue standing against the wind. Almost everyone else was also frozen stiff, except for InuYasha and Sesshomaru who were at the school river, washing their faces and as usual, fighting. (cough cough over a cough **towel** cough pathetic cough cough) They were doing all this because their father- the Lord of The Western Lands- was coming over to see how they were doing, and he was bringing what InuYasha and Sesshomaru called- the terrible twins- along with him.

"Hey, beeeeeep." InuYasha said while he was washing his face with his hands.

"What, you idiotic half-breed?" Sesshomaru said with a glare as he carefully picked every single of his poison claws specatacularly clean and free of dust, blood, and other so such. After all, if his father- the Lord of The Western Lands- saw that his claws were dirty, he'd probably be punished. Severely. Pathetic InuYasha; he did not get beaten at all, in fact, he did not even TRAIN at all, well, that was probably his only excuse for being such a pathetic fighter. Besides being a half-breed that is.

"Was it beeeeeping true that our old man informal way of saying Father "- InuYasha began uncertainly and in a rather terrified way- "is really-" InuYasha never got to finish his sentence or his thought. In the blink of an eye, he was face to face with his ex-best friend, dirt! And it was- for once- not thanks to the word, 'sit.' In fact, Sesshomaru had calmly just flipped him over quickly without messing up any of his impeccably clean nails.

"**WHAT THE BEEEEEEEP WAS THAT FOR YOU BEEEEEEP OF A HALF-BROTHER!**" InuYasha roared as Sesshomaru just calmly raised a delicate eyebrow at his half-sibling's outburst. After all, he had not flipped him too hard... for an elephant.

"Never. Ever. Ever. Call Father," -Sesshomaru said this with disgust layered on ever word and not messing up cleaning up his hair one bit- " 'Old Man' ever again. He is not old and you will treat the Lord of The Western Lands with respect, whether or not he is your father." Sesshomaru said coldly as he began to pick out dirt, bugs, dust, dried blood, and such from his silvery hair; if his father did not find it perfect in every way, he would probably cut it; a disgrace to any high-ranking Lord. especially the Lord of The Western Lands.

"Feh! You make it seem like Father is the-" InuYasha, once again, did not get the chance to finish his sentence, because Sesshomaru, for the second time in less than three minutes, turned InuYasha's face into the dirt. Then, to make his point clear- and the fact that he was done getting cleaned up- he purposely sepped on InuYasha's hair; making it all dirty and brown; and walked calmly away, leaving InuYasha face first in dirt.

"WHY THAT BEEEEEP! I'LL kILL HIM! I SWEAR!" InuYasha roared as he got up from the dirt; at this, Kagome, Sango, Miroku (who was also face down in dirt thanks to Sango), and Rin fianlly unfroze and looked around at their surroundings; as if they had finally 'woken up' from a dream.

"Wait... InuYasha, what just happened...? I'm so sorry... I was lost in my own thought currently..." Kagome said with a blush. She looked over at InuYasha whose face was covered with dirt, mud, and twigs of all sizes. "Oh...? I don't remember... 'sitting' you... (there is a crash from InuYasha in the background) Oops! Sorry! Okay, so what happened just now?" Kagome said, ignoring the fact that she had one very angry, furious half-breed behind her.

"You beeeep wench!" InuYasha said angrily as he lunged at Kagome with fury. Kagome didn't life even an eyebrow.

"You know what? I think it **is** better for you to **sit** down and why **sit **anyway you want to **sit **because there is a very very very special way I want you to **sit **down. And that way is: **SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? SIT!" **Kagome said with utter finality in her voice. "Now, tell me what you were talking about with Sesshomaru!" she said dangerously as InuYasha climbed out of his crater.

"No, why do I need to, beeep?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because!"

"BECAUSE WHAT!" InuYasha roared as he was seriously loosing his temper.

"Oh you knwo what you ungrateful, idiotic, uneducated, selfish, disgusting, _dog!_ **SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"** Kagome screamed, this time at the top of her lungs, burying InuYasha into a crater once more, this time even deeper than the last, and she walked away, huffing and furious, Mrioku and Sango both cleared out of the raging priestess' way, terrified by her huge aura. Of anger.

Both Miroku and Sango made a mental note in their minds, 'Steer clear of good friend Kagome when she is furious with good friend InuYasha, otherwise, it could mean your life!' Then, they went to go check on the not so harmed, but buried quite deep under ground InuYasha. Suddenly, out of the blue, there was a shake in the ground. Then another. Five or so followed after those, and with each quake, all four of them (InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Rin) bounced up, into the air.

"An earthquake? At this time?" Miroku said in a confused way as he bounced up and down.

"A-a-a-a-are y-y-y-you s-s-sure it's a-a-a-an e-e-earthquake?" Sango asked as she bounced up and down as well, forcefully bouncing AWAY from Miroku. For her own sanity safety.

Poof!  
Poof!

Out of nowhere, Artemis and Apolla both appeared at the same time and the high-fived, despite the shaking ground. Everyone was too busy trying to balance to remember that Artemis was still 'supposed' to be in the hospital, 'healing' herself.

"Gosh, Apolla, what do you think is happenning?" Artemis said happily, ignoring the fact that the ground was shaking more and more vigorously each time. Apolla rolled her eyes; at least she was sane, even if she was probably the only sane on the entire campus!

"Yeah, I think that we are in the middle of a very severe earthquake!"- Apolla said, knowing thaat her twin already knew, and did not care about the fact that the earthquake level was humongous!- "Um... aren't you supposed to be **healing,** right now...?" Apolla said calmly; knowing that that would strike a chord.

"**Oh... YEAH!** I forgot about that, 'cuz I was at a festival in the village and suddenly,the ground shook- I mean, I was busy in my bed healing when I got shaken off by the 'humongous' earthquake!" Artemis replied cheerfully, pushing InuYasha away from her, she did not want fleas! "Okay, Apolla, why are you here?" she said with a smirk- it was just too fun watching everyone bounce up and down, up and down!

"**I** was just going outside to get some fresh... food... for...um... SilverShivvers! Yeah! And then the earth started shaking! And so, I went to go check it out, fearing for my- er, the students' safety!" Apolla said with a smile as Artemis, in turn, rolled her eyes; her twin had always been to 'perfect' to be good at lying. "So... what should we-" Apolla began, but was cut off by someone or something running quickly past her.

"**Who **was that?" Artemis asked as the running 'thing' became a seeable blur. The 'blur' slowed down in front of where InuYasha was bouncing up and down, and stopped momentarily to make his head splat the mud, once again withing ten minutes. No one else saw this, except for Artemis and Apolla (who had been raised in a rather 'wild' enviroment and had a father that loved to 'play' with the earth) and they saw that the 'blur' was actually Sesshomaru.

Now, back to poor, poor, poor, pitiful, InuYasha. You see, whne Sesshomaru forced his head into mud, this in turn, caused his to 'bounce' on top of his head, making it quite painful for him. He went bump, bump, OW!. Bump, bump, OW! Bump, bump, OW! Bump, bump, OW! Bump, bump, OW! Until he **finally **got himself 'bumping' on his bottom once more with everyone else. But, by this time, his hair was even more brown! Oh, and his puppy dog ears were soaked so thorougly with mud, he couldn't even hear the franctic screams of what was making the 'earthquake.'

"Oh... my, that is one **big **dog... eeeeeek! What if he has **fleas?** I mean, there could be billions of them on him!" Artemis said in the disgusted way, Apolla rolled her eyes, only Artemis could be soooo worried about such a trivial thing at a time like this!

SHOOM!

THOOM!

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

ROAR!

WHOOOOOOOSH!

(The order of events, as seen by someone five miles away! A white dog of gigantic proportions runs toward the small group, with each footstep, the ground shakes. It pounces at everyone, everyone except Artemis, Apolla, and Sesshomaru flinch at the dog's acidric breathe. Suddenly, the wind blows wildly and the dog transforms into a man cloaked in the garments fit for a king, or a Lord of the Western Lands. Almost everyone, except the three that were not shocked at first, are gaping, InuYasha the widest; never in his wildest dreams did he expect his **father** to be able to turn soooo big!)

"Father..." Sesshomaru said, for once, having some emotion rather than bored in his tone, this time, it was fear mixed with reverence.

"Old-" InuYasha began but was bobbed in the head by Sesshomaru. Hard. No one dared call **his** father 'old man,' even his own worthless half-breed brother. Suddenly, Sesshomaru and InuYasha both paled at the same time as their father took out two 'white bundles' from his back pouch made of the finest silk gold could buy.

"Hi...'Yasha big brother... Sesshy big brother...!" the two dog demon twins squealed adorably as they leaped onto InuYasha and Sesshomaru. Inu no Taishou smiled; the two 'angels' were too adorable, now he was happy that Izayoi had begged him to bring them there. He turned around to look at everyone else, who were gaping in shock and awe.

"Why, I know you, you're Naraku... son of Onigumo, who's engaged to Kikyo... that's you! Oh, the word is all over the continent, your father made many special arrangements... he even cancelled sixteen wars for your wedding!" Inu no Taishou said with a fang-like smile. Kikyo fainted once more and Naraku turned to dust and blew away, again.

It was at this precise moment that the twin demon 'angels' got mud out from their kimonos and splattered it all over Inu no Taishou. Then, they skillfully plopped the mud into InuYasha and Sesshomaru's hands, clasped their hands and looked adorable, with big puppy dog eyes while Inu no Taishou turned around and glared at his two sons... Sesshomaru and InuYasha both simutaneously rolled their eyes; this happened **every time **Suko and Miyu came to visit- they acted like little angels in front of their father and other adults and terrible devils with everyone else.

"InuYasha... Sesshomaru..." Inu no Taishou began with a growl as he combed the the mud out of his mud-soaked hair. The two brothers gulped.

"You good for nothing sons!" he roared, sending the two flying off into the distance, crashing into their tents.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked cautiously, as she knelt beside him as he washed his already impeccably clean hair even cleaner. After all, it had gotten about (pathetic, really) two specks of mud on top of four sparkling, silver hairs. And so, he and InuYasha both, were washing their hands at the school river, if Father saw that their hands were dirty, they'd probably be forced to 'play' with the pig demons.

Some explanation might be needed here: You see, pig demons never, ever, ever, ever 'play' in the friendly sort of way... in fact, a simpler way to state what they do is splatter themselves chock-full with mud and stuff the 'loser' mouth-full with mud. It was twenty times worse for InuYasha than Sesshomaru... that was because he was the loser... and the fact that Sesshomaru was the winner helped as well. Anyway, stated in either way, pig demon 'playing' was not fun at all, after all, Sesshomaru himself had gotten **ten whole speck of **dirt in his perfect hair!

"What?" Sesshomaru asked moodily, he was **not** very pleased with the fact that Suko and Miyu were back, after all, they always, always brought trouble and dirt wherever they 'visited.'

"How come you didn't **say** anything? I mean, you basically just stood there and **took** all of it! The punishment, the blame, oh! **And** the embarrasment! How come you **just stand there and take it? **I mean, you are always the one who is arrogant, standoffish,and just like InuYasha (Sesshomaru's expression at this was priceless!)- you don't take nothing from nothing! But now... **Mr. I'm-so-high-and-mighty** might as well just be reduced to a **flea!** A **flea **atop his **father's head!**" Rin screeched rather loudly, making InuYasha's ears fold down and Sesshomaru's emotionless face fold into a scowl. Rin took no heed of this and just scooped up some water in her palms and threw it at InuYasha and Sesshomaru... **somehow** missing Kagome, who was right next to InuYasha... and then she marched off, muttering about pathitc demons and half-demons. Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow and went back to cleaning his hair.

InuYasha, on the other hand, was a (bit) less forgiving and ignoring.

"BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP that beeeeeping beeeeep!" he shouted to the world as he cleaned off his puppy-dog ears. Kagome was too busy laughing to 'sit' him... after all, the two Inu-Youkai brother's expressions' were priceless!

"**DO** shut the beeeeeep up, little **brother...** " Sesshomaru said dryly, as he finished cleaning up his hair.

"**YOU SHUT THE BEEEEP UP! I MEAN, THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU LET HER LIVE IS BECAUSE-"** InuYasha screamed, but was cut off by Sesshomaru moving at non-seeable speeds and forcing his head into the ground. Kagome blinked once, and then, InuYahsa's head was below the ground, meeting once again, with his ex-best friend, DIRT!

"That **beeeeping beeeep!** I swear I'll take him down someday! I swear!" InuYasha swore, as he growled at Sesshomaru calmly walking away... how could his **brother** (he said this with the utmost disgust)... be so... so... **so... ANNOYING!"** he thought angrily as he walked moodily back with Kagome reprimanding him about being too nosy.

"**AHHH! SHUT THE BEEEEEP UP!**" InuYasha shouted rather loudly at her reprimanding. Kagome, at this, turned a rather pale shade of unhealthy peach and got her eyes covered up by her hair. InuYasha paled at this too, this meant tears coming... one of his least favorite things.

"Ummm... please... please... please dont cry!" he said desperately.

"Cry...?" Kagome said in a hallow voice that sounded like tree bark.

"Yeah! Don't cry! I... um... well... was... um... just... well... um... um... well... well... being dumb! Yeah!... And so..." InuYasha said helplessly, desperately trying to make poor Kagome feel better... just to stop her from crying... right?

"So...? What...?" Kagome said, still sounding hallower by the second.

"So... I'm... uh... I'm... uh... sorry...!" InuYasha said with a blush as he averted his eyes, he could **feel **himself burning up as he smelt the ongoing verge of tears going back... thank goodness!

"You're... sorry...?" Kagome said quietly, this was really big, InuYasha has never, ever apologized to her before.

"**Yeah! I'm SORRY! You happy!**" he nearly screamed in Kagome's face as he was turning cherry-red.

"Yeah..." Kagome said, as if she was in a daze, hardly willing to believe thatthis was not a dream, " Are you **sure **you're sorry...? I mean, **I'm SORRY**... it just... seems so... weird... that you have apologized to me for the first time in three years...!" Kagome said in an awed voice, still not willing to believe how nice InuYasha was... apologizing over such a small thing. But, he was lucky, if he had not, she would have...

"**Feh!** I only did it because I didn't want to smell your yucky, yucky, tears!" he said in the spoiled manner tone.

...Sat him to the Earth's core.

"InuYasha..." Kagome said dangerously, InuYasha 'eep-ed' he knew what this meant-" You..mean... cruel... mean... JERK!" she said, near-tears, InuYasha near barfing.

"**You know what? Sit, sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit, and SIT! You idiot! I can't believe I actually thought you were NICE!" **Kagome said angrily as she stomped away, muttering about stupid half-breeds. InuYasha was crawling out of his hole, trying to process the fact that Kagome had thought that he was actually** nice!** No one had ever thought that he was 'nice' before except his mother... but she was not a school friend.

Wait, when Kagome ever considered a school friend? InuYasha walked back to his tent preparing for tomorrow, a no doubt to be horrible day- mentally screaming at himself for calling Kagome a 'school friend!' After all, they HATED each other! Right?

Meanwhile, with Rin and Kagome...

"Boys are such idiots!" Rin said out loud as she sat near her and Kagome's tent.

"Tell me about it!" Kagome said angrily as she plopped down right next to Rin. Rin barely noticed her, Kagome did the same.

"I mean, they just sit there and act soooo arrogant but they turn into big... puppy dogs when their dad comes...!" Rin said, not realizing what she just said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...!" Kagome said at Rin's saying... big puppy dogs!

"Oh... (finally getting the joke) I didn't mean it that way!" Rin said as she began to chuckle- the first time she had in three days!

And the two good friends just sat there exchanging stories and chatting about how 'dumb' those boys could be. They were having much fun when Sango angrily plopped down beside them witha cherry-red face and the matching shade of hands. For some reason, she seemed to be carrying a boomerang of gigantic proportions... Kagome and Rin welcomed her and the three began to talk, once more about the stupidtity of the boys they liked

_Wait... we like them? I mean, I can understand those two, but do I like HIM!_ all three of them thought at once when Kagome commented how stupid the people you like can act. Rin and Sango both nodded simutaneaously, and Kagome nodded as well, but all three of them paused to think about what they did. There was a moment of uneasy silence. Until Rin decided to change the uneasy subject and they went back to talking about how weird Artemis was... which brought them to the fact that she should have been 'healing' for a week!

"Hmmm... Artemis is sooo... soooo... sooo... downright **weird!**" Sango said rather crossly as all of them had processed the fact that Artemis had indeed been lying- which was not that big of a surprise, after all, Artemis had surprised them greater at many, many times more.

"Yeah... you're right... wait..." Rin said as she went into a trance like state that made Kagome and Sango gape- she looked just like Artemis using magick!

"Hmmm... who...? What...? Where...? Oh- okay!" Rin said cheerfully to the air infront of her, then she turned to Kagome, " Hey, Kagome can you do me a favor? Can you aim three arrows over there at that tree? Don't worry, I have Emerald's permission!" Rin said cheerfully as Kagome nodded and ran into her tent, returning with her bows and arrows. She puzzledly did so, without question.

SHOOOOOM!

SHOOOOM!

SHOOOOOOOM!

Rin turned to face the tree that Kagome had shot at and yelled out, "Hello? You idiots can come out now! You **do know that the next ones** will be at your necks!" she shouted, still rather cross but not meaning it. Both Sango and Kagome looked puzzled as three shadowed figures emerged from the tree shadows. InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo. When Rin saw this, she looked a bit down...

"WHAT? YOU DISGUSTING CREEP OF A MONK! I'M GOING TO BEEEEP BEEEEP YOU!" screamed Sango as she began to run after Miroku, thwacking him with her boomerang when she was close enough.

"InuYasha..."

"Yes... meep!"

"**SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT, OH AND YOU KNWO WHAT? SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"** Kagome screamed forcefully at the ground... where InuYasha lay. Then she and Sango (who had beaten Miroku unconscious) went to their tents along with Rin.

The next day...

"InuYasha! Sesshomaru!" Inu noTaisho called loudly as his sons 'zoomed' up to him, both expecting the utmost doom.

"I want you to take care of Miyu and Suko today because I am helping Onigumo and Naraku prepare for the big wedding! InuYasha looked like he would rather die and Sesshomaru looked rather flabbergasted.

"Oooooohhh, Noooo! Mr. Taisho, PLEASE let me and Rin take care of the two angels!" Kagome said sweetly, as if sounding like honey, no, not poisonous honey!She ran up and started tickling the two 'darling angels,' amking them gurgle and laugh- too much for them to sense that she and Rin spelledT-R-O-U-B-L-E. Inu noTaisho looked at the happy, gurgling babies kaughing and Kagome and Rin's 'absolutely, positively (not) trusting eyes.' How could he refuse?

Both Sesshomaru and InuYasha were puzzled (though Sesshomaru did not show it) and wondered why on earth Kagome and Rin would actually volunteer to babysit Miyu and Suko!

"Sure, why not, InuYasha, Sesshomaru! Look, okay, you will watch these two wonderful ladies and learn something! Goodness, they can inherit my lands, they deserve it much more than you!" Inu noTaisho said as both Inuyahsa and Sesshomaru's jaws dropped- a GIRL inheriting their father's lands?

"Okee, dokey, Mister Inu no Taisho! Bye byyyyye!" Rin said cheerfully with a wave as she ran off (too quick for a regular person's comfort) with Suko and Miyu gurgling and giggling away. Inu no Taishou raised an eyebrow as she hurried away and he too, transformed into his canine form and ran off.

Now then, InuYasha and Sesshomaru caught up with Rin and Kagome, who were inRin's tent... soaked with mud... Rin looking extremely angry, for some reason...

"Miyu... Suko... you're in for it now!" she shrieked as she lunged at the two rather terrified twins and soaked them in mud, pelted them with boiling fire balls, drowned them in water, and 'shook them up' a (bit) by making the earth vibrate hard under them.

After the ten minutes of Rin's true, pure anger... everyone more or less looked like skin- soaked dogs with (poor, NOT!) Suko and Miyu's teethchattering, their toes shaking, their faces rather blue and there perfectly trimmed snow-white hair all burnt to a crisp. Rin huffed happily as she gazed at the two terrified, cowering twins.

"Oh... dear... I think you need... a beddy-timey! So... GOOD-NIGHT! KARA!" she said in a joyous voice (not minding one bit that she was soaked and the fact that Miyu and Suko were wailing at this time) and raised Miyu and Suko allthe way... about fifty feet in the air and sent them flying... hopefully in the direction of their home...

"See? Not too hard at all!" she said with a happy happy happy smile that was partly a smirk at Sesshomaru and InuYasha, who were both gaping at the girl. What would they say to their father?

At that very same moment, Inu no Taisho galloped back and transformed into human form, but luckily, Apolla had just the excuse for that. She dashed up the 'dog' and smiled rather too cheerfully... about the fact that his nephews had been thrown fifty feet up in the air and in some uninhabited region, probably!

"Oh (fake sob)... I'm soooo sorry! You see, Mr.Inu no... Tay-shoe... (his faced twisted into a grotesque shape at this) Your... um... neice and nephew have been taken into the care of Missus... um... Iza-yolk, and she said that she would see you at dinner tonight and would have returned the twins... by then!" Apolla said calmly, though not very convincing, Inu no Tai-shoe (ha ha ha...) bought it all and sighed thoughtfully, turned into his dog form, and ran back, not without coating InuYasha and Sesshomaru with mud along with Rin and Kgaome though!

"Whew!" Sesshomaru and InuYasha both said at once.

"That- that DOG! How DARE he!" Rin said angily as she lifted Inu no Taisho into the air and made him sail... a long... way... Sesshomaru and InuYasha both gaped as she wiped his mud-soaked hands and cheerfully went to the river to wash off.

"InuYasha..." Kagome began as Sesshomaru stalked off after Rin.

"Feh!"

"I think you truly ARE kind." she said with a smile.

"Feh!" InuYasha said as he ran away from Kagome, not wanting her to see his tomato red face, and also not wanting to be sat again.

"Yeah... you really are (blushes) kind..." she said breathelessly.

-To be Continued!-


	19. The Wedding and Aftermath

The Wedding!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here comes the bride...  
Fair, undead, and white,  
Here comes the groom,  
A pile of dust on the broom  
Here comes the usher  
A demon-child husher  
Here comes the maid  
An ol-llld, un-workable grenaaaade!

BOOM!

Ha ha ha Ha ha ha Ha ha ha Ha ha ha Ha ha ha Ha ha ha Ha ha ha...! Sorry, just came up on the top of my head! Well, on with the fanfiction... poor THEM...;; okay, so maybe not poor them, but I should feel sorry, right? RIGHT! stares at the rather empty crowd Okay... so I shouldn't! By the way, DO update your story soon... otherwise... the person-poker will get revenge! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...! P.S. Long chapter approaching! P.P.S. Please forgive for my redundancy on the sould-switching, it is just needed... for reasons that are for me to know and YOU to not find out! ;) SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Narakuuuuu!"

"Kikyooooooo!"

Two voices cut through the silent morning air, a week after Inu no Taisho (Tai-shoe ha ha...) had been thrown into the air by Rin and Kikyo and Naraku being told that they were now engaged! One week of TOTAL MAYHEM! Sesshomaru and InuYasha- to their greatest relieve- had not been asked to 'take care' of Suko and Miyu. And so, the two brothers were now sitting in a carriage to be guests to see (history made) a pile of dust being wed off to a statue (cough cough Naraku, Kikyo cough cough)! And as usual, Artemis had DRAGGED Kagome, Rin, Sango, Miroku, and Apolla (literally) to a carriage and (for fun) sung the words to 'Alikiboo, amittitapoo, a bibbity bobbity boo... put 'em together and what do you get?...' The rest of the who knows how long song did not get any better as Artemis continued to sing, unaware that everyone... well, everyone, except Apolla, just stood there silently, not wanting those scrolls to be read and in their minds, they thought, "_She's INSANE! She's insane! Why me? Why, Kami-sama?(God) Why! WHY!_" And so, after five minutes of off-tune, slow, high-pitched, squeaky mostly, downright horrible, singing- which they could not plug their ears to for fear of having the scroll read- Artemis was finally done!

"TA-DA!" she said proudly as she 'uncovered' the 'thing' she was working on for five minutes. There was... silence... pure, dead silence. The 'thing'-to say the least... was **grotesque**. A little description here might be needed... the once upon a time beautiful carriage now had six wheels instead of two, each with a rather distorted and ghastly shape that was different from the rest. The carriage could now sit six people instead of the usual four but the seats seemed to be made of rose thorns or something similiar... both Rin and Apolla mentally gulped; it did not look inviting.

But, worst of all, was that the poor carriage's steed had been... mutated... into some horrid looking beast that was a murky shade of black with two scraggled horns protruding out of its midnight-coloured mane. It reared angrily and blew out some fiery substance which made everyone except Artemis and Apolla take a **large** step back. Artemis seemed rather pleased to see the creature while Apolla just rolled her eyes in the amused sort of way. No one noticed this as they were too busy **gawking** at the creature's dagger-sharp teeth and blood-red eyes... and perhaps the fact that the carriage had no windows and only one door with spikes as hinges and a skull as a handle.

-wink-  
-wink-

Apolla and Artemis both winked at each other, but no one noticed this either as they were still gaping at the creature and its carriage.

"**Why, **Falloriane (fa-lore-E-an)... how long has it been? I mean, look at how you've grown!" Artemis said cheerfully, "Last decade or so, you were just a foal with a flamed barrier! Oh, your mummy and deaddy (ha ha...) must be soooo happy for you! So, you're this year's portal opener...?" she said waaayy too cheerfully as she went to go pet the creature who snorted... happily...?

"Hmph... Artemis... you'll **never** change, will you?" Falloriane said as he gruffly squirmed as she petted his horns and mane, if Leagranians could blush, he would have been mistaken as a tomato by now. As Artemis was busy petting and tsk-ing at how badly Falloriane had kept his mane, Apolla took two steps forward... everyone else took ten steps back. After all, none of them had even heard of what a Leagranian was, but if Artemis knew them well, it was sure to be dangerous!

"Hello, Falloriane..." Apolla said smoothly, with happiness just outlining her voice, "Why are you here?"

"Oh..." Falloriane said, still squirming, "I have some business with a creature from this world..." he said, still badly trying not to squirm too much as Artemis 'happily with a hum' took all the otherworldly creatures out of his mane and flicked them off... into outer space somewhere...

"Business...? With a creature of this world? Whoever is it?"

"I forgot the creature's name."

"Oh... so, how old are you, human years!"

"... I think... around twenty..."

"OH!"

"OH!"

"WOW!"

"What? Is it that big of a deal?"

"Yes, it is!" Artemis said, clearly hyped up, "You should have told us! I mean, we're **friends!** We should **know** how old you are!" she said as Apolla nodded and Falloriane began to squirm more in embarrasment.

"Oh, remember the good 'ole days?" Artemis said cheerfully.

"Oh, **yeah! **I remember when you two accidentally summoned me from the netherworld! I mean, I was wondering why on earth you guys could have mastered such a complicated spell!" Falloriane said, half-chuckling at the notion of dropping out of the portal and onto Apolla who crashed into Artemis.

"Uh-huh! And the only reason we were able to meet you was because** someone**"-Apolla paused to throw an accusing look at her twin-"messed up on her 'gardening spells **big time!** But, I guess it was a good thing, after all, we would not have met if it wasn't for such a big mess up!"-Artemis blushed slightly at this-" That was probably one of the few things that Artemis did **right** in her time attempting to use earth spells!" Apolla said with a laugh as Artemis reddened and Falloriane glared at the four bystanders.

"Oh, these are my students!"-Artemis said, eager to get off the topic-" This is Miroku, he's going to be a monk! This is Sango, she's **strooooong!** Oh, and this is Kagome, she is going to be a **great** priestess when she grows up! Oh- and this is Rin, she's a level five magick-user! By the way... have you been initiated yet?" Artemis said leaning closer at his right horn, if he was, there would be a symbol of some sort, if not then he was not initiated yet.

"No..."

"Oh..." Artemis said in dissapointment as Apolla sighed contentedly, both had hoped that he would have gotten a 'suitable' partner, of course, suitable on their high standards. Sadly, there were none yet to be found.

"So... why did you call me here?" Falloriane said impaitiently, not wanting to dwell on the subject matter.

"Oh, yeah! Please, open a portal for these four to the Wedding of Priestess Kikyo and Lord Naraku...?" Apolla said, instead of Artemis, much to everyone's surprise.

"Okay..." Falloriane said as Artemis somehow managed to sit upon his back without getting impaled by his sharp wing blades; Apolla rolled her eyes, Artemis had been doing this ever since she was seven! Somehow... she never got impaled, Apolla found it **much more** comfortable to glide alongside the wind... but that was because she was sane... unlike her twin... Artemis leaned against Falloriane's mane and enjoyed the 'show.' She always loved seeing the portals open, the air in front of Falloriane churned for a second, as if some force was pushing it, then, a hole of utter blackness ripped though the blue and a twinkle of clustered stars could be seen through the hole in space and time. Everyone hesitated until Falloriane bared his fangs and prepared to 'impale' them with his horns, then, they all jumped into the portal without a second thought, after all, eternal darkness was better than dying by those fangs and horns!

-After two minutes of dropping endlessly the four students land... thankfully, not on top each other!-

PLOP!  
PLOP!  
PLOP!  
PLOP!

The four landed in a mess in some door park that seemed to be in the eastern region of Japan... there were a lot of people gathering, but the four instantly spotted the two Dog-demon brothers. Rin and Kagome ran to them while Miroku and Sango stood to watch what was happening.

-Meanwhile, with Apolla, Artemis, and Falloriane-

"So, Falloriane, what are you going to do?" Apolla said as she listened to the Leagranian's complex plan.

"I will now perforn the QuaSlantit Spell..." Falloriane said while he fell into a trance-like state with Artemis still on his back and reared, making Artemis cling on tightly and Apolla worry for Artemis' life. After all, Falloriane had never been ridden by anyone other than Artemis! The Leagranian galloped intothe skies, leaving a midnight-black trail behind him as he soared over the clouds... and all in Shikon Private School, except for Apolla, fell into a trance-like state and fell asleep soon afterward, after all, that is what a Leagranian's song does.

Lolila... tasketo...  
Meiruu, meiruu, toude-mosht  
Tande-tou-kale-tou muu-uushii  
Dasketto, Dasketto, Darele-lu  
Moru-no-momu-ru-todelu  
Atawalishite  
Veru no  
Atawalishite  
Veru no

(Yes, it is my own language, don't even **attempt** to try to decipher it... you'll never get it... yes, I checked it so I know there is no spelling errors!XP)

The sky cleared up and four orbs glowed by, only outshined by the noontime sun. Artemis sighed, this was what she lived for!

-Meanwhile, with Kikyo, Naraku, and Company...-

A **huge** flash blinded everyone in the 'park' and InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Kikyo all swore that they heard strange singing that was from another language... The flash soon ended. And InuYasha awoke to see... HIMSELF! He got such a big shock that he stumbled into his father.

---

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Inu no Taisho said, annoyed as he waited for the wedding to start. InuYasha's jaw dropped-Sesshomaru!

InuYasha... you are in your brother's body and you must act like him until the wedding is over... otherwise, Kagome will die by your hands!

What the beeeeeep are you talking about? InuYasha thought back to the rough, cold voice.

Exactly what I mean, you will have to pass as Sesshomaru well enough not to be noticed by anyone... this is a test... best not fail... the voice said with an evil chuckle that made shivvers run up InuYasha's spine. He wanted to scream, but Kagome's life was at stake here... he would **not** mess this up! Not for her.

the voice said with an evil chuckle that made shivvers run up InuYasha's spine. He wanted to scream, but Kagome's life was at stake here... he would mess this up! Not for her. 

---

Sesshomaru awoke with an annoying headache as he saw... **himself **stumble into his father! He wanted to scream (which would be against his personality) and ask what the beeeeeep was wrong with the world. But he refrained from doing so and just wondered why on earth this always happened to him.

I'm actually impressed, Sesshomaru, you are at least calm... unlike the one who is occupying your body.

Who the beeeeep are you? he thought to the voice.

There was a chilling chuckle. _Why, Sesshomaru, you'll find out soon... meanwhile, best act like InuYasha... or else you will soon find yourself a human..._

What?

Exactly what I said... I would advise you not to fail this test...

No one DARES order I, Sesshomaru around!  
_I do, good luck..._ the voice said in a chilling chuckle.

---

Meanwhile, Kikyo-who had figured out rather quickly- that she was 'stuck' in Kagome's body, began to plot evilly how to make her InuYasha think that Kagome did not like him anymore. She mantally cackled as she watched InuYasha (who is really Sesshomaru) stand there stiff, with a much better posture than before. He was... so... cute and perfect! (bleh) So, she walked up to the cute half-breed from behind and grabbed his neck in a playful sort of way.

Note:the _italicized_ words mean what the character is thinking-this will be Sesshomaru and Kikyo thinking! I'll write the chracter name/body residing in and then what they are thinking. **_Bold and italicized _**words mean that the 'mysterious being' is talking! Okay? Okay!

---

Kikyo/Kagome-_Easy, easy, easy... Muwa ha ha ha... he will be MINE soon-all MINE!_

Sesshomaru/InuYasha-_What the beeeep! Good gods, she's heavy!_

Sesshomaru basically nearly collapsed under Kikyo's weight as she pounced upon him (in InuYasha's body) looking happy and cheerful, like Kagome usually did.

"Hey, InuYasha... guess what?" she nearly screamed, loving her ingenious plot.

"What, wench?" Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"I... **don't like you anymore!**" she said cheerfully as Sesshomaru/InuYasha raised an eyebrow. Beeep this, he would **not** act like InuYasha.

"Yeah... and I should care because...?" he said as he paused, and then words came out of his mouth that he did not want, "I would only care if Rin had said that!" Kikyo/Kagome's jaw dropped quite a lot, as Sesshomaru/InuYasha almost had his jaw drop as well at what he had just said.

****

Sesshomaru, I said that I would punish you if you did not live as your perspective body currently... and now I have... the voice cut in like the sharp edge of a knife.

---

Meanwhile, with InuYasha, he had been watching the whole charade and could not believe it!

InuYasha/Sesshomaru-_What? Kagome doesn't like me anymore? Wait, why should I care?_ He angrily thought as anger clouded his emotions, blocking the truth from his eyes-mind..._ So WHAT? I don't care, I HATE her!_ he thought as he ignored the fact that loneliness was beginning to consume him... _In fact, I want to break up with her! I'll do just that as soon as I get my body back!_

Kagome- who had already figured out that she was not in her own body because she was so smart -was seeing InuYasha (who was really Sesshomaru) reject her and state that he liked Rin better.

Kagome/Kikyo-_Why that two-timing son of a beeeeeeep! I'll KILL him! I'll sit him to the center of the earth! He's sooo cruel! I never thought that Rin would actually do this to me! She's so cruel! The world hates me! I hate InuYasha! I HATE him! I HATE him! I HATE him! Two-timing idiot!_ she thought angrily, having her mind being clouded by the truth as well, as she thought_ Well, I'll show Mister-I-am-such-a-two-timing-idiot! I'll dump him first as soon as I get back into my body! I will, I will!_ she thought angrily, ignoring completely what the mysterious voice was saying to her... she would soon learn that this would be a bad thing...

---

Sesshomaru/InuYasha-_Please, please, please, please tell me that I did not just say that! Urgh... stupid beeeeeping voice and its stupid beeeeeping powers... _he grumbled mentally as he pushed the gaping Kikyo/Kagome off of him.

Kikyo/Kagome-_ Wow... I never knew InuYasha also liked Rin! Hmph... I will have to dispose off her... yes... I will have to dispose of her..._ she thought evilly as she imagined her and InuYasha together... yeah... (ugh...) and drifted away to find Rin... to 'dispose' of her properly.

"Please, Miss Kikyo, you are needed at the wedding center!" a demoness maid said as she dragged poor, near-tears, Kagome/Kikyo into the changing room. Kagome changed without much feeling, after all, InuYasha had said himself that he no longer liked her so why should she care? Maybe even **Naraku was better than InuYasha**...

The organ began to play, the church bells began to ring, the demon pope and human priestess came up to a finely-clad Naraku and Kagome/Kikyo were at the position of the bride and the groom...

"Now, Half-demon Naraku,eldest sonof the Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands, do you take Priestess Kikyo, only child of Lord and Lady Asatiri to be your eternal mate even after death?" the pope asked Naraku as the half-demon stiffened.

"N-I mean, Yes... yes... I take Priestess Kikyo to be my mate for this life and all the lives after as well!" Naraku managed to stutter out before glaring daggers at a certain monk who was having a laughing fit... (cough Miroku cough)

"And you, Priestess Kikyo, only child of Lord and Lady Asatiri do you take Naraku, eldest son of the Lord and Lady of theNorthern Landsto be your life-long mate, and hereby sacrifice your current position as a Priestess for this 'eternal' love of yours...?" the priestess said calmly. Kagome froze at this-what would she say? What would she have if she said no?

---

"Well, Artemis... I do believe my plan is going quite well, don't you think so, Apolla?" Falloriane said rather proudly as he told the witch twins his plans. The two nodded simutaneously-one with a wicked smirk and the other with a genuine smile of the thrill of the 'show.'

Please forgive for the cliffhanger, I will try my absolute best to get another chapter in by Sunday! Oh, thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews-love 'em! Oh, yes-Falloriane, Artemis, and Apolla ARE old friends, though Apolla still classifies the two of them under the 'insane' category... wonder why... (someone coughs)  
Ja Ne!  
MoonMagicks

The Resolution!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm... well isn't this strange...? I mean, I SUDDENLY, out of the blue, decided to put the title in the center, figuring that it looks betters that way... well, anyways... I SERIOUSLY NEED my reader's opinions on this situation-so please, listen up, okay?** Is Apolla too perfect?** That's what I wanted to know so PLEASE give your HONEST opinion in your reviews... it would help me so much! Okay, well, on with the long-awaited story... (smiles wickedly) this is going to be fun...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last Time at Shikon Private School, well actually, the Western Lands Natural Age-old outdoor park:_

_The organ began to play, the church bells began to ring, the demon pope and human priestess came up to a finely-clad Naraku and Kagome/Kikyo were at the position of the bride and the groom..._

_"Now, Half-demon Naraku,eldest son of the Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands, do you take Priestess Kikyo, only child of Lord and Lady Asatiri to be your eternal mate even after death?" the pope asked Naraku as the half-demon stiffened._

_"N-I mean, Yes... yes... I take Priestess Kikyo to be my mate for this life and all the lives after as well!" Naraku managed to stutter out before glaring daggers at a certain monk who was having a laughing fit... (cough Miroku cough)_

_"And you, Priestess Kikyo, only child of Lord and Lady Asatiri do you take Naraku, eldest son of the Lord and Lady of theNorthern Landsto be your life-long mate, and hereby sacrifice your current position as a Priestess for this 'eternal' love of yours...?" the priestess said calmly. Kagome froze at this-what would she say? What would she have if she said no?_

No...?

Or Yes...?

No...?

Or Yes...?

Kagome felt like her head was about to crack open at her sudden decision making. Less than an hour ago she would have said-no screamed no with all her might... but right now... did she really want to? If she said no... who would she have as soon as she switched out of her body? What would she do? Kagome suddenly felt so** helpless and alone **in Kikyo's body. So desperate for anything... just not nothing. Countless emotions streamed through the girl's head as she paced and paced and thought to herself.

_Should I say Yes?_

_What will I do if I can never change back into my old body?_

_Wait, that would be good... because I wouldn't have to face InuYasha ever again... I really want to slap the stupid jerk silly... but... a part of me still likes him... for who he is... or was... until Rin took him away... Yeah... until Rin took InuYasha away! I can't believe it! I can't believe that he lied to me! That all those fun times we had were nothing! I can't believe Rin did this to me! I thought she has Sesshomaru! Why?_

_Should I?_

_Should I not?_

_Oh... this is too much... too... much anger..._

"Excuse me, Priestess Kikyo...? Are you even alive...? Priestess Kikyo...? Priestess Kikyoooooo...?" the priestess asked, almost in an echo as she tapped the mentally-screaming and hurting priestess who seemed to be sweating horribly.

-SLUMP-

A very faint Kagome (in Kikyo's body) fell to the floor, faint from exhaustion.

-BLACKING OUT-

---

InuYasha/Sesshomaru-_Whoa... Kikyo fainted..._

Sesshomaru/InuYasha-_Hmph, so that human wench fainted... by the way... I do depise you oh so._

_**Yeah, yeah... I love you too... hmph!**_

Kikyo/Kagome-_Okay now, which nitwit imbecile in MY body fainted? Geeze, I hope I get back soon..._ Kikyo thought as she slyly crawled up to where Rin was sitting and prepared to bonk her unconscious with Kagome's all-powerful fist. Rin turned around, ruining all her plans. The fifth-grader smiled brightly.

"Oh, Kagome! Why don't you sit down... where's InuYasha, why don't you have him sit with us?" Rin said cheerfully, ot knowing one bit what was going on.

"Yeah, sure! Like I'd have MY InuYasha sit down right next to you so you can just steal his heart away even more than you already have?" Kikyo/Kagome screamed in Rin's face. Rin frowned as there was a CRASH! from Sesshomaru/InuYasha as he plummeted to the floor.

"**What** are you talking about? I don't like InuYasha, and he certainly doesn't like me! I thought InuYasha was **yours!**" Rin said with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, don't you go and play innocent with me, you idiotic, stupid, stealing, two-timing, fifth-grader!" Kikyo screeched at poor Rin.

"What? Kagome, please, what is going on? I don;t get what you're saying!" Rin pleaded helplessly as Sesshomaru was swearing the background, cursing about pathetic half-breeds for brothers and their idiotic charmed necklaces.

"Oh... SHUT the BEEEP UP!" Kikyo said in her pure rage, "I never want to speak to you, hear you, or look at you ever again... you monster!" Kikyo/Kagome shrieked as she conked Rin unconscious and ran away, the while smirking at her ingenious plan... and best of all, it had all been done under that idiot Kagome's name! She ran and ran and ran until it seemed she was safe, then, she locked the door in the room she was taking refuge in and took a deep breathe as she adjusted to the darkness of the room.

"Phew!" Kikyo said with a sigh of relief as she brushed some invisible sweat off of her brow.

"Ungh... Who's there...?" a weak voice said in gasps as Kikyo nearly jumped, she was not alone. She quickly lit a nearby lantern with her magick and saw... herself.

---

Kagome had awoken just a few second ago at the sound of someone panting heavily and slamming the door. She opened her eyes and they adjusted rather quickly and she saw... herself... or at least her body staaring at her with awed eyes. She felt so weak... then she remembered that she had fainted, and she supposed that they had carried her there.

"Who ARE you...? I mean, whose soul?" she rasped in short gasps as she adjusted her eyes some more to see more well in the light. The trespasser looked very scared to see her there.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in MY body?" her voice replied in a cold tone that she reserved for Kikyo... gods! Kikyo was in her body and she was in Kikyo's! No wonder why she had demanded to know why she was occupying her body!

"Kikyo... I'm Kagome..." she gasped for breathe as Kikyo (who was still in Kagome's body) took in a deeeep breathe of air to control herself from screaming. After all, then both their covers would be blown.

"Wait... why are you here?" Kagome asked incredulously, finally breathing properly once more.

"Well, I sorta... hit Rin and screamed at her a lot... so I was just running away..." Kikyo said, telling the truth for once, after all, she had no intention of lying to her own body!

"Oh... why...? I mean, sure I'm mad at her and all that... but I wouldn't do that... something tells me that she didn't purposely do that... I still feel awful though... I never thought InuYasha..." Kagome began, looking downcast and sad.

"Would choose her over..." Kikyo interrupted.

"You." the two of them said at once. They looked at each other's eyes, and for the first time in AGES, they broke out in laughter.

"Oh... what do YOU want to say?" Kagome asked.

"To what?"

"You know, the priestess was going to ask you whether or not you want Naraku as a life-long mate!"

"Oh... NO!" Kikyo exclaimed, in a near-shouting voice.

"Thought so... but, why? I mean, you don't seem that happy to not be with InuYasha..." said Kagome thoughtfully.

"Yeah... but I have to be a priestess... after all, that's what the Fates said they have in store for me... and if I don't do so... they promised me the most-" Kikyo began.

"Painful death on the entire planet and the fact that your family would suffer for generations, right?" and Kagome concluded.

"Hey, how did you know?" Kikyo asked, glaring suspiciously at Kagome.

"Because... that's what they said to me as well, when I told myself that I had a crush on InuYasha... but I didn't care... after all..." Kagome brushed away a few stray tears at sad memories. "what's a life if you have a life that's not worth living...?" she said with a bittersweet smile as Kikyo's eyes widened-she had said that herself years ago to Kaede. She had totally forgot about that!

(Note: In this chapter, I'm stressing about how kind Kagome is, I KNOW she's not perfect... but she is kinder, much kinder than Kikyo, at least! So, please, don't flame me because of their interaction... but truthfully, they don't have anything to fight over since InuYasha is CURRENTLY out of the picture...;;)

"Oh my gosh, I wish that this wedding could just STOP! I mean it... I want my body back BADLY so I can ask InuYasha why on earth he likes Rin!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah! Same here, in fact, I wish that, lightning will strike here... and... and the wedding will be canceled or something!" Kikyo exclaimed right back.

At that very moment, a big clap of Lightning was heard, followed by a clap of Thunder. Both girls jumped as the entire auditorium and its seats and other decorations just vanished!

"Eek! I so did not do that!" shrieked Kikyo as a lightning bolt nearly incinerated her. Kagome got up quickly... just as a lightning flash struck the two of them... along with InuYasha and Sesshomaru!

-Inside the Lightning Bolt...-  
(Yes, somehow, they are trapped in a cage of lightning and time seems to have stopped for everyone but the four)

InuYasha and Kagome floated near each other. When they saw each other, their faces immediately lightened up, but then, they both became long and clouded with worry once more.

_InuYasha...  
Kagome..._

_Why...?_ the two of them thought at once as they looked at each other in a hurt way. There was moment of tranquility... as if they were trying to figure out what was going on here.

_Why? Why did you say that?_-InuYasha  
_WHAT! ME say what?_-Kagome  
_Say that you hated me!  
Well you said that YOU liked Rin and cared only for her!  
WHAT! I did NOT say that! I wasn't even in my body!  
You...weren't...?  
No!  
Oh...  
Well, why did you say you didn't like me anymore?  
That was Kikyo!  
That was not!  
Was too!  
Was not!  
Was too!  
Was NOT!  
WAS TOO SO SIT!_

SLAM! InuYasha slammed into the actual ground, as the two seemed to be released from the lightning bolt cage.

"You... beeeeeeep-"  
"SIT!"

SLAM!

Suddenly, the sky darkened even more and more lightning bolts came down... the wedding was now officially canceled! (Whew! Sigh of relief) And... from the thunder clouds, like an eternal darkness... came Falloriane... with his blood-red eyes glowing rather luminously... Oh, and Artemis, was, as usual, smiling cheerfully, not caring ONE BIT that she could easily be impaled by the Leagarian's spikes... with Apolla trailing behind on an air cloud... stating without words that she was not insane... unlike someone... (cough cough Artemis cough cough)

**_Well, well, well... so these are the candidates..._** Falloriane growled in a projected voice. **_Well, I must say... this is a good batch... my chosen four did exceedingly well... but... the Chosen One has already been selected... now... as the youngest and most capable iniative young Legarian... my new master is-_**

**BOOM! **The thunder crackled louder than everbefore as a chariot descended from what seemed to be the heavens. The chariot doors opened as soon as the fiery wheels touched the ground and the golden steeds that blinded anyone's eye stopped. Out stepped two people, a man and a woman... both seemingly in their early-thirties, wearing very expensive clothes made of silk, velvet and other very rich, exquisite materials. The woman had piercing sky-blue eyes with blonde locks rolling gently down her cape of velvet. The man had sea-green pupils that seemed to be bottomless and it donned well with his steel-gray hair... but neither of them looked old, in fact, they looked positively gorgeous together.

Artemis and Apolla looked positively horrified and stunned.

"_Okaa-san...? Odou-san...?"_ Artemis said in a level barely over a whisper.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Apolla said incredulously.

"Artemis! Apolla, come give us a hug... after all, we came all this way just to visit you!" the woman said in a silky, melodic voice.

And thus, what Falloriane said was all but forgotten...

---

So, how did you like this chapter...? Oh, I sorta re-did my userlookup! ) Well, remember to read my Author's not, okay? And I think the latest I'll update next is in two weeks! Until Then, Ja Ne!  
MoonMagicks


	20. Just Another Day

Shikon Private School™

Volume 29

Parents... Sigh!

_1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1_

_Authoress' Note:Woo-Hoo! I'm on my twenty-ninth chapter now! YAHHH! I'm too happy! (Getting to hyper for own good) Well, anyways, I might not be able to update for six weeks, I don't really know yet... because if I did poorly on my grades (like if I got a B) then, I will not be able to update for six weeks! I'm really sorry... but P.E. is not my strong point. (mutters something incoherable) Okay, well, I wanted to answer some of my readers' opinions/questions! Well, in Japanese, sometimes, I spell things wrong. That is because of two reasons; one:I'm stoooopid (laughs) or two: some people spell taiyoukai 'daiyoukai' because the 't' is sometimes pronounced like a 'd!' Which is why I had Artemis say Odou-san instead of Otou-san (Or maybe the other way around... I sorta forgot, the internet is not working as I type!) Yeah, you know what's really, really weird...? I keep on get less reviews yet people I have never seen review put me on their favorites' list! Funny! (giggles) But, sometines I do the same so I have no right to say that! Okee-dokey, enough blabber... on with the chapter!_

_**What should my story be rated currently! (K, k-plus, T?) I'm scared of my story getting deleted for having the wrong rating! WARNING WARNING WARNING! Chapter condensation coming up! (I think!)**_

_2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2_

"Mother! What **are** you doing here? With **Father!**" Artemis literally screeched as she looked incredulously at the couple standing before her. Apolla just rolled her eyes as Artemis hastily got off of Falloriane; both of them knew too well what the punishment was for riding happily on 'uncilvilized filth.'

"Why, Artemis, whatever do you mean what are we doing here? To visit you and Apolla, of course! Oh, and to run the regular inspictual checks to make sure this place is suitable for our two darling twin witches!" the tall elegant lady said with a smile; revealing dagger-sharp fangs.

"Yes, we wouldn't want our little devils to be an... unsuitable enviroment, now do we?" the man said devilishly as he and the lady were both 'escorted' away by Artemis. Apolla smiled cheerfully to show that they were leaving and left a small package for each of them... as a parting gift. Then, she waved and dissapeared. Falloriane just stood his ground; glaring daggers at everyone for no reason.

"Well, you kids had better get back into wherever you're supposed to be..." he said as he turned his heel.

"Hey Mr. I-think-I'm-so-mighty! I'm not a 'kid!' I'm probably ten times older than you are!" Kikyo screeched at Falloriane; feeling annoyed that no one had ever noticed her beautiful face. (cough cough InuYasha in particular cough cough) Falloriane growled as he turned around and set his blood-red eyes upon the group.

"Who said that...?" he said in a low rumble as he bared his canine teeth; everyone drew back, that is, except for Kikyo.

"I did, are you going to do something about that, you uncivilized pile of **filth?**" Kikyo said proudly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Falloriane's glare intensified by ten-fold. 'Uncivilized pile of Filth!' those four words rang in his ears from seven years before. That was what Mrs. Coriania had called him she had first spotted him playing with Apolla and Artemis. He shook his head to clear away those thoughts as he growled and lowered his horns; getting ready to charge at the undead priestess.

"Ha! I was hoping you would do that!" Kikyo said triumphantly as a bow and arrow materialized in her hand, she smirked, as if she had already won, "I'll just prejend you are Artemis, it'll be almost as sweet as piercing her in half with my bow and arrow!" she declared as she drew her bow and steadied her arrow; aiming for Falloriane's head. Falloriane got ready to charge. Meanwhile, everyone else ran for cover; InuYasha carrying Kagome bridal style and Sango dragging an unconscious monk... wonder why... (cough cough)

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" Kikyo screamed as Falloriane charged and she let go of the arrow, emitting a dark-pink aura.

**Warning, Warning, Warning:This has multiple endings... pick the one you would like to read! You have been warned!**

**Kikyo Dies:**

The arrow fired- but at the speed Falloriane was going, he basically just whizzed by it, without the arrow even touching him! His speed increased as his horns began to glow and Kikyo stood in horror and disbelief at what was happening:she was about to die, she was about to die! This could not be possible, just not possible!

A shrill scream of pure horror and gore split the once silent air as Kikyo slumped; the poison in Falloriane's horns flowing throughout her. Her clay body began to crack, as she screamed even higher pitched. Dry clay split apart and so, she was gone. All gone. InuYasha digested this for a moment, and began to sob hysterically; his first love, GONE! Totally gone! He turned on Falloriane, but stopped when Kagome looked at him with pleading eyes. He calmed down; after all, Kikyo was not supposed to be there in the first place, perhaps her restless spirit would finally be at rest now. Perhaps. (cough cough NOT! cough cough)

NOTE! OKAY, THIS WAS FOR KIKYO HATERS ONLY! I MEAN IT! KIKYO STILL HAD A ROLE TO PLAY IN SHIKON PRIVATE SCHOOL (And no, it's not as gardening soil!) SO THIS WAS PURELY FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY! REMEMBER THIS! OKAY!

**Real One (You don't HAVE to read this, but it could be worth your time...Same beginning!) :**

The arrow fired- but at the speed Falloriane was going, he basically just whizzed by it, without the arrow even touching him! His speed increased as his horns began to glow and Kikyo stood in horror and disbelief at what was happening:she was about to die, she was about to die! This could not be possible, just not possible!

"AIEEEEEE!" she shrieked as the beast nearly, nearly, nearly hit her. But, something else stopped Falloriane's horn's from reaching her. Warm, liquid covered her as she was soaked... in Naraku's blood. She thought she should have been disgusted-a priestess soaked in a half-breed's blood! But, all she could feel was sorrow.

"NOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she hugged Naraku's bleeding body tightly, desperately using her miko magicks to rapidly heal his wounds.

"You... you idiot!" she said between sobs as she continued to glare at Falloriane, who had taken to the skies, seeing as his 'job' here was done. Artemis had begged him to play matchmaker as well... just like Artemis to get everything and everyone tangled up in her own mess! Meanwhile Kikyo was literally SCREECHING at Naraku for sacrificing his life for her.

"Hmph!" Naraku said as he dusted himself off, not blushing at all, "If I had LET you die... I'd probably have to marry some even more idiotic maiden... you know what they say, the baka, the more baka, and then the most baka!" he said arrogantly as Kikyo screeched in sheer fury, Kagome could not help but snicker as everyone else began to leave.

_** END OF REAL ONE **_

"Oh, Sango, dearest (rub, rub) I would do that and more if I had the chance!" Miroku said sweetly as Sango smacked him, upside of his head and walked a bit ahead of him, blushing rather badly but not wanting him to see.

"Hey, InuYasha, don't you think that Sango and Miroku make a good couple?" Kagome said as she walked with him, unconsciouslessly holding hands with him. He snorted his disagreement as both of them glared at each other, mentally saying:'Yeah, MY best friend is too worthy of yours!'

"Hmph, they don't make as good of a couple as you think because Sango keeps on smacking Miroku the idiot!" InuYasha said stubbornly as he turned the other way, to look at Sesshomaru and Rin. They were just looking at the foursome as Kikyo floated eerily around, trying to kill Naraku... wonder why...

"Awwww... it's just love!" Kagome said as she got all starry eyed and InuYasha commented that Miroku was too good for Sango. Se glared daggers at him, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, you idiotic dog! Sango is too good for Miroku!" Kagome screamed loudly as she sat him a couple more times.

"Well, I (plop) would not (smash) think (thunk) that if- ARRRGH! (crash, crash, crash)" InuYasha said as his necklace continued to drill him into the ground. He glared at Kagome as in the front, both Miroku and Sango blushed deeply when their best friends were screaming about one being better than the other.

"Hmph, monk-erk!" Sango was about to begin but Miroku... well, acted like Miroku... (sigh) "Idiot!" she screamed as she began running around, attempting to pound Miroku's head into his neck. "COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!" she screeched as the two of them landed head-first in InuYasha's crater.

"EWWW! You disgusting monk! Get off of me!" InuYasha's franctic screams rang out as Sesshomaru smirked, Kagome was in hysterics along with Koga and Rin wanted to see what was happening.

"INUYASHA! GET OFF OF ME!" Sango screeched as she litterally threw the half-breed out of the crater... and onto poor Kagome.

"Sango, dear... eep!" Miroku shrieked shrillily as he ran away from a snorting, steaming Sango... Rin sighed; when would those four ever learn? When the earth collapsed and humans could fly. She decided as she shook her head while watching Kagome screech endless at InuYasha for whamming into her.

"SIT, SIT, AND SIT!" she shrieked as she sat the poor half-breed again. The problem was that he was ontop of him and thus, they both got smashed into a crater...

"OWWW!" Kagome said as the half-breed crashed upon her. He scowled at her, saying without words ,"It was YOUR fault!" she glared right back at him for being so heavy. Kagome blushed when InuYasha pulled her hand lightly to get her up.

"Hey, fool, next time, remember not to sit yourself!" InuYasha said moodily as he pulled her out.

"Well, I wouldn't if you weren't so... heavy!"

"ME? HEAVY?" InuYasha asked incredulously.

"YES! You're heavy! H-E-A-V-Y! Got it?" Kagome snapped.

"Well... you're heavy as well! I should know, I just carried you today!" InuYasha screamed back.

"WHAT! I'm not half as heavy as YOU!" Kagome screeched.

"Yes, you ARE!"

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO, I'm NOT!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Well, you know what! I can prove it!" Kagome said smugly, "All of you go to my time, then we'll see who's the heaviest!" she said with a smirk as she crossed her hands and looked smugly at InuYasha. His face drooped for a millisecond; then, he glared right back at her, determination lighting up his features.

"SURE! I'll do just that! I mean, I have NOTHING to be scared of!" he said, puffing out his chest proudly. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as Rin just sighed; the two were so difficult! Meanwhile...

SLAP!

WHACK!

Sango was busy dragging a strangely unconscious Miroku... for reasons unknown. The poor ten-year-old with a deeply red face beside the tallest tree might know something though... hmmm... (cough cough) Sango's face was even redder than the girl's though as Miroku remained still for the rest of his trip to his destination... except for his twitching hand of course... Rin felt like smacking her face; no one here was MATURE! Sango reached their destination as she hefted Miroku up and... swish! Clonked two points for herself by dunking Miroku into the garbage can. She swiped her hands happily at a job well done and closed the lid. Sesshomaru resisted the strong urge to groan.

"BEEEEP! BLOODY BEEEEEEEP!" Naraku screeched as the silence was broken once more by a red-eyed Kikyo whose legs were moving so fast that one could barely see them. Naraku got pinned down as everyone else began to leave... through the chariot that Artemis and Apolla's parents had 'conviniently' left them. They all piled in (Kikyo, Naraku, InuYasha, Sango, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Rin) as the golden steed took the skies.

Meanwhile...

"THOSE BLASTED KIDS!" Mr. Coriania screeched as he eyed the area where their chariot had once stood. Artemis smirked as Apolla just rolled her eyes, they both knew what was coming after this: the grim face, the screaming, and then the long trail of rules, and last of all, all the No's.

"BLAST THOSE KIDS! BLAST THEM! BLAST THEM YOU FILTHY BRUTE!" he screamed at Falloriane as the Leagarian flew off... somewhere... "Apolla, Artemis, what did I tell you two about rules? Rule One: stealing is not allowed, Rule Two: No Brutes allowed, Rule Three: No littering, Rule Four: No playing with dangerous creatures, Rule five: NO gardening for Artemis and no potion-making for Apolla... yahda yahda yahda yahda blah blah blah..." was basically what Artemis and Apolla heard as their father rambled on and on about rules. "And thus, that all leads to NO TEACHING INSANE PEOPLE!" he roared as three sound-proof spells wereslapped upon six ears.

"Excuse me sir... can you take me back to Shikon Private School?" Miroku said politely with a bow as he brushed off one of Kagome's bawana pleas (banana peels) off of his fine monk attire. The foursome noticed him.

"And why are you here?" Mrs. Coriania asked politely as she smiled sweetly at Miroku. he smiled even more charmingly back at her as he bowed down, took her hand and asked the dreaded, forbidden question that Miroku ALWAYS asks.

...Silence...

About one hour passed and Miroku had been sent back to Shiko Private School.

"Geez, Miroku, what on earth happened to you?" Sango asked incredulously as she bandaged up about the twentieth wound on Miroku. He grimaced as she applied the soothing slave on him. InuYasha's eyes opened wide as his once-pale face had done a three-sixty; it was now ruby-red! (And NO, he is not blushing) He just sighed at a wasted opportunity and looked at the floor.

"Those twins can be really scary when you ask their mother a question!" he said with a bitter sigh. Everyone's jaws just dropped-off. Even Sesshomaru's; he did NOT just say that, did he? Rin's eyes were the size of flying saucers as Sango gave him another slap on his face.

"I can't believe you..." she said with a groan as she massaged her temples; why did she always fall for the idiotic ones that were disgusting and had not even one ounce of common sense in them? He grinned childishly while saying something near it was too good of an opportunity. She shook her head; oh well, she said with a smile. That's how stupid love is. (I don't really mean it, okay!)

"Hey Sango, dearest, why are smiling?" Miroku said cheerfully. Sango reddened and slapped him up-side of his head once more.

"BAKA." she said flatly as everyone rolled their eyes and recovered (finally) from the shock.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Coming up next time on Shikon Private School™!

Kagome, InuYasha, Snago and Miroku go back to Kagome's time to do the scale thingy... yeah! And Artemis and Apolla will have to go back to their home and thus, a new teacher is required, but WAIT pause, pause, pause... who's the little 'sweet' girl that she's bringing? Well, that's for the next Shikon Private School™! So, stay tuned as the series is coming to an end... (sighs) NOT on chapter thirty... maybe on thrity-five? Who knows? (Even I don't!) Well, see you next chapter and please don't kill me, okay! **I will condense the entire island part into two chapters after chapter thirty because there is only supposed to be thirty chapters in Shikon Private School. You can review, just use anyonomous and tell me who you are, don't panic, okay? JA NE!**

_**Sincerly,**_

_MoonMagicks_


	21. New People and More Mayhem

Shikon Private School™

Volume 30 (AMAZING!)

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

This is what will be the thirtieth chapter. After this chapter, I will condense the entire, and I mean entire dance part as well as the island part into two or three chapters. **I am begging you readers, for once, please review and (scream) state, 'I do not agree' if you have read this. I truly need to know. I'm very sorry, please forgive me, okay? Please..? (Looks pitifully at audience)** Well, anyways, just out of the sake of the story... this chapter is dedicated to Amanda and Sonja... who's characters are being introduced in this chapter-don't worry (laughs) I know, I know, you're thinking: Too... many... characters... must not... forget...! So, I took the liberty of tacking up (On the prolodge) A list of all the characters that have currently been introduced! I'm really sorry for the delay.** By the way, I'll wait exactly one week before the condensation happens!**

MoonMagicks

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

Currently, InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango are at Shikon Private School's well, (cough cough) the well that Kagome uses to go back to the year 1998!

Oh, and InuYasha and Kagome are... well... being themselves...

"BAKA! (stupid) Tai Baka san!" Kagome screamed with all her might at InuYasha as the two were packing up. InuYasha growled unhappily as he mentally thanked Kami-sama (god) for not making Kagome-

"SIT! SIT!" she screeched at his 'impossible-ness'.-spoke too soon. He glared daggers at the school girl as she continued stuffing objects that he had never even heard of before into a yellow 'thing' that she carried on her back. There were more articles of clothing, a black-tube-like thingy with a shiney light that came from one end, a ba-nah-nee, a piece of cloth that she used to tie up her hair, a smooshy tube filled with horrid-bad-tasting stuff (He knew this from first-hand experience!), a small book that was extremely thick but did not have any words in it, just colored pictures of Kagome with some other man that she looked so happy with... (InuYasha mentally growled at this!), and a bear that was not alive with a red ribbon around its neck.

"InuYasha! Let's go now! See, I told you that if I packed more we could go quicker, but NOOOO! You HAVE to argue back, saying that it's better to just not pack at all! Well, you know what?" Kagome said while putting her hands on her hips in frustration, "I'm sure I'm lighter than you!" she hmph-ed happily as she lept into the well. Both Miroku and Sango anime-fell as they mentally counted.

One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine...-

"OH! Oops, sorry about that, Miroku and Sango!" Kagome said as she climbed out of the well, lugging her gigantic yellow thing along. Both Miroku and Sango sighed, this had been going on for wuite some time... InuYasha had first refused to help carry Kagome's yellow bag, making Kagome angry at him. She then, was forced to remove some of the things that seemed to 'appear' inside the yellow... object.

"That's okay, Kagome-chan!" Snago said with a fake grin as she subconsciously took out her lies on Miroku. Kagome sweatdropped a this, but plastered a huge fake-smile on her face and dragged the two of them into the well. InuYasha pouted for a while before finally relenting and jumping into the well, muttering something incoherable. (cough cough, something about a beeeeep...)

-On the other Side of the well!-

"Well, we made it!" Kagome said as she stretched in the sunlight. Miroku and Sango looked wonderingly out at Kagome's shrine and house. It was so big! It looked like one of those legendary temples that took centuries to build!

"WOW! Kagome, this is your home!" Sango asked incredulously, clearly shocked. Kagome nodded proudly as she went to ring the doorbell, to miroku and Snago, it looked as if Kagome's Mother had sensed that her daughter was coming.

"Mama!"

"Kagome-chan!"

The two embraced happily as InuYasha climbed out of the well, looking grumpy and moody while pretending to barf at their reaction to each other.

"Kagome, who are these people...?" her mother said with a smile as she looked at the oddly-dressed people.

"Oh! This is InuYasha, a half-breed... he's... you know!" Kagome said with ablush as her mother's face gave a serene smile at him. He nodded gruffly. "Oh, and this is Miroku, he's going to be a monk! And this is," Kagome gave a mischievious little smirk to Sango... that looked almost pitying. "Snago-chan! She's my best friend and Miroku's lover!" Miroku grinned widely... thinking thoughts (cough cough) as Sango looked utterly horrified. Her mother nodded happily as she led them into the house. Thankfully, Miroku was too happy, Sango too furious, and InuYasha too overconfident that he was lighter so none of them looked around the house or touched anything. (Too busy with their own thoughts!)

"Mama! We need to use the scale... for, for, for... school homework!" Kagome said as she happily covered up InuYasha's mouth to keep him from revealing the truth. He glared daggers at her as she followed her mother to the kitchen, where the scale was. InuYasha's mouth nearly hit the floor when he saw what a 'sclae' was. How could that little of an object hold all of his weight! Not that he was heavy or anything... (no insult there intended!)

"So... Kagome, InuYasha!" Miroku said as he tried to stop the silence, "Which one of you will go first on... this... object?"

"Can it even hold your weight?" Snago asked incredulously as she poked it, almost fearing that it would break just on her touch.

"Of course it can! That is, unless InuYasha weighs as much as a horse!" Kagome said as she threw a glare at InuYasha.

"Feh! I'm much lighter than you! And I'm not afraid to prove it!" he said as he puffed his chest out proudly and gingerly stepped onto the scale.

one hundred... one hundred and two... one hundred and three... one hundred and four... one hundred and five... one hundred and... nine... one hundred... and... TEN! the scale's slowly tipped as the four friends looked ominously at the scale.

"HA! One hundred and TEN!" InuYasha cried triumphantly out as he jumped off of the scale...

"SIT!" said Kagome curtly as she got onto the scale.

... only to be 'swallowed up' by the ground once more, thankfully, no craters were made.

Meanwhile, Kagome had already stepped onto the scale.

Eighty... eighty-three... eighty-six... eighty-nine... ninety... ninety-nine... Ninety NINE

"YES!" Kagome joyfully screamed as she punched her fist into the air; she had won. InuYasha growled; girls were lighter than boys anyways! She smiled happily at him as he blushed and sped up to the well, about to jump in.

"Gosh! He is soooo spoiled at times, you know, Sango?" Kagome said with a sigh as she followed suit, going to the well as well.

"You know, Miroku, those two are the cutest couple yet!" Sango said with a giggle.

"Yup... now if only my dear friend InuYasha can be less stubborn... it could all work out..." Miroku said as he put an arm around Sango's shoulder.

SLAP!

"Idiot..." she muttered as she speed-walked out of the house.

Menawhile, InuYasha was...

Busy waiting for Kagome, though he refused to admit it. _I do not like her! Then what about the day before yesterday?_ A voice in his head taunted._ That... that... was just to get her to stop crying! Suuuuure..._ the voice sarcastially said, _Then, why are you waiting for her right now? Afraid she's gonna cry as well...?_ It said as InuYasha restrained from turning red._ NO! That... bag... just looks heavy, you know, she's only ninety-nine whatevers and all..._ he thought as he looked for the girl. Kagome approached quickly as she slid open the door. Her face contained so much shock for the fact that he-InuYasha had actually waited for her, it was unbelieveable!

"Why did you wait?" she asked breathelessly, hardly believing it.

"Feh!" he said with a blush as he grabbed her hand and dragged the two of them into the well, Kagome still lugging the bag behind with her.

**Okay, enough with the Kagome with InuYasha fluff!**

The two waited at the well until Sango and Miroku came along as well and they went to see what was all the commotion about.

All the students in Shikon Private School had been gathered at the pool and they were all waiting. Finally, Principle Kim arrived and 'grandly' positioned the crowd in the way that he felt was the best. This was most likely because Kikyo kept on trying to sit next to InuYasha while Naraku insisted that his father had spies everywhere, thus, they had to sit next to each other. Kagura, on the other hand, had nothing to stop her from sitting next to Sesshomaru... in which Rin could hardly contain her fury, though she acted like a lady for the most part. At the beginning and the end... the middle... well, that was another story... (sighs) If you looked at Kagura, you'd almost have to feel sorry for her, I mean, her beautiful kimono all ragged from dirt... (cough cough R-I-N! coug cough) and so such.

Anyways, the order that Principle Kim put the students in was: Ayame, Kagome, Sango, Rin, Kikyo, and Kagura all in Row One. Then, he put Kanna, a new student who was shrouded with a strawberry-scented blanket (to negate all scents!), InuYasha, Sesshomaru (to the brother's dismay), Miroku, Hakudoshi, Shippo, Kohaku, Koga, and then Naraku in the second row. When they were all seated down, he cleared his throat rather loudly.

"A-HEM! Now, all of us at Shikon Private School know that Apolla and Artemis Coriania have taken a... vacation... to some place called the Ba-hee-mahs...? (Bahamas!) And will not return for a while, so, we will have a substitute... from the Land of Fins! (Finland, it's just that he's stoo-pid ha ha!) I present to you, your new magick teacher... Miss Perci!" he said as he waited for applause. None came. So, he just stepped off of the podium... and someone (cough an invisible force cough) pushed him into the pool... You could swear that you heard someone sigh as two beams of light whooshed off... in the direction of the Ba-hee-mahs!

An elegant lady stepped into the pool caging. This one had even weirder looks than Artemis and Apolla! She had sea-gray eyes that seemed to be able to turn sky-blue when sunlight hit them and they went well with her golden-blonde locks. Overall, she was stunning. Sadly, no one applauded, after all, it was a hard-knock school!

"Um... hello? I'm Perci... as Mister Kim stated beforehand... and um... well, I guess I'm from Finland...?" she stammered as she stared at the audience, hoping for a reply of some sort, goodness, this group was no better than a brick wall! Then, the new student siting next to Kanna and InuYasha stood up and stood on the podium... accidentally kicking Mister Kim in the face, causing him to fall back into the water once more...

"Hello, everyone..." the voice said in a quite, strained tone, "My name is Akiko-" she said as she threw back her shroud to reveal midnight-black eyes that glared with such intensity that you would swear looks could kill. InuYasha gaped as Kagome gasped as well. The girl was wearing an Aeropostale t-shirt! Those were only from America! Which meant that she was a time-traveler as well!

"What the beeeeeep are YOU doing here, Akiko!" InuYasha screamed as both Kagome and Kikyo gasped; he KNEW her?

"Well, a good day to you too, InuYasha," the girl said with a cold glare as she smiled sweetly at everyone and continued to 'introduce' herself as if nothing had ever happened. "ANYWAYS... my real name is Amanda, got that? A-MAN-DAH! And I'm from America, don't try to pronounce it though, you guys might get a headache doing so! Oh, and InuYasha and Sesshomaru are my ex-tuh-reme-lee distant cousins who I'd rather not know but ended up doing so anyways!" the girl said as Kagome noticed that she was chewing some gum; good gods-this girl-person really was from America!

"So, Fluffy and Grouchy (InuYasha and Sesshomaru both scowled at her when she said this) how's life here in good 'ole Japan? I mean, you two certainly look fine... but, hey, when do looks count? If they did, Grouchy here (she jerked a finger at InuYasha) would be a cucumber and Fluffy here (she nodded to Sesshomaru) would be a piece of cotton!" Akiko, or should I say, Amanda exclaimed as she chewed on her gum. Both Sesshomaru and InuYasha wondered simutaneously how long would they be grounded if they slew her off. Thankfully, Rin and Kagome got to that before them.

"Hey, who are you to just waltz in and start insulting random people? Do you have a life?" Rin demanded angrily.

"Ha ha! Yup, I've got a life ten-fold better than you!" Amanda said with a chuckle, "Oh, and they're not 'random people' they're distant relatives!"

"That makes it all the worse! I mean, who goes around insulting family?" Kagome piped up.

"Hmmm... let me think about that for a minute..." Amanda said as she tapped her foot in false thought, "Me, me, me, oh, and did I emntion, ME?" she said with a smirk. Rin rolled her eyes as she dragged Kagome away, followed by a grouchy InuYasha and a 'calm' Sesshomaru.

"HEY! Don't you go insulting MY dear InuYasha, you beeeeeep!" Kikyo said as Kagura nodded vehemently.

"Oh, you're the beeeeeep that Grouchy kept on complaining about, makes me wonder whether or not Japan is that good after all... especially in the nowaday times! You know, you two remind me of someone really stupid!" Amanda said with a smile as she 'accidentally' booted the poor principle into the water once more.

"Oh yeah! Well, I think that you're more annoying than Rin! I mean, look at you, you obviously find nothing more out of life than insulting other people and making up lies about them!" Kagura said furiously as Kikyo glared at the girl. A normal person would have begged for mercy by now... but, since when was anyone who went to Shikon Private School 'normal?'

"It's not called lying! It's called editing the truth!" Amanda said with a smile as Perci timidly spoke up, for once.

"Ummm... students, can I have your attention...? (Almost everyone turned to face her) Can we skip today's class to settle in...? I mean, I sort of need to get all my things ready and the desk all organized and other so such stuff, so, today will be a break day, okay?" Perci said as she smiled demurely. Everyone nodded as she lugged a huge suitcase behind her. Amanda and Kikyo and Kagura continued to argue as everyone else just went to their cabins to sleep.

It seemed as if the dormitories would never get rebuilt, until suddenly... the next day...

"WHAT!" InuYasha's scream rang thoughout the campus as the group of seventeen students, now with Akiko/Amanda, as they stared rather incredulously at the settings of the dormitories, that finally got rebuilt after nearly a year of out-of-order!

The order was...

InuYasha with Sesshomaru

Kohaku with Miroku

Koga with Naraku

Shippo with Hakudoshi

Kanna with Kagura

Kagome with Kikyo

Rin with Akiko/Amanda

Kaede with Ayame

and Sango by herself

Perci sighed to herself, this was going to be one horrid substituting week...


	22. The Dreadful Dorms

Shikon Private School™

Chapter Twenty-Three (23)

TheDreadful Dormitories!

(sighs) how tragic... (sniffles)

The name had absolutely nothing to do with the chapter.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

"NO! You beeeeeeeeping brother!" InuYasha screamed as he snatched a sheet of cloth from Sesshomaru.

"Half-brother, dear **half-brother**," Sesshomaru said, making sure to emphasize the 'half-brother part.' InuYasha growled as he lunged for the older dog-demon's neck. Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes as he dodged the attack, causing InuYasha to make a hole in the floor. This infuriated InuYasha even more and he jumped on his older half brother, making a big cloud of dust, covering up the two fighting...over a blanket.

"You thief!"-swipe-

"Well, little half-brother, you didn't even want it."-dodge-

"So WHAT!"-swipe-

"It was thrown on MY SIDE."-dodge-

"Who CARES!"-lunge-

"I do."-jump-

"Well, I DON'T!"-leap-

"Does it look like I care?"-dodge-

"I DON'T CARE! Just gimme the blanket that's mine!"-swipe-

"Okay..."-slash-

"That is... in pieces..."-sla-sla-sla-slash!-

The cloud of blankets, bed, carpet, wood, and so such other things clear as Sesshomaru stands on the only nonbroken bed, a regular 'I won, pahtetic half-breed half-brother' smirk highlighting his face. InuYasha growled as he held up his 'precious' blanket in his claws. Well, a least the pieces that Sesshomaru had shredded...

"ARRRRRGH!" InuYasha screamed as he threw his hands in the air, exasperated. Sesshomaru's smirk curved even more upward as his little brother attempted to push him off of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"GET. OFF. MY. BED. RIGHT. NOW."

"Your bed? YOUR bed?"

"YES!"

"It's mine."

...CRASH! BANG! SMASH! BOOM! WHOOM! BANG!...

And the rest of the bed was broken as well... along with the walls and a HUGE hole on the floor.

"NOW look what you did!" InuYasha excalimed, pointing to the hole and glaring accusingly at Sesshomaru.

"Excuse me... I didn't do that, YOU did." Sesshomaru replied flatly as he strolled calmly out of the room... leaving InuYasha with a very large mess.

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

"Hey, Miroku, what's going on?" Kohaku asked worridly as bits of ceiling fell to the floor. Miroku shrugged;how should HE know?

"Hey, Kohaku... how is Sango to you?" Miroku asked slyly.

"Sango? OH! Sango is the greastest big sister I could ever have! She's so nice and neat and kind and proper and atheletic and pretty and sweet and great with cooking and great with Kirara, our family pet and she's... just great!" Kohaku said in one breath, gasping after he was done. Miroku sweatdropped, so Sango was only mean to him, eh?

"So... what does Sango like?"

"Hmmm... she likes Kirara, obviously, and having fun, and going to the hot springs, and helping people, and Kagome, and whanking annoying people really really really really really really really hard on the head!" he said brightly. Miroku nodded, that one he had experienced far too many times.

"OH! And she also simply adores that shell necklace that she got as a gift from someone! She won't even let me touch it! And... she won't tell me who gave it to her!" Kohaku pouted for a while, then, as an after thought, said, "And she ALWAYS wears it and when she thinks people aren't looking, she takes it out and fiddles with it, she's so weird! But she's still the bestest-estest-estest big sister in the world!" Miroku reddened whne Kohaku said this, she has actually appreciated his gift! He had thought she would have thrown it away, or even worse, burned it out of hatred for him... guess he was wrong...

"So..." Kohaku said casually as a pretty big chunk of ceiling hit the floor, "What do you think is going upstairs?"

"I dunno, I guess whoever's living upstairs is doing some room arrangement, or something..."

"Yeah, they must be... I mean, it's not like people would be fighting, right?"

"Uh-huh," Miroku said as he nimbly dodged a HUGE piece of floor/ceiling. "Whoever is upstairs must be doing a lot of remodeling..." he said as he and Kohaku decided to clean up the mess of ceiling...cement... that was when the left wall, back facing someone else's dormitory, began to shake violently...

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

WHAM!

CRASH!

BANG!

SMASH!

WHAM!

"You coward, Naraku! Running off in your pathetic excuse for a hiding cloud!" Koga crowed as he jabbed once more in the poison cloud.

"Well, at least I'm better than a pathetic puppy-wolf who can't even see in the poison!" Naraku taunted.

"I can too! See?" Koga said as he did a swift double-kick in an area of the smoke.

"AHHHHHHGH!" cried Naraku in mock pain as he enlarged the poison cloud, it was now filling the entire room.

"HAH! I GOT YOU!" Koga said triumphantly as he kicked harder and harder and harder at the area where he thought Naraku was.

A whoosh of black smog was heard as something came up from behind the wolf-demon, taking him by surprise.

"Too late-wolfy boy!" Naraku crowed as he sent two tentacles Koga's way, knocking the right out of the wolf.

"HO! Now, I may take this bed all to myself!" Naraku said triumphantly as Koga rose again, and lept at the half-demon once more.

"Not so fast you half-breed! That's MY bed! You take the one near that square-thing!" Koga said as he kicked swiftly in Naraku's face.

"NO!" Naraku said as he sent Koga flying into the sound-proofed wall with a quick bat from his tentacle.

"MUWA HA HA HA HA HA! Now, I, Naraku, have beaten the pathetic wolf-prince!" he said as he expanded his poison cloud... making the smoke seep out of the windows.

"This isn't over yet, Naraku!" Koga angrily roared as he lamely plopped himself on the bed nearest to the square-ish obeject that was black (cough, cough, and TV...), muttering various curses under his mind and making a mental note to get revenge upon Naraku for taking HIS bed someday in the extremely near future...

Neither of them had realized that the poisonous gas was slowly, slowly seeping up into the air and climbing the roof... into the window above theirs...

4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4

"AHHHH!" Shippo screamed as he saw who was his roommate, Hakudoshi! "Wha-wha-wha-wha-what are you doing here?" the poor little fox demon managed to gasp out before literally collapsing in a heap. Hakudoshi raised an eyebrow and continued to meditate on ways to gain Naraku's power, only opening his eyes to send a smaller tentacle out to close the window from the incoming miasma. Shippo sobbed soon after waking up and Hakudoshi ignored him. Both of them literally flew two feet up when the next-door dorm thundered and the downstairs dorm rocked. Shippo wailed even louder; this was like one of those earthcakers (earthquakes) that Kagome had told him about!

5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5

At the girl's dorms...

Kagura was furious! That Akiko -or Amanda- girl... had dared question HER power! She was nearly shaking with rage as she clenched her fist and plotted the girl's downfall. This would be better planned than the assault on the Sengoku Jidai Cafe...but she would have to have Naraku and Kanna's help... Naraku could be easily convinced-Kanna was another story.

"Hey, Kanna!" Kagura called loudly even though her younger sister was only two feet away from her.

"...what, Kagura? What service to you need?" Kanna said in her normal deadpan tone. Kagura nearly slipped;how did she know her plan!

"...because I have more magick than you..." she said quietly. Kagura cursed under her breathe, forgetting that Kanna could hear what she said perfectly. Kagura began to plot what she thought was a devious plan in order to get Kanna under her control. Unbeknownst to her, Kanna was staring quietly in her ever-so-faithful mirror. Staring at what she was plotting...knowing her every move. And not really caring.

Both of them never noticed the rather 'queer' noises that came from below their dorm. 'Queer' was an understandment.

6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

"You. Stupid. Copy. You. Thief!" Kikyo screamed as she tried to throw a table lamp at her.

"GET IT THROUGH YOUR STUPID HEAD! INUYASHA DOESN'T LIKE YOU!" Kagome screeched as she dodged behind a sofa.

"OF COURSE HE DOES!" Kikyo screamed back, throwing another table lamp.

"NO HE DOES NOT!" she said, still using the same couch as her bodyguard.

"HE STILL DOES! AND HE SAYS THAT HE HATES YOU!" Kikyo screeched once more as she hurled her strongest purity ball of energy at Kagome, fused with all her jealousy and hatred. Kagome barely had time to gasp, much less dodge it. It hit her right on. Kikyo smiled evilly as she watched Kagome's shocked expression and her frail form crumple to the floor.

"You're... wrong... Kikyo... I don't believe... I won't believe... because..."

"Hmmm...? How can you be so BLIND! He obviously loves me ten times more than he would ever love you!" Kikyo screeched.

"I TRUST MY HEART!"

Kagome screamed as she hurled her own ball of pink purity at Kikyo. This one was much bigger and a brighter pink than Kikyo's and she never knew what-or who-hit her. She just went down, down, down... Kagome only glared at her, with remorse and pity but nothing resembling triumph. She then, cleaned up the mess (unlike some people...cough cough) and wondered why on earth the people living above teir cabin had not made any noise at all, any sign of them even being alive... all she heard was Kagura's screaming and someone pacing.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Rin quietly put away her countless clothes and jewelry as she made sure to make the absolute least amount of sound with Akiko... or Amanda.. which ever name she went by as she seemed more formidable of an opponent than Kagura-and that was saying a lot! She gave a mental sigh of relief:at least the girl wasn't competing with her for Seshomaru's attention. Wait! She was competing with Kagura in some insane, sick contest for WHO'S attention! She could hardly believe the fact and was sinking herself deeper and deeper and deeper into a pool known to most as DENIAL. She closed the drawers and lay on her bed, back to the mattress as she thought about it. Well, he **was** kind-if only to her-and she did like being in his company no matter where or what. And he had protected her many times, even going out of his way to save her from Ayano's clutches and a life of misery. She wanted to stay with him... but did that mean she and Kagura were...competing? She violently shook her head without thinking; she was not an insane person who would compete for an demon lord's heir's affections and attentions.

Insane...?

Scratch that;everyone and anyone who ever stepped foot inside this school was considered 'insane' in most forms possible. She mentally chuckled; if you didn't believe it just watch Artemis for about two seconds and you'll get the idea.

"Hey, Rin!"

A voice interupted her deep thinking.

"What! Oh... it's just you Akiko..." Rin said, turning over and placing a goose-feathered pillow over her head, knowing from 'experience' that Akiko was always spouting insults.

"Hey, why are you turning around? You act as if i always am saying insults! Well you know what Miss I'm-so-rich-and-powerful I think that-"

"Ummm... just to be truthful... Kikyo and Kagura are the Miss I'm-so-rich-and-powerful girls," Rin said timidly. Akiko gave her a look of annoyance, probably for interupting her.

"Anyways, I was wondering... exactly what do you do in this school, besides get crazy or crazier?"

"Why do you want to know, Akiko?"

"Duh! Because I'm staying in a school that my cousins go to and he teachers seem to stupid to care what we do! Oh, and by the way, just call me Amanda... that's what everyone else calls me."

"Okay... Ah-man- DAH... we're supposed to follow the rules and so forth and get all our work done... oh, and at times, we have a special activity to do or something..." Rin replied timidly once more.

"Okay... this place is insane..." Amanda said flatly as she stretched out. Rin noticed she was chewing some more of that sticky substance from Kagome's time era and wearing a shirt with the most beautiful horses she had ever seen. She was also wearing some pants that seemed to be painted blue and made of horse skin. She quirked her eyebrow at the girl's attire;she was not 'in place' as Kagome said before.

"Hey, Amanda?" Rin said, timider than usual.

"What?"

"Why are you so... so... so...!" Rin stopped;not knowing what to say. Thankfully, Amanda understood.

"I guess that's just because I'm me, just like the same way you're naturally timid... I guess-blech! I always didn't enjoy this philosophic stuff!" Amanda said as she shrugged. Rin nodded in apprehension.

"Hey, Rin, you have a crush on Fluffy, don't 'cha?" Amanda said playfully.

"Crush? No, I have absolutely no intention of crushing Sesshomaru into pieces." Amanda rolled her eyes at this.

"Not literally! I mean, like you know, like him?" Amanda asked with extended patience.

"H-Huh! N-NO! I don't like him!" Rin said, taken aback by the question and blushing furiously.

"Hmmm... let's see... why is your face soooo red, you're stammering, and attempting to hide under the covers?" Amanda said in a singsong tone.

"Ummm..."

"Well?"

"Ummm..."

"Oh, and the unneeded stammering is getting annoying."

"Ummm... I... guess... I do...?" Rin said, this time fully submerging in her blankets.

"See?"

"Mm-hm!" came Rin's muffled reply from under a dozen or so sheets of blankets.

...and Sesshomaru had heard the entire conversation...

WHACK!

"You know Fluffy, no one, no matter how nice, likes a peeping tom or an eavesdropper!"Amanda said cheerful as she yanked Sesshomaru's ear playfully; leaning out of their window.

"I'm perfectly sure they don't," Sesshomaru said in a low growl as he calmly detached her hand from his ear.

"Uh-huh, well, see ya!"

"And why would I be leaving?" Sesshomaru said calmly noticing that Rin had fallen asleep.

"This is why! OH KA-GU-RAAAAAA! Your Sesshy-maru's hereeeeeee!" Amanda said as Kagura dashed down the stair and lept on Sesshomaru. He gave her a look of pure hatred as he 'calmly' wiped Kagura off and stalked back to his dormitory.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

snooooooore

snooooooore

snoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore

"Ahhh..." Ayame said happily as she stretched from a nap.

Kaede rolled off of the bed, kicking her face in the process.

"Ow...zzzzzzz..." Ayame said sleepily as she 'gracefully' fell back into bed; sleeping.

And they did not wake up for any reason at all.

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9

"HAH!" Sango said triumphantly as she looked at her sparkling clean room, "I actually cleaned up this horribly dirty room! WOO-HOO!" she said hyperly. Her celabrating was interrupted by some soft, timid knocks at the door. She slowly opened the door and who else stood out there but Perci?

"Ummm..." she said slowly, embarrassed, "I was wondering if I could sleep in your room because my dormroom won't open..."

"Huh? Oh, okay! Sure!" Sango said cheerily as she slid the the door open, allowing Perci to timidly walk in.

"Ummm... can you call all your fellow students to the Gymnasium so I can tell them my plans...?" Perci said timidly; as usual as Sango happily obeyed, getting annoyed of her timidness.

10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10

"Hey, Apolla?" Artemis said lazily as she stretched in the noontime sun of the Bahamas, lazily sitting atop of Falloriane. (Who-if he was human-was could have been mistaken as a cherry (and NOT because of the heat!))

"Mmmm...? What?" Apolla said as she petted Soleil, her familiar. The purely white cat purred softly as she licked some Bahamian shark milk (eck!) from a coral with jade inlaid milk bowl. **Someone** had mysteriously given it to Apolla...

"Did I forget to take off the spell on my room...?"

"What spell?"

"You KNOW! The one not allowing anyone else to enter!"

"Oh... I suppose not... seeing as how... yaaaaawn... irresponsible you are..."

"Oh... okay... yaaaaawn... maybe we should go take it off for the poor... sub...?"

"Uh-huh... you...go...first... sleepy... sunny..." Apolla said, stretching from her chair; causing Soleil to pounce off.

"Mm-Hmm... sleeeeeeeepy... go... later..." Artemis said sleepily as she closed her eyes and used her magick to cushion her landing off of Falloriane.

"Erk!" Falloriane said; sounding like a three-year-old once more, "Artemis! Artemis! I think... eep! Sleeping... spell..." he said as he collapsed on the stone-cold floor; Mr. and Mrs. Coriania appearing in a soft cloud of rose petals.

"Aaagh! Seriously, one of these days... we'll have to chain the two of them into their beds with sixteen trillion different spells! Argh!" Mrs. Coriania said in an exasperated tone as she placed blankets over Apolla and Artemis 'accidentally' kicking Falloriane along the way. Not that he could feel it.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

"Okay, students of Shikon Private School! I have a very important announcement to make!" Perci said, sounding louder than usual.

"In one week, it will be Open House for Shikon Private School and our staff members would like you to show off your great talents to your wonderful parents! So... we decided to get you guys a play script and have you guys act out the characters! Well, you have one week to perform and rehearse and we all look forward to your acts! Thankl you for listening and Akiko and Sango, please pass out the scripts..." Perci smiled wickedly; showing off her sparkling clean (brushed sixteen times a day!) teeth. Everyone looked slightly apprehended at her sudden change of attitude. She smiled wanely once more; everyone relaxed.

"But... the teachers told me that if you don't finish the play within one week and get it rehearsed and so forth... your parent will be **oh so dissapointed**! I mean, (sniffles) **soooo dissapointed** with your abilities that they might want you to be **punished!**" Perci said in a singsong tone.

"Well, see you guys around and good luck with your play!" Perci said as she happily sped off... probably letting it sink in slowly.

It did.

There was chaos.

12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12

Well, hope you liked it! It took me four weeks to think up what on earth would happen in the cabins so... yeah! Well, I'll update soon so hang on and have fun! Meanwhile, you can visit my website for fun! Well, see yah!

MoonMagicks


	23. The Perpetuous Play

Shikon Private School™

Chapter Twenty-Three (23)

The Perplexing, Perpetuous, Play!

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

It was the night of Open House for Shikon Private School.

It was pure chaos.

-Backstage while the Parents are Arriving, noises can be heard but no one knows who made them!-

"Hey, you idiot, get you stinkin' foot off my dress!"

"With such a beeeeeping low dress who wouldn't step on it?"

"I wouldn't!"

"Yeah, I mean, seriously, InuYasha, you must learn to be a lady's man!"

"Feh, you're one to talk, monk."

"Now what on earth are you talking about, InuYasha?"

"You know what I-"

WHACK!

"Disgusting creep..."

"-mean."

"Geeze Sango... how on earth do you do that? I mean, his ear! His ear! His ear! It's blue-no red, no EEEEK! Miroku's ears are purple!"

"Shut up."

"Oh yeah, and why should I, you canine?"

"Would you like to repeat that...?"

"Yes! Canine! C-A-N-I-N-E!"

"I am not a-"

"Oh, yes you are Fluffy!"

"Shut up... Amy."

"Why don't you? And FYI, if you can't even remember a cousin's-"

"You're not our cousin!"

"Oh yes I-"

"Shhhhhh! The parents are coming! Is everyone ready?"

"I would be if stupid Naraku didn't keep-"

"Shush!"

"Hmph!"

"Shhhhh... okay, everyone, get ready, get set, action!"

-While the students were busy arguing, the parents were arriving...-

Mister and Missus Taiyoukai arrived first; wanting to see Sesshomaru and InuYasha before the show started, Inu no Tasho forgetting that the open house invitation clearly stated in red ink at the bottom: NO MEETING THE STUDENTS UNTIL THE SHOW IS OVER.

"What do you mean I cannot see them?" he roared as Izayoi tried to calm him down; "They're my sons! Of course I should be able to see them before the beeeeeeeeeeping show starts!" Perci plugged in earplugs. "I'm the Lord of the Western Lands! This is a stupid little boarding school! I should be able to tear it down if I wanted to!" he continued to rage and rant as Perci skillfully pulled out a copy of the open house letter.

"Sir, Mister Ewu no Ten-shoe (One could have mistakened his face for a beet at that moment)... the letter here, clearly states that-"

"Parents are not to be allowed on the stage before the show is over," Onigumo said with silky menace as he passed by with another one of his undead wives, comfily seating himself at the front center. Inu no Taisho growled lowly; that man was such as nuisance! Perci sighed thankfully as Izayoi led the Demon Lord of the Western Lands to the back center. At least she had pronounced the name correctly; it would be giving her a headache for weeks to come!

A beautiful woman and a strong-looking man came next. They introduced themselves as the head of a demon-slaying village and Sango and Kohaku's parents. Perci, then, looked at the list of parents to students and saw that Onigumo had adopted Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi. Quite dirstubing, as he did not seem like the kind of person who would adopt anyone...

"Hello, we're Amanda-or you might call Akiko-'s parents!" a cheerful couple said as they stepped into the auditorium, Perci smiled weakly as she shook hands with the lady and asked politely for their invitation, remembering that she had forgotten to ask for everyone else's, oh well. The two made their way to where Inu no Taisho and Izayoi sat and shook hands warmly; signifying that they knew each other and soon began to chat about life and how it was in some distant land called 'America.'

"Hello! I'm Mrs. Higurashi and this is Souta and this is my father!" a smiling woman said as she shook hands with Perci and led the little boy to sit next to Amanda's parents. The old man trailed behind. Another old monk stepped out of the shadows as he shook hands with Perci, she recognized the distinct smell of saki. (wine, I think)

"Hello, there... my... name... Mushin... Miroku's caretaker..." he said sleepily as he sat up front at the farthest right seat. Perci quirked her eyebrow at this and snatched up the invitation that he dropped. She turned to face where the parents would be coming and saw... **four** wolves bounding towards her! They stopped abruptly just before they reached the doorway (much to poor Perci's relief) and turned into two couples, clothed in wolf fur: one couple had black hair; the other blood-red. Perci smiled warmly as she took their invitations and they inroduced themselves as Koga and Ayame's parents. Perci sighed as she massged her temples, anymore of this insanity and she would go insane herself! A beautifully dressed couple cloaked in silk garments with emerald-green eyes came next, they arrived on a golden fox and shook hands with them. They told her that they were Shippo's parents and how great of a school Shippo had told them it was. Perci's smile wavered: a great school? Insane, preposterous. They were insane; the school was insane!

All that was left was Kikyo and Kaede's parents. They had to arrive within five minutes, otherwise the school gates would be closing...

BAM!

BANG!

BOOM!

A spectacular of colorful light lit up the evening sky as a silver carriage flew softly, as if coming from the heavens. It was pulled gently by horses with wings; Perci's eyes widened: this was a world that should have been an amusement park... but everything... was as real...as real could be... A richly dressed man came out and you could tell he was of high social class by the way he proudly walked, his cane 'whumping' the ground soundly and with force. The way his strides were large, and arrogant, the way he looked at everything with contempt, covered by amusement in his dark eyes. Either that, or the fact that his cane was pure-gold.

The gates slammed shut as the man strode proudly into the auditorium, handing Perci his invitation along the way and proudly sitting next to Onigumo; the two gave one another a hearty pat-on-the-back and shook hands merrily.

The lights grew dim as Akiko's voice echoed throughout the auditorium.

"Welcome everyone, demons, humans, and half-breeds, to Shikon Private School's fourth annual Open House Night! Tonight, our students of all ages will be performing to you: a Feudal Faerie Tale written by Rumiko Takahashi! We thank you for coming and hope that you will see how great your child has improved at Shikon Private School!" she said loudly as the lights turned off completely and everyone clapped loudly.

_"Once upon a long, long, long time ago, there was a halfbreed called InuYasha..."_

The light was on InuYasha as he stepped drearily onto the stage and looked sorrowful.

_"Who fell in love with a priestess called Kikyo..."_

The light was shared by Kikyo, who was wearing her priestess outfit, they two of them held hands, (Kikyo longer that InuYasha)

_"And they wanted nothing more but to live happily everly after... but, a halfbreed called Naraku was jealous and wanted Kikyo for himself."_

Naraku stepped on the stage, curls of poison gas swirling around with him and he took the form of InuYasha.

_"So, he disguised himself as InuYasha and hurt Kikyo..."_

Naraku swiped his claws two inches away from Kikyo as she pretended to look shocked. Blood (actually, ketchup) spilled over her clothes.

_"And thus, he tricked Kikyo into thinking that InuYasha had hurt her... and so, Kikyo wanted revenge..."_

Kikyo sobs while hugging InuYasha and pushing him against a tree.

_"So she pinned InuYasha to a tree... and died that very same day, taking the Shikon Jewel, the Jewel of Four souls, along with her to the grave."_

Kikyo pins InuYasha to the tree and flames swirled around her as she dissapeared (using fox fire and fox illusion).

_"But Naraku was furious!"_

Naraku appears, scowling and clenches his fist at InuYasha. He mutters some unappripriate words and stomps on Kikyo's 'ashes.' InuYasha, who seems to have awakened again, bites Naraku's fist. Naraku screams. Loudly.

"ARRRRRRRRRRGH!"

"HEY YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU DARE SHAKE YOUR FIST AT ME!" InuYasha screamed at he clamped on Naraku's hand. The audience was silent. Dead silent.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOW DARE YOU, YOU IDIOTIC HALF-BREED!" Naraku howled angrily as he jumped up and down, shaking his fist. InuYasha finally let go.

"For your information, you're a half-breed as well!"

"Oh YEAH? Well, I'm not half as pathetic as YOU!"

"Uh-huh, sur-"

_"YOU IDIOTS! GET BACK TO THE SCRIPT! SEE! THIS IS PEOPLR ACTUALLY REHEARSE!"_ Amanda screamed through the microphone as both InuYasha and Naraku jitterly got back up on their feet. Naraku made sure to tie InuYasha tight to the tree. The audience was attempting to process that new-found fact: the students had not prepared?

_"And so..." Amanda said with an ominous clearing of her throat, "Naraku, the jealous demon went into hiding out of spite and rage, swearing that he would find and take the Shikon Jewel someday."_

Naraku walks away, raging and ranting (for real!) and thwacking InuYasha repeatedly in the head with boulders.

_"And so... InuYasha came to sleep for many a year..." the audience stared wide-eyed at InuYasha: he was foaming at the mouth with swirly circles in his eyes... shyeah... asleep... "Until one day... a girl named Kagome fell through a magickal well..."_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (Kagome tumbles out from the ceiling!) she brushes herself off and looks at InuYasha queerly.

_"Seeing the sleeping half-breed's adorable ears... what else can she do but tweak them?"_

(tweak tweak tweak tweak tweak) "Awwwwwwwww... they're sooooooo soft!" Kagome exclaims as she continues to tweak the ears.

"Until, suddenly! The half-breed reawakens!"

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY EARS, BEEEEEEP!" InuYasha screamed as he woke up.

"OH YEAH! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT! YOUR EARS DIRTIED MY HANDS!" Kagome replied back.

_"And. They. Discovered. That Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation." Amanda said in a dangerous drawl._

"So... why'd you shoot me Kikyo?" InuYasha asked stupidly.

"Kikyo? KIKYO! I'm NOT KIKYO! I'm KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!" Kagome screamed in the half-breed's face.

"Okay, fine... so, KAGOME... you know anyone called Naraku?" InuYasha said casually.

"No, I've never even heard of-"

"YAHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as InuYasha quickly carried her to safety. A big centipede monster slithered onstage, attempting to devour Kagome.

"Shikon... no... Tama... I need the Shikon Jewel!" the centipede lady screamed in a voice that seemed suspiciously similiar to Kaede's.

"Well, you know what? I don't even- hey WAIT! Kagome, you have the Shikon no Tama!" InuYasha exclaimed as Kagome was tossed against a wall/tree. A clear, perfectly circular jewel tumbles to the ground.

"Yessssss... it is mine at last!" the centipede-monster said while happily slithering toward the jewel. InuYasha 'bops' it to outer space (Actually, he just broke the auditorium roof)

"Yah-hoo! the Shikon Jewel is MINE! ALL MINE!" InuYasha said triumphantly as he snatched up the jewel. Kagome snatched it back.

"Hiya! I'm just an innocent travelling monk who is not disgusting in any way and I want to kill Naraku!" Miroku said cheerily.

"Hey, us too! Why don't we team-" Kagome never finished her sentence because of her screaming and jumping into InuYasha's arms.

"Y-y-you disgusting---!"

"Hello, greetings, my name is Miroku and I mean no harm, I merely wish to travel with you two on my quest to find Naraku!" miroku said cheerfully.

"Well no way in beeeeeeeeeep are you-"

"Sure why not?"

"Oh, and here is my 'pet!'" Miroku said with a laugh as he held out Shippo, wailing and screaming. InujYasha smirked; he had waited two years for that scene.

"Oh yeah?" Shippo said as he was hurtled into Kagome's arms by a demon cat. A tough-looking girl landed neatly on the ground, taking off her air mask.

"Hello, I'm Sango, I just (sobs) escaped from my demon-slayer village... that was (sniffles) destroyed! I need revenge on InuYasha!"

"WHA! ME!"

"You! You destroyed MY VILLAGE! DIE DEMON!" Sango said while repeatedly banging InuYasha with a cardboard boomerang.

"It wasn't him! It was Naraku! We're all chasing after him, would you like to accompany us, lovely lady?" Miroku piped up as InuYasha got an anger vein popping.

"Well, (blushes) when you put it that way, certainly! Now I remember... it was Naraku! He wore a baboon pelt, correct?" Sango asked as she recalled who slaughtered her village, the monkey-person who called himself InuYasha.

"Really? See, that ugly freak is the cause of ALL TROUBLE!" InuYasha exclaimed, slamming his sword into the ground. "Well, since you can fight... I guess you can come along, after all, we need all the firepower we can get!"

"POOF! Hiya, name's Shippo! I'm an orphan... I have no home... I am a fox demon... I have no home... I'm sooooooo sad... hey! Will you be my mommy?" he asked brightly as he looked at where he thought Kagome was-wrong: InuYasha was there.

"Ooops, I mean," Shippo quikly turned around to Kagome, "I don't want such an ugly creature being MY Mommy, I want you to be my mommy!" he exclaimed happily as he leapt into her arms, missing InuYasha's fist by a mere millimeter!

"Awwwwwww... you're soooooo cute, Shippo!" Kagome said lovingly, "Of course!"

"And they grew from two, to three, to four, to five and six... until disaster stuck once more!"Amanda said evilly.

"Out of the blue came a bird, a beast of terror sent by Naraku out of hate and jealousy, to destroy them! To smite them all!"

A bird that looked like a mass of rumpled feathers plopped down soundly next to Kagome.

"Cawwwwww, Cawwwwww, I'll take 'n break yer Shikon Jewel now!" it said shrillily in a voice that sounded somewhat like Rin's voice. The bird dived down, and broke the Jewel of Shikon into countless little pieces! InuYasha instantly 'clawed' the bird in half with his talons (Actually, Rin just ran into a stage hole, leaving only the mass of rumpled feathers).

"Hah! No one beats ME and gets AWAY WITH IT!" InuYasha said triumphantly as he stomped on the mass of feathers happily. Everyone sweatdropped at what he had just said, "Uhhhh... wait! That didn't come out right!"

"NOOOOOO! The pretty-ful ball of Shikon got smashed!" Kagome wailed sarcastically as Shippo poured a bucket of water over her, as tears.

"You shouldn't be worrying about that petty glass object, as I, Sesshomaru, will kill you all off now," Sesshomaru said flatly as he swiped at everyone; everyone ducked, thankfully. InuYasha ran at the older demon.

"You beeeeeeeeeping brother! Stay out of my life!" he screamed as he slashed at him.

Sesshomaru made no response other than swiftly kicking InuYasha in the face.

"ARRRRRRRGH! Now I've had it with you-Blades of Blood!" InuYasha screamed as he sent discuses of blood hurtling at the full demon. Sesshomaru, knowing this was time for his exit, hopped on one of the discs and 'blasted' out of the auditorium! (To infinite and beyond! LOL... I'm insane)

"Yesss!" InuYasha cheered as Kagome and everyone else clapped. Sarcastically.

"I beat Fluffy! I beat Fluffy! I beat Fluffyyyyyy!" he screamed out loud as he continued to chant some random speech.

"But, the little war band's troubles had only just begun... eeing as how Naraku... was coming..." Amanda said ominously as the lights flickered on once more: it was intermission time!

--------------

Note from Authoress: Sorry for not updating for a long time... I feel so guilty... sobs...


	24. The Perpetuous Play II

Shikon Private School™

Chapter Twenty-Four (24)

The Perplexing, Perpetuous, Play!

--------------

Last Time (Four months ago) On Shikon Private School!

"But, the little war band's troubles had only just begun...seeing as how Naraku... was coming..." Amanda said ominously as the lights flickered off once more: it was intermission time!

--------------

_"Well, dear audience, due to the lengthiness of the play...we have decided that you may savage-erm, I mean, get out of your seats to buy snacks from our vendor_ (a stage light is pointed at Kaede, with less-than-edible looking foods in a grotesque tray) _or...you may just stretch a while, the play will resume in 10 minutes. Thank you for your support!"_ Amanda said as the curtains were drawn and light was given back once more.

Onigumo and his 'aqquaintance' (Kikyo and Kaede's father) were the only people to volunteer buying anything from the vendor. The girls' father soon stopped attempting to eat the unpleasant blend of mud and insects when his teeth became firmly stuck in the mixture, causing him to go to the restrooms. Kikyo smirked; this was payback for sending her to this forsaken boarding school! Onigumo took no heed of this and continued happily muching on his 'cake.' Some cement with bird feathers and worms glued into the mixture would have been a more realistic comparison. After finishing his cake up, he seemed perfectly content.

Three 'Awww-dammit's could be heard. (cough KaguraHakudoushiNaraku cough)

--------------

Meanwhile, in backstage, or more or less below stage...things were not going smoothly...

"You stupid! How could you bite my wrist? I could get rabies, you know!" Naraku screamed indignantly, punching InuYasha in the face with his 'broken' wrist.

"Feh! I don't have rabies!"

"Yeah! InuYasha may be a big stupid jerk but he doesn't have rabies!" Shippo said in InuYasha's defense. A fist clobbered him.

"Yeah, InuYasha, you know, in MY time, dogs need to get shots to make sure their not rabied!" Kagome, of course.

"If I get rabies, I'm going to sue you! You hound!" Naraku howled, nursing his wound, punching InuYasha once more.

"Wait, if InuYasha has rabies, doesn't that mean Fluffy and Koga have rabies too? And Shippo as well? They're all canines right?" Amanda asked thoughtfully.

"What about Ayame? She's a canine too, you know!" Koga said.

"I, Sesshomaru do not have such a lowly thing as rabies!"

"Ayame is a girl!" Kagome, of course.

"Since when does being a girl have to do with having rabies?" Hakudoshi asked, bored.

"Duh! Girls are cleaner than boys!" Ayame, of course.

"But I lick myself everyday! Just like Mommy tol-"

"Shippo? You do?" asked Rin incredulously. It took Shippo two second worth of silence (the room was in awe) to realize what he just said.

"W-Wait! I don't mean that! I meant that I-" Shippo was at loss for words.

"Aha ha HAH!" InuYasha was literally bawling with hysterics. "You-Shippo-clean yourself by-L-LICK-" that was all he got out before choking in laughter. Naraku, Koga, Ayame, Rin, Miroku, and Sango soon followed suite.

There was an ominous silence as the remaining people waited for someone to say something.

"I'm not related to him," both Amanda and Sesshomaru said as they watched the younger-and obviously more immature person wail with laughter.

"InuYasha has even worse habits," Shippo said softly, attempting to hide himself.

"Yes, like excessive laughing..." Kagome said dangerously. "SIT, boy!" There was a crash and a bang before the half-breed growled, finally stopping from laughing; even half-breeds need air, right?

"Ahhhhgh!" Amanda suddenly shouted, piercing the grumblings of InuYasha. "We're due on stage! Everyone, positions, positions!"

There was utter mayhem (as if there wasn't that before) as people scrambled for their costumes. It took them a while to remember that they were already in them.

_"Welcome back everyone, I hope you are all ready to join us in the second session of 'A Feudal Faerie Tale,' Lights...Camera...ACTION!"_ Amanda announced, as the lights dimmed, once more.

"The group of six, InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara continued on their way, until suddenly, Kagome realizd something!"

"Hey! Since the Jewel is split up, does that mean that I can go home now?"

"No, you sillyhead! Naraku will want all of the shards! We must find them!" InuYasha said angrily.

"Why?" Shippo asked, being the fox he was.

"Because...because..." InuYasha paused to read some scribbles on his palm. "We must...protect...the innocent...people..." he ground out, making a mental note to savage whoever wrote the script.

"Oh, InuYasha! You are so sweet!" Kagome said cheerily, leaping onto him. The half-breed blushed badly; why him? "Thank you for being such a good little puppy!"

"Oooooh! InuYasha's a puppy, now isn't he?" Shippo taunted.

"Wha! I am not a puppy!"

"Oh, so you'll only let Ka-go-me call you a puppy?" Miroku asked.

"What! I sure as -beep- will not!" InuYasha cried indignantly.

"Oh ho ho...how precocious...Miroku, we should leave these two to themselves," Sango said with a cackle.

"Ah yes, if only Sango dearest could-" Miroku was whacked in the face by Sango's boomerang before he could even finish his perverted speech.

_"But all six of them knew that this could never be...that Naraku was still alive..."_ Amanda said ominously. A crack of thunder too real for comfort burst through the hole that InuYasha 'bopped' Kaede through.

"MWA HA HA HA! I AM NARAKU! AND I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU! KANNA! KAGURA!" a rather maniacal looking Naraku screamed as the thunder clapped once more. Perci frowned; this was so not according to the script. Kanna and Kagura appeared in a cold inrushing of air. They bowed (grudgingly) to Naraku as he continued to laugh in a rather creepy, high-pitched voice.

"But, Naraku!" Kagome insisted, "We haven't done anything to you! Why do you want to hurt us?"

"You fool! He's the bad guy; he's supposed to be bad! He doesn't need a reason!" InuYasha yelled, glaring at Naraku.

"Yes he does! Otherwise, this entire thing would be so boring!" Kagome insisted, glaring at InuYasha.

"Shyeah..." InuYasha siad, rolling his eyes, "like it already isn't-erm! (he finally realized that this was not according to the script, due to the rather large glare he was getting from his father) I mean, yeah, you're right! Why on earth would Naraku be bad for no reason?" he attempted to look perplexed, making Shippo double over in hysterics, falling off of Miroku's shoulder. InuYasha _accidentally_ managed to place his foot right over the young kitsune's head.

"Hello? Are the heroes deaf as well as blind?" Naraku asked, after being momentarily ignored. Head swiveled to look at him. Instinctively, Kagome jumped up and slapped him in the face. Hard.

"You dimwit! Interrupting people isn't very kind, you know!" she said as the audience (and the cast) gasped; was this really part of the script? Perci certainly didn't ever remember reading any such thing...

"Oh yeah? Well _you_ just just interrupted my speech!" Naraku shot back.

"Mirror...reflection..." Kanna echoed quietly, causing everyone to look at her. Kagura sighed; at least one of them had actually bothered sticking to the beeping script!

"Good job, Kanna! You are my most loyal serv-!" Naraku gasped as Kagura aimed her fan at him.

"Dance of the Dragon Blades!" she called out as bits of paper (with fox fire blowing on them to make them seem deadly) flew at Naraku. They sliced his kimono sleeves, making small paper cuts on the edges of his arms.

"**Owwwwwww**!" Naraku howled, everyone clapped their hands on their ears to refrain from going deaf (except for Kagura and Kanna who both were used to his insanity by now) "My kimono! It was costly! You will pay!" he said, his voice growing deeper, his shape mutating. Tentacles began to grow from his legs as purple (supposedly) poisonous gas floated around the room. Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo pretended to stumble and faint.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha screamed melodramatically as he tried to catch her from falling. His hand nudged the falling girl two inches...right onto Sango's sword hilt.

"I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A..." Kagome drawled out angrily in her 'unconsciousness.' She decided rather than sitting him to America right here and now, she would wait to extract her revenge. Bodily flopping next to Sango, the teenager made it look as if that crash was purposeful.

The audience looked horrified as the (supposedly) fainted girl could not help but wring her hands...as if they were around _someone's_ neck.

"Arrrrgh! Naraku! Now I've had it with you! This was between me, you, Kikyo, Orashimo, Kuroketsu, Muketsaki, Yuka..." InuYasha rambled on about whoever was ever involved in this tale. Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura sat down on a nearby person (coughSangocough) and Miroku sweatdropped.

After 476 various names (all said in one breathe, of course)

"And Jyaki, and Moro, and Kaede, and Ringo, and Myasaki, and Renko, and Atashi, and..." InuYasha paused, seeing if there were anymore names on the list. Naraku yawned in a bored manner.

"Is that all?" he asked lazily, half of those people he didn't even know! Or at least remember...

"NO!" InuYasha exclaimed, "And that Makami which you tripped because you thought her pearl was the Shikon Jewel!" InuYasha said triumphantly.

"Congratulations...you've named all the people I've smited, InuYasha..." Naraku said as Kagome thought she would really fall asleep...Sango and Shippo were already snoring while Miroku was unconscious (due to the fact that he was standing next to Kagura).

"Wait, there was one more! Yuri! You stole her ice cream cone five years ago!" InuYasha said, pointing an accusingly finger at Naraku.

"Oh, one more to the pile of five hundred or so names..." Naraku said dryly, admiring his nails at the moment.

"But none of them contained Kagome!" InuYasha exclaimed. "Which gives you no right to make her faint! And because of that...I'm gonna splice and spice you!"

'_You idiot, InuYasha...it's slice and dice..._' Kagome thought drearily, wondering how on earth InuYasha could have lived staring at the floor after his countless 'sits'.

InuYasha raised his claws and...attempted to claw at Naraku. His claws never managed to make contact, just as much as Naraku never managed to see them.

Why?

The roof suddenly blew up (literally, the pieces went into the sky) and Falloriane landed with a large thud on the stage. Everyone, and that is, everyone gasped; this was **definitely** not in the script.

Amanda was smart enough to realize that the play should be ended ASAP.

"_And so they all defeated Naraku, rejoiced with Fluff-I mean Sesshomaru, had a big party, revived Kikyo and they all lived happily ever after!_" Amanda said hurridly. She quickly called on Koga and Ayame to close the curtains.

In their rush to end the play, they trampled Sango and Shippo.

"_So we thank everyone for coming and hope that they had a good time! Everyone bow!_" Amanda commanded. Shippo and Sango were already on the ground; the rest of the cast were behind curtains. The audience was still gaping at Falloriane (who landed just in front of the curtains). "_See you next time-bye-bye_!" she shouted as the lights went on once more.

The audience were ushered out before their minds could even react.

Amanda rushed down the stairs, two at a time; though she had never seen Falloriane, (or Artemis and Apolla, for that matter) she could tell he did not mean good news. "**Are you people okay**?" she could not help screaming as she arrived. Heads turned to look at her. They all could not help thinking: 'Why would we not be okay...?'

At this point, the rather angry-looking Leagarian (Falloriane) tore through the curtains with his horn (Rin could not help muttering that they were pricy and he would have to repay the poor school). He slowly walked up to the (not frightened at all) group, each step making a threatening 'thump' on the stage floor.

"Why are you here?" Naraku asked coldly; remembering what the demon-like...thing did to him.

"It is none of your concern mortal," Falloriane said with a snort. The look on Naraku's face was horribly comical; to say the least. Him? A mortal?

Falloriane surveyed them with blood-red pupils, as if examining which one would look tastier. InuYasha protectively stepped in front of Kagome; the girl flushed deep red.

At this moment, Koga, Ayame, Sango, and Shippo (they were still outside of the shredded curtains) decided to step in. Their eyes widened, what was Falloriane doing here again? (Not that they remembered his name or anything, of course.)

"What are **you** doing here?" Koga asked incredulously; pointing a finger at Falloriane.

"I can go wherever I please," was the gruff reply. Koga muttered something about dumb and rude talking donkeys. Falloriane glared daggers behind his back.

"So, who are you here for?" Ayame asked, still curious, though she knew she had to be wary. Falloriane scanned the crowd.

He pointed his front horn (where a unicorn's horn would be located) behind Sesshomaru. Right at Rin.

"M-Me?" she asked; rather alarmed.

"Yes, you. Why haven't you been back? You know time is running out," Falloriane said coldly, glaring at Rin. Rin's eyes widened as she felt an onrush of memories coming to her.

"Time...is...running...out...?" she said, her voice sounding like the grave itself. She fell face-first, having only her hands to support herself. A look of worry crossed the emotionless demon's face as he watched the girl fall. What on earth could she be talking about?

"Hurry. And do remember what's important..." Falloriane growled out as Rin climbed on his back in a zombie-like motion.

As they were about to take to the sky, Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's wrist, his eyes, though emotionless as ever, seemed to be lighted by an inner fire blazing within.

"Rin..." he said, unsure of what to say.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" she surprised herself, this was one of the few times she called him by his name without any negative emotions.

"You..." he fumbled on his words, "You will come back, right?" his eyes refused to look at her, wondering why she was leaving...wondering why she made him feel this way. Rin's eyes widened once more at what he said. A smile fought its way through the chaos in her soul.

"Yes...I promise..." she said, as his hand let go of her wrist.

"Good."

His parting words. Rin would have blushed cherry-red if her wrist had not been released and Falloriane decided that their moment was over. As he soared up to the sunny un-clouded sky, Rin could have sworn she felt rain upon her cheeks.

'At least...I hope...' she thought as they neared their destination.

--------------

Sesshomaru stared momentarily at the hand that clutched Rin's wrist.

He started to walk back to his dormitary, but stopped immediately when he heard InuYasha singing.

"Sesshy and Rin, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marri-"

"InuYasha-SIT!" Kagome screamed as InuYasha promptly flopped on the dirt. Sesshomaru silently thanked the gods that his idiot half-brother had that necklace. He stalked back to his dorm once more.

--------------

**BANG-BANG-BANG**

""Hey! Is anyone listening?" Perci called, banging on Shikon Private School's gates. The rest of the parents were attempting to break in...with no avail at all.

**BANG-BANG-BANG**

"**Hellooooooooo**?" Perci screamed. "Let me in!"

--------------

Eh heh heh...Gomene (sorry) for not updating for sooooooo long! xx I hope you still enjoy...!

MoonMagicks.../4-23-06


	25. The End

Shikon Private School™

Chapter Twenty-Five (25)

The End.

--------------

"Rin?" Falloriane's voice snapped her out of her stupor.

"Y-Yes?!" she exclaimed, breaking her out of her trance.

"You do understand what is expected of you once again, correct?" his voice was almost complacent; she quirked a smile--as if one who had mercilessly slaughtered so many could possibly have a gentle tone.

"Yes. But this is good-bye...isn't it?"

Falloriane's blood-red pupils widened slightly; did she really like this place that much? It looked like the usual stuck-up rich kids school, it was amazing how she even managed to fit in. "This is your farewell," he stated, hoping she would not notice the quaver in his voice.

She didn't, sighing once more as the Leagarian picked up speed, flying at semisubsonic levels.

--------------

"Sessh?" InuYasha hesitantly poked his brother's motionless form, never before had he seen his older brother look like this, skin chalk-white, eyes hidden by his bangs.

"InuYasha, better leave him a-"

"I'm going to go get her back." Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"What?!" the group exclaimed. A cold glare was shot back at them (InuYasha couldn't help relax a little; the old Sesshoumaru was back!) "I didn't mean all of you simpering fools, I meant me." and with this said, he proceeded to walk in the direction Falloriane had taken off in, gaining speed until all that could be seen was a white blur of light. The acting group stared as the light slowly vanished. Tumbleweed blew by. No one said a word.

"Feh. That idiot, the first time he even tries to save something, he doesn't even-"

"InuYasha! How can you possibly say that?" Kagome said, looking strained (this time, she interrupted-payback!), then, turning to the group of people: "I think we shold go help Rin, after all, she's our friend!" Sango nodded, and upon seeing Miroku not do anything, she yanked a tuft of his hair down, forcing his head to bob up and down.

"Why do we have to help her?" Naraku sneered, "Since the beginning of this school semester she has done nothing worthwhile, interrupting classes, bringing along that crazy teacher, and causing general mayhem." Kagura nodded, along with Kikyo.

"And she stole Sesshoumaru from me!" Kagura added.

"Oh for God's sake, Sesshoumaru was never yours!" InuYasha roared, plenty tired.

"But he would have been-"

"No he would NOT have been your beloved boyfriend!" Kagome screeched back, InuYasha's rush of adrenaline going into her, "He loves Rin, it's obvious! Why won't you people acknowledge that? (InuYasha's jaw dropped at that) I know this year has been different to say the least, and so many things have changed! But haven't some things changed for the better? Hasvn't anything improved with her simply being there?" she cast a glance through the crowd: Koga and Ayame, grudgingly raising their hands as well, Sango looking happy despite Miroku's red cheek, Kaede and Shippo simply holding hands. And last at InuYasha, who she thought was simply a good-looking jerk before her eyes opened to his inner personality.

"Well, I for one am glad that Rin came to Shikon Private School, and I am going to make sure she stays. Without her, I would have never known all the sides of InuYasha, and I would have never met him enough to say that I love him! (InuYasha choked on air when she said this) So who's going to come with me?" A loud cheer was given from the crowd-slash-audience.

"Then let's get going!" Kagome said, as Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Ayame, Koga, Akiko and Kohaku trooped after.

"I'll come too," InuYasha grumbled, staring at the fascinating dirt floor, and Kagome smiled, glad there was no 'feh' in the sentence.

--------------

Sesshoumaru was making good speed, the smell of the Leagarian was getting stronger than ever, meaning it has either stopped or was decreasing in speed.

He stopped as he noticed that Shikon Private School was out of his vision range. Wherever Falloriane was taking Rin, it was more than ten kilometres away. Shaking his head to clear any unsettling thoughts of doom, he continued, gaining speed and hoping that it was just him against Falloriane, that was already enough for him.

--------------

Falloriane stopped at a huge, ancient oak tree, swooping down the forest at unsafe speeds, stopping so suddenly that Rin was thrown off.

"Good job, Falloriane!" Artemis clapped, stepping out of the shadows. Rin's face was impassive, she kept thinking: "Be like Sesshoumaru, be like Sesshoumaru, be like Sesshoumaru." Artemis patted Falloriane's head happily and beamed at Rin.

"So you're ready?"

"...No. I'm not."

"Whyever not?" Artemis' brow furrowed lightly as she wondered why on earth Rin didn't want to proceed.

"Because I want to say good-bye to my friends." Rin's voice was steady. Artemis' eyes widened, making Rin see just how 'innocent' she looked.

"Friends?" Artemis echoed, "Rin, goodness, what has that school done to you? You know everyone is scared of you. You have never had any human friends."

--------------

Sesshoumaru stopped in the shadows, silently as ever, and heard Artemis saying: "You never had any human friends." His eyes widened immensely; it was so obvious she was involved in this conspiracy!

"Wow, I would have never known she was part of this plot," Ayame's voice hissed. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened even further and he was SO close to screaming: "What the **beep** are you people doing here?!" Thankfully, InuYasha covered his mouth for him.

"Shhh...you don't think we'd let you run off and leave Rin to be saved by only you, right?" Kagome joked. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed (as he pried InuYasha's hand off his mouth) his brother's wench did not know how close she was to the truth. Koga shushed them all, motioning to Artemis who was still talking.

"All you've ever had as friends are Aqua, Emerald, Kara, and Fianli. Everyone fears you for them. You know this, it's been repeating so many times." her eyes were fit for a summer day as the aqua-blue gems glowed in the nightime air. "But we found you, and accepted you, letting you live normally and even having other people befriend you, but time is the issue." she sighed, as if Rin were a toddler that had been caught stealing cookies one too many times. "And you can only live in an illusion for so long. And the time for compensation is now."

Rin's knees felt weak, her impassive face wearing off far too easily, her eyes widening as the world became blurry with Artemis' cold final words.

"Face reality, darling, you have no friends."

"That's not true!" Kagome screamed. "She does have friends, people that would follow her for fifteen miles just to make sure she comes back with us!"

Rin's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her, face impassive as ever. She didn't mind; him being here was good enough.

"Well, what do you know?" Artemis grinned, "Rin, why don't you tell you lovely 'friends' what your agreement to me was!" her face could only be lit up in even more delight, as if she had planned this out (which she probably had). All eyes went to Rin as the Elementalist swallowed and began her tale.

"Well, I was born a while back...fifty years ago actually (collective audience gasp) and my childhood was spent as a spoiled princess, everything I wanted, but companionship. Well, eventually, I met four elements and they became my friends. But my family was scared of my overwhelming power which to this day, I still cannot control, so an advisor was placed with me (Artemis waved crazily, no surprise there...). I was desperate to venture into the outside world so a deal was struck."

"Between you and Artemis?" InuYasha said blatantly.

"Duh." Koga said, rolling his eyes at the dog-demon's stupidity.

"Continue," Ayame said, pushing the two glaring boys apart.

"The deal was, because friendship with the elements cost me my mortality (Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at this, remembering a past conversation) that for a year, I could live like a regular person but at the end of that time, my advisor would erase the time period and give all those touched by me a subtraction that would go into her and her sister's lifespan."

The audience was in a braindead silence.

"It means that whoever she meets, Artemis and her crazy sister will subtract a year from their life and add it onto theirs." Akiko said, rolling her eyes; these people were supposed to be smart!

"Ohhh..."

"And now, that one year is over and it's so convenient that all of you trooped here so I won't have to go there to fetch you!" Artemis said, and she snapped her fingers. Suddenly, everyone was encased in glass domes. Crashes and clanks could be heard everywhere as the students tried, to no avail, to break the restraining solid.

Artemis snickered: "You shouldn't even try, the only thing that'll cause these darlings to retract is-"

SHMPLAT.

"Pure Miasma." Naraku said with a grin as he, Kikyo, Kanna, Hakudoushi, Kagura, and the teachers and parents that were left outside came out of the forest.

SHMPLAT. SHMPLAT. SHMPLAT. SHMPLAT. SHMPLAT.

All the domes melted away as the less-than-exhilarated captives stepped out.

Artemis' eyes widened, now here was a situation...or not. "Wow, Rin, your friends are actually pretty good!" she smiled, and then said, "Since you've obviously won, (the crowd gave a collective gasp; this was not the completely defeated ending they were hoping for) I'll take your burden off you!" she proceeded to close her eyes as a silver thread connect her and Rin by their right wrists.

"Wait, what does she mean by 'take your burden'?" Kagome inquired, looking at Rin's calm expression. The Elementalist winked, a sure sign that everything was okay.

**BOOM!!**

A supersonic explosion knoicked everyone off their feet as Artemis and Falloriane took to the sky.

_"But if on the incidence that Rin is able to make a true friend, then I will take Aqua, Emerald, Kara, and Fianli out of her hands..."_

--------------

"Rin?" A tired, but worried voice woke her from her slumber. She cracked her eyes open, and felt her heart lift. Surrounding her were people who cared enough about her to chase her across half a continent, get trapped in glass domes, and even wait for her to wake up. Surrounding her were her friends.

"Glad you're awake," he said with a quirk of smile upon his lips as she hugged him with all the force left in her.

"Thank you, thank you for everything." she cried tears of happiness. Here, was where home was.

--------------

**a not-so-epilodge-epilodge**

--------------

"Akiko?" Sesshoumaru stepped into the room where his third cousin twice removed was packing up her belongings.

"What? You know, it was pretty fun here, I can see why you want to stay, but I've realy school back in the US of A." she said, rolling her eyes as she envisioned the not-much-saner-than-here classroom.

"Thank you for your help," Sesshoumaru muttered, eyes staring at the photo Akiko, no Amanda had in a corner of her suitcase. Perhaps...?

Amanda's eyes widened, Thank you? It was like he had finally found his manners! "Wow, two days, Fluffy, two days, and she's managed to make you say thank you, and I've been trying for thirteen years!" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes; he knew this was a bad idea from the beginning. But Akiko smiled and said, "You're welcome, do send me some pictures of your wedding!" she screamed, before promptly slamming her suitcase shut and dashing out the window.

"BYE!" she called, as she hopped into a waiting carriage, of to the US of A...or wherever she was headed.

--------------

"So how was the thank-you?" Rin kidded around, as a ruffled Sesshoumaru walked though her door.

"Remind me to never listen to your ideas ever again." he grumbled.

"Even a marriage proposal?" The dog demon's jaw promptly hit the floor (okay, not really, but it would have) "Just joking!" Rin laughed, Akiko was brilliant with her plotting.

--------------

"So." Naraku's eyes remained fixated on the interesting glass window.

"So." Kikyo responded; the floor was such a gorgeous shade of peach.

"So...since your darling InuYasha is going out with Kagome..."

"And your darling...dang. You don't like-like anyone, do you?"

"...you excluded, I suppose."

"Wanna go out?"

"Sure, I need some fresh air," Naraku proceeded to exit the room with a winning smirk on his face, knowing precisely what Kikyo had really meant.

"That son of a **beep**!!" she raged, fuming about how he had set her up, he proeeded to turn around and kiss her.

"Better?" he sniggered, as she touched her lips.

"Much...better..." she said, voice light, in a daze.

--------------

"That was so cool!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Yeah, Rin and Arti were attached by a string and then BOOM!" Kaede said, arms flailing wildly, trying to make out the size of the explosion.

"It was so much bigger than BOOM!" Shippo argued. "It was so, so, big, it was like, BOOOOOOOOOOOM!" he said, flailing his arms and tail.

"It wasn't that long, it was only BOO-Hey!" Both of them were lifted into the air by a very annoyed wolf-demon.

"**BOOM!**" Koga roared into their faces, dropping both of them onto the floor. "That's how the explosion was, okay? Now shut up."

Ayame snickered, it was hialrious how worked up 'Koga-kun' could get over little things. "Hey, Koga, be gentle, we're supposed to be baby-sitting them, bot teaching them how to make explosions!" The wolf demon glared a **Sesshoumaru Approved Glare** in her direction that said: "YOU are supposed to be babysitting them I am supposed to be outside not babysitting them."

"We're not babies!" Shippo protested.

"Yeah, you two aren't much bigger than us!" Kaede added.

Koga rubbed his temples, "When is the next **beeping** shift?"

Ayame sniggered: "Two hours."

"ARGH!"

--------------

"..."

"..."

"...you're quiet one, aren't you?"

"..." Kanna stared ahead, little to no expession on her face.

"...well, I suppose quiet people aren't that bad, right?"

"..."

"...never mind...what are your grades right now?"

--------------

"Sango, I wanted to say that I shall stop my perverted ways, and my heartless ditchings of you for other prettier, younger, smarter, stronger girls and learn to love you with a love so pure that the-"

"Why the pause, Miroku?" Sango turned around...to see Miroku not there.

"Hello, lovely lady, what is your-"

SLAP!

"Stupid monk, I sincerely have too high hopes for you..." Sango grumbled, dragging a comatose Miroku back to his cabin.

--------------

"Artemis?"

"Shyeah?" the hyperactive witch was currently chilling at the Bahamas once more. With Falloriane of course.

"Whatever happened to Perci?"

"Oh, she went back to teaching in Finland, because Shikon wanted a Greek teacher."

"Okay, that means you're not signing up, right?" Apolla said cautiously, knowing full well that her twin was capable of forging a Greek birth ID.

"Nah, I think I'll take back my old hobby of gardening." Artemis grinned insanely, taking out two packages of seed, cake mix, and chocolate. Apolla paled, the repairman was going to be called soon...

--------------

"...Kagome?"

"Yes, InuYasha?" the black-haired priestess turned to look at the half-breed. She loved how the sun glimmered off his hair, making it look golden, like his eyes.

"What you said while rescuing Rin..."

"I said a lot of things, which one are you talking about?" she flipped her hair over her shoulder, knowing precisely what InuYasha was trying to get at, but feeling like she might as well have the fun of giving a hard time.

"About..."

"About?" she thanked God for her long hair, so cleverly hiding her insane grin; Artemis was probably rubbing off of her!

"About when you said..." he took a deep breathe, "when you said you loved me?"

"I do, InuYasha." her eyes glimmered with uncertainty, hope, joy, and fear of rejection. "What about you? What are your feelings for me?" Her hair blew a little as the wind changed its course. He slowly turned towards her, the sunset setting the scene of a romantic evening.

His lips against her gave her the answer she had been praying for.

--------------

SNAP-FLASH!

"Hah-hah!" Kagura snickered, this would be hilarious blackmail material.

--------------

**THE END!**

--------------

It's been almost two yearssince I've started this fanfiction so I wanted to say a heartfelt thank you to the people who made this story possible: the readers. Thank you so much for putting up with my laziness and lack of good writing. There will not be a sequel, but that's okay, right? Thanks so much ot everyone!

MoonMagicks

January 6, 2007

--------------


End file.
